


Arctic Dogs: Metamorphosis

by Blaziker



Series: Mengcheng Dreaming (梦想梦城) [5]
Category: Arctic Dogs (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaziker/pseuds/Blaziker
Summary: This is it. SwiftyTV's final year at University. Everything is going well for Swifty: He had a girlfriend, Jade, for three years. He has a loving adopted brother PB, his musician producer and weed doofus Lemmy and the Swiss Army video editing knives of Leopold and Bertha. Their YouTube channel has been growing, their studies had gone without a hitch and now, they are in the final year of their university journal.And the only major obstacle standing in their way...Is a movie to produce.(Rated PG13 for some graphic violence, some alcohol and drug references and mature language)
Relationships: Swifty/Jade
Series: Mengcheng Dreaming (梦想梦城) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348645





	1. Prologue - Kanzen Kakaku Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify soundtrack: https://t.co/PcE6qqyoRm?amp=1  
> YouTube video soundtrack: https://t.co/IVvuxPC1C5?amp=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue of the story where Swifty and his friends spent the final days before starting their senior year.

**Yangguang Island**

**90 Minutes’ Flight Away from Mengcheng, Mengguo**

**August 2017**

Yangguang Island, in the last weeks of summer. Some mammals swore by it, calling it “Paradise” in a nutshell. Greenery, beaches, luxury resorts and the lot. What’s there to hate. So hot, so relaxing…

***SPLASH!!!***

So splashy! Who was it??? Oh wait, I know who did this…

**(Song: “[E Un’Altra Cosa](https://youtu.be/rPF9E4jHUL8) (It’s Something Else)” by Francesco Gabbani)**

On top of the penthouse house resides the SwiftyTV crew. You remember them from “Rock Dog: The Songs We Sing”? Oh, I’m story, that story didn’t exist because it happened in 2019. This is 2017. As I was saying –

“Swifty, we just set up for the next scene.”

“Thanks, Leopold. I just need to gather everyone. Jade?”

“Coming!”

“Great. PB?”

“He’s in the kitchen, Swifty.”

“Great. Snacking off something? I bet he did.”

Sigh, is it turn to speak yet?

“Not yet! PB!”

“Is it my scene yet?”

“Yes, it’s your scene!”

“Coming…”

Apparently, they were making another video for their successful YouTube channel. Let me see… Ah… “10 Ways of Jumping into a Pool”? How cute…

“And action!”

“Big splash!”

***SPLASH!!!***

_This is PB. Short for his actual name, Perry Baxter. He’s Swifty’s adopted brother and the big heart of the crew, even though he’s very shy. The heart and brains of the team._

“Whoa! How’s that, Swifty?”

“Amazing! I’ll do better than you. Who’s next?”

“Us! Geronimo!!!”

***Splash! Splash!***

_They are Leopold and Bertha, the Canadian otter twins. They love being behind the camera. Also know how to make a party._

“Yeah! I wonder who’s next. Right, Leopold?”

“Sacré bleu! Look up there!”

Ah, Lemmy’s at it again. Who’s Lemmy? Well, look up, he’s flying! And he’s diving towards the pool, and…

***Plop!***

_This is Lemmy. Lemmy’s as dumb as a rock, but he’s a skilled DJ and musician. The Watson to Sherlock’s Swifty._

“Damn! I’m too good at this! Is there still weed in the house?”

“Not now, Lemmy! We still got to film the final part!”

“Ok, my turn!”

It’s Swifty’s turn now! I wonder how he’ll pull off…

“I couldn’t believe this is the last week of summer, and I can’t wait to –”  
  


“Gotcha!!!”

“Whoa!”

* **SPLASH!!!***

“Hahaha, this is too easy!”

_This is Jade. Swifty’s girlfriend who saved him during his childhood. Singaporean, but she felt she belong to Mengguo._

“Jade! You baited me!”

“Just like last time, you fool!”

“Sigh…”

_And this is Swifty, the leader and the most talented of the bunch. He’s pretty good at everything, except for one thing._

“Ok, whoever is doing the narration, please stop it! It’s annoying!”

“Yeah, I agree with my brother. Who’s doing it?”  
  


“Even I will hate it with weed!”

Ok, you guys, I’m watching all of you. At your pool.

“And was that Jeryl, the writer of the Mengcheng Dreaming series?”

Whoops, they knew who I really am! Activating teleportation to return to the real world! See ya!

***WOOOSH!!!***

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Swifty and his crew noticed their human writer slipping away into the portal, presumably back to where he was from. The arctic fox grabbed his tower from one of the deck chairs and stopped the recording from the camera, hidden from plain slight. He checked the footage to see if they captured the footage with no hiccups. No presence of that strange ‘human’, thank goodness.

“Right,” Swifty dried himself up, “Who’s ready for dinner?”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Munching down fish tacos and drinking Pina Coladas at a nearby beachside restaurant, the entire crew felt relieved the whole summer vacation is about to be over. In a few days, they will return to their university studies as final-year students. After that, pure YouTube freedom! And a few million dollars thanks to their success and sponsorship money, which explains why they can afford that penthouse suite in the first place.

Swifty drank his Pina straight down. “Thank goodness summer’s over. I can’t wait to start our senior year.”

“Me too!” everyone else echoed in unison.

**(Song: “[In My Cabana](https://youtu.be/x5CtxCQFyu0)” by Margaret)**

As the local band plays a summer song, the crew lay slumped on their chairs. The tacos were to die for, and it was. Swifty and Lemmy were on their third Pina Colada, the otter twins at two, Jade at one and PB, who does not drink alcohol regularly, sticking to lime juice. The sun sets as night looms.

“I wonder what courses we’ll go through in our final year,” Jade lamented. She and PB were in business school, but while PB is going through the human resource management route, she went for accountancy. “I bet our final modules are more boring than yours, Swifty! Business, business!”

“I bet my music degree will go smoothly. They told me to buck up my GPA!” Lemmy cried, the albatross concerned over his low performance, worried he might drop out before he completed his course. “But at least I’ll still be eligible to continue composing music for him,” pointing at Swifty.

“We’ll probably go back to Canada,” Bertha was dying to return home. “Me too,” her brother followed suit.

“Tomorrow’s our flight,” PB checked his mobile phone. “I got everyone checked in.”

“Great! I can’t wait to start another new year. With the great Mr Walrus!”

“Yeah!” everyone agreed. They still are about 8,000 subscribers away from hitting the “500,000 subscribers” milestone, but that had to wait. They had one silver Play button and was waiting for the gold button (for reaching a million subscribers)

As they were having a great time at the tourist island, two bunny ladies walked past the group and took Swifty by surprise when they asked for a selfie. In Italian.

“Hold on a second,” Swifty cut everyone as he converse with the two Italian bunnies. “They’re fans of us.”

“ _Insieme?”_ Swifty asked the bunnies.

“ _Si!”_ one bunny replied.

“Alright, everyone behind the camera. PB?”

“Right at ya,” PB grabbed the lady’s camera and stretch his arm forward. Everyone says, “Cheese!”

“Cheese!” the group cheered as they take the selfie.

“ _Grazie, Swifty!_ ” the bunnies thanked them.

“Well, that felt unexpected,” PB remarked. Even though they are very popular YouTubers, they rarely get a lot of attention. “And how are you good at Italian?”

“Practice, practice, practice, PB,” Swifty cited his language learning app. He had also started composing songs in Italian, although Lemmy had to catch up as he had no proficiency of the language.

“I think it’s safe to say, tomorrow, our new life begins. Toast?” Swifty proposed. “To our senior years!”

They all stood up, drinks in their paws. “Senior!!!”

The SwiftyTV team made the toast. They cannot wait for their senior years to begin.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Opening theme song: “[Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer](https://youtu.be/xGbxsiBZGPI) (Perfect Sense Dreamer)” by One Ok Rock, song translated to English from Japanese)**

**(Jeryl “Blaziker” Koh Presents)**

**(An AMBI Media Group Film)**

**(In association with Assemblage Entertainment and AIC Studios)**

**(Ending title card: Arctic Dogs - Metamorphosis)**

**(A Mengcheng Dreaming Story)**

_So now my time is up_

_Your game starts, my heart moving?_

_Past time has no meaning for us, it’s not enough_

_Will we make it better or just stand here longer?_

_Say it, “We can’t end here ’til we can get it enough!”_

_Absolute premise coated with lies_

_It’s always like that,_

_My confidence churning with worry_

_A seemingly weak but strong self!_

_This is my own judgment! Got nothing to say!_

_If you can think of something else quick, hurry up and spill!_

_I’m called “Perfect Sense Dreamer!”_

_Well, say it? Well, say it!_

_The questions that might be there, hold on for now!_

_Yeah, when I’m caught in fire_

_When I rise up higher_

_Do you see me out there waiting for the next chance we get?_

_Will we make it ― it’s not enough! ― or just stand here longer?_

_Say it, “We can’t end here ’til we can get it enough!”_

_Premeditated crime? Intelligent criminal? No, no, no_

_Every time makeshift high opinions_

_And theories interweave,_

_Originality and freedom are no more!_

_This is my own judgment! Got nothing to say!_

_If you can think of something else quick, hurry up and spill!_

_I’m called “Perfect Sense Dreamer!”_

_Well, say it? Well, say it!_

_You know I’ve got to be number one!_

_Oh, may I have your attention, please?_

_I can’t never see your laugh_

_By twenty-seven, will be special for him_

_To be, to be as he is_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_How ’bout it? Surprised?_

_Confused, perhaps hesitant_

_A retreat? You withdrawing?_

_Said it, yeah!_

_Daydreams like a dreamer in complete awareness_

_No matter what anyone declares or backs out of, it has no connection_

_How you said you did it never changes_

_Starting now, I’ll go ahead and crush the walls and darkness_

_Perfect Sense dreamer!_

_Perfect Sense dreamer!_

_When I’m caught in fire_

_When I rise up higher_

_Do you see me out there?_

_I can’t get enough! Can’t get enough!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my third book and my second fixit novel, this time focusing on Arctic Dogs.
> 
> If you have seen my Twitter, you know that I hate this movie with a burning passion and I thought "What if I can rewrite that story?" And that was the inspiration behind this fanfic.
> 
> The movie portion is in the middle of the movie, but I want to also focus on the events before and after Swifty and his gang produce the movie together. That's the main storyline.
> 
> Don't worry, there'll be a whole load of stuff coming your way, so stay tuned next week for the first four chapters and until then, k thanks bye!


	2. Skipper Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and his friends began the first day of their senior year at the highly regarded Mengcheng University of Science and Technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 - Start (开始)
> 
> "Who am I? You sure you want to know?"  
> \- Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Spider-Man (2002)

**The Middle of August 2017**

**First Day of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Thunder Heights, 32th Floor**

**8am**

The phone rang an alarm to the tune of one of Swifty’s earlier songs. He turned to his left and opened his eyes to find his phone alarm setting off. He realised it’s his first day back in uni. He turned off the alarm and checked the timetable. Yup, Mr Van Walrus is in charge of the first tutorial of the week which was both good and bad for him.

Entering the bathroom, he played a song on his phone as he took off his nightwear and turn on the showerhead.

**(Song: “[Looking Back](https://youtu.be/tMkB8ZKxC5g)” by Aksel)**

_We would fall asleep_

_Talking ‘bout our dreams_

_Waiting for eighteen_

_Is never what it seems_

_We were young and naive_

_Didn’t know what we need_

_We were in such a rush to grow up_

_We were restless, confused_

_Summer nights on the roof_

_Didn’t know what was in front of us_

As the warm water came down onto Swifty, the arctic fox spent the next ten minutes showering and drying himself, before making a cup of espresso on his own coffee machine.

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

Swifty slide the glass door open and enter the crew’s pool deck, complete with a 25-metre swimming pool, deck chairs, loungers and a barbeque pit, along with Lemmy’s pillow nest (he prefers to sleep outdoors). More importantly, the 3-storey apartment provides a superb view of the Mengcheng skyline and a retractable roof the crew installed so they can enjoy the outdoors even in unsuitable conditions. Swifty sipped his coffee, and he had a look at the traffic below.

_All these memories_

_Made me feel at home_

_When I walk these streets_

_I’m the only one, I know_

_We were young and naive_

_Didn’t know what we need_

_We were in such a rush to grow up_

_Now it’s too late to save_

_All the seasons have changed_

_Didn’t know what was in front of us_

The arctic fox lay down his cup, then heads back to his room. He checked his bag to see if he left out anything. Satisfied he got everything in, he washed his espresso cup and set it aside next to the machine. He’s ready for breakfast.

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

He heads down from the third level to the first, passing PB’s room and the crew’s office and mini recording studio, then to the crew’s living hall and kitchen. He expected Leopold and Bertha to be awake for school, but it seems the Canadian otter twins had not got out of their room. He made a two quick slices of toast and spread peanut butter over it. The otter twins got out of their rooms, clearly dressed for school.

Leopold gave Swifty a high-five. “You ready for the new term?”

“You bet! Everything’s with you guys?”

“Checked and secured!” Leopold’s German-sounding sister made a gleeful reply.

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Yeah, we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

Swifty stopped the music on his phone. He remembered writing the song and playing it to Jade while in the temporary shelter. That was a long time ago, but he had recalled everything about the first time they met.

Swifty’s brother (PB) and his girlfriend (Jade) had left early as their first class is one hour earlier than his, so once he finished clearing his plate, he returned to his and Jade’s master bedroom, put on the university’s official hoodie, then grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs. Leopold and Bertha were waiting for him.

“All set?” Leopold’s slightly thick French accent brought in his elegant voice.

“All set! Let’s go!”

The trio got out and locked the door to their apartment. Swifty’s grandfather bought it for them to stay. _To make you guys comfortable,_ his grandfather explained. He did not need to buy such a posh apartment for them, but when he showed that there is an extra-large room on the second floor that the crew can turn into their office to film their videos, they fell in line.

The elevator opened and they are on the ground floor of their apartment. The security guards waved them goodbye as they exit onto the main street. This was when Swifty connect his Bluetooth headphones.

“You’re doing it again?” Bertha asked.

“Yup, the usual,” Swifty replied as he unlocks his phone and plays a song from his music streaming app.

**(Song: “[Skipper Dan](https://youtu.be/a0cCRRFi1aA)” by Weird Al Yankovic)**

Swifty went through his usual routine of walking to school while listening to music. Unless it rains and they had to take the metro to university, but why should they when walking to the Mengcheng University of Science and Technology takes slightly less than seven minutes?

Swifty listened to the song, drowning the street noise in the process.

_I starred in every high school play_

_Blew every drama teacher away_

_I graduated first in my class at Juilliard_

_Took every acting workshop I could_

_And I dreamed of Hollywood_

_While I read my Uta Hagen and studied the Bard_

_Hit the boards and paid my dues_

_And got phenomenal rave reviews_

_I knew the world was gonna love me, without a doubt_

_I was sure that Tarantino would be calling me on the phone_

_Annie Leibovitz would shoot me for Rolling Stone_

_But the years have come and gone_

_And I’m sorry to say that’s not the way that it’s all worked out_

_I’m a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise ride_

_Skipper Dan is the name_

_And I’m doing 34 shows every day_

_And every time it’s the same_

_Look at those hippos, they’re wiggling their ears_

_Just like they’ve done for the last 50 years_

_Now I’m laughing at my own jokes but I’m crying inside_

_Cause I’m working’ on the Jungle Cruise ride_

Crossing two streets, they joined an enormous bunch of MUST students converging and navigating to the university. Considering it was now the top university in the country, it also brought in fresh talent from across the world.

_Oh, the critics, they used to say_

_I was the new Olivier_

_Thought I’d be the toast of Sundance or maybe Cannes_

_Aw, but don’t bother trying to IMDB me_

_The only place you might possibly see me_

_Is riding my little boat around Adventureland_

_It ain’t exactly what I planned_

_But I’m a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise ride_

_Skipper Dan is the name_

_And I’m doing 34 shows every day_

_And every time it’s the same_

_I would’ve killed if I’d been in “Speed The Plow”_

_But what’s the difference, that’s all behind me now_

_Cause I’m paying the rent and I’m swallowing my pride_

_And I’m working on the Jungle Cruise ride_

“We’re here,” Leopold tapped Swifty’s shoulder. “Yes, we’re here,” the arctic fox responded. After crossing the street, they arrived at the main admiration building of the largest university in Mengguo. Seven buildings housing different faculties, two libraries, a World-class sports complex and eight food courts, including one dedicated to fast-food.

Swifty checked his watch. “Ten minutes before our first class,” he said. They made their way to the media studies school.

_I should be there on Broadway_

_Knockin’ ‘em dead in “12 Angry Men”_

_But instead I’m here telling these lame jokes_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again and again_

_“Bengal Tigers can jump over 20 feet!_

_That’s an African bull elephant..._

_And there it is, the backside of water!_

_What have I done with my life?!”_

_I should’ve listened when my grandfather said_

_“Why don’t you major in business instead?”_

_Now my hopes have all vanished and my dreams have all died_

_And I’ll probably work forever as a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise ride_

_Skipper Dan is the name_

_And I’m doing 34 shows every day_

_And every time it’s the same_

The 4-storey School of Media Studies were in their sights, and they ran upstairs to the third floor and head straight to the small lecture theatre for the first lecture of their new term.

_Look at those hippos, they’re wiggling their ears_

_Somebody shoot me cause I’m bored to tears_

_Always said I’d be famous... I guess that I lied_

_Cause I’m working’ on the Jungle Cruise ride_

_I’m still working’ on the Jungle Cruise ride_

They made it within five minutes before the start, but as they entered...

“Oh my god, it’s them!” one student shouted and immediately, ten or more so students came rushing to them, catching Swifty, Leopold and Bertha by surprise. As per usual.

“Was it really you guys?”

“How’s that new video doing?”

“I just want you and Jade to kiss!”

“Seriously, I want to be Jade’s boyfriend!”

“Shut up, she’s already occupied by him!”

Swifty had enough. He and the otter twins ignored them and rushed to the middle row and set up for class.

“Wah, I want to be with him some day!” one female student blushed about him. He and his crew had been WAY too popular in school.

“What was that all about?” Swifty’s handy cameraman asked him.

“You don't want to know...” Swifty made a huge sigh as the class was about to begin, just as their beloved Mr Van Walrus arrived on his Personal Mobility Device (PMD) in time. The sharply dressed walrus arrived just in time as he used a joystick to propel his device to the centre of the classroom. He had not changed his PMD since he bought it two years ago.

“Right, let's get started,” the walrus got to the class' attention as he wrote down toe class outline on the whiteboard. At long last, peace dominated the classroom.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Two hours later, lecture ends. As the class leaves...

“Swifty, one moment please?” Mr Van Walrus called out to the arctic fox.

Swifty told Leopold and Bertha to find the rest of their crew at the business school food court before heading downstairs to find the walrus in front of him on his PMD. He needed it to move around as quickly as possible.

“Is there a problem, sir?”

The walrus slapped his flipper on the arctic fox’s shoulder, almost causing him to kneel before the walrus. “Absolutely no problem, son! And call me Otto, please!”

“Gotcha, Otto, but seriously, why calling me down?”

Otto’s vehicle moved slightly closer to him, as if he was about to intimidate him again. “I just want to have a chat with you, current top student!”

“I know, I know. The highest GPA among the cohort, yay. That’s not important!”

“Not just that! Vice-captain of the university’s football team, successful YouTuber, a beautiful childhood girlfriend and soon-to-be millionaire! What more do you want?”

Swifty gave a thought. Indeed, he was relatively successful, but he only cared about his friends, his channel and his mum. “I just stick to my friends. That’s all,” was his reply.

His walrus professor patted him again. “That’s the spirit, my friend! I really wish I can see your mother someday, probably for a chat.”

“About that, she’s pretty busy. She just got promoted to audit manager at her audit firm.”

“Splendid! I won’t hold you off for much longer! Remember, your tutorial assignment for the week!”

Swifty grabbed his bag and took his leave. “See you, Otto!”

Swifty left the theatre as fast as he could. He had wasted a good ten minutes chatting with his favourite professor and it felt awkward. His phone started vibrating as someone sent him a message. It was PB and his SwiftyTV guys were at the food court.

_I’ll be there,_ was what he texted on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you heard it right, I'm changing the script just a bit.
> 
> If you have read this book's prequel "Looking Back: An Arctic Dogs Collection", you would know that "Looking Back" is a song Swifty wrote when he and Jade first met during the Great Beidongshan Flood of 2006. Also, most of the characters from the Arctic Dogs will be featured in this fic in a way different from the movie itself.
> 
> Otto, the movie's main antagonist for example, is also a university professor! I thought with John Cleese's suave British accent, it will be a good fit there!
> 
> Well, tune in for Chapter 2 "Fy Fan Va Stek" this Wednesday! K thanks bye!


	3. Fy Fan Va Stek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty met up with an old friend during football/soccer practice and head out to their favourite nightclub after training.

**The Middle of August 2017**

**First Day of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV Apartment at Thunder Heights, 32th Floor**

**6pm**

Mr Van Walrus’s words ring a huge bell in the evening as the SwiftyTV crew cooked a one-tray salmon and asparagus dinner.

“He doubts you?” Lemmy was the first to break the ice while checking his phone at the living room.

“Not just doubt, concerned,” Swifty clarified. He was cooking the hollandaise and was getting close to completion.

Everyone was on the first floor of their apartment. PB was looking out at the traffic below from the balcony, Swifty was helping Bertha with the cooking and the rest were at the living room, busy with their phones.

“Concerned?” Jade echoed.

“Based on his tone, it seems he’s challenging me. Anyway, is it alright, Bertha?” Swifty let the female otter check the sauce, having whisked the sauce by hand.

“Almost there! Just a minute, and we’re ready to plate!”

“Thanks, Bertha. Getting there,” Swifty continued to whisk the hollandaise. He wondered if there was a reason Mr Van Walrus had to concern. He continued whisking the sauce until it becomes thicker using his stress.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Middle of August 2017**

**First Friday of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Sports Complex**

**6.30pm**

Swifty always looks forward to Fridays. Not only is it the end of the school week, but he enjoyed football (not soccer!) training every Friday. Even more importantis that he gets to kick around with the football team’s captain and childhood friend.

Opening up his own locker, he stored his valuables inside the bag and brought out his training attire. As he was taking off his shirt, another locker opens.

“Duke!”

“Sup, Swift!” The arctic fox and Siberian husky hug each other. Duke deliberately called Swifty by the wrong nickname, but Swifty did not care. They continue their dude talk.

The 1.82m-tall husky was beaming with confidence after the first week’s lessons were over, considering sports science is a challenge for him and he preferred to kick around as the current captain of the school team. His parents were politicians and his father was no other than current Mayor of Beidongshan Aaron Wilson, while his sister Dakota studies law at Beidongshan University, which had the most competitive law degree in the country.

Swifty asked Duke about his week as they continued with their Friday chatter. “Awesome, man! Just happy to return! I just received an offer from Beidongshan FC and other Asian clubs, particularly Guangzhou Evergrande and other Chinese Super League clubs.” Guangzhou Evergrande is the current top team in China, and he got an offer to take their scholarship and start his senior football career there.

As two childhood friends got into their training kit, they chatted about their usual stuff, such as their childhood favourite of football. Their week so far, any football stuff (they’re Man U fans. Sorry, Liverpool fans) and most importantly…

“So, ready for Friday night clubbing?” Duke asked.

“Of course,” Swifty closed his locker. “Can’t wait!”

They both head out in their training kits and head out to their football training.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Rather than showering at the sports complex after training was over, Swifty returned to the apartment and took a long shower in his and Jade’s master bathroom. As he walked out of his shower, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

He looked into the mirror, showcasing his own six-pack torso and a faded scar across it. He shrugs it off as he got it from back when he has a father. Swifty had been dying to forget his past.

He turned a hundred and eighty degrees and saw his back through the mirror. This time, more faded scars appear. He wondered if his mother had any of it, but stopped thinking about it. At that moment, he realised where the pain came from: his left thigh was feeling a bit sore.

Rather than walking to the club, he booked a cab through a taxi-booking app. He did not want to risk an injury by clubbing with a sore leg.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Middle of August 2017**

**First Friday of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Oasis Club**

**10pm**

**(Song: “[We’re Still Kids](https://youtu.be/cqbCCpgEsp4)” by Michael Feiner and Caisa)**

A whole horde of MUST students had, as usual, packed the Hawaiian-themed nightclub of Oasis, next to the MUST Dormitory Complex. The two-storey club had played host to local DJs, most of them from MUST. However, it was Friday nights that were the most popular day of the week.

Performing at Oasis every Friday night is none other than Lemmywho got assigned to the Friday night shift he desired. After performing part-time for the last two years (so he can afford to buy his own booze), the albatross played some recent hits on his station in English and Swedish, some of which are Swifty songs.

As he was playing a new hit, he noticed Swifty arriving and joining one table, the one occupied by the football team.

He carried on playing the song in front of the packed crowd.

_Stardust flew when the mold was broken_

_We’re all pieces from the same old soul_

_We are connected_

_No matter where we are._

_We’re still kids_

_Wishing on the same stars_

_We’re still kids_

_We keep dancing in our hearts._

_We’re still kids_

_Wishing on the same stars_

_We’re still kids_

_We keep dancing in our hearts._

At that table, the football team got their cocktails and Swifty proposed a toast. He shouted, “A toast to congratulate our lord, saviour and captain that is Duke for getting an offer from Guangzhou!”

“ _Gan Bei!_ ” everyone made the toast. English and Mandarin are the two national languages of Mengguo.

“Can’t believe we survive the first day!” bull goalkeeper Evan exclaimed. “I wasn’t ready to get my brain fried again!”

Centre defender Mitch agrees. “At least we get to kick around for much longer!”

Most members agree. It was great to be back in university. Mitch then asked Duke, “What about captaincy for the future?”

Duke, as captain, was prepared to answer that. “I’m still completing which of the junior players will get the band.” He listed the names of potential successors, most of which juniors. “I believe they had the potential to be as good, or even better than me.”

As the team was conversing, they found themselves being served their second round of cocktails by Leopold. He also worked as a part-time bartender at the club every Friday.

“You sure it’s complicated to be with the football team, right?” the Canadian otter whispered to Swifty. He was taking another sip of his mojito.

Swifty sneaked a $50 Mengguo dollar bill (which equates to about $36 USD. 1 Mengcheng Dollar equals to 0.72 USD) into Leopold’s left pocket, strange since tipping is very uncommon in Mengguo. “You better need it for new clothes.”

Leopold sighed, and he walked away without revealing the tip to anyone. Swifty knew the otter felt shook across his face.

“Hey, Swifty,” someone approaches. Immediately, Swifty got up as Jade walked by, and they both made out for ten seconds exactly. Duke and his football team could only watch with jealously.

“So Jade, long-sleeve, jeans and that smile on your face?”

“You seriously commented on my attire in front of them?”

“Nah, just kidding,” Swifty was in his usual snarky attitude. “At least I didn’t fare that well.” Swifty noticed his denim jacket, V-neck shirt, and Bermuda shorts might not be a good fit.

Jade joined everyone at the table. “So,” Jade leaned forward at the team. “Anything else for me?”

The team sweated since they knew they were not worthy for her. Satisfied, Jade got up and held Swifty’s paw. “Shall we?”

The arctic fox she wanted to dance. “Excuse myself, boys.”

As they left Duke and the team at their table, they joined the party crowd in clubbing to Lemmy’s music. “I bet he’s about to pop in a new one,” Swifty mentioned, knowing Lemmy was about to bring in a new music track.

The albatross noticed them, and he stopped the current track. From the microphone and announced that he has a new track. “And it’s thanks to the man himself, Swifty everybody.”

As everyone turned to Swifty and Jade, and applauded for them, Swifty could only wave at them in approval.

“So,” Lemmy changed the music track. “Who’s ready for the main event?”

Everyone cheered on as the clash of sounds turned into echoes. Lemmy turned to his turntable and start playing the new song.

**(Song: “[Fy Fan Va Stek](https://youtu.be/h0F7-xcrjtg) (Damn, That’s Stek)” by De Vet Du, song translated to English from Swedish)**

_The world is changing so fast_

_New things come and grow big_

_Before, people would bring maps_

_Because there were no new smartphones around_

_Yea, life was hard back then, I swear_

_Ok, ah, ok_

_Society is progressing every day_

_If you get sick, you’ll get cured and get healthy_

_I mean, soon you’ll fly charter flights to Jupiter_

_Someone will solve what someone else is avoiding_

_A lot of things have happened since I was young_

_I like it as hell, progress is dope_

_But there’s one thing that has always remained the same_

_Listen now and sing along if you want_

Lemmy shouted the refrain to everyone pumping to the beat.

_When we party, everything is like it used to be_

_When we party, everything is_

_Damn, that’s stek_

Everyone jumped up and down as Swifty and Jade were also feeling it. Lemmy even brought out the smoke machine as it shot smoke upwards.

By then, Duke and the others joined it, making the party crowd even more crowded.

_I remember it like I was yesterday_

_I saw a guy with slick hair_

_Ten years ago, then I saw him again_

_Exactly the same, bringing two girls home with him_

_I remember it like I was yesterday_

_I saw a guy with slick hair_

_Ten years ago, then I saw him again_

_Exactly the same, bringing two girls home with him_

_When we party, everything is like it used to be_

_When we party, everything is_

_Damn, that’s stek_

As everyone joined in the party crowd who all jumped around like retards, Lemmy knew he had hit the jackpot. This was the type of music the SwiftyTV crew enjoyed a lot. He saw Swifty and Jade having a great time on the dance floor.

Jade was shouting at Swifty because it got too loud. “This is freaking outstanding!”

“I know, right?!” was Swifty’s loud reply. It would be a shame they would not be returning here next week because they had planned on staying over in Swifty’s Mum’s home in Beidongshan. Regardless, they took the rest of the night as the song hit its final verses.

_Nothing has changed, we have to steka_

_(We have to steka)_

_Nothing has changed, you have to steka_

_(We have to steka)_

_Nothing has changed, he has to steka_

_(Hey, he has to steka)_

_Nothing has changed, she has to steka_

_(She has to, she has to, she has to)_

_Nothing has changed, the count has to steka_

_(The count has to steka)_

_Nothing has changed, Stangen has to steka_

_(Stangenberg)_

_When we party, everything is like it used to be_

_When we party, everything is_

_Damn, that’s stek_

**(Note: “Stek” is a Swedish slang word which has many meanings, but the most common meanings are ‘dope’ or ‘cool’. To ‘steka’ means to do dope/cool things.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Duke has a more prominent role as Swifty's childhood mate and football teammate. I grew up playing football/soccer during recess at the school field with schoolmates, so that brought me some great memories.
> 
> Also, Swifty has some scars from those painful cane marks. That is a brand new element and it will play a part in a future episode, so do look out for that. This is also one of the reasons this fic is rated Teens and above, Unlike the two previous Mengcheng Dreaming books, this one will have some graphic violence.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter "Look Away" where Swifty and Jade travelled to Swifty's hometown of Beidongshan. Until then, k thanks bye!


	4. Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and Jade travelled north to the town of Beidongshan to stay over at Swifty's childhood home.

**The Middle of August 2017**

**Second Friday of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**On a High-Speed Train From Mengcheng Station to Beidongshan Station**

**4pm**

The high-speed train chugs on northwards, running at about 200 kilometres an hour. There are 8 carriages, of which the two ends of the train are first-class carriages. Wider seats (3 seats abreast as opposed to regular class’s 4), electrical sockets to charge electronic devices, free high-speed wi-fi and two hours and fifteen minutes of not dealing with any unnecessary noise other than themselves.

They agreed on visiting Beidongshan since two weeks ago, since Swifty wants to visit his Mum while Jade planned to visit Beidongshan years after the floods occur there 11 years ago. Swifty was on his laptop communicating to his Mum on a video chat app, while Jade, as per usual, played sudoku. Swifty just hang up the video call and told her they’ll arrive n about an hour.

“Swifty,” Jade called out to Swifty. “Has anything changed, as in the town?”

Swifty put down his earphones and shut down the laptop. “Well,” Swifty planned his reply. “Nothing much has changed. Besides some new technology installed, nothing has changed.”

He deflected the question. “Ready to see my mum again?”

“I was wondering about the town itself. Have they rebuilt it?”

“Of course, and better than ever!”

Jade just solved the puzzle. “At least there’s that.”

The train chug forward as it travels to its destination. Swifty and Jade decided it was time for them to continue with what they were doing.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[Nessun grado di separazione](https://youtu.be/NXE-aTIIG30) (No Degree of Separation)” by Francesca Michelin)**

The train made its last part of the journey before slowing down as it approaches Beidongshan train station. Swifty and Jade packed up their stuff and wait at their seats until the train stops.

_It’s the first time it happened to me_

_In the past, I locked myself in a box_

_Always a bit distant from the things of life_

_Because I never felt them too deeply_

_Then I felt an emotion lighting fast_

_And making itself a path in my chest without putting off its voice_

_And I don’t feel tension any more, only life inside me_

_No degree of separation_

_No type of hesitation_

_There isn’t any division between us any longer_

_We’re a single direction in this world that moves_

As the train doors open, they both got off and followed the other passengers into climbing up to the arrival concourse level. They slot their train tickets into the ticket barriers, opening them up so that they can leave the station.

_There’s no degree of separation_

_I gave less space to the heart and more to reason_

_Always a step back and with my soul on alert_

_And I watched the world from a door_

_That was never completely open_

_And from afar_

_And no, there’s no hesitation, finally, inside me_

They exited the shell-roof station and were waiting for a taxi. They hailed one through the taxi-hailing app and got into one. The taxi whisked off towards the Northern side of Beidongshan.

_No degree of separation_

_No type of hesitation_

_There isn’t any division between us any longer_

_We’re a single direction in this world that moves_

The taxi arrived at Beidongshan Coast, the Northernmost place not just in the town, but also in Mengguo. It turned left and went past a row of Nordic-style houses, each either two or three stories. From the window, Jade spotted the waves crashing on the coast. The Beidongshan North Beach, while not a popular place for beaching, was great for those chilly night strolls along the coast.

_No degree of separation_

_No division_

_No degree of separation_

_No type of hesitation_

_There isn’t any division between us any longer_

_(No hesitation)_

_We’re a single direction in this world that moves_

The taxi slowed down as Swifty realise they were close to the Swifts’ home. Once it stopped, Swifty paid the fare, and they carried their backpacks to the blue-painted three-storey house. Home sweet home.

_Then I felt an emotion lighting fast_

_And making itself a path in my chest without putting off its voice_

Just as Swifty was about to press the doorbell, he heard the front door opening. His mother was still in her work clothes as she arrived home twenty minutes ago. However, she was still Swifty’s mum, so they hugged it out for a while.

“Welcome home, Swifty,” his mother greeted her biological son. “And you, Jade.”

“Pretty long trip back here, right?” Swifty told his Mum.

“Not too long, I suppose. Please come in, it’s getting colder now.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Middle of August 2017**

**Second Friday of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**The Swifts’ Home, Beidongshan Coast**

**6.20pm**

Jade found the guest bedroom on the second just right. A super single bed, a sturdy desk and a decent-sized cabinet to hang her clothes. Swifty’s mum sometimes rent out that bedroom to guests with no room to stay. She typically charges nothing to homeless mammals, but for those visiting Beidongshan, she normally charges $60 Mengcheng dollars for one night or $120 for two. She did not charge the female red fox for the stay given she’s Swifty’s girlfriend.

Anyway, moments after she finished unpacking her stuff, she joined Swifty and his Mum downstairs for dinner. It had been quite a long time since Jade met his mother.

Apparently, Swifty’s mother aged pretty well. Though she was now in her forties, she looked 10 years younger, even if she had to go through a divorce. Thankfully, apart from her age, she was still the positive and supportive arctic fox she was.

“So, how was the train ride?” Swifty’s Mum was referring to the train trip to Beidongshan.

They both replied it went smoothly. Swifty’s Mum insists Jade on calling her Aunty Penny (her actual name). They also told her they will travel around Beidongshan tomorrow. Auntie Penny was very supportive.

“If you want, I can drive you guys around the town.”

“No, thanks, Mum,” Swifty wanted to travel around with Jade on their own. “Can I borrow your car, Mum?”

“Will do,” his Mum replied. She was fine lending her son the car and that he knows that way around.

Excited, they both finished their meals, cooked by Aunty Penny.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Middle of August 2017**

**Second Saturday of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**The Swifts’ Home, Beidongshan Coast**

**10.30am**

Swifty and Jade found the five-seater sedan at a carpark near the Swifts’ home, painted in a distinct orange colour. After Swifty grabbed the car keys from Aunty Penny, he checked the car to see if there was any damage. Jade was waiting by the pavement, this time in lighter and more breathable clothes. Today’s forecast was going to be cloudy, but with a low chance of rain.

“Get in,” Swifty pressed a button on the car remote to unlock it. The two got inside.

“So, what’s the plan?” His girlfriend asked.

Swifty turned the engine on. “Where do we start?” He asked as he used the touchscreen car radio. “Music?”

A song plays and this brightens up their mood. A minute later, they drive off.

**(Song: “[Stormande Hav](https://youtu.be/0hPuMo11fhI) (Stormy Sea)” by Timotejj, song translated to English from Swedish)**

For the next hour, they explored the northernmost town in the country, home to about 800,000 residents, most of which are those that normally live near the water. With the car, Swifty showed Jade around the town sites, including travelling along the rebuilt houses and spotting peddlers selling stuff to passers-by (which is not uncommon in Beidongshan), Beidongshan Cruise Terminal (it is a popular stop for various cruise lines and can accommodate up to three ships at a time), North Beidongshan Seafood Market (even though it was past the peak period, there were boats arriving with freshly caught seafood), the central park (which they stopped by to discover a marble plaque with names of those lost during the Great Beidongshan Floods), endless rows of shops and the school. Yes, that school.

They stopped just outside Ice Peaks Primary and Secondary School, one of the top schools in the town. “That’s where we first met,” Jade was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah, I know. Tough times.” Swifty lamented. He had memories as one of its primary school, both good and bad.

They both returned to the car and continue driving, only stopping at a nearby bakery to buy a half-dozen box of Japanese curry buns. “They’re a delicacy,” Swifty explained. He bought the buns from a popular bakery near the school.

They drive off and try to find a quiet place to have their curry buns as the song plays.

_In a whirling, stormy sea_

_The feelings take me back_

_Despite all the promises we gave_

_I see you, only you in a whirling, raging ocean_

_The thoughts cross each other_

_Now after everything that has happened_

_Can you hear my heart again?_

_Do you like me stand_

_In the whirls of_

_A stormy sea?_

Five minutes after setting off, they were at the westernmost side of Beidongshan, where suddenly, Swifty stepped on the brakes, halting the car to a stop. They looked down and noticed a small abandoned town below them, much lower than the actual Beidongshan town itself. While that town was 60 metres above sea level, the old town looks about 6 metres above.

They noticed that the road leading to the old town that was wide and not blocked by anyone. At once, out of curiosity, they drove down the road to the old town.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Two minutes of driving downwards to the old town later, Swifty realised the car would not fit into the streets, so they got off and bring their box of curry buns with them. The town looked very empty, only two rows of houses. As they continued their way forward, Jade decided to take pictures of the abandoned town. They did not bother slowing down as they spent the next ten minutes exploring every part of the small town, including the town square (they felt tempted to ring the bell at the square, but decided not to) and the outside of the town, where they decided another building at the eastern side of the town. Rather than walking up there, they returned to the car and drive around the town and upwards towards that building.

As they got off, they soon found a sign at the front of the building. “Old Beidongshan Post Office,” Swifty read the sign. They had already consumed all the curry buns, eating three each. They left the box inside the car and head inside.

It was empty, huge and surprisingly… clean. They deduce someone must have access to the building to clean the entire premise. They found a few rooms, such as the sorting room at the entrance, the huge staff lounge and two offices on the second floor which has the view of the large postal hall. As they climb down to the first floor again, Swifty found out there is signal on his phone even though he was sure they would not be able to get it. After making a search engine search, he told Jade this was Beidongshan before the relocation to the new town they were at during the 1990s.

“During its British colonial years, Beidongshan was a trading port, where migrants and traders travel there to either start a new life there or trade for other goods,” Swifty read an excerpt. It mentioned that it started since the 1850s.

“So, this means the town that is old Beidongshan… that existed for more than a hundred years?” Jade asked, knowing her birthplace of Singapore used to be a British colony.

“Probably,” Swifty locked his phone. “Let’s get out of here.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[Look Away](https://youtu.be/69ZtuVluvDI)” by Darude feat. Sebastian Rejman)**

**  
**Swifty and Jade got back into the car. And drove off from old Beidongshan, but before they do, they travelled northwards to what seems to be the end. They parked the car and appreciate the view of the sea and what seemed to be other smaller islands that are not part of Mengguo.

Having spent over two hours driving around the town, having discovered a town that they did not realise it existed long before the creation of the new town. They let the sea breeze creep into their bodies as music is playing from the car’s radio.

_There’s something you should know_

_I can’t sing a love song anymore_

_There’s something going on_

_And I can’t turn my back on it anymore_

_How can we go to sleep at night_

_And lay there in our beds?_

_When we know what’s going on_

_With the world today_

“Swifty,” Jade began. “I’m so relieved that town that suffered from the flood, it’s back up again.”

Swifty nodded. While he lost a few things because of the flood, he, his mother and everyone else he knew braved through the disaster. He said nothing, but the arctic fox enjoyed the cool breeze. At least it was not a hot day.

_Is it in my head?_

_Am I the only one?_

_Is it in my head?_

_When the war has just began_

Jade asked for Swifty to drive them back to his Mum’s house. Seeing there was nothing much to see, they got back to their car and drive their way back home, while the song is still playing.

_We look away, look away, look away, look away_

_Look away, look away, look away, look away_

_Is it in my head?_

_Am I the only the one?_

_Is it in my head?_

_When the war has just began_

_We look away, look away, look away, look away_

_Look away, look away, look away, look away, no_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we uncovered a few more things from this chapter: Swifty missed his hometown, he loved Japanese curry buns and he and Jade discovered a new place that had been abandoned for two decades: old Beidongshan. Don't worry, we'll be making a short return to the abandoned town in the near future. We also get to discover Swifty's (and PB's) mother (Auntie Penny) and she, too, will play an important role in the story. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is called "Look Away" by Darude (aka Darude Sandstorm) for a reason: in my Letterboxd review of Arctic Dogs, I used this song to describe the similarities between the movie and the song: both feature prominent stars, both are about climate change and both advised you to "Look Away" because they are awful. Sometimes, you have to pick the right songs for the chapter.
> 
> Until then, tune in to this Saturday for "In the End". K thanks bye!


	5. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty met face-to-face with his counsellor about the encounter with his former Dad.

**The First Week of September 2017**

**Wednesday, 3 rd Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Student Care and Counselling Centre, MUST Admin Building**

**2.30pm**

Besides being the best university in Mengguo for the fourth year in the row, Mengcheng University of Science and Technology also has a great team of counsellors to help students in distress. Located in the second floor of the university’s six-storey administration building, housing ten counselling rooms (four for education and career guidance, the others for general counselling).

Occupying Room 8 (two counsellors used each room on a rotating shift basis) was a 46-year-old caribou named Magda Pearson. Having celebrated 25 years of service providing counselling and support, she was looking forward to seeing students coming in to help them out.

The caribou checked her schedule one more time. She only has one arranged appointment to go and this time, knowing who she will meet, she was in a good mood.

Magda heard two knocks of the door. “Come in,” she called out. The door opens and in comes Swifty. He finished the day’s lessons already, and he always looks forward to meeting his favourite counsellor.

“Hi, Magda,” Swifty put down his bag next to his seat. Wearing an official university hoodie (because it was raining outside) and jeans, he slouched on his chair as per usual. It’s the only time he does that.

Magda opened her notebook, containing details on the appointments, the problems and the outcome. Swifty told her not to write that down.

“I wanted to talk about my Dad,” was the first words coming out of his mouth. Magda closed her notebook. She knew it was going to happen. Magda knew his father left him and his mum during childhood, and he was unwilling to talk about it. However, Swifty showed a determined and unflinching face and she knew he was ready.

“You want me to get a drink for you?”

Swifty shook his head. “Nah, I’m good, Magda. To be fair, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

Magda sat upright. She was waiting for the arctic fox to continue talking.

“Magda, I just met my Dad yesterday.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Yesterday**

**Mengcheng University of Science and Technology, Main Gate Taxi Stand**

**3.30pm**

Swifty had just completed today’s class. Leopold and Bertha told him they will catch up, so he was walking out of the complex alone. As he was walking out, a black limousine pulled over at the taxi stand. A pair of weasels dressed in black suits got out of the limo.

“James Swift, the boss wishes to see you now,” one of the weasels called out to him by his real name. He found out he, the weasels, and the limo were the only ones present.

“And if I refuse?” Swifty taunted them.

“Just shut up and get in!” the other weasel commanded. “We don’t have all day.”

Swifty gave up and head inside the limousine, the weasels joining him. The black limo sets off for wherever it was going.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**10 Minutes Later**

**Swift Scooters Corp Headquarters**

**Mengcheng Central Business District**

The limousine stopped in front of the main entrance to a very tall building. Moments ago, Swifty saw a large logo on the side of the building as the car made its final approach. He wondered where he had seen the logo before. He recognised that was the logo for Swift Corporation, a prominent electric scooter manufacturer in the country.

Swift Corporation was Swifty’s father’s company. His ex-father’s company.

The arctic fox entered the building and saw the many, many floors above him. A secretary bowed to him and ushered him to one of the glass elevators. It sped upstairs to the 58th floor, the CEO’s office.

The secretary opened the door to the office and led Swifty inside. She told him the CEO would see him now, but not before leaving to pour a cup of tea for Swifty (at his request).

Swifty took a moment to glance at the oversized office overlooking downtown Mengcheng. He had to admit he wished he was dreaming, but he did not need to pinch himself to realise it was happening. The long desk opposite him gave him the bad news.

**Jeffery Swift**

**CEO, Swift Corporation**

He took an enormous sigh. That was his father, or ex-father as he would say. The door opens and in comes the secretary, who served Swifty his tea before taking her leave once more. Swifty does not drink coffee after 3pm.

The door opens once more and this time, Swifty braced for the worst as his ex-father entered his own office, smoking what looks like an expensive cigar. He was oversized (close to 110 kilograms or 243 pounds), chubby-faced and, more importantly, repulsive. The smoke from the cigar was a step too far for the arctic fox to handle.

Jeffery put down his cigar. “How’s the car ride, my child?”

“Fine,” Swifty got up, willing to slap his ex-father in the face. “By the way,” Swifty sternly told his father, “I’m no longer your son.”

“You think I was happy to divorce with your mum? Oh, hell no! I was this close to making an empire out of scooters and you two fell out of me!”

“You never treated us good,” Swifty grabbed his cup of tea and move closer to his ex-father. “You treated us like shit!”

Swifty’s ex-father had enough. He slammed his paws on his desk and got up. “I will never treat you like one!” he shouted.

“Then are you willing to take my shirt off?” Swifty made a threat. His crossed eyebrows were a good sign he was not happy. Swifty felt tempted to splash hot tea at his father.

“You better watch your mouth, young man!”

“I’m. Not. Your. Son. Anymore. Can I leave?” Swifty wanted to get out of here. He had enough talking to his ex-father.

As he was about to grab his bag and leave, his father rushed to block the door. “Not yet, James! I still haven’t finish talking to you!”

Swifty pushed his father out of the way. “I’m done talking with you! And take your expensive tea with you!”

Swifty threw the cup of tea on the ground. The cup shattered and burning hot liquid dirty the office floor. His father stared at him. “James, that was part of a M$60 fine china tea set.”

Swifty stopped and took one good look at the American red fox, formerly his father. He slapped his ex-father in his face, leaving a dark red mark on his face.

“You’re not worthy to be my father!” Swifty scorned at his ex-father and made a hasty exit from the office, not looking back even once at his father’s face, his jaw wide open. Swifty felt much better as the elevator doors close, having delivered his ex-father some comeuppance.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Outside Swift Scooters Corp Headquarters**

**Mengcheng Central Business District**

**4.10pm**

Even though that encounter lasted about six minutes, that was enough to upset Swifty. That was his father, the one that started it all. He was responsible for physically abusing Swifty and his mother for a year or so. The various faded cane scars across his body were proof. That was when he had no power, enduring blow after blow from his father’s belt. Now, he has a strong will to tackle anything, no matter how challenging.

Swifty found a Mengcheng Metro station near the building and took a subway ride home. Three stops later, he arrived at Thunder Road station, close to the SwiftyTV apartment. He exited via the Thunder Road Shopping Centre exit and walked one more minute before arriving at the ground floor of Thunder Heights where he and his crew lived since junior year. The arctic fox took out his access card and tap it on the reader, and he was in.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was that he was alone. Good. He heads upstairs to his and Jade’s room and tossed his bag onto the ground. The arctic fox took out a Bluetooth speaker from the desk drawer in the room and played a song from his phone, storing his valuables to the same drawer.

**(Song: “[In The End](https://youtu.be/eVTXPUF4Oz4)” by Linkin Park)**

Swifty took off his hoodie and changed to a used orange T-shirt hanging in the bathroom. He kept wearing his jeans and that enough. A song was playing in the background.

_It starts with_

_One thing I don’t know why_

_It doesn’t even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It’s so unreal, didn’t look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn’t even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

Swifty opened the room’s walk-in wardrobe that stored his and his girlfriend’s clothes. He found a pair of white stocks and put them on. Bringing the speaker to the pool deck, he placed it on one of the pool deck tables and take one more look at the view of the city.

Swifty stands backwards close to the pool, knowing what he was about to do next. His stress reliever technique and he rarely uses it because Jade finds it to be too weird. Thank god she was not at home. Swifty closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards into the pool.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn’t even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn’t even matter_

He finds himself in the water and counts the seconds. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, he counted in his head. He knew he could survive in the water for three minutes straight, but five minutes shorter than the otter twins of Leopold and Bertha.

Swifty let himself float on top of the swimming pool, not caring he was feeling cold in his body and his clothes soaked as the arctic fox looked back into how it all happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may be a short chapter, but it's an important one. It's about Swifty and his divorced father. Why is it important? The next chapter is the answer.
> 
> For now, you'll have to wait until next Monday for "Not with Me", the first flashback episode that explored Swifty's past. Until then, k thanks bye!


	6. Not with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback revealing Swifty's childhood past in Beidongshan, with support from his familar friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic violence tha may be unsuitable for some. Viewer discretion is advised.

**November 2003, 14 Years Ago**

**Ice Peaks Primary School, Beidongshan**

**5.30pm**

_In the school hall of Ice Peaks Primary School, a popular school in the town for producing top-level students in the country of Mengguo. And one of them was an arctic fox on top of the school’s Primary 3 cohort. Vice-Captain of the school’s B-division football team (currently defending champions) and also has choir as his second Co-Curricular Activity (CCA). The school choir was rehearsing for their performance during the annual prize giving ceremony._

_Final rehearsal for the day, and the choir, with Swifty leading, start singing._

**(Song: “[Give Me Your Love](https://youtu.be/-qAkQRczjDI)” by Fame)**

_Ooh… ah…_

_Give me your love_

_Oh, I can be the one you love forever_

_I can be the dream of your heart_

_Every single moment, oh, I’m thinking of you_

_I wish you felt the same way that I do_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love, I’m the one for you_

_And try to believe me_

_I just wanna be there by your side_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love when the morning comes_

_I’m waiting tonight and it feels so right_

_Give me your love_

_The 42-man choir comprise students from all Primary School levels and they gave it their all throughout the rehearsal._

_You can turn the winter into summer, oh yeah_

_You can be my wonder every day, mmm whoa…_

_Every time I see you I just wanna hold you_

_I wish you felt the same way that I do_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love, I’m the one for you_

_And try to believe me_

_I just wanna be there by your side_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love when the morning comes_

_I’ve waited tonight, and it feels so right_

_Give me your love_

_Sometimes I think that you’re an angel_

_And it’s plain to see that you can rescue me_

_Rescue me_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love, I’m the one for you_

_And try to believe me_

_I just wanna be there by your side_

_Give me your love_

_Give me all of your love when the morning comes_

_I’ve waited tonight, and it feels so right_

_Give me your love_

_“And that’s it! Great work everyone!” the choir conductor congratulates everyone. “That’s all, see you for the ceremony next week!”_

_The choir members rushed to thank their conductor and grab their bags. They could not wait to head home. Swifty grabbed his and head outside the school hall to find PB and Lemmy eagerly waiting for him._

_Swifty gave them bro fists. “Hey, Swift! How’s choir practice?” Lemmy started._

_“Great! You guys waiting for me?”_

_His polar bear friend was smiling. “Shall we?”_

_Swifty had to agree. He had been in school for nearly the entire day. The trio heads downstairs and took the school bus back._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_Swifty and PB sat next to each other. Lemmy, who insisted on flying home, felt persuaded to join them on the bus ride. The albatross sat behind Swifty and PB as the school bus heads to the various locations to drop the students off, comprising Primary 1 and 2 students, and some prizing giving ceremony performers for safety reasons._

_PB was reading a book on psychology (his favourite subject) while Swifty continued studying the lyrics for the prize giving ceremony performance, using a pencil to mark certain words for proper articulation._

_Lemmy was getting frustrated and peer to see Swifty and PB doing their own stuff. “Seriously, you two? You’re not talking?”_

_They both continued with their work. “Sigh, I mean, I know I should be happy you two are top of the entire cohort, but I also did well too!”_

_PB turned to his head. “Yeah, you did well. Congrats.” PB knew Lemmy pass all his subjects, but not as well as him and Swifty, obviously._

_As Lemmy continued to sulk at PB’s response, the polar bear returned to his seat. He knew Swifty would drop off first._

_“Prize giving in a few days,” PB said to Swifty. “Yeah, I know.” Was Swifty’s response. Swifty was looking glum, however, so PB wanted to help._

_“Something wrong, Swifty?”_

_“Nah, PB, I’m good.”_

_“I know you. You’re not doing great, aren’t you?”_

_Swifty turned to PB. He knew he can trust his BFF. “Keep it a secret, ok?”_

_PB nodded. “I promise.”_

_Swifty whispered PB his dark secret, hoping his best friend can understand. “I think we should keep it between us,” PB suggested._

_“Yeah, we should.” Swifty replied._

_The school bus continued its journey, leaving a small smoke of exhaust behind._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**November 2003, 14 Years Ago**

**Outside the Swifts’ home, Beidongshan coast**

**6.15pm**

_The first thing Swifty noticed on arriving home was that the door was open. He knew his parents would never forget to lock the main door. The second thing he noticed was that he heard glass breaking. He knew something was wrong. So wrong._

_He opened the door to find his worst fears. His father beating up his mother. Swifty ran upstairs in fear to his bedroom to escape from his father’s wrath. He could not decipher what his father was shouting at his mother, but he spotted his father with a rattan cane chasing after his mother._

_Swifty ran inside his bedroom and grab a camcorder out from his bedroom cabinet where he stored his non-clothes stuff. He turned it on and head out of his room. By then, he was able to see his mother badly bruised by his father._

_The arctic fox cub pressed the record button and watch the horror unfold for the next fifteen minutes before his father spotted him._

_“James!” his father called out to Swifty by his real name, but by then, Swifty hide inside his bedroom and locks himself up. He had enough of this trauma._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Next Day**

**Ice Peaks Primary School**

**10.10am**

_Rather than sitting with PB and Lemmy during morning recess, Swifty sat alone at a corner table. He was unwilling to share his pain, even with PB. He watched as his polar bear friend ate with other classmates and Lemmy while eating his morning meal, sighing._

_As he was eating, Swifty felt relieved he was alone. That is until someone joins in. The school counsellor, Morgan Pearson (mother to Magda, Swifty’s counsellor in MUST), recognisable in her own Sari._

_Morgan noticed Swifty not looking great, so she waited for a while to see how Swifty would react. Nothing, for the next five minutes. At that point, Swifty looked up and realised the old caribou counsellor was looking at him._

_“Morning, Mrs Pearson,” Swifty greeted Morgan without looking up to her. Morgan sipped her black coffee. At that moment, PB finished his meal and saw Swifty with Morgan. Knowing he was in safe hands, PB took his leave._

_Swifty took a deep breath. He knew he was comfortable talking to Morgan. “Swifty,” Morgan began, “You seem to have some trouble.”_

_Swifty just nodded his head. At that point, he was feeling calm and was ready. “Mrs Pearson, is it ok I talked to you?”_

_“Sure, Swifty,” Morgan was happy to help. “I don’t have anything on this afternoon, so why don’t you come down to the counselling office? Anyway, it’s close to end of recess already.”_

_That works for Swifty, considering he also has no afternoon classes for the day. “Sure, Mrs Pearson.”_

_Morgan got up and took her leave. Swifty also got up and returned his food into the tray return and heads back to the classroom._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Morgan Pearson’s Counselling Room**

**Ice Peaks Primary School**

**2.30pm**

_Morgan was busy planning the appointments for the next few days when she heard a knock of the door to her office. She got up from her desk and unlock the door, finding Swifty and PB outside. “Come in, you two,” Morgan told them._

_Swifty and PB entered the room. This room was perfect for a counselling session. She even has space to fit a 3+2 soft combo in the room. As Swifty and PB got comfortable on the sofa while Morgan prepares her stuff, PB whispered to Swifty, “You sure it’s a great idea, Swifty?”_

_“Haven’t I let you down before, PB?”_

_PB sighed, “Hey, that’s a quote from ‘The Spy Who Loved Me’!”_

_“You know how much I love to do that.” Swifty brought out his camcorder. That alarmed PB who tried to stop Swifty from turning it on. “What are you doing? You know electronic devices are not allowed in school premises!”_

_Morgan noticed the camcorder from her desk, which intrigued her. “Swifty, you know you can’t bring in devices like these, right? Tell me what’s going on.”_

_Swifty got up from his sofa with his camcorder. “Mrs Pearson, it happened again.” That was when Morgan jumped from her seat. “Again?” she asked._

_Swifty showed Morgan footage of the incident. PB joined in and watch the horror together. The six-minute footage taken yesterday captured Swifty’s father beating up Swifty’s mother with a rattan cane. They realised Swifty’s mother was bleeding, but not serious enough for medical attention._

_“Just where the f**k you’re going, Penny?” was what they heard from Swifty’s father._

_“For the last time, Jeffery, I’m not gonna force James to go through what he doesn’t want!” Swifty’s mother shouted back. Swifty’s father caned her once more, but she slapped him back. By then, the living and dining rooms are a mess. “And U don’t care about that scooter business you have!”_

_“It’s a revolution, Penny! You don’t get it!”_

_“That’s because you’re losing money on it!”_

_The ordeal lasted for a few more minutes before Swifty’s dad noticed him filming. That was when Swifty ran back inside his bedroom and stop the recording._

_“You still have anything else?” Morgan asked Swifty, who requested to take off his shirt. Just as PB was about to tell him not to, Swifty took off his uniform shirt to reveal cane scars across his body. Those scars have faded, but some were visible enough to cause gasps from PB and Morgan._

_“When did it all started?” Morgan pressed the issue further._

_Swifty replied, “Probably a few months. I heard my father’s scooter business is struggling to keep afloat. I think that’s the cause of it.”_

_PB shook his head. He never expected Swifty to be that hurt. “I had to report this to your parents,” was what Morgan suggested._

_However, Swifty had other ideas. “Wait, Mrs Pearson, I think I have a better idea.”_

_With that, Swifty hatched a plan to expose his father…_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Same Day Swifty Met His Father Again**

**3 rd Level Pool Deck, SwiftyTV’s apartment**

PB just arrived home and heads upstairs. After he changed into home clothes, he heads upstairs to find Swifty floating in the swimming pool. He entered the pool deck and realised the arctic fox was doing ‘that thing’.

“Swifty, wake up,” PB told his foster brother. No response. “Swifty,” he repeated. PB realised that would not do.

PB took his leave. He’ll do it later. Swifty continued to sleep while floating in the swimming pool.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**November 2003**

**The Next Day (A Saturday)**

**Outside Lemmy’s Home, Beidongshan**

**11am**

_“You’re serious, Swifty?” PB asked Swifty as they got off the bus and walked towards a series of high-rise buildings. “You surely don’t want to report it to the police?”_

_“I tried to convince Mum. She was too scared to do so,” Swifty lamented. He remembered how much she freaked out over calling the police. “I got a better idea.”_

_The high-rise flat, built a few years ago, has a public playground and a communal void deck. That was all for the common facilities. Swifty and PB took the lift to the highest level, normally reserved for flying bird families such as in this case, albatrosses._

_On the 25 th floor, Swifty pressed the doorbell (noticing there are 2 doorbells, one for short birds and the other for others). The door opened, and they found themselves face-to-face with a Komodo Dragon at the door. “Who this?” she talks in broken English._

_“Based on that accent, I think that’s the family maid,” PB guessed._

_“Is Lemmy at home,” Swifty asked the dragon._

_“Hang on a second,” the dragon replied before shouting, “Lemmy! Your friend.”_

_One of the bedroom doors open, and out comes Lemmy, struggling to walk towards the door and open the door for Swifty and PB._

_A few steps later, and they are inside Lemmy’s bedroom, which is a complete mess. Clothes on the floor, books piled high on top of each other and to their surprise, Lemmy’s computer._

_“Wait, you have a computer???” Swifty asked. Unlike PB and Lemmy, his home does not have one._

_“I made music out of it!” Lemmy cried out in excitement. “This is my happy place!” That statement confused Swifty. “Wait, your bedroom is your happy place?”_

_Lemmy nodded. “I love it!”_

_“What a weirdo,” PB whispered into Swifty’s ear. It was their school friend, after all._

_Lemmy got onto his bed. “You must be wondering where my family went. My parents and my other brother went to my relatives for lunch, so that leave me with my family’s maid. Yes, that Komodo Dragon Tati is my maid.”_

_At least that clear things up. Lemmy continued, “So, I heard you want a song for that prize giving ceremony, right?”_

_“Yup,” Swifty replied, “I wanted a ballad for my solo performance. Even the conductor agreed to this, seeing she had hope in my capability.”_

_“Swifty, you know that I don’t do ballads, right? I made club and pop songs all the time, you know.,” Lemmy felt unsure over the prospect of composing a ballad, seeing that was outside his forte. It was at that moment Swifty spotted something next to Lemmy’s computer. “Holy crap,” Swifty swore, “is that your MIDI?”_

_Lemmy turned around and noticed his MIDI keyboard. “Shall I turn it on for you?”_

_After Swifty agreed, Lemmy took the next 15 minutes to set up his computer, meaning he turned on his computer, connect the keyboard to the computer and opening up the software. “You’re sure about this?” Lemmy asked Swifty one more time._

_“Nah, don’t sweat it, I passed my Grade 4 exam. This should be easy.” Swifty start playing. What happens next was interesting as Swifty played the MIDI. He crafted a three-minute piano ballad with no lyrics yet. Once he completed a demo track, he tested the song for everyone to hear. It turned out to be half-decent as a demo track. Lemmy never thought Swifty could compose a song, let alone one lasting three minutes._

_“Oh my god,” was what Lemmy cried out. “How the hell did you do that?”_

_Swifty shrugged. “I don’t know, I just did it on a whim.”_

_“I think we need to add lyrics to it,” PB suggested. Swifty and Lemmy both agreed; they need to add words to it._

**(Song: “[A Bitter Lullaby](https://youtu.be/ax9GPCZtrfg)” by Martin Almgran)**

_For the next few hours in Lemmy’s home, Swifty PB and Lemmy come up with lyrics to match the song. After all, the trio had to include lyrics to turn that demo into a proper song._

_While Lemmy create the sound effects of the song, Swifty articulate the lyrics to see if they work. Word after word, he scrapped some lines and made new ones. While that was going on, Tati the Komodo Dragon maid told them she cooked lunch for the trio and requests them to take to take a break, but they refused to. They rather lose momentum later than now._

_Three hours later, Lemmy grabbed a new CD and burn the track into the CD, saving a copy inside his computer for emergency. After Lemmy passed the CD to Swifty and print out five lyrics sheets, Swifty was ready. He was ready to surprise everyone with his song._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Next Friday**

**School Hall, Ice Peaks Primary School**

**7.45pm**

_Jeffery Swift, Swifty’s father, got back to his seat just as the choir was performing. He just had a smoke (and even so, he had to smoke outside school premises). Penny, Swifty’s mother, smelled cigarette smoke coming out of his mouth. However, she dared not to raise it out of fear._

_At that moment, the crowd applauded at the end of the choir performance. Swifty looked to the audience as the backstage crew cleared the stage and brought out a baby grand piano. One backstage member gave Swifty a black jacket his size._

_The male emcee came up on stage and announced, “And next up, please give it up for James Swift with his original song ‘Not With Me’!”_

_Swifty sat down on his bench and glanced at his parents. I’m sorry for doing this, Swifty thought as he began playing the piano. The lights dimmed as Swifty played the first notes of the song._

**(Song: “[Not with Me](https://youtu.be/qb4Etdp1FbE)” by Wiktoria)**

_Hey, are we done?_

_‘Cause I feel like it’s not working out_

_Got a lot on my mind_

_Tried to tell you, but nothing came out_

_I know I can be hard sometimes_

_Didn’t wanna let you down_

_Said a lot of things just to hurt you_

_Know you did the same, so please_

_Now I ask you honestly_

_Do you even wanna be with me?_

_Gave you my heart_

_Can’t believe you just tore it apart_

_They keep telling me “girl, you’ll be fine”_

_But how can I be_

_When you’re not with me?_

_Jeffery could not believe his son was that talented in singing. He wanted to lash it out at his wife, but it seemed she only cared about the performance. Swifty did not notice that reaction from his father._

_You said: “I won’t leave”_

_I never believed in your lies_

_I hate that I was right_

_‘Cause you left me_

_Now I’m dying inside_

_Gave you my heart_

_Can’t believe you just tore it apart_

_They keep telling me “girl, you’ll be fine”_

_But how can I be_

_When you’re not with me?_

_Tried to forget_

_But who’s gonna sleep on your side of the bed?_

_They keep telling me “girl, you’ll be fine”_

_But how can I be_

_When you’re not with me?_

_I remember how I used to look in your eyes_

_I thought you would always be mine_

_So why did you leave me?_

_Leave me here_

_Just then, Jeffery realised the lyrics of the song and managed to get the full meaning. That was when he got up and leave the school hall. He had enough of it._

_Oooohooo… gave you my heart_

_Can’t believe you just tore it apart_

_They keep telling me “girl, you’ll be fine”_

_But how can I be_

_When you’re not with me?_

_Tried to forget_

_But who’s gonna sleep on your side of the bed?_

_They keep telling me “girl, you’ll be fine”_

_But how can I be_

_When you’re not with me?_

_When you’re not with me_

_The entire audience gave Swifty a standing ovation as Jeffery get through the backstage. He was furious his son exposed his abuse of Penny in front of the school. At the same time, Penny joined in. She was ready._

_Swifty exited the stage to find his parents. “What are you doing?” he asked. Jeffery slap his son in the face, shocking those backstage._

_He grabbed Swifty by the neck. “Do you know what you just did? DO YOU???”_

_Jeffery started to choke his son, but Penny intervenes and shoved her husband aside, freeing Swifty. Swifty coughed profusely as Jeffery got up, shaking his head in disbelief. “Look what you did to our son, Jeffery!” she screamed at Jeffery._

_“You don’t do that here,” Jeffery had enough and was about to beat up his wife again._

_“Wait!” someone called out to Jeffery. Morgan, PB and Lemmy arrived. They had seen enough._

_Morgan told Jeffery, “Mr Swift, please handle this civilly. This is a school event after all.”_

_Jeffery turned to Morgan. “What gives you the right to stop me? I’m his father! I have the right to discipline him!”_

_“No!”_

_Penny had enough. She wanted to end it all. “Jeffery, you don’t like our ambitions, our goals, our future. All these years, you never support me or James at all. Please, stop doing this to both of us.”_

_Jeffery calmed himself. Penny brought out a Manila envelope and opened it to reveal a stapled set of papers._

_“Jeffery, if you love me, please sign these. I’m done with you.”_

_Jeffery realised his wife was holding on to divorce papers and sighed. “Someone have a pen to lend me?”_

_After signing the divorce papers, he returned the pen to his wife and looked up to her. “So,” Jeffery started, “this is it?”_

_Penny nodded. “This is it. After we go to court and settle our damages, we’re done. Now, pack up your stuff and get out of my house!”_

_Jeffery turned back and left the backstage, but not until he told his wife one more damning line, “You will regret it, Penny. You will.”_

_This was the last time Swifty saw of his father, now officially not. At least that was over._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Same Day Swifty Met His Father Again**

**3rd Level Pool Deck, SwiftyTV’s apartment**

**6.30pm**

Swifty woke up and struggled to get out of the pool. His clothes were wet and his paws wrinkled from the long exposure to the water. Taking off his shirt and socks, he grabbed his phone and realised it was 6.32pm, meaning he slept for about two hours.

“For f**k’s sake,” Swifty muttered. At least he knew Jade would only be back by 7.10pm, so he quickly gets inside the master bedroom for a quick shower.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Present Day**

**Outside MUST Admin Building**

**4pm**

Swifty had talked to Magda for slightly less than 90 minutes and he felt much better. Getting his resentment towards his ex-father was what he really needed.

Walking out of the school complex, the arctic fox breathe a sigh of relief. At least he had friends he can rely on, especially his girlfriend who had been by his side.

At that point, Swifty had an idea and heads home to get started on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Swifty's past, I remembered the rough childhood I had in school. The constant name-calling and physical abuse for being Autistic and being different from the crowd. The resilience I built from years of abuse. It brought me back to this point here. I hope you appreciate this story about toughening and standing up to yourself and your dreams.
> 
> Time to return to sanity for a moment with the next chapter "Soldi", the orign story of Swifty's breakout song. I'll see you then! K thanks bye!


	7. Soldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and Lemmy composed a brand new song about Swifty's resentment towards his former father.

**The First Week of September 2017**

**Thursday, 3rd Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Main Library Building**

**1.30pm**

Swifty, Leopold and Bertha regularly used the university’s main library, especially on Thursday afternoons when they have a three-hour break in between their second and third class. The trio were lucky to have a study table overlooking the streets of Mengcheng.

While completing their work for the week, Swifty was also writing something on a separate sheet of foolscap paper. And his schoolwork at the same time.

**(Song: “[Tempel](https://youtu.be/4WdU6MWNCvU) (Temple)” by Indrek Ventmann)**

Swifty listened to a calm Estonian song as he was doing the two tasks at the same time. What confused Leopold (who was watching at Swifty) was that what Swifty was writing was a song… in Italian.

Sure, Leopold knew Swifty mastered Italian thanks to learning the language from Duolingo, but… An Italian song in the middle of class?  
  
Leopold sighed and let the arctic fox continued writing more Italian lines, the pen dancing on the empty sheet of lined paper.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 3rd Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Second Floor Recording Room, SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**8.10pm**

Inside the apartment’s recording studio section of SwiftyTV’s home office, Lemmy was struggling to understand the lyrics to the song Swifty just wrote, even with the English translation provided.

“You sure that’s the song you wrote?” the albatross asked in confusion. “You sure that’s what you’ve written?”

“Lemmy, you got a 3.2 GPA, you got this!” Swifty remarked. He knew his 3.8 GPA was a far cry, but anyway, Swifty intended to produce another single. “Look,” Swifty continued, “that song was for my Dad.”

Lemmy, who was drinking his second can of beer, spit out. “What? You have a Dad?! You said you never have one!”

“Relax, Lemmy. Just take your time,” Swifty suggested. Lemmy furiously down his beer.

The albatross took his cool. “No one knows you have a Dad. I thought you grew up with PB and your mum?”

Swifty corrected, “Correction, Mum and PB after the floods. Now, do you want to compose the song?”

Lemmy sighed. He had never composed a song not in English and Mandarin, Swifty’s two main speaking languages, but the prospect of producing a hit song in Italian?

“Fine, Swifty. I’m in. Now, why the song?”

“To sing about my Dad leaving me and my Mum.”

Lemmy put two and two together and realised at last. “Oh,” he muttered.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Swifty and Lemmy spent the weekend composing and editing the song in the studio. It seems they did not know where to start, but telling Lemmy his hatred for his father put a weight off Swifty’s shoulders. After all, Swifty meeting his father put a fire up his arse.

After deciding on the rhythm and melody, Swifty record his vocals to the song. As he was doing so, all those years of being abused by his father pre-divorce came back to him, so he used his resentment and turned it into strength.

Eventually, they finished producing the final version and the jacket for the song. Satisfied they have the song, they uploaded it over the internet. After uploading it successfully, Lemmy pull out a joint and was about to light it out but Swifty stopped him.

“You know it’s illegal to import marijuana in Mengguo, right?” Swifty reminded Lemmy of strict drug laws. Lemmy had purchased his batch from the drug dealer they met inside Oasis and albatross was smart to only purchase the joints in small batches.

“Just this once, ok?” Lemmy hold Swifty off.

Swifty sighed. “Fine, but make it quick.”

Swifty left the recording studio to allow Lemmy to smoke in peace.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Wednesday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Business School Food Court**

**12pm**

Jade and PB insist on bringing the crew to the business school’s food court because it sells some of the best Japanese food in the university. They ordered the special ramen, the Japanese’s stall signature. Chicken _chasiu_ , _nori_ , slices of bamboo shoots, spring onions and ramen noodles in a 4-hour broth. They were discussing over the plans for the next few months. Swifty, Leopold and Bertha were looking forward to producing a movie as part of their final year project and hope to get their movie into the university’s annual film festival.

PB, as per usual, was in the midst of competing in Mengguo’s collegiate e-Sports league. Currently in the regular season, he was competing for a 5v5 MOBA game along with Dusty, Jade’s ex and team captain. PB was confident they will defend the title.

Lemmy (still intoxicated over smoking weed the day before) had been enjoying his stint in the Oasis club and producing songs for Swifty at the same time. That, or the rest of the crew noticed Lemmy looking giddy.

As they were chatting, Swifty received a message from Duke on his phone:

**Duke:** Swifty! Heard you released a new single, right?

**Swifty:** Yeah, what ‘bout it?

**Duke:** You have to check your feed! You single just explode!

**Swifty:** Wait, it’s popular?

**Duke** : Yes! I already said it!

**Swifty:** Right, will check it.

Swifty checked his Twitter, his Instagram and the SwiftyTV Subreddit, and he realised everyone was listening to his single. Better still, compliments across the board. He received another message from Duke. “By the way…”

Duke shared a video on their chatbox. Swifty played it, and it showed a clip from this week’s episode of The Daily Naz podcast starring Beidongshan’s popular radio DJ Naz Narwhal:

“At this point, almost everyone in Beidongshan will know who James Swift, better known as Swifty, is. He’s often known as the KSI of Mengguo and the genius behind SwiftyTV. What you don’t know is that he’s also a talented musician and his newest single ‘Soldi’ is no exception, exploring something we never see from Swifty himself: his resentment towards his father. Powerful and somehow satisfying. Have a listen.”

Naz plays a snippet of the song, which alarmed everyone in the crew except for Lemmy. A confused Jade asked her boyfriend, “You sang Italian?”

Swifty nodded. PB added, “Seriously, Italian? You’re kidding me, right?”

At that moment, the PA system in the food court plays the song, causing a commotion among the food court crowd. Just then, someone was singing.

**(Song: “[Soldi](https://youtu.be/M-aoyPa41Ic) (Money)” by Mahmood, lyrics translated to English from Italian)**

_It’s very hot down in the suburbs,_

_Stay calm, Mom - I’ll be home soon_

_You will be upset by a liar_

_You thought it was love, but it was something else_

_He drinks champagne during Ramadan_

_On TV, they’re airing Jackie Chan_

_Smoking shisha, he asks me how it’s going_

_He asks me how it’s going, how it’s going, how it’s going,_

_He already knows how it goes, how it goes, how it goes_

_I think it’s faster for me to figure out if tomorrow you’ll screw me over_

_I don’t have time to clear things up because now I know what you are_

_It hurts to be alive,_

_When you lose all your prid_

_You just left home one day._

_Now you tell me_

_Did you only think about money, money?_

_As if I ever knew about money, money_

_Tell me if you miss me or you don’t give a f**k, give a f**k._

_You would ask me how things are, how things are, how things are,_

_Now you know how things are, how things are, how things are_

Swifty hid underneath the crew’s table, embarrassed by his song’s popularity, only for Duke to come in. “Swifty, my man!”

Swifty returned to his seat. “Why are they singing my song?”

“They loved it!” Duke exclaimed. “You want to?”

Swifty pondered for a while. His next class will commence in an hour’s time. “Fine, Duke, but just this once.”

Swifty walked towards the singing crowd inside the food court, receiving screams and cheers from everybody. He heard some echoes from the crowd and got on a table before announcing his arrival. “Right, is this safe enough? Whoever’s in charge of the PA system, please replay that song I made.”

The crowd chuckled. They enjoy a bit of Swifty’s comedy.

“Right, everyone ready? Cue music!”

Music plays again and Swifty sang along with the food court crowd.

_It’s very hot down in the suburbs,_

_Stay calm, Mom - I’ll be home soon_

_You will be upset by a liar_

_You thought it was love, but it was something else_

_He drinks champagne during Ramadan_

_On TV, they’re airing Jackie Chan_

_Smoking shisha, he asks me how it’s going_

_He asks me how it’s going, how it’s going, how it’s going,_

_He already knows how it goes, how it goes, how it goes_

_I think it’s faster for me to figure out if tomorrow you’ll screw me over_

_I don’t have time to clear things up because now I know what you are_

_It hurts to be alive,_

_When you lose all your pride_

_You just left home one day_

_Now you tell me_

_Did you only think about money, money?_

_As if I ever knew about money, money_

_Tell me if you miss me or you don’t give a f**k, give a f**k_

_You would ask me how things are, how things are, how things are,_

_Now you know how things are, how things are, how things are_

The rest of his crew joined in to soak into the atmosphere. Swifty continued the song.

_You didn’t say what you should have said_

_Betrayal is a bullet in your chest_

_Take back all your charity,_

_You lie at home, but she already knows_

_Sitting on the couch, she’ll ask me_

_She’ll ask me how’s it going, how’s it going, how’s it going?_

_She already knows how it goes, how it goes, how it goes_

_I think it’s faster for me to figure out if tomorrow you’ll screw me over_

_I don’t have time to clear up because now I know what you are_

_It hurts to be alive,_

_When you lose all your pride_

_It only took me a second to know that all you wanted from me_

_You only wanted money, money_

_As if I knew about money, money_

_You used to talk to me until late, late_

_You would ask me how’s it going, how’s it going, how’s it going,_

_You know how it goes, how it goes, how it goes_

_My son, my son, my love, come here_

_You would play with me, looking so proud_

_My son, my son, I thought it was real,_

_That you wanted to see, to see, things as was before_

_I never asked for money…_

_It hurts to be alive,_

_When you lose all your pride_

_You just left home one day,_

_Now you tell me_

_Do you only want money, money?_

_As if I had any money, money._

_You left the city, nobody knew_

_Yesterday you were here, but Dad, where are you?_

_You ask me how it’s going, how it’s going, how it’s going,_

_You already know how it goes, how it goes, how it goes_

Swifty breathe a sigh of relief as he heard the food court crowd applauding for him. For once, thank goodness he finished the performance. He climbed down from the table and brushed the crowd aside. Duke and his SwiftyTV crew were waiting for him.

He told Duke, “Next time, please don’t tell me about my success.” He and his crew walked out of the food court, leaving Duke to watch as the food court crowd dispersed.

Duke chuckled. “Your welcome, Swifty. Your very welcome,” the husky muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Swifty's breakout hit "Soldi" came to be. Man, that chapter was fun to write!
> 
> It also show off Lemmy's secret trait: his ability to compose songs together with Swifty. While Swifty can write his songs, he need someone to compose the song and that's where the albatross comes in. He may be the typical stoner/dumb bird, but his song composition gets the job done.
> 
> TIme for a breather chapter next with "Chasing Rivers", so until then, k thanks bye!


	8. Chasing Rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and Duke competed in a pre-season football friendly against a rival university.

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Sports Complex**

**7pm**

Two days after the impromptu performance, ‘Soldi’ remains on the top of the daily charts, a cause of concern for Swifty who had a shock by the popularity of his latest single. Normally, he would not mind having his songs in the top 10, but first? That was too much!

Duke and the football team were giving compliments about the single, making Swifty blushed even more. He was hoping they did not bother with the song anyway, but the team did. Even coach Andy was feeling it.

“Swifty, when are planning to have a music career?” the grizzly bear coach asked.

“Coach, it’s my side business. I did songs and YouTube sketches, Coach.”

“Mm,” Coach Andy approved Swifty’s words. “Well, we got a friendly today, so please, do your job.”

“Aye aye, Coach,” Swifty replied. Even though he was going to be a substitute for the friendly match, he was looking forward to it.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Sports Complex**

**7.10pm**

Coach Andy decided to put Swifty onto the substitutes’ bench for the first half, as per usual. Inside the MUST Football Stadium, about 2,000 spectators, including Jade and Duke’s annoying sister Dakota, were in the complex’s football stadium for a pre-season friendly between MUST and University of Shenlin. Shenlin is the largest city in Mengguo and located west of Mengcheng. They’re semi-finalists of the previous season while MUST were champions.

Dakota was squeeing at her brother. “My brother,” she drooled. Jade realised how much Duke’s sister was a mess as she continued starring down. She had pink hair all over her, unacceptable for a law student (although one lecturer from her university had told her off for the hair). The two teams and the referees came out of the tunnel and into the field. Duke is in the staring 11 with Swifty (in a yellow bib) joining the rest of the substitutes.

Swifty turned to the grandstand of the stadium and realised Jade was in the stands. As kick-off commenced, Swifty watched the match meticulously as he determined Shenlin’s formation, attack and defence. Checking for weak spots, he found Duke and the other forward struggling to get through the Shenlin defence. It seems Shenlin went for a 4-5-1 formation compared to MUST’s 4-4-2. Spending the entire 45 minutes plus two minutes of stoppage time to read the formation should be easy, but…

45 minutes later…

**MUST 0-1 University of Shenlin**

MUST was down a goal at the end of the first half. It was only one goal, but Coach Andy seemed frustrated. He approached Swifty and asked the arctic fox, “You ready?”

Swifty nodded. He knew what plan to take for the second half.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Sports Complex**

**8.05pm**

“Swifty, you’re subbing in for James the next half,” coach Andy whispered to Swifty. “Don’t let me down.”

Swifty was listening to music on his phone. “Got it, coach,” he replied. He will team up with Duke, as per usual. Duke approached Swifty, water bottle in his paw, so Swifty put down his headphones.

“Swifty, game plan?”

“Mm, game plan. Team up and hit their defence?”

“You bet, Swifty!” 

Swifty and Duke knew the game plan for the second half. They just had to hope Shenlin did not change their strategy.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Sports Complex**

**8.15pm**

Swifty subbed in before the second half and entered the field, joining Duke for kick-off. “Game face, Swifty?”

“Game face, Duke. Ready?”

Duke nodded. They were ready to go. The referee blows his whistle and the second half begins, 1-0 down. Swifty and Duke sprint forward with the ball.

**(Song: “[Chasing Rivers](https://youtu.be/h8iCzXtedyg)” by Nano Omar)**

_I can’t keep chasing rivers_

_I can’t keep chasing rivers_

_My heart keeps saying no more_

_Na, na, na, na, na, no_

_Been down that road for so long_

_Try to find a new way back home_

_But I can’t keep chasing rivers_

_It was only when I was torn_

_That I found a new break of dawn_

Swifty moves to one side and used his speed to his advantage, whizzing past the Shenlin midfield and defence lines. With him in the clear, Swifty took the shot, and it hit the left goal post. However, his legs catch the ball on its rebound and this time, he did not miss.

He shot it into the top right side of the net. One-all in the 47th minute.

Swifty hugged Duke up in the air as the celebration. “Now it’s not the time,” Duke whispered to Swifty’s ear. Swifty put Duke down before hurrying back to their half.

**67 th Minute**

_I’m gonna come back, come back, come back_

_I’m gonna come back_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_I don’t wanna stay at the bottom for the rest of my life_

_And no one’s gonna know the way back better than I_

_Better than I_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, woah_

MUST scored a corner kick at that moment. Swifty took a moment to deduce the best angle and optimal power for the kick. He took three steps back and took the kick. Duke managed to get past the Shenlin defence and heads it into the net. 2-1 MUST and everyone in the stands went wild over leading the match once again!

Swifty watched Duke celebrating with the team and joined in. This was for promoting that single Swifty and Lemmy produced.

Dakota was drooling in the meantime. She had snapped about a hundred pictures of her brother. Jade, sitting next to her, did not bother with Dakota anyway.

**88 th Minute **

_Can’t keep on chasing rivers_

_Can’t keep on chasing rivers_

_I come through the cracks in the mirrors_

_Na, na, na, na, na, no_

_I live through stormy waters_

_Beat down them lies of others_

_‘Cause I can’t keep chasing rivers_

_It was only when I was torn_

_That I found a new break of dawn_

_I’m gonna come back, come back, come back_

_I’m gonna come back, come back, come back_

_I don’t wanna stay at the bottom for the rest of my life_

_And no one’s gonna know the way back better than I_

_Better than I_

Once again, Swifty and Duke broke the Shenlin defence. Duke had the ball, but one Shenlin defender tackled him from behind. The referee stopped play and displayed a yellow card and free-kick awarded to MUST. A direct free kick.

On deciding who to take…

“You take it, Duke.”

“What, me? I thought you’re better at free-kicks!”

Duke had an idea. “Why don’t we rock-paper-scissors?”

Swifty facepalmed. This was no time to play childish games! “Fine, you take, Duke.”

Duke sighed and analysed the wall and distance between him and the goal. He knew he should be able to score from that distance.

_Come back, come back, come back_

_(I wanna show them youngsters)_

_Come back, come back, come back_

_(There’s no need to keep chasing rivers)_

_I don’t wanna stay at the bottom for the rest of my life_

_(I wanna show them youngsters)_

_No one’s gonna know the way back better than I_

Duke curved the football above the wall and towards an unexpected part of the goal: the bottom left corner, taking the Shenlin goalkeeper by surprise.

The ball went inside the goal.

Duke and Swifty celebrated with the rest of the team immediately as the MUST crowd went nuts over winning another game of football. After all, football is one of the most popular sports in Mengguo.

_I’m gonna come back, come back, come back_

_I’m gonna come back, come back, come back_

_I don’t wanna stay at the bottom for the rest of my life_

_And no one’s gonna know the way back better than I_

_Better than I_

_Better than I_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

Full-time declared and MUST won 3-1! Both teams put up their best effort and were relieved this match was over. Swifty and Duke were congratulated by coach Andy and the whole team as Jade and Dakota came down from the stands.

Jade gave Swifty a forehead kiss. “You did awesome, Swifty.”

“Did I? Just thank Duke, he deserved it.”

Meanwhile, Dakota, as per usual, hugged her brother as tightly as she could. “Not too tight, Dakota! Can’t breathe,” Duke cried out.

“Oh, Duke, still cute even if I strangle hi.”

Duke shouted, “For the last time, Dakota, I’m not cute!”

Swifty joined in. “Shower, then staying at my place before you return to Beidongshan tomorrow morning?”

Duke brofist his buddy. “Sure!” He and Dakota were looking forward to heading home tomorrow.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 4th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**9.30pm**

Rather than taking a shower at the sports complex like the rest of the team, Swifty and Duke opt to relax by the apartment’s pool deck. They had been swimming along the 12-metre pool for a while now. Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha were all at Oasis, Duke’s sister Dakota was in the first-floor guest bedroom, and Jade and PB headed downstairs to study for an upcoming test, so Swifty and Duke were the only ones at the pool deck.

They climbed up from the pool and relaxed at the loungers, drinking cans of ice-cold beer to music from Swifty’s phone.

**(Song: “[Fuego](https://youtu.be/TAJhO7xie3Y)” by Mans Zelmerlow, cover of Eleni Foureira)**

Swifty and Duke finished their first can of beer. It was refreshing to the throat. They both deserved the beer anyway.

“Swifty,” Duke turned to Swifty. “Good old days?”

“Yeah,” Swifty muttered. He had been playing football with Duke since primary school. He loved those days without his father present. “Thank goodness about that.”

Swifty got up. “Hold it, we haven’t finish talking yet, Swifty.”

“I know, Duke, I’m just getting another one.” Swifty grabbed another can from the cooler. Duke raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you cheeky bastard!”  
  
Swifty acknowledged the insult. “I take that as a compliment.” Swifty enjoyed being cheeky at times. Duke followed suit and opened his second can of beer.

“Swifty, you missed Beidongshan? Especially during winter?”

Swifty reflected on his past encounters in the Beidongshan winter. Every winter, during the December school holidays, snowboarding down the hills at nearby Dongshanding Resort and spending winter together with PB, his mum, Lemmy and Duke’s family.

“Yeah, I missed them,” was Swifty’s reply. “And those Japanese curry buns.”

Duke laughed at Swifty’s response. He, too, was missing those curry buns. “But Swifty, there’s one thing I had to tell you. I may want to stay here.”

Swifty, confused, asked Duke about it specifically. “Swifty, I do want to play for Guangzhou Evergrande in the Chinese Super League, but the thing is, I want to play for Beidongshan Salvo.”

Beidongshan Salvo, the town’s local football club. Swifty understood what his friend meant. He approached Duke and told him, “You better work hard, kid.”

Duke got up. He just finished his second can of beer. “I will, Swifty. I will.”

Duke took his leave as he entered the shower block with a tower Swifty lends to him. Swifty stayed in the pool deck, thinking through what Duke said to him, about missing their homeland. That can true since he had not visited his mother and Beidongshan.

He picked up his phone and rather than calling her mother (since he knew she would be working hard on producing training materials for the new hires), he texted her. Swifty texted the following:

**Swifty:** Mum, I missed you.

A few moments later, his phone played its notification ringtone. Swifty unlocked his phone and received a text message from his mum.

**My Mummy:** I missed you too, my son.


	9. Walking the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Otto announce the commencement of the MUST FIlm Festival competition and the SwiftyTV team considered taking part in the competition

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Monday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST School of Media Studies**

**9am**

One of the school’s ground-floor rooms is home to the Grand Theatre, a 1,500-seat theatre, which plays hosts to various school and club performances from various clubs and the school itself. Today, however, was where the entire last year cohort of the Bachelor of Film and this only means one thing: the briefing for the final-year filmmaking project.

For Swifty’s favourite teacher, Otto, this means briefing, briefing, whatever. However, to the British walrus, this was his most favourite part of his career because this was where he allowed the students to produce movies their own way.

“And last but not least, a very special rule we’re introducing for this year only. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the film festival, for the first time ever, you have the option to recruit anyone outside of this cohort, subject to requirements.”

That announcement shook the entire cohort, especially the trio of Swifty, Leopold and Bertha. They can bring in others to produce the movie together, which is perfect for the entire SwiftyTV crew.

That was why after the briefing was over (he cancelled all morning lectures and tutorials to conduct the briefing), the whole crew planned to meet up at dinner later.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Monday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**6.45pm**

Bertha decided not to cook today, so she ordered pizza for the crew as dinner, cheese and supreme. Apart from Lemmy (Bertha grilled him grilled salmon as per usual), the rest dig into the pizzas as Swifty had something to say.

“Yeah, that film festival, we have the option to bring in those from outside our course,” Swifty began.

“And that brings us to you,” Leopold continued. “Jade, PB and Lemmy, we’re thinking of bringing you guys in.”

“Wait, that film festival? And they allowed those outside?” PB enquire. He needed to know if this was true.

“Yup! And this newsletter shows it!” Bertha showed everyone MUST’s online newsletter, showing a small news segment on such news.

Jade understood why Swifty wanted them in. Swifty’s great at writing and directing, while Leopold and Bertha are experts in filmmaking, cinematography and editing, but they alone are not good enough. They need another writer who specialises in managing a budget. Jade can do that. They need someone who has a trained eye selecting the best of the best and understands how they behave. PB is very good at that. They need a musician, Lemmy is the one. In that sense, it’s basically SwiftyTV, but instead of YouTube sketches, they produce a movie.

“If that’s the case, we may have to abandon future videos until we finished filming our movie,” PB raised a concern. “I know this is how we earn our revenue.”

“We may have to scrap our videos, but we can do vlogs on the film production,” Swifty explained the workaround.

Jade asked, “And do we have an idea of what the movie is about?”

Swifty had a moment to think. “We haven’t thought of a genre or theme yet, nor the basic plot. The point is,” and Swifty stood up, slice of pizza in paw. “We asked if we all work on a movie together, like, challenge ourselves? Maybe we can get new ideas for future videos.”

Swifty sat down and ate his slice of pizza. Silence dominates the conversation. They saw Swifty with his sense of confidence, and wanted to support Swifty for the film, but not so sure whether they are willing to.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Monday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**8pm**

Because of how large Swifty and Jade’s large master bedroom was, they were able to fit two study tables for each, so on the left was Swifty doing tutorial work for one of the media studies modules, while Jade worked on her advanced financial accounting assignment. Jade had been thinking about her time bring Swifty’s girlfriend and making a film together? Would that be too much?

Jade sighed and continued on with her work, but as she picked up her pen again, she found Swifty getting up from his chair and lied down on the bed they slept together for the last two years. Leaving the university’s dorm means they can sleep together, and, while they did not tell everyone else, they cuddled each other. It was good.

Swifty, on the other hand, admitted he may be pushing his friends a bit too hard. Sure, they can produce a movie together, but the question is whether they are ready. He got up from the bed and headed out of the room. Moments later, he returned with an acoustic guitar from the office’s recording studio. By then, Jade had finished her work and can afford a break.

Swifty tested a chord on the guitar. That alone convinced Jade to join in.

They said little to each other because they knew what will happen next. Swifty and Jade to play a song, that song.

**(Song: “[Army of Two](https://youtu.be/alp9lJvVnNE)” by Nai Br.xx and Celeina Ann (From the anime “Carole and Tuesday”)**

Swifty plays the song on his guitar.

**(Swifty)**

_We’ve been around the sun_

_Carried each other to hell and back_

**(Jade)**

_Into our brand-new dawn_

_Burning our bridges with the past_

**(Both)**

_‘Cause this is the moment we’ve waited for_

_And this is the day we spread our wings and fly_

_Nothing can break this army of two_

_Ain’t nothing gonna stop us_

_Girl, it’s you, you, you and I_

They continued to sing for the rest of the night. They enjoy being alone with each other anyway. They deserved it.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Wednesday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**8.10pm**

“You what???”

PB, usually calm, now feel crossed over his brother, this time for good reason. “I’m the only one who haven’t agree on this?”

“PB, wait, you haven’t thought through it?”

“You’re disturbing my game!”

Swifty forgot he was in PB’s room, and he entered at the wrong time when PB was in the middle of his game. He was scrimming with the team for next week’s bracket round, and that means spending 4 straight hours of gaming per day.

Swifty realised as a polar bear, this means a heavier bed to accommodate PB’s weight, and almost everything in his room is large, really large. His large gaming computer speaks volume for that.

PB finally finished his game and put down his headset. “Don’t tell me you got everyone in, right?”

Swifty showed PB an application form for the film festival. Inside were the names of the team’s applicants. Swifty and the rest had already signed, leaving PB to put his name on the form. PB gave the form back to Swifty. He was wondering if he could help him out.

“As a brother,” PB began, “I know you have a passion for content creation, especially with our sketch series. But, doing a movie and YouTube sketches at the same time? I’m worried you’ll burn out.”

Swifty decipher from PB that he may stressed himself out. He agreed. “Like what I said earlier, I planned to stop making sketches when we film the movie –”

“Not the damn point, Swifty!” PB interrupted. “Do you know how many subscribers we have?”

“About 600K.”

“We are more than halfway through, Swifty!” PB raised his voice. He apologised the next moment. “Sorry, went too far. Point is, we’re pretty famous in Mengcheng, in fact one of the highest growing channels in Mengguo, but… do you want to throw that way with one movie?”

“PB, that’s my final year project you’re talking about!”

Swifty and PB were closing to fighting each other again. They did this so many times throughout their childhood, especially when Swifty’s mum adopted the polar bear after the Floods. Like brothers, that is.

Swifty got up from PB’s bed, grabbing the application form. “Let me know if you are interested in joining in. I’m going to bed.”

Swifty got up and left the room. PB wondered if it was a good idea to collaborate with the rest of SwiftyTV to produce the movie together.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**November 2006, 11 Years Ago**

**Outside the Swifts’ home, Beidongshan coast**

**7.30pm**

_A few months after the floods, PB felt relieved he finally get to leave that orphanage for good. It has only been a day since Swifty’s mum adopted him. HPB had a parent for the first time in his life, and coincidentally her child is Swifty, his best mate._

_Swifty’s mum thought it would be great to celebrate Swifty and PB with their national examination results by ordering takeout. PB was no longer Perry Baxter; he was Perry Baxter Swift or Perry B. Swift, or more preferably PB._

_Even though PB had been with the Swifts for a few months now, it felt like yesterday when PB, the orphanage staff and Swifty’s mother signed a form agreeing for her to adopt PB with immediate effect. Thank goodness, for the orphanage looks run-down (it had existed for 40 years) and needs renovation._

_After an uneventful dinner, Swifty and PB returned to their room upstairs. The room was large enough to accommodate two single beds, which is also good for PB. Goodbye bunk beds!_

_PB had already unpacked his stuff beforehand, and he had taken a shower before dinner. Swifty, however, had not, so he took his leave to the bathroom for a quick shower. During that time Swifty was absent, PB looked through his primary school national examination certificate. Ice Peaks Primary School (and the rest of the schools in Mengguo) conducted a graduation ceremony that morning for its graduating cohort._

_PB sighed at his certificate and result slip. PB was the school’s top student with a 282 with all his five subjects (English, Mathematics, Mother Tongue, Science and Highest Mother Tongue) high A-stars (highest grade for the examination) one of the highest scores of the year. Swifty scored 268, 14 points behind. They also knew Lemmy scored 234 (which surprised him since Lemmy thought he would score much lower), Duke scored 270, but thanks to the Direct Schools Admission scheme, he got admitted to a top secondary school before the examinations._

_PB patted himself in the back. At least he defeats Swifty in academics. That was not enough, though. He knew Swifty would have a better chance of getting married than him, so PB was not going to lose that to him._

_Swifty returned from his shower. He already dressed up in his nightwear just like PB, T-shirt and boxers. Their mother did not mind at all._

_“So, getting used to it?” Swifty asked PB on his first day as a Swift._

_“Maybe…” PB looked out to the window overlooking the Beidongshan coast, beyond that is China and Hong Kong._

_PB sighed. “It’s just that I’m a polar bear. You and your mum are arctic foxes. I don’t fit in, Swifty.”_

_“Hey, it’s only your first day,” Swifty replied. “It gets better from here. You’ll love this place.”_

_Beidongshan Coast has amazing sea views and access to Beidongshan beach. Surely this will cheer PB up. “Swifty, since I’m officially adopted, I think we should make a pact to promise to protect each other.”_

_“Hey, since when did I protect you?”_

_“Almost all the time in school, PB.”_

_PB gave a moment and realised Swifty was right. He was the voice of reason for the trio of him, Swifty and Lemmy. It sure fits his style._

_“Fine, Swifty, if you are serious, let’s be brothers for life.”_

_Swifty and PB gave each other a brofist. “Brothers!” they shouted._

**(Song: "[Starry Sky](https://youtu.be/n5Uow4k1ATg)" by Mayday (From the Taiwanese movie “Starry Sky”)**

_At that moment, the Beidongshan sky gleamed with stars and the moon filling up the sky as Swifty and PB promised to protect each other. The stars shine as if they supported them._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (And last day before recess week)**

**MUST School of Media Studies**

**2pm**

Today was the deadline for submission of applicant forms for the film festival and Swifty, Leopold and Bertha were waiting for the rest to arrive. Swifty was holding on to the application form, and he knew his brother had not filled his name in.

There were schoolmates from the school that they recognise and that they had already form their teams out of themselves. They were waiting for one of the four glass elevators that would lift them up to the 6th floor where the main office is located. They knew the final year cohort consist of about 250 students and they even bring along friends from other schools to produce the movie together. It seems that rule change made a huge difference in the number of turnouts.

Lemmy arrived first. He flew all the way to the school. He does not have classes for the day. “I got you something,” Lemmy said, and he brought out three cans of orange soda out of his bag. The movie trio needed that drink and thanked Lemmy for the small gift.

“By the way,” Bertha continued, “I heard PB hadn’t sign that form yet.”

Swifty nodded. “I gave him until today to sign. We need to do the film together.” He had football practice later, so he needed to get this sorted fast.

Jade and PB arrived 5 minutes later. “Sorry, Swifty, we just got held up,” Jade explained as they joined the rest of SwiftyTV. “You got the form?”

“Right here!” Swifty grabbed the form. “We just need to do one more thing.” He turned to PB. “My bro, you ready?”

PB did not hesitate to grab the form from Swifty. “Now listen to me, Swifty, the only reason I decide to join you is that I’m your brother. We promised to protect each other.”

“PB, I thought you were that unwilling–”

PB returned the form. “For f**k’s sake, Swifty, get it over with!”

“Ok, ok!” Swifty cried out. “Shall we get started?”

The entire crew huddled up. “Game faces, game faces. Let’s do this!”

“Yeah!”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[Walking the Wire](https://youtu.be/1nv9br7P7g0)” by Imagine Dragons)**

The team took the lift and pressed the 6th floor. As they went up, they realised they would work on the same movie, just like when they worked on their YouTube sketches. For once, they felt comfortable working together, just for a different medium.

_Do you feel the same when I’m away from you?_

_Do you know the line that I’d walk for you?_

_We could turn around and we could give it up_

_But we’ll take what comes, take what comes_

_Oh, the storm is raging against us now_

_If you’re afraid of falling, then don’t look down_

_But we took the step, oh, we took the leap_

_And we’ll take what comes, take what comes_

_Feel the wind in your hair_

_Feel the rush way up here_

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We couldn’t be higher, up_

_We’re walking the wire, wire, wire_

The lift doors open and they exited. There is a dedicated pigeonhole (so called because it looks like one) where the film festival teams dropped their application forms in. They locate the pigeonhole and drop their form in. As they were about to leave, Otto arrived at the worst possible time in his mobility device.

_There’s nights we had to just walk away_

_And there’s tears we’ll cry but those tears will fade_

_It’s a price you pay when it comes to love_

_And we’ll take what comes, take what comes_

_Feel the wind in your hair_

_Feel the rush way up here_

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We couldn’t be higher, up_

_We’re walking the wire, wire, wire_

_So look out down below_

_Look out down below_

_Look out down below_

_Walking the wire, wire, wire_

_So look out down below_

“It’s the SwiftyTV crew!” Otto exclaimed. He was a huge fan of their YouTube channel. “I knew you all will be doing this together.”

Swifty approached Otto with confidence. “Mr Van Walrus, you’re absolutely right we’re doing this together.”

“Ah, but as far as I know, you need to come up with a team name, and I suspect SwiftyTV is just not a great team name.”

“So, Mr Van Walrus, that’s why we have a different name to differentiate from our YouTube stuff. Different from our famous channel.”

Otto was all ears. “So, what name did you come up with?”

_Oh, I’ll take your hand when thunder roars_

_And I’ll hold you close, I’ll stay the course_

_I promise you from up above_

_That we’ll take what comes, take what comes_

_Love_

The rest of the crew joined in. They told Otto in unison, “Team Arctic Justice!” They shouted with enthusiasm.

“Well, Team Arctic Justice,” Otto cheered the team up, “All the best!”

“Thank you, Mr Van Walrus!” the whole thanked Otto as they entered the elevator. Moments later, the lift doors closed, and it transported the team downwards to the ground floor.

Otto knew this team was going to be something special and moved back to the office on his device.

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We’re walking the wire, love_

_We couldn’t be higher, up_

_We’re walking the wire, wire, wire_

_So look out down below_

_Look out down below_

_Look out down below_

_Walking the wire, wire, wire_

_So look out down below_

_(We’re walking the wire)_

_(We’re walking the wire)_

_(We’re walking the wire, wire, wire)_

Swifty, Jade, PB, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha left the school together, raring to go with making a movie they are proud to call their own. They head out and walked back to their apartment, their heads held high.

**(To be Continued)**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(First and Second Episode Closing Song: “[Wild Child](https://youtu.be/mCa6Y7tzTqM)” by Ace Wilder)**

_Looking in the mirror, don’t like what I see_

_What happened to my dreams and what happened to me?_

_I’m looking for, I’m looking for, I’m looking_

_I’m gonna go find me_

_Reaching for a reason, a reason to stay here_

_But nothing’s convincing, I’m leaving with no fear_

_I’m looking for, I’m looking for, I’m looking_

_I’m gonna go find me_

_I’m gonna go find me_

_I’m gonna go into the wild, I leave everything behind_

_I follow the stars, I throw away time_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Nothing feels real here, everything’s a blur_

_I hear myself saying things I never heard_

_I’m looking for, I’m looking for, I’m looking_

_I’m gonna go find me_

_I’m gonna go find me_

_I’m gonna go into the wild, I leave everything behind_

_I follow the stars, I throw away time_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Into the night, leave my shadows behind_

_As the sun does sleep, I’ll get lost in the dark_

_Wondering, not knowing what’s out there for me_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Into the wild, I leave everything behind_

_I follow the stars, I throw away time_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… baby I’m a wild child_

_Dancing with wolves in my kingdom of dreams_

_Baby, it’s a wild life, baby, I’m a wild child_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes episode 1 of the story! I hope you enjoy the story so far.
> 
> With the SwiftyTv team deciding to make the movie together, it's going to be interesting how it all comes together. And that's what the fic is about: working to produce the movie together.
> 
> Next week is the start of Episode 2 "Plan", so watch out for the next chapter "Min Drom", where I introduce a brand new supporting character in the movie. Until then, k thanks bye!


	10. Min Drom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty, Jade, Swifty's mother and Jade's father got an invite to a mansion to meet with Swifty's grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 – Plan (计划)
> 
> "You know what kind of plan never fails? No plan. No plan at all. You know why? Because life cannot be planned."  
>  \- Song Kang-ho as Kim Ki-Taek, Parasite (2019)

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (And last day before recess week)**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**6pm**

To Swifty, the first recess week, which always takes place during the second week of September, was one of his favourite times of the year. Not only does that mean he and his SwiftyTV team can use this time to conceptualise future video years, spending meaningful time together and, if time permits, a road trip around the country of Mengguo.

Most importantly, his mother will be there with him.

Back at the Thunder Heights penthouse apartment where the whole team stayed, Penny, his mother, paid everyone a visit with bags full of groceries and gave an invitation for her son to her hug. “I heard you guys are running out of food, so I thought I should buy these for you.”

Bertha fished out about $100 worth of food, ranging from fresh to frozen stuff. “That’s too much, Mrs Swift,” the otter cried out.

“It’s on me, Bertha,” Auntie Penny assured. “Anyway, it’s to thank you guys for taking care of my dear Swifty and PB.”

As Auntie Penny and Bertha cooked up dinner, Swifty and PB had some time alone at the pool deck. Swifty knew PB had an important Esports tournament with Dusty. It was the final. “I know I won’t be coming with you this trip,” his foster brother started. “At least you’ll be having fun for the trip, right?”

Swifty simply nodded.

“Then, where are you planning to go?”

Swifty shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet. Plus, we still have the movie to worry about.” Swifty was referring to the movie project.

“Boys, dinner’s ready!” Their mother called out from the kitchen. Swifty and PB did not hesitate to run down to the ground floor and joined the others at the table. It was a decent spread of two roasted chickens with vegetable sides, most from the groceries their mother bought. It was also fortunate Coach Andy cancelled football practice for the week due to a personal matter.

Everyone was in high spirits at the table. Leopold got a recent shipment of high-quality Australian red wine that paired well with the chicken and served it to everyone (even PB, the teetotaller of the group). PB drank that down with little cringing. The food was excellent and soon, everyone was raving at how excellent of a cook Auntie Penny was. Meanwhile, Lemmy was minding his own business and hunk down on his piece of chicken breast.

After dinner, as Swifty and his mother washed the dishes, she asked him on his experience living without her in Mengcheng. “At least I got a channel to worry about, Mum. And PB. And school.”

“At least your team’s channel is popular here. I can get to see you on those videos these days.”

“Hey!” Swifty took that to offence. However, it was fake anger, and he composed himself. “Anyway, Mum, thanks for coming down.”

“Your welcome, Swifty.”

“Mum, those are sketches, not vlogs!” Swifty had to correct his mother. Penny could not help herself but chuckle. “At least you still have that cheeky side.”

They finished washing up all the plates and head to the ground floor balcony. They admit that the rush hour traffic was not helping much of the conversation, but they continued anyway. “Anyway, Swifty, I don’t think you mind meeting up with your grandpa, right? Tomorrow’s his birthday.”

That question excited Swifty. “No, ma, I don’t mind at all!”

Swifty knew who his grandfather was. Walter Tan, retired Singaporean movie director and Penny’s father. He was one of the best documentary filmmakers of his generation and got opportunities to travel the world to film nature documentaries. He worked with some of the best documentary producers in the world. It also meant he gets to visit that mansion of his again.

“I invited Jade to come along. Her father’s coming too!”

“Gotcha, Mum. I’ll head upstairs.”

Auntie Penny nodded. “Sure. I’ll finish the job here. You two have fun!”

Swifty heads up back to the master bedroom and joined Jade in deciding the itinerary for the recess week trip. So far in their university terms, they have been to eastern and southern Mengguo during their freshmen year, visiting the international port and business city of Donghai in the east and the entertainment state of Binghai in the south. During their second year, it was west, this time to the forest city of Shenlin, the sandy deserts of Sacheng and the technological city of Xiji at the westernmost part of Mengguo.

For their third year, they did not do any road trip to prepare for their compulsory exchange trips, filming and posting on the SwiftyTV channel. Leopold and Bertha returned to Canada, Lemmy chose a trip to a university in Amsterdam (and to finally smoke weed legally, something the rest of SwiftyTV disapprove), PB, along with Dusty and the Esports team, travelled to Seoul for the South Korea exchange, but Swifty and Jade ultimately chose London.

“Remember that exchange in London, Jade?”

Jade looked at the photos they had taken during the London exchange. “So much photos, Swifty. You and Duke both had a fantastic time there.”

Swifty remembered going to some football matches with Duke. The Premier League tickets were not so cheap.

However, it was a side trip to Stockholm, Sweden where Swifty and Jade ended up watching Eurovision 2016 live there. Watching the final from the Eurovision village was a euphoric experience, especially Dami Im’s high note.

“Anyway, decided on where we should go, Jade? We could go anywhere.”

“Actually, Swifty,” Jade looked to her boyfriend. “I think we should go home. Your home, that is.”

The thought of returning to Beidongshan for recess week? Swifty felt it was not the right time. “Jade, you know Beidongshan’s best visited during winter.”

“But you also know it’s always crowded there. Let’s go there when it’s not so crowded.”

Swifty nodded in agreement. “I have to agree on that. Besides, I don’t need to queue long for those Japanese curry buns.” He packed his bag for tomorrow and ensured he packed whatever he needed. Visiting his grandfather was always a special occasion.

Swifty and Jade looked outside. Leopold was swimming in an attempt to lose as much weight as possible, joined by Bertha of course. “There’s always something about two otters swimming together that makes me feel calm,” Jade muttered.

“How so?”

Jade retracted her muttering, cursing over talking to herself. “Never mind, Swifty. You always don’t get it. Let’s get ready for tomorrow.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Saturday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (And first day of recess week)**

**On the Streets of Mengcheng**

**11am**

First day of recess week, at last.

While the rest of the SwiftyTV group set up for a video, they will be recording later, Swifty, Jade and Auntie Penny head downstairs to the drop-off area at the ground floor. They were waiting for a particular car and driver to fetch them.

“Over here!” a red fox driver waved at the trio as he stopped his car. “Dad!” Jade waved at him. Swifty did not expect Jade’s father to be in Mengcheng. Most of the time, he will be in Singapore. This week, he was visiting Mengcheng for a health convention, which explained the rental car he was driving on.

“How’s Mengcheng, Dad?”

“Not much, Jade. Spent the entire week networking with other volunteers,” Jade’s Dad looked left where Jade was sitting. “By the way, how’s Swifty? You two getting along?”

“Just to be clear, Dad, we’re not in love. Yet.”

“Oh,” Jade’s Dad look surprised. “But you already had. Isn’t that right, Penny?”

“That? He’s already in love with her,” Swifty’s mum confirmed. “Hope that clears everything, Jensen.”

Until that moment, Swifty never catch on the first name of Jade’s Dad. He only knew the first name of Jade’s late mother, which is Cassandra. She passed on between the time Jade graduated from Singapore Polytechnic and her freshmen year at the Mengcheng University of Science and Technology.

The Great Beidongshan Flood resulted in Swifty and Jade meeting for the first time at his primary school that was converted into a temporary shelter. He remembered Jade and her parents very fondly. “You still got that diary of yours?”

Jade turned to the back and took it as offense. “No longer. I converted it into an online diary, Swifty. It’s encrypted and only I know the password.”

“What, Jade? You’re hiding secrets?”

“It’s not that, Swifty! I have my personal life, too.” Jade look mad, but inside he knew she was pretending to.

After a few turns, Swifty spotted the mansion. “We’re here, guys!” For once, the arctic fox was begging to come back to the mansion.

The car drove past the opened front gate and entered the gated mansion. While relatively small, it still looks grand. A pair of Chinese-style feral lions at the gate welcomed the car as if they were anticipating visitors. There was a decent-sized open-air carpark which can accommodate up to 50 guests at a time.

Walking west to the front entrance, the group witnessed the front doors to open and out comes an old arctic fox, grumpy and with a walking stick. “Penny! What took you so long?”

“Dad! Please, stop sulking!” Auntie Penny rushed to Grandpa Walter. “They’re our guests!”

“Alright, whatever.” Typical Grandpa, Swifty thought. “Morning, Grandpa. And happy birthday.”

His grandfather hugged Swifty. Swifty felt every ounce of the remaining strength his grandpa has. “Welcome back, James! And thanks for the birthday greeting! Where’s Perry?”

“He couldn’t come. Had an important game next week,” Swifty explained PB’s absence.

Walter looked disappointed. “Ah, I wanted to talk more about him. By the way, this must be the Xias, right?”

Jade introduced herself and her father. “You better hope you gave birth to a son, Jade!”

“No pressure then,” Jade borrowed Swifty’s sarcasm. Swifty gave his girlfriend a big thumbs-up.

“Shall we?” Grandpa Walter invited the group to come inside.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2017**

**Saturday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (And first day of recess week)**

**Grandpa Walter Tan’s Mansion**

**11.30am**

The main hall looked very empty in the centre, but that was because the hall only serves to connect to the many rooms in the first and second floors and the basement level. The group witnessed Walter’s many staff members preparing for a small birthday party, including a tiered cake filled with many longevity buns. “I thought I’ll have a small birthday party, just for us,” Walter explained his reason for the small party. He usually enjoyed large parties, but he was in no mood for that.

They travelled to the kitchen where there are six chefs working to get the food done. Walter took his time to speak to the head chef over the status before they quietly left. “We’ll be eating shortly. For now, how about a pleasant walk?”

Grandpa Walter suddenly coughed and wheezed. “Dad,” Swifty’s mum hawked over Grandpa and his chain smoking.

“Stupid cigarette habit,” Grandpa Walter cursed. He still had not gotten rid of his smoking habit. “And don’t complain about that!”

Jade’s father had to step in. “Look, Walter, if you want to live a healthy life –”

“I’M EIGHTY F**KING YEARS OLD, YOUNG SIR!” Grandpa Walter suddenly had to shout. He realised what was going on and move forward, further confusing the group.

“What was that?” Jade had to turn to Swifty to ask.

“Grandpa’s usually grumpy all the time, especially to strangers,” Swifty replied. “That’s normal.” They witnessed Grandpa disposing his packet of cigarettes into a rubbish bin. Swifty thought it would be a perfect time to ask about the movie.

Swifty rushed forward to join his Grandpa. “Grandpa, me and my team are producing a movie for our final year project. Would you mind helping us?”

Suddenly, Grandpa had to stop pacing and bend down to Swifty, his eyes widening. “Wait, say that again, James.”

“We’re making a movie. For our project.”

Grandpa Walter suddenly got excited and tap-toed around the hall, pointing at Swifty and declaring, “You see, Penny? Your son’s making a movie!!! Can’t you see how happy I am?”

Grandpa continued to dance around. For an eighty-year-old grumpy arctic fox, he sure looked jubilant. He continued tapping his walking stick as he was screaming loudly, strange for an old fox.

“I think I didn’t expect that,” Jade made her remark on the situation. The group continued to watch Grandpa Walter dancing in weird movements.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

After a while exploring the entire mansion (and Grandpa Walter showing off his film collection), Swifty and Jade excused themselves and entered a bedroom. It felt posh with two King-sized beds, a long study table with reading lamps, a flat-screen television and a large ensuite bathroom with a standing showerhead. “Welcome to my room. And PB’s,” Swifty welcomed his girlfriend into his former room.

Jade was at awe over the room. It was larger than her own room back in Singapore. “Swifty, I didn’t you stayed in this mansion.”

“Actually, we had to stay here because our secondary school’s nearby. We went to a prestigious school during our teenage years. We only moved out because of the university’s policy to stay in the dorms for the freshmen year.”

Swifty lied on his old bed, crisp due to the regular sheet changes. “Home sweet home,” he felt at ease. “Just like the old times.”

As he was lying down, he spotted something at the TV cabinet. He jumped up and opened the cabinet to find his collection. “Movies and music!” He exclaimed. “He kept these here all the time?”

“Swifty, was that your CD collection?”

Swifty nodded in glee. “I kept those in there for years!” Swifty turned on the television and the DVD player. “Mans Zelmerlow!” He grabbed a musical CD and popped it into the player.

Thankfully, the player functionally properly. Swifty grabbed a remote and selected a song from the CD album.

**(Song: “[Cara Mia](https://youtu.be/-N39OfjGv8c)” by Mans Zelmerlow)**

The music starts playing and Swifty lip-syncs to the song, dancing aimlessly in his old bedroom.

_Who’s gonna love you_

_Who’s gonna take my place_

_And stand by your side_

_Kiss you and hold you_

_Console you when you cry_

_I’ll always love you, I know_

_Baby, don’t go_

_Come closer, cara cara mia_

_Cara cara mia, love is all we need_

_I swear I’ll never gonna leave you_

_Cara cara mia, you’re the one for me_

_When someone loves like I do_

_Dreams can come true_

_So, tell me, tell me now_

_Oh, cara cara mia, cara cara mia how_

_Can you leave me now?_

As Swifty was about to continue, he received a message from his mother. It was time to celebrate his grandpa’s birthday. An embarrassed Swifty stopped the music track and eject the CD out of the player.

“Time for lunch?” Jade got up from what used to be PB’s bed.

“And the birthday cake, Jade.”

They turned off the lights in the room and head downstairs.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Third Week of September 2018**

**Saturday, 5th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (And first day of recess week)**

**Grandpa Walter Tan’s Mansion**

**1pm**

After an uneventful birthday lunch with their parents and Swifty’s grandfather, followed by the blowing of candles, Swifty and Jade explored the outdoors of the mansion. Swifty found his favourite part of the mansion: the swimming pool.

“Well-heated, 25 metres as opposed to the 10 that we have and it’s wider,” Swifty explained why the mansion pool was better.

“I can see,” Jade agreed. She also admitted that fact, dipping her feet into the warm waters. “You’re pretty lucky you have such an interesting grandfather.”

Swifty nodded. “He doesn’t usually show off his film collection.” He took in the sights of the garden that was below the swimming pool. “It felt great to be at what used to be home.”

“Speaking of home,” Jade had to cut in. She pointed at the dining room where they heard music. They decided it was time to see what was going on.

They ran back in and find their single parents and Grandpa Walter dancing to classic hits.

**(Song: “[Hur Svart Kan Det Va](https://youtu.be/mTL1nMp7hio) (How Hard Can It Be)” by Linda Bengtzing)**

It was yet another schlager song as Grandpa Walter was having a blast dancing to a classic. He was grooving with Swifty’s mother. Auntie Penny appreciated old music as well. Jade’s father, as per usual, flounced around with his weird dance moves.

Jade sighed. It was her late mother’s favourite type of music too. “Let’s join in,” Jade gestured Swifty to join her for the dance.

As Swifty and Jade danced together, they overheard Grandpa Walter laughing at his dancing. “I never feel so young before!”

“Oh, Dad!” Penny had to chuckle. “You always act like you’re young.”

Grandpa Walter enjoyed his life to the fullest, and this was proof of that. As one track ends, another one begins.

**(Song: “[Min Drom](https://youtu.be/r1I-2imZX-4) (My Dream)” by Kalle Moraeus feat. Orsa Spelman. Song translated to English from Swedish)**

Swifty and Jade took a break. Jade’s father followed suit and rest at the side, watching Swifty’s mother and Grandpa Walter line-dancing. They enjoyed the old days.

_I saw the fire extinguish_

_I saw the candle burn down_

_And my dream fell into a doze_

_When my heart broke in two_

_Now I’m driving along the field_

_And the night is over_

_Now I’m free_

_I want to stay here now_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want to live my life, I break away_

_Go where I’ve never been before_

_Feel that my heart is still beating_

_Recapture my dream_

_I want to live my life in every minute_

_See the whole world open and bright_

_Find my way and follow it now_

_Recapture my dream_

“You know,” Jade’s father started talking. “I have my utmost respect towards Walter. He’s not a Kubrick, a Hitchcock or a Scott, but his appreciation of nature is astonishing.”

He explained that even though animals, particularly mammals and birds, have evolved to become anthropomorphic, there are still fish, insects and some reptiles that remain feral. Grandpa Walter explored the world to film the best nature offers.

“Outside of his career, he prefers to be secret. He does not like the spotlight and enjoys being with himself and his family, like you. Actually, Walter loves his family, he often spends time with the family and the family only.”

“Why are you explaining this, Mr Xia? I know that already.” Swifty need to know about his grandfather’s journey.

“Because the world had changed at such a rapid pace, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to adapt to the new world. That’s why he kept his personal life a secret.”

_The morning has awakened_

_Now the light has returned_

_And here between mountains and valleys,_

_We take the road home_

_Now I’m free_

_I want to stay here now_

_For the rest of my life_

_I want to live my life, I break away_

_Go where I’ve never been before_

_Feel that my heart is still beating_

_Recapture my dream_

_I want to live my life in every minute_

_See the whole world open and bright_

_Find my way and follow it now_

_Recapture my dream_

As Grandpa Walter and Swifty’s mum continued dancing to the music, Jade’s father drank his water. “You know, recently I overheard Walter talking about global warming.”

“It’s a global thing,” Jade had to add in.

“Those ice caps in the Arctic. They’re melting because we didn’t care about the environment. It’s business, however. They needed the fossil fuels to run cities even though we had been advocating for alternative sources for years.”

Just then, a light bulb lights up on Swifty. Something must have clicked into his brain. “That’s it!” he shouted.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. “I know what we’re be doing!”

“You do?” His girlfriend got to him.

“We’re going to go a movie about it. Something everyone has a connection to.” Swifty realised he had a fantastic idea for the movie and quickly note whatever he thought of in his mobile phone.

“What did you type, Swifty?”

“Oh, you will find out during the road trip,” Swifty decided to keep it a secret. “For now, I think I’ll join in with the dance.”

Jade joined in and have a great time in Swifty’s grandfather’s mansion. It would not be the last time they entered the grand house, dancing to the sound of the classic song.

_I can feel that my heart is still beating_

_Recapture my dream_

_I want to live my life in every minute_

_See the whole world open and bright_

_Find my way and follow it now_

_Recapture my dream_

_Find my way and follow it now_

_Recapture my dream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings a brand new character into the story: Swifty's grandpa, Walter Tan. He's an accompolished filmmaker and also a caretaker for Swifty and PB during the duo's secondary school and polytechnic years. More on that in a future chapter.
> 
> Until then, see you for the next chapter "Chameleon". K thanks bye!


	11. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of PB, the SwiftyTV gang and Duke made a stopover at the forest city of Shenlin to start planning for the movie.

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Monday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**Carpark below SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**9am**

The movie idea came ahead as Swifty and his crew head down to the basement carpark of their apartment, spacious for an underground carpark. As they made their way to their car, a car honked at them. Turning around, they found a familiar navy-blue luxury sedan, which meant one thing:

“Swifty!” Duke got out of his car. “So glad I got invited to this party!”

Swifty and Duke hugged it out. It was when Swifty told the husky about his road trip that Duke begged for him to come with them. Duke gave Swifty a small kiss at the forehead. “Not here,” Swifty had to remind Duke about decency.

The SwiftyTV crew packed their stuff inside their car and start up its engine. PB, who was there just to carry the luggage, told Swifty not to get hurt. “Relax, PB. When was the last time I got hurt when you’re not around?”

PB sighed. “Recently. Anyway, have fun out there!”

Swifty took his place inside Duke’s sedan. Jade (who has an international driving permit) volunteered to drive the SwiftyTV SUV while Swifty did not mind calling shotgun at his childhood friend’s sedan. “Ready to rock-and-roll, Swifty?”

Swifty was in high spirits. “Let’s go!”

**(Song: “[Road Trip](https://youtu.be/wb8B1H6d7II)” by De Vet Du. Song translated to English from Swedish)**

The two cars drove off, the sedan in front of the SUV. Back at Duke’s sedan, a song played on the radio.

_Tonight, everything can change for us_

_Tonight, we will go on a road trip, eeh-ooh_

_The bag is packed, and the friends are with us_

_It’s the fifth year now that we go on a tour_

_Drive in our car whilst playing music_

_Go around the whole country to meet our audience_

_But sometimes it does not go right automatically_

_And sometimes it goes wrong_

_Got some flat tires and my back became stiff_

_Where are we going to eat and who looks at the map_

_It started to smell like shit, open you bastard_

_We are going on a road trip_

_Ah, but when are we there_

_We are going on a road trip_

_Ah, but when are we there_

The two cars arrived at the toll plaza. After tapping their toll cards at the reader, the gates opened, and they were on the freeway, the city of Mengcheng getting smaller and small. Duke and Swifty were enjoying their time singing inside the car as the cars joined the traffic.

_Tonight, everything can change for us_

_Tonight, we will go on a road trip, eeh-ooh_

_One has maximally only fun for one hour_

_But now we will go on a road trip, eeh-ooh_

_Åååååå eee-oh_

_We are going we are going on a road trip_

_Åååååå eee-oh_

_We are going we are going on a road trip_

_Åååååå eee-oh_

_Yea-eah, hey_

_Road trip_

The recess week got off to a splendid start. They travelled at the best time possible, before the evening rush hour where there is not much traffic. The cars crossed the wide Mengcheng River via the Friendship Bridge, a long metal bridge that connects Mengcheng to the rest of continental Mengguo. They took the exit west and head in the direction towards their pit-stop. They will not be heading straight to Beidongshan first.

“So, two hours inside this car,” Duke conversed with Swifty as he was looking ahead. “How is it?”

“Much comfortable,” Swifty enjoyed the car’s built-in seat massage function.

“Oh, trust me, you’ll thank me when we get home tomorrow. I missed my family.”

“Me too,” Swifty agreed on the matter.

The two cars travelled to their first destination. By the time they crossed the bridge, Mengcheng was just a dot from the rear view.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Monday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**Shenlin, Mengguo**

**12.30pm**

After a brief stop at a large gas station along the highway for lunch, the two cars arrived at the largest district in the country: the forest city of Shenlin.

After paying the toll, they travelled deep past the Shenlin National Park, which made up of 40% of the entire district. Swifty remembered from Grandpa Walter that it was one of his most favourite places in the entire country.

The group checked in with an old but lovely zebra couple who gave them the keys to their Airbnb apartment for the night: a two-storey, three-bedroom house next to the couple’s apartment. “That’s alright,” Duke reacted. “At least it’s not so shabby.”

The décor. It was green with envy, but matches the greenery that Shenlin excels in.

As usual, Swifty and Jade had their room, siblings Leopold and Bertha had the room next to them while Duke occupied the last room. The couple had prepared a comfortable nest for Lemmy at the ground floor in advance. “By the way, we’re fans of your channel too,” the couple added. Not so surprising, given SwiftyTV was one of the most popular YouTube channels in the entire country.

Once they unpack some of their stuff, it was time to get to work. Leopold, Bertha and Lemmy and set off with their camera equipment. They need to test out the video recording capabilities of their devices and to get additional lenses for filming. Duke, who had experience travelling around Shenlin, gave them a drive around Shenlin city to give them a head start. That leaves Swifty and Jade alone.

Swifty made the right decision, entrusting Jade as the main screenwriter for the movie project. He calls the shots as the director but will help Jade out as a co-screenwriter. They gathered at the ground floor, Mahjong paper and markets in paw. “Shall we get started?”

Jade was more than ready. “Fire it away,” she gave Swifty the go-ahead.

They spent the entire afternoon crafting the ideas for the movie. Hours of writing, drawing, circling and crossing turn into two completed pages on the Mahjong paper. It helped that the weather was cooler than usual.

Swifty and Jade also shared some banter in between. The best thing about them was that they enjoyed being alone together, spreading idea to idea between them and refining them to an acceptable standard. By the time two hours had passed, they seem to find a suitable idea for the movie.

The movie was going to base about climate change and it involves the small town called Taigasville (they made up that name, of course.) It was going to be a small town population: about 300 to 500. It’s going to involve the main villain using gas to melt down the ice. Swifty took one look at the first draft and asked Jade, “You really want to go for this idea?”

“Why not? It’s just a first draft, Swifty. We’ll finalise once we toured Beidongshan.”

Swifty realised Jade was right. The first draft is there to get an idea going, as what professor Otto taught in one of the classes. They just need to go with it.

They both use their laptops to conceptualise the dialogue and finalise the characters. Another hour had passed, and Swifty and Jade drafted half of the screenplay. Just then, the rest of the group returned, carrying boxes of pizza. “Who wants some pizza?” Duke asked the two.

Unsurprisingly, it was vegetarian pizza. 80% of the population are vegetarians or vegan. “We’ll pass, Duke. Just leave the leftovers for us.”

Swifty and Jade retreated to their room and continued with the ideation and scripting.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

By the time they concluded their ideation session an hour later, they agreed that they needed some time off. It was coming towards evening, anyway.

They heard the knock on the door while packing up their stuff. It was Leopold, the camera expert of the team. “Mind if you can spare a few minutes?”

Leopold shared what he wanted to do for tomorrow. They planned to film a sunrise at the Shenlin National Park. A drone footage and Lemmy flying around the park, just to test out the camera for the filming. Swifty and Jade both had plans to explore the park, so a sunrise filming makes sense. “Your equipment, Leopold?”

“We just got back with what we need. You can count on me and Bertha.”

“Great! We’ll be eating the leftovers, then.”

The trio left the room and went separate ways. Leopold returned to his room to prepare the camera equipment, while Swifty and Jade reheat their vegetable pizza. They deserved to have a break for once, so they told Duke they’ll be heading out.

For the first time that day, they walked around the city and enjoyed the Shenlin nightlife. Shenlin’s night lights never disappoints with rows of street stores selling local memorabilia and street food. Unfortunately, all are vegetarian, not something Swifty and Jade enjoyed.

They found a quaint bubble tea shop down the street where there was a long queue. That was what they needed. It was a popular shop, after all.

**(Song: “[Waiting](https://youtu.be/dvRWBU8Fcbs)” by Nathan Hartono feat. Ferlyn G (From the “When Ghost Meets Zombie” soundtrack))**

Rather than drinking their bobas inside the café, they drank at a nearby bus shelter. They never said a word, but they took constant glances at each other like a married couple.

Sucking their drinks out of their straws, they found themselves alone, apart from the constant screeching of the public buses stopping at the shelter and passengers alighting and boarding. They watched the buses coming and going while drinking.

“Feeling good?” Swifty looked at Jade. Her eyes looked baggy after spending hours on her laptop typing the script.

“No, I’m good,” Jade shook her head. “I haven’t written in months, by the way.”

“At least you have me, Jade. You’re my diary.”

“Yeah,” Jade took another sip. She had written nothing new in her diary in months.

While they had fun working with the SwiftyTV crew on the videos, they had more fun being alone. Jade had begged to return to the place where they met for the first time. The sounds of crickets and foot traffic felt like a calming Lo-Fi playlist to them.

“It’s going to be hard filming this movie together,” Swifty had to give his girlfriend a heads-up. “But I know we’ll be able to do this together. You complete the script, I call most of the shots. However, we’ll treat this like any long SwiftyTV video. Alright?”

“That’s great. Means a lot of being together, I guess.”

Swifty sighed. “Yeah, I do. You always did this to me, so let me return the favour.”

The white fox kissed Jade on the forehead. So far, they had not got the chance to kiss each other on the lips, but they were not ready yet. This was good enough for now.

They finish drinking, then tossing their drinks into the rubbish bin, they navigate back to the apartment, paw to paw.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Tuesday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**Shenlin National Park**

**6.10am**

Lemmy hates climbing up hills, especially since he was a bird who prefers flying. The crew, led by Swifty and Duke, climbed up an easy hike route. His long, thin legs were less robust for the route, but he could not fly up because of the many trees that obstruct his flying angle. “Come on, can we go much faster?” the albatross complained.

The group stopped walking. Duke had enough and carry Lemmy on his back. “If we don’t get up there, we’ll miss sunrise, Lemmy. Can’t leave you alone when we’re this close to the top.”

Swifty was glad Duke joined the group. He enjoyed carrying the whole baggage. The arctic fox carried Leopold’s camera equipment, so it was his job to make sure he does not drop it.

After ten minutes and thirty minutes before sunrise, they made it to the end of the climb and reached the top of a 300-metre hill. An open field greeted the entire group as they unpacked their stuff. It was time.

Leopold grabbed a GoPro camera and attached it to a helmet small enough to fit Lemmy’s head. “This should hurt a bit,” Leopold warned.

Lemmy felt his head tightened as Leopold equip the albatross with the helmet that has the GoPro attached to it. Leopold gave a thumbs-up once he can see the feed from behind Lemmy. “You’re great, Bertha?”

Jade and Bertha unpacked breakfast sandwiches for everyone. They laid out a picnic map for the entire group while Swifty, Leopold and Lemmy ensured the GoPro was ready for filming as Duke poured himself a cup of coffee from the flask. The husky enjoyed his mornings.

Swifty poured his own cup and joined Duke near the cliff. It was Swifty’s first time in the park, so Duke asked, “Looking forward to your sunrise?”

“First time’s for everything,” Swifty sipped his coffee. It was just at the right temperature. He turned to Leopold and asked him whether the camera’s working.

“Working well,” Leopold shouted back.

“Great. Now, time to set things off.”

**(Song: “[Chameleon](https://youtu.be/H-byNyainRA)” by Michela Pace)**

Lemmy took his breath. He had never flown in an open space in quite a while. That was the huge drawback of living in a metropolis like Mengcheng. Now, for the first time in a while, he felt free to fly again.

While Leopold sets up additional camera equipment and a tripod stand to record a time-lapse of the sunrise, the rest of the group waited for the sunrise. Five minutes to do.

_I’m bluer than the ocean_

_I’m golden like the rising sun and_

_I’m red with hot emotion_

_And when they try to hold me down,_

_Inside a box, I find my way out_

_I’m keeping it in motion_

_When life brings me trouble, this I know_

_I never walk away, na, na_

_Walk away, na, na_

_We are technicolour, watch us go_

_And we never walk away, na, na_

_Stay with me now_

_Chame Chameleon_

_Chame Chamelon_

_Chame Chameleon_

_Yalla, yalla, yalla, la la la_

_Chame Chameleon_

_Chame Chamelon_

_Chame Chameleon_

_Yalla, yalla, yalla, la la la_

Lemmy was about to take off as Leopold waited for the sun to come up. The otter starts recording the video from the GoPro one minute before sunrise. Swifty assisted in pressing the record buttons of two different cameras as they spotted the first small sun rays.

_The grass is always greener_

_When you love me deeper, darling,_

_I can be your jungle_

_So when they try to hold me down,_

_Inside a box, I find my way out_

_I’m keeping it emotion_

_When life brings me trouble, this I know_

_I never walk away, na, na_

_Walk away, na, na_

_We are technicolour, watch us go_

_And we never walk away, na, na_

_Stay with me now_

_Chame Chameleon Chame Chamelon_

_Chame Chameleon_

_Yalla, yalla, yalla la la la_

_Give me water, I’m a swimmer_

_Give me fire, I’m a fighter_

_Give me love, I’m your lover_

_Make me cry, I’ll be a river_

_Take my heart, I’ll be a giver_

_I can change like the weather_

_Yalla, yalla, yalla la la la_

Leopold: “Take off in 10 seconds!”

Lemmy held his breath. He saw the sun waking up and spread out his wings. He was so relieved spreading them out for the flight.

_When life brings me trouble, this I know_

_I never walk away, na, na_

_Walk away, na, na_

_We are technicolour, watch us go_

_And we never walk away, na, na_

_I never walk away, na, na_

Lemmy took off from the highest point of the cliff, cheered by the rest of the group as he dived downwards and fly high into towards the sun. For once, the albatross felt ecstatic. He was screeching in excitement. “Yeah!!!” His shouting could be heard from Leopold, who had a walkie-talkie to communicate to Lemmy on his helmet.

“Satisfied, Lemmy? This is what you wanted!” Leopold remembered Lemmy’s frustration about not flying freely in Mengcheng a week ago.

“This feels f**king amazing! How’s the time-lapse?”

Leopold checked the footage. So far, it was absolutely what he envisioned. “As good!”

“How long can I fly around?”

“As long as you want, Lemmy. We all deserved this.”

_Give me water, I’m a swimmer_

_Give me fire, I’m a fighter_

_Give me love, I’m your lover_

_When life brings me trouble, this I know_

_I never walk away, na, na_

_I never walk away, na, na_

_Chame chameleon_

The albatross performed several aerial tricks above the lush greenery of the park. He was getting ahead of himself. After all, just like his group, they feel completely free of any worry. Everyone appreciated the sun coming up from the horizon, a perfect start to day 2 of their road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This introduce the first imitate moment between Swifty and Jade. It's bound to happen, right?
> 
> Also, this is one of my most favourite chapters to write because writing this chapter felt like me being liberated from the restraints of writing. Anyway, we're 25% our way into the whole story!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter "Anyone I Want to Be" tomorrow! K thanks bye!


	12. Anyone I Want to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returned to Beidongshan to meet with the Mayor of Beidongshan, who turned out to be Duke's father.

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Tuesday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**At a Gas Station Along the North-South Mengguo Highway, northern Mengguo**

**3.30pm**

While filing up the gas, Swifty got off Duke’s sedan and checked on the others inside the SwiftyTV SUV. When he opened the car doors, he found Jade, Lemmy and Bertha having a discussion over the script. Leopold was with Duke at the gas station store to pay for the gas.

“Oh, hey. Sorry to disturb you guys,” Swifty apologised. “How’s the script, by the way?” He saw Jade reading the script from her phone.

Jade: “Nothing, Swifty. Why are you concerned about the script?”

“Because we made the first draft together. I need to see feedback from the other members.”

Lemmy, who dozed off, had to be awakened by Bertha. “Sorry. I wasn’t concentrating.”

Swifty rolled his eyes. Typical Lemmy!

“Swifty, I think it’s alright,” Bertha commented on the script. “It’s just a first draft, so we can fine-tune it as we go. I loved the concept, though.”

“Thanks, Bertha! Yeah, we can change bits and pieces of it if we wish.”

Swifty looked up and saw Duke and Leopold heading out of the store. “I’ll see you then,” he closed the SUV doors.

Heading back inside Duke’s sedan, Swifty admitted he was frantic. He needed to calm himself, and Duke got what the arctic fox needed.

The husky got back to his seat and passed Swifty one curry puff. Swifty did not hesitate to take one big bite on the crispy pasty. “You sure looked hungry, Swifty.”

“I know. We hadn’t eaten since we drove off from Shenlin today.”

Duke enjoyed his own curry puff and bottle of unsweetened green tea. He, too, had not eaten much today. “Right, shall we go?”

Swifty texted Jade a message whether they are ready. A minute later, he received the reply they are ready to go. “Duke, we’re ready.”

Duke started the sedan, making sure he filled the gas tank to maximum capacity. “Let’s go!”

The two vehicles set up and re-enter the highway, heading north. They were playing the same radio station, which means they were playing the same songs on the way to the final destination: Beidongshan, Swifty’s home.

**(Song: “[From Now On (Reimagined)](https://youtu.be/KD_JMQI-4Xw)” by Zac Brown Band (Cover of the song from “The Greatest Showman” soundtrack))**

_I saw the sun begin to dim_

_And felt that winter wind blow cold_

_A man learns who is there for him_

_When the glitter fades and the walls won’t hold_

_Cause from then, rubble_

_What remains_

_Can only be what’s true_

_If all was lost is more I gain_

_Cause it led me back_

_To you_

_From now on_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_

_From now on_

_What’s waited till tomorrow starts tonight_

_Tonight_

_Let this promise in me start_

_Like an anthem in my heart_

_From now on_

_From now on_

Back at the SUV, Jade was at the driver’s seat, trailing behind Duke’s car. As she was concentrating, she heard Lemmy snoring loudly, so much that it broke her concentration. “Bertha, please shut him up,” she instructed the female Franklin otter.

As she continued driving, she heard less of the annoying snoring. She did not look back to find Bertha using a face mask and covered Lemmy’s beak, muffling out most of his snoring.

_I drank champagne with kings and queens_

_The politicians praised my name_

_But those are someone else’s dreams_

_The pitfalls of the man I became_

_For years and years_

_I chased their cheers_

_The crazy speed of always needing more_

_But when I stop_

_And see you here_

_I remember who all this was for_

_And from now on_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_

_From now on_

_What’s waited till tomorrow starts tonight_

_It starts tonight_

_And let the promise in me start_

_Like an anthem in my heart_

_From now on_

_From now on_

_From now on_

As the sun falls and the skies darken, Swifty and Duke were singing the song inside their sedan. Their time playing football since primary school forged a long-lasting friendship. Now, being the vice-captain and captain of the school team, they agreed that it was only the beginning. They could see the town in their sights. At last, they were coming home.

_And we will come back home_

_And we will come back home_

_Home, again_

_And we will come back home_

_And we will come back home_

_Home, again_

_And we will come back home_

_And we will come back home_

_Home, again_

The cars stopped at the toll plaza, but it was not long before the gates opened, and their cars entered Beidongshan. For most of the group, it was where they grew up. Their first home.

_From now on_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_

_From now on_

_What’s waited till tomorrow starts tonight_

_It starts tonight!_

_Let the promise in me start_

_Like an anthem in my heart_

_From now on_

_From now on_

_From now on!_

_And we will come back home_

_And we will come back home_

_Home, again_

_And we will come back home_

_And we will come back home_

_Home, again_

_From now on_

_From now on_

_Home Again_

At long last, they saw the sign:  
  


**Welcome to Beidongshan**

**For the visitors, welcome**

**For the residents, welcome home**

Beidongshan at last. The two cars travelled downwards towards the town centre, driving to their destination.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Tuesday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**The Beidongshan Istana, Beidongshan**

**4.30pm**

Rather than checking into their place of accommodation, Duke proposed to visit a place first. They passed through several low-rise buildings, inspired by the streets of Busan, Jeju Island and Oslo, then head towards the west side of Beidongshan. At once, Swifty realised where they are heading: to Duke’s family residence.

They stopped at a security gate of a colonial-style building. Duke wound down his car window to reveal himself. At once, the head of security instructed the other guards to let the two cars pass. “They know we will come,” Duke turned to Swifty as the cars arrived at the Beidongshan Istana, the residence for the Mayor of Beidongshan. Who turned out to be Duke’s father.

The two cars stopped at the front porch. As Duke exited from his sedan, he heard someone shouting at him.

“Dukey!!!”

Another husky tackled Duke, catching him by surprise. He held on as he felt the female husky hugging him, but immediately, he fell to the ground, his sister Dakota on top of him. “Dakota! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Oh, I missed you, Dukey!!!”

“That’s not my real name!”

The pony-tailed husky was unwilling to let Duke go. Dakota, a third-year law student at the Beidongshan University which offered one of the most competitive law degrees in the country (mainly because of the cold climate).

Dakota laughed at herself as Duke got up again. He caught a glimpse of his parents. “Welcome back, Duke. And please, we welcomed your friends in for a while.”

“Thanks, Dad and Mum.”

“And Gloria, can you please take Dakota back to her room. I heard she had some law tutorials to complete.”

Duke’s Mum dragged Dakota back inside, as she was trying her best to contain her excitement. “I love you, Dukey!!!” was the last words he heard from Dakota as she got dragged back to her room.

By then, Swifty and the rest of his crew (sans PB as he was still at the Mengcheng apartment) were with Duke. Duke’s father lifted his glasses before inviting them inside the Istana, which the crew gladly accepted.

While the Istana looked similar to Grandpa Walter’s mansion, it looked much more British-style colonial look. White, white and white everywhere. For a building that existed since 1990, it felt classic grand.

The entire group, comprising Duke, the Mayor of Beidongshan (who was Duke’s father) and the SwiftyTV group, entered the Mayor’s Office. A comfortable L-shaped leather sofa, a large OLED television screen, some paintings and the mayor’s office desk made of solid teak. Immediately, a maid arrived with a teapot and teacups with saucers and poured tea on the cups. “Please. It’s good jasmine tea,” the Mayor of Beidongshan insisted. “It’s a pleasure seeing you again, Swifty and your YouTube crew.”

Swifty thanked the Mayor for inviting them inside. The Mayor continued, “I heard you are enquiring about something, my dear?”

“Mayor, or should I just call you Uncle Aaron like the old times?”

“Fine, you can call me Uncle Aaron. Anyway, what brings you here?”

Swifty showed the Mayor a few photographs of an abandoned town he and Jade discovered a few months back. He had some inspiration over these photos as he was looking at them on the car trip to his childhood place.

The Mayor looked dumbfounded. “Where did you find this?”

Swifty explained what happened that day. He then saw the smile from the bespectacled husky, stroking his hair as he smiled. “That’s old Beidongshan, my friends.”

That created gasps inside the office. “I know, this is shocking. But it’s true, that was Beidongshan back then. It had existed for about 100 plus years before we relocated. Back then, it’s just a nice fishing town. Then, our colonials came.”

Mengguo used to be part of Japan since 1825 before it got separated after World War 2, where it was mostly unaffected by the way. Mengguo became an independent country in 1946 and had to be built from the ground up. Beidongshan, being one of the first vibrant towns in Mengguo, received an endless amount of tourists from nearby countries and it became a port city where trade, commerce and tourism are the norms of the town. That town was what the current Beidongshan locals called “Old Beidongshan”.

“What are you suggesting, Swifty?” Jade whispered to Swifty’s ear.

“I think we found our movie set,” Swifty stood up. “Technically, it’s under the Mayor’s control, right?”

The Mayor nodded.

“Then, would it be great to explore that place?”

The entire group looked at Swifty, grinning under his teeth. He had exactly the location he wanted for the film project.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Wednesday to Friday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**Old Beidongshan**

**(Song: “[Anyone I Want to Be](https://youtu.be/PT-EzzJxySI)” by Roksana Wegiel. Song translated to English from Polish and English)**

_Used to live in the shadow_

_Now I’m not afraid to risk it all_

_I can talk a bit louder_

_With a power of a thunderstorm_

The next three days were where the movie idea in Swifty’s head came together, with the help of his few friends.

With the help of Duke and his father, the Mayor of Beidongshan, Swifty, Jade, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha spent the next three days touring what used to be Beidongshan. While autumn was not the best time to explore the place, it still gave them a visualisation of what could be their filming set.

The Mayor, acting as a tour guide because he was free, showcase the old town centre (with its small and colourful rows of houses) and the town square, followed by the eastern side of the town, where Swifty and Jade first found the former Beidongshan Post Office. “This is where we sort and sent out any main, whether to our neighbours or abroad,” the Mayor provided a brief introduction to the place. “I used to be a mailman there.”

“You loved delivering mail?” Jade raised her paw.

“That’s one of my favourites! We can’t forget the snowball fights. Snowball dodgeball is awesome here!”

_I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_shout it from the rooftop loud_

_I speak my heart and I know I can be_

_Anyone I want to be_

_Life’s never really black or white_

_There’s more to it than meets the eye_

_I speak my mind and now I know I can be_

_Anyone I want to be_

They travelled by their own vehicles (except for Lemmy who fly, capturing aerial footage of the entire place from above) and enjoyed the sea breeze of old Beidongshan. They noted every part of the town they feel is important for filming the entire movie. After all, the group agreed to film on a tight budget by using their existing cameras and mobile phone cameras.

Every night, they gathered at their Airbnb accommodation, brainstorming on how they could make the movie even better. They eventually settled on the Mayor’s recollections on delivering the mail through large wooden sleds. “They’re for the big boys,” Swifty added, remembering the Mayor’s words.

_One minute, two minutes the goal is ahead_

_Do not choose shortcuts_

_I hold the rudder with all my strength_

_I can get any of the mountains_

_My rebellious position/status_

_I will be myself even if the world_

_Have already written different plan for me_

_I will say stop, I will say “pass”_

_I wanna float on the wind_

_I can be whoever I want_

_I am going where the unknown land is_

_Dam, daram, daram, daram_

“Anyway, we saw some small hills around the area and a cave!” Swifty continued sharing. “Maybe that’s where my character lives.”

“And PB,” Jade added on. She remembered Swifty having the idea of Swifty and PB living up the hills close to each other.

“Why don’t we take a hike tomorrow?”

_The world today has a million colours_

_I hide the most precious treasure in my hands_

_Even if it comes to run against the wind_

_I know you can do as I do_

_Life is not just black and white_

_Now I’m grabbing every new day_

_Even if it comes to run against the wind_

_I know you can do as I do_

After hours of walking and exploring the old Beidongshan and hours of discussing new ideas, Jade came up with a rough storyboard of the entire movie. She showed everyone the storyboard and explained the screenplay. Everyone was more than impressed over her; despite being a business student rather than a film student, she wrote a professional script with the correct format and exquisite language. “I’m just a humble business student,” Jade played the humble game.

With a storyboard, a near-complete script and backing from the Mayor of Beidongshan, the scene was set for the movie. They proceed to plan to hire the extras and start prepping for the winter filming.

_The day before yesterday uncertainty_

_Fear that wake me up from sleep_

_Just a moment to be able to_

_Lock what was before_

_The day before yesterday uncertainty_

_Fear that wake me up from sleep_

_Just a moment to be able to_

_Lock what was before_

On the last day before they head home, they explore the new Beidongshan themselves, from the cruise terminal to the Dongshanding Ski Resort and Swifty’s favourite bakery. Swifty bought three boxes of Japanese curry buns and shared them with his crew, Duke, Dakota and the Mayor of Beidongshan. The sea port was a different game from the city skyscrapers of Mengcheng. Soon, they packed up, returned the keys of their accommodation to the owners before they set off back to Mengcheng.

Before they left, Swifty’s Mum gave the group some local gifts, including in-season seafood. “I hope this will bring you good luck, everyone. All the best for the filming!”

“Thanks Mum,” Swifty took his time hugging his mother before they head home, taking the highway south back to Mengcheng. Duke also joined in their trip back home.

_Dam, daram, daram, daram_

_Life’s never really black or white_

_There’s more to it than meets the eye_

_I speak my mind and now I know I can be_

_Anyone I want to be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in my personal opinion, one of the most important chapters of the book, simply because this sets up for Episode 3 of this book. Now that SwiftyTV learnt much about the abandoned town that used to be Beidongshan and explored the area with the help of the Mayor of Beidongshan (who was Duke's father), this will be where the fun begins.
> 
> See you tomorrow for "Hey Everybody". Until then, k thanks bye!


	13. Hey Everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SwiftyTV team began recruiting extras and production crew members for their movie.

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Friday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**The Highway Back to Mengcheng**

**6pm**

While on the SwiftyTV SUV, Swifty joined the rest of his crew rather than with Duke. As he was driving back to Mengcheng, he attempted to concentrate on the road as the rest of his team were watching the Esports final where PB was competing in. He looked to the mirror and witnessed a bit of sweating from the rest of his team cheering on PB.

As the car got onto the bridge connecting mainland Mengguo back to Mengcheng, Swifty heard some cheering and clapping from everyone in the team. He inferred PB must have won the title for the university.

“You want me to play some music?” Swifty intends to celebrate the victory.

“Please!” Jade, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha all joined in.

“Alright, alright!”

**(Song: “**[La Venda](https://youtu.be/lWXuohnM14U) (The Blindfold)” by Miki)  
  


“La venda ya cayó!!!” was what everyone was singing as they officially returned to Mengcheng in high spirits. What a way to return home.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Week of October 2017**

**Monday, 7th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Business School Food Court**

**12pm**

With the entire SwiftyTV crew reunited once again, they celebrate PB’s recent win in the Esports competition with a giant bowl of _ma la xiang guo_. They took their time chomping down the mountain of a mixture of ingredients stir-fried in a fiery Szechuan peppered-based oil. Unsurprisingly, Lemmy could not take spicy very well and was screaming and sweating consistently throughout the meal.

“Jesus, why does it have to be so hot???” the albatross down his third glass of milk through his beak.

The rest of the crew looked at each other in confusion. They selected medium spiciness and realised it was a mistake choosing that level of spiciness to someone that could not handle even mild spiciness at all.

Getting past that, Swifty got up to speed on the road trip to PB, such as the camera equipment the Franklin otters selected for the film, some sample photographs and videos from the equipment and the filming locations. “You settled on those elements so quickly?”

“Yup,” Swifty nodded. “All settled! Now, let’s talk about actors –”

“Um, I settled that for you already, guys.” PB smiled. He expected an uproar, so he explained further. “I got the application forms sorted for our supporting actors, extras and camera crew.”

“But how? We’re not that far out yet!” Leopold felt furious. He balled his fist and felt tempted to punch PB in front of the entire food court.

“I have my own ways, guys…”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Fourth Week of September 2017**

**Tuesday, 6th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year (Recess Week)**

**PB’s Room, SwiftyTV Apartment**

**8pm**

**(Song: “[Caprice No. 24](https://youtu.be/Vg0dG6pIs2Y)” by Niccolo Paganini, performed by David Garrett)**

_As per usual, PB stayed in his room as night falls early. He was listening to his usual playlist of classical music while scrimming in his game and completing his homework. All at the same time._

_While the polar bear showed few emotions, what his friends complimented him among the SwiftyTV members is his work efficiency and his ability to jump between different roles. He was a great HR manager, a decent accountant, and an assistant to his stepbrother, Swifty. In that sense, if their friends considered Swifty was the brawn of the Swift brothers, they would consider PB the brains._

_Finishing his game, he remembered that Swifty sent him a message to call for auditions for some of the movie roles on offer. Extras, camera crew, riggers and so on. His fingers danced on the keyboard as he created an application form while drinking another of his cold brews. There was no stopping him because he was alone in the house, making sure he carries the entire team as much as he could._

_Ten minutes later, he was close to completing the form. Now, it was up to the recruitment marketing. He had the posters and posts ready to go. To the tune of the violin, he scheduled the posts according to Swifty’s simple instructions. Attached to this post is the application form to be part of the film._

_Finally, he messaged his brother. In the text, there were only two words to his message._

_“It’s done.”_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

“And I did all of that in one hour!” PB felt proud of himself. “And look at how many applications we go!”

“How many?” Swifty asked.

PB pulled out his tablet and showed them a data sheet of those that signed up. Immediately, the group studied the data and bat their eyelids at the polar bear. They were hoping to get around 400 but…

“You got 600 applications for the movie, PB???”

“I told you, just like my gaming, I always carry the team when they need me most.”

The group felt impressed by his work for the film project. PB helping with the recruitment was exactly what they needed. It was time to proceed to the next phase of their film project.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Week of October 2017**

**Tuesday to Saturday, 7th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV Apartment**

With the concept, the storyboard, script and camera equipment ready, it was time for phase 2 for the film project: recruitment the crew for the filming. They agree to get that over with by the end of the week, with dry runs of the filming next weekend.

For the SwiftyTV crew, this was nothing. They completed countless collaborations with others before, from other YouTubers to celebrities and the community, whether in Mengcheng, in Beidongshan or abroad. This was just their usual day in the office.

“Hit it, Lemmy!” Swifty commanded Lemmy to start playing the playlist.

“You got it, boss!”

**(Song: “[Hey Everybody!](https://youtu.be/xPGbvv4IhNU)” by 5 Seconds of Summer)**

They spent almost the rest of their free time for the next few days inside their office dealing with the 700 plus applications. These apply to a variety of roles, from the actors to the camera crew. They just only need about 400, 320 extras and 80 for the production crew.

_She maxed her credit cards and don’t got a job_

_She pays for gas with all the change in her car_

_It’s not the end of the road_

_Yeah, we’ve all been there before, and it goes oh_

Swifty and Jade focused on recruiting the extras for the filming. Filming will take place during the month of December where winter began. They watched the many recorded auditions and noticed that a good number of applicants are from Mengcheng residents raised in Beidongshan.

“Seems like a buffet,” Jade was deciding who to recruit.

“That’s why we needed the most time to select the right cast members,” Swifty nodded. “We have too many to choose from!”

_He’s walking home ‘cause he can’t pay for the bus_

_He needs a dollar, but he ain’t got enough_

_It’s not the end of the world_

_Yeah, we’ve all been there before, and it goes oh_

The rest worked on calling out various companies across the city to see whether they can hire some production crew for the filming. PB got a fantastic idea to hire a good mix of professionals (which are allowed according to the project rubrics, provided they do not take over the core parts of the project) and some amateur cameramen. “That way, they can learn on the fundamentals of filming,” was the reason PB chose. “By the way, where’s Lemmy?”

PB turned back and find Lemmy in the music studio. He was smoking a cigarette to pass time. The polar bear facepalmed over it. “Lemmy!”

_Hey everybody, we don’t have to live this way_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

_So what you say everybody? Gotta live it up today_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

PB was quick to announce the fresh development to his brother. Conversing at one of the university’s cafes, Swifty and PB were doing their homework when PB ended the latest call. “We just got a call from the Mayor of Beidongshan. He’s willing to set aside a small budget to secure the site!”

That was it. Old Beidongshan was going to become Taigasville for the next three weeks! “And the Mayor is engaging with contractors to renovate the whole place!”

Swifty knew that would happen. After all, he and the Mayor’s son are childhood friends. “I think it was Duke that convinced them,” Swifty knew one of the reasons. “And he’s part of the supporting cast too!”

“Um, didn’t you bring in Dakota as well?”

“She insisted!” Swifty had to clarify. “I didn’t plant o bring her in though.”

_Don’t have your rent and it’s the first of the month (where’s my money?)_

_Your bank account has got insufficient funds_

_We can’t afford to give up_

_We gotta make our own luck and it goes oh_

_Work every weekend just to get out of town_

_Everyone says that you’ll just turn back around_

_And what’s ironic to me,_

_The ones that don’t ever leave think that they know_

By Thursday, the crew hold a meeting inside the office on the progress. Swifty and Jade had chosen the actors to help as the residents of a fictional town, Leopold and Bertha secured a decent-sized camera crew, PB secured his office staff and as for Lemmy, he will be coming later as the music director and aerial cameraman.

“We just need one of the lecturers of the film school. That’s a requirement,” Leopold read out the rules for the 4th time. “Rules are rules.”

“Maybe…” Swifty got an idea. He pounced and grabbed his phone and texted Grandpa Walter. Otto was one of Grandpa’s students, so for sure he will have some form of contact.

**Swifty:** Grandpa! Is it ok that we ask for advice?

A few minutes later, his grandpa responded:

**Grandpa:** Hey, Swifty! I heard you’re working on that movie! For sure, I can help a bit! What can I do for you?

**Swifty:** You know your former students, right?

**Grandpa:** That depends. I don’t have a great memory, but anyway, why do I need them?

**Swifty:** I just need one. You know Otto van Walrus, right? He’s my university lecturer and a former student of yours.

**Grandpa:** Ah! Otto, eh? He’s always a troublemaker, but he shared his love for filmmaking with me. Sometimes, he makes a mess of himself and loves to get down to the nitty gritty!

**Swifty:** Is there by chance you can get him to be part of the film?

**Grandpa:** Hmm… I’ll try. But you better do whatever prep for the filming, alright?

**Swifty:** Thanks, Grandpa!

_Hey everybody, we don’t have to live this way_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

_So what you say everybody? Gotta live it up today_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

The next day, Swifty got a call from Professor Otto. “My golly, Mr Swifty!” His loopy British accent caught him off-guard. “So, you want me to be part of your movie, right?”

“Yes, Mr Van Walrus, I—”

“No need to explain. I’m in!”

Swifty’s face lit up. “Really, Mr Van Walrus?”

“Absolutely! Let me know what role I’ll be playing!”

“Sure. I’ll send you the script and your role.”

“Splendid!” Otto was in high spirits as the Swifty hand-signed to the rest of his team they secured the grand prize. Finally, the pieces have fallen in place.

_Hey everybody, we don’t have to live this way_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

That Saturday night, the SwiftyTV crew celebrated the completion of phase 2 with a pizza and beer party. This time, they invited the entire floor of their apartment to join in as a way to mingle with their neighbours, something they had not done since they moved in the year ago. The best part, the neighbours do not need to pay for anything.

The crew enjoyed interacting and showcasing how they made their videos and their life as university students. Swifty also got to hold a mini-concert, singing the song he had not released yet.

_So what you say everybody? Gotta live it up today (today)_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

_Say hey (gotta live it up today)_

_Whoa (yeah, we don’t have to live this way)_

“Thank you so much for coming down here today! I hope you enjoyed us having company with you!” Swifty concluded his performance.

Rumours circulated around the internet that the YouTube video on the party became one of the most viral videos of the week, reaching a million views in slightly less than 24 hours after its release. Clearly, the best part was yet to come for the SwiftyTV gang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the pre-production of Arctic Dogs is in full swing as the foundation is complete. Now, it's the time to start bringing in the cast and production members of the movie.
> 
> Next week is Chinese New Year, so the release dates of the next chapters to be slightly different. The chapters next week will be out on consecutively from next Monday to next Thursday.
> 
> See you for the next chapter "Running with Lions". K thanks bye!


	14. Running with Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and his team conducted the first pre-filming rehearsal session at Grandpa Walter's mansion.

**The Third Week of October 2017**

**Saturday, 9th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Grandpa Walter’s Mansion**

Two weeks had passed since they finalised the crew list, and it was time for the first day of rehearsals. The SwiftyTV crew agreed to, with Swifty’s grandpa’s permission, to use the mansion as the rehearsal place. The crew had to juggle between their studies, their clubs and their time working on both their YouTube channel and the film. They got Jade’s ex-boyfriend Dusty to get his team to design and build ski-based mail sleds, a Beidongshan-based company specialising in building movie sets to design and build the lair for Professor Otto (who played as the main villain) and got the backing from Duke’s father, the Mayor of Beidongshan, with permission from the university.

  
  
All paws were on deck. They had to contact and negotiate these deals with many contractors while revising for the mid-year examinations. It was so tiring that they had less time to sleep, but this was an important film project. For Swifty, Leopold and Bertha, who are the three film students, this film project is 50% of their entire final year.

  
However, once they settled on the groundwork during the 8th week of the semester, the group met up to agree on a few things. To maximise their time on the project, they agree to set their YouTube channel aside. This means fewer YouTube videos to work on which reduced the workload on everyone, an absolute relief for the entire group who experienced sleep deprivation by then. 

The project brought the entire team together with their specialisations. Leopold and Bertha both worked on the cinematography and editing, Lemmy planned on the musical score and soundtrack for the movie, PB was in charge of the business side of things and the animal resource management of the team, Jade improved and write further re-edits of the script she and her boyfriend Swifty first drafted on. Swifty, the team leader, of course took the initiative as director and co-producer, making sure his team gets the job done while taking their welfare into their account.  
  
And now, two weeks later, on a Saturday morning, they arrived at the mansion belonging to former filmmaker Walter Tan, also known as Grandpa Walter. He got some rooms ready for the rehearsal and in time for the 10am start. “And I’m planning to watch you guys do your magic,” he told everyone while unloading the baggage the crew brought in. “After all, my two grandsons are here!”

“Please,” Swifty took a deep breath. “You’re not supposed to help us, ok? Let us take charge of the movie.”

“Right. Helping you is against the rules, anyway,” Grandpa Walter cleared his throat. “Otto assured me watching you rehearse isn’t.”

The crew heard the knock on the front door. “I’ll go get it,” Grandpa Walter navigate to the door with his walking stick and opened to find…

“Surprise!”

It was the supporting cast. Duke, Dusty, Professor Otto and to Swifty’s surprise, his counsellor Magda had arrived. Immediately, Grandpa Walter started hugging Otto, his former student.

“Oh, just like old times,” Otto’s thick London accent felt warm, his flippers wrapping around the old arctic fox. Grandpa Walter chuckled over his student.

“Where’s your sister?” Swifty asked Duke.

“She’s on her way. Her train’s delayed,” his childhood friend. “Anyway, how’s everyone going?”

They looked back to find Jade with Dusty. They were both having a heart-to-heart talk and even hugged briefly. Swifty smiled at Jade with her ex. It had been four years since she broke up with Dusty to becoming Swifty’s girlfriend.

“I’ll head outside,” Swifty had to check whether the rest of the crew had arrived. Once he revealed himself to the outside of the mansion, he saw some cheering for him. The extras, the production and camera team, most of the 400-strong crew had convened outside of the mansion. Magda also witnessed a sizeable crowd outside of the mansion and reminded Swifty not to mistake her for a moose. “Anyway, I’ll be here if you need my advice,” she whispered to Swifty’s ear.

With his counsellor’s assurance, Swifty went back in and declared to everyone, “It’s showtime, everyone!”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Swifty gave a small briefing with some acting crew inside the ground level cinema his grandpa used to watch his movies. Being large enough to fill only a hundred and fifty members of the crew, the group also opened up the ground level hall as a secondary briefing side, occupied by the rest of the acting crew and the entire production crew, with a projector that was broadcasting the briefing live. “How you’re doing everyone?”

The cinema gave out small ‘woos’ among the cinema. Not good enough. “I said how you’re doing, team Arctic Justice?”

This time, he felt satisfied for that response. “Thanks for coming down to, as what we the SwiftyTV guys will say, a biggie. I know that some of you apply for this because you are hue fans of our channel. I know because I checked your names with your YouTube accounts.”

The crowd chuckled. They enjoyed a bit of his humour.

“Anyway, regardless of whether you are an acting extra, a camera crew or just a business helper, we’ll try our very best to make you feel welcome here. If you need, one of our supporting actors, Magda, is on hand. She’s my favourite counsellor and emotional advisor. You can trust her.

“Alright, who’s ready for some arctic justice?”

He witnessed the cheers from inside the cinema. It was time to commence day 1 of the rehearsals.

**(Song: “[Running with Lions](https://youtu.be/ZGPQ6xbsuxg)” by Alice)**   
  


The morning session saw the main SwiftyTV guys together with the acting crew plus the supporting cast. With the exception of Leopold and Bertha (who worked with the camera and production crew inside the mansion) and Lemmy (who flew out of the mansion to work on the musical score at the university campus), everyone divided into groups, led by each of the remaining main crew member (Swifty, Jade and PB) to recite their lines for the movie. Duke assisted for Swifty’s group, Dusty joined his ex-girlfriend Jade’s group and Magda helped PB’s group. Professor Otto and Grandpa Walter inspected each group to check on the progress.

_I can see you praying on me_

_On me, on me_

_Watching every move but can’t see_

_Can’t see the mistake_

_’Cause I’m one with the wild_

_One with the wild, a scion of a king_

_And I’m run by desire, run by desire_

_Oh yeah_

The three small acting groups led in slightly different ways. Swifty and Duke shared banter among each other and enjoyed being their characters in the movie itself, and sharing a bit about their childhood friendship. Jade and Dusty set aside their past to encourage their group to not over-stress themselves and enjoy the experience. PB and Magda, while slightly stricter than the other two groups, shared constructive advice and feedback when warranted. However, the result from each acting group was on the same side of “shared camaraderie”. Immediately, everyone enjoyed the relax and rewarding experience of working with one of the most popular YouTube groups in the country.  
  
  


_You can never break me to the ground_

_’Cause I’m running with lions_

_Even if night won’t come around,_

_I am running with lions_

_Pull me down, I get up_

_I’m surrounded by lions_

_Shoot me down, I get up_

_I’m running with lions_

_I’m running with lions_

_  
_Professor Otto and Grandpa Walter delivered endless boxes of bento to everyone in the mansion. While they cannot significantly helped with the production, they did share insights and experience on filmmaking and working with different crewmates. The talk reconnected the student and the master together, although some teammates noticed that Professor Otto’s mobility device looked a bit too slow. The walrus realised his device is ageing too badly and Swifty had noticed the problem too. Perhaps he can get his professor a new mobility device using his money.

_Tell me why you’re stalking on me_

_On me, on me_

_Do you really think it won’t be_

_It won’t be a mistake?_

_’Cause I’m born by the wild, born by the wild_

_Running wild and free_

_And I’m driven by fire, driven by fire_

_Oh, saying_

_You can never break me to the ground_

_’Cause I’m running with lions_

_Even if night won’t come around,_

_I am running with lions_

_Pull me down, I get up_

_I’m surrounded by lions_

_Shoot me down, I get up_

_I’m running with lions_

_I’m running with lions_

Meanwhile, Leopold and Bertha, along with their camera team, tested out their camera equipment. Film-grade cameras, smartphones with fantastic video-recording capabilities and camera drones. As they were having fun recording demo shots, Grandpa Walter witnessed the fun with a grin on his face. “So, this is the new technology you always talked about, Otto?”

Professor Otto nodded. “It’s not new. They’re refined for today’s standards.”

“I see,” Grandpa Walter thought about the old days of filmmaking where its film and black and white.

_Running, running, running_

_Li… lions_

_You can never break me to the ground_

_’Cause I’m running with lions_

_Even if night won’t come around,_

_I am running with lions_

The afternoon went on without major hitches. Swifty got some good news from Lemmy, who was composing the score at the university’s own music studio, which he had access to as a Music and Audio Technology student. The albatross had completed some demos for the score and had sent samples to Swifty. Swifty spent in between breaks listening to the score. For once, he knew that while Lemmy can be a dumb-dumb, he made up with his music expertise.  
  
He sent the score to his grandpa, who had a listen on his phone. “If that’s where you want to go, just do it!” Grandpa Walter replied to Swifty.

Evening comes and, as agreed, everyone gathered at the entrance hall. Swifty had explained the timeline for the rehearsals. They will conduct two more dry runs before actual filming starts on the first week of December. Filming will take place during the first three weeks of December at old Beidongshan, which was in the midst of renovation and rebuilding.

“See you next week!” Swifty and his team waved goodbye to everyone. The crew had done their work for today with recordings for the dry runs saved for submission of the final portfolio of the film project.

_Pull me down, I get up_

_I’m surrounded by lions_

_Shoot me down, I get up_

_I’m running with lions_

_I’m running with lions_

_I’m running with lions_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Before the team leaves the mansion for the day, Grandpa Walter catches up with his grandsons Swifty and PB by the pool. He had prepared cans of beer (with PB getting a non-alcoholic version, as requested). In the background, Swifty played a slow Italian ballad to soothe the trio.

**(Song: “[Con Te](https://youtu.be/hFC80tUPbb8) (With You)” by Sergio Sylverste)**

They drank as they enjoyed gazing at the stars above. “Thanks for coming down today,” Grandpa Walter smiled. “I hope I was useful.”

“You’re very welcome,” Swifty and PB spoke in unison.

“You know, the happiest moments was where you two lived here for a while for.. how long?”

“Eight,” PB reminded his foster grandfather. He never knew his parents, let alone his real family. To be adopted was the best moment of his life. “And I love it that way.”

“I mean, PB, you were the top student there,” Swifty enjoyed his beer, as ice cold as he wanted to be. “You should be happy.”

“Happy was where I beat you in something,” PB laughed off. “Like in academics!”

“Hey!” Swifty rolled his eyes. “But seriously, do you remember the first day of secondary school, PB? Our first day as ACS(M)?”

Grandpa Walter looked to his two sons. He knew what his grandson referred to. Their first day of secondary school in Mengcheng…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gong xi fa cai! This week is Chinese New Year week, and seeing that Friday is the first day, the 4 chapters I'll be releasing this week will be released a little differently. They'll be released one by one for the next four days, starting today.
> 
> Tomorrow is going to be another flashback chapter, focusing on Swifty and PB's secondary school years. Until then, see you tomorrow for "Popular"! K thanks bye!


	15. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and PB experienced their first day as secondary school students at a prestigious school.

**January 2007, 10 Years Ago**

**Grandpa Walter Tan’s Mansion**

**6.45am**

_Normally, Grandpa Walter will enjoy his mornings by the outdoor garden, sipping his cup of English breakfast tea made of bone china. Today, however, he was doing something different. He was getting his two grandsons ready for their first day of school._

_“James! Perry! Hurry up!” the old fox screamed, shouting their real first names._

_At that moment, the young arctic fox and polar bear ran down their stairs, their footsteps as loud as a giant’s. It was the big moment in their lives as they start their first day as students of the prestigious Anglo-Chinese School (Mengcheng). Their white-collared school shirt had a tie, stripped in yellow and navy, their name tags and the school badge, crafted in stainless steel. Matching the shirt is the pair of navy-blue shorts that went up until just below the boys’ knees._

_Swifty and PB’s faces lit up over seeing their grandpa. “Good morning, Grandpa!” They bowed to their grandpa, remembering their mother’s words to show respect to elders._

_“Oh, give me a hug!” Grandpa Walter gestured the boys for a hug and forehead kisses. “Are your bags packed?”_

_“Yes, Grandpa!” Swifty and PB showed the bags they were carrying. He bought two designer schoolbags the week ago._

_“It’s your first day of school and I want you to have fun there. There’s some of the brightest boys in school, so whatever you do, just be yourself, alright?”_

_The boys nodded. Grandpa Walter whistled for the mansion’s resident chauffeur to usher the boys to the car. He smiled back and waved as he watched Swifty and PB set off for school._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_Swifty and PB got to the back of the car, trying the best to sit still. Being part of a top school was well-earned: they both scored among the highest in Beidongshan and got selected into the school based on their results alone. It was 6.55am. The car trip to the school will take 15 minutes._

_The car set off and the leopard driver played a latest hit on the radio._

**(Song: “[The Worrying Kind](https://youtu.be/r02Lg8JIco0)” by The Ark)**

_Moves, I like to make ‘em_

_Grooves, I like to shake ‘em_

_Shake ‘em from my troublesome mind_

_‘Cause sometimes you’ll find_

_That I’m out of my mind_

_You see baby, I’m the worrying kind_

_Words, I’d like to break ‘em_

_Words, I like to shake ‘em_

_Shake ‘em from my troublesome mind_

_And you turn up your nose_

_It’s a joke you suppose_

_But baby, I’m the worrying kind_

_Mornings in Mengcheng in 2007 is very busy. For Swifty and PB, they enjoyed looking out into small stretches of traffic jams and conversing over starting a new life in Mengcheng. While their enrolment into ACS (M) meant living away from their mother in Beidongshan, it meant absolute convenience. Travelling between Beidongshan and Mengcheng by bus takes a staggering four hours. That was at the time the Mengguo high-speed rail plan is at its proposal stage._

_So, if you see me somewhere_

_With that glassy old stare,_

_And the panic and fear in my eyes_

_Don’t call for first aid or the fire brigade_

_Or the local police, ’cause they won’t care_

_I’m just a silly old boy with my head in the can_

_Just a mortal with potential of a superman_

_But what sense does it make_

_When I feel like a fake_

_When I’m saying to you all be good for goodness’ sake?_

_Words, I like to break ‘em_

_Words, I’d like to shake ‘em_

_Shake ‘em from my troublesome mind_

_And why? Heaven knows_

_It’s a joke I suppose_

_But baby, I’m the worrying kind_

_As the guitar solo riff plays, the car approaches its destination. Looking out of their car was a long bus stop with ACS (M) students dropping off and walking inside the sheltered walkway. The car turns left and stopped at the security gate. Two security guards walked to the car and asked to wind down the windows._

_Immediately, Swifty and PB showed the guards their school identity cards. Even their cards are made of high-quality recyclable plastic. The guards nodded and open up the swing gates. The car drove past the double-gated vehicle school entrance._

_So, if you see me somewhere_

_With that glassy old stare,_

_And the panic and fear in my eyes_

_Don’t call for first aid or the fire brigade_

_Or the local police ‘cause they won’t care_

_I’m just a silly old boy with my head in the can_

_Just a mortal with potential of a superman_

_But what sense does it make_

_When I feel like a fake_

_When I’m saying to you all be good, for goodness’ sake?_

_The school had existed for about 80 years and this was the new complex. The school was large enough to accommodate about a thousand male students across four secondary school levels. The complex also featured a separate sports hall, a full-sized football/rugby field, a hockey field and tennis courts. ACS (M) specialises in sports and the large trophy room on the ground floor is no joke._

_The car stopped at the main porch where most students who got to school by car alight. Swifty and PB thanked their driver, grabbed their bags and dashed to the school field for morning assembly. They would have heard some teachers shouting at them not to run, but they did not care. It was five minutes before the school bell rang for the flag-raising ceremony._

_Oh, words, I like to shake ‘em_

_Words, I’d like to break ‘em_

_Shake ‘em from my troublesome mind_

_And why? Heaven knows_

_It’s a joke I suppose_

_But baby, I’m the worrying kind_

_And you turn up your nose_

_And you say it’s a pose_

_But baby, I’m the worrying kind_

_Yeah, sometimes I’m blind_

_I’m just out of my mind_

_Baby, I’m the worrying kind_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**January 2007, 10 Years Ago**

**Anglo Chinese School (Mengcheng)**

**10am**

_As Secondary 1 students, the secondary 1 orientation program replaced the morning lessons. They had a presentation on the school curriculum inside the school hall, a tour of the school, had an introduction section in their classrooms and finally, at 10am, the students head out to the canteen for morning recess._

_Because of the sheer number of students, the school housed two separate canteens next to each other, each accommodating one school level. As class 1B (Swifty and PB’s class), 30-student strong, marched to the secondary 1/3 canteen, some went straight to queue for their food while others head out to the nearby football field for a quick 20-minute football match. Swifty and PB queued up for food and sat down five minutes later. They ate alone inside the well-heated canteen to combat the winter climate, but that was good enough for them. Earlier on, they had been the subject of a weird standoff during the class introduction, especially since they shared the same “Swift” surname, even though they are not of the same species._

_Needless to say, Swifty’s charm and wit on their relationship captivate the class enough to set that issue aside. “And just so you know, I saved your ass just now,” Swifty proudly boasts on his achievement._

_“Here We Go Again. How many times do you have to do this?” PB rolled his eyes. He just could not stand Swifty’s boastfulness. Regardless, the polar bear felt grateful to Swifty for once, something he never thought he would feel._

_“Mind if I join you once again?” a voice came from behind. Swifty looked up to find his old buddy Duke. “Small world, isn’t it?”_

_The husky sat next to Swifty and ate his meal. It was just an energy bar and iced coffee from the snacks store. “Just losing some more weight while I can,” Duke explained his diet. Changing the subject, he continued, “How’s day 1 so far?”_

_Swifty recounted about the classroom incident earlier. “Damn! That’s pretty crazy!”_

_Swifty nodded. “I know! They didn’t expect us to be brothers! Well, technically, Mum adopted PB, so that may not count? How about you?”_

_PB let the two boys bicker. He was enjoying this conversation._

_“Guess what they asked me? ‘Was that the legendary Duke Wilson from Beidongshan?’ And when I confirmed it, everyone talked about my football achievements for the rest of the session.”_

_Swifty predicted his classmates must have access to footage of him and Duke’s football performances, which had circulated on a video site called YouTube. Duke told the others that it apparently was a brand-new video site where people can upload videos of themselves or anything._

_Swifty thought it was a curious idea to set up a website like that. PB intervened. “Just to be on the same side, let’s compare our Primary School National Exam results first.”_

_The trio revealed their results. Swifty scored 269 out of a possible 300, PB 281 (the highest in Beidongshan) and Duke 263. The cut-off score to enter ACS (M) was 261, but Duke got in through the Direct Admissions Exercise thanks to his achievement in football. “Why are we comparing results when we are talking about videos, PB?” Swifty felt confused._

_“I just to be part of the conversation. That’s all.” PB finished his meal and so did the other two. “Anyway, about YouTube…”_

_They talked until the school bell rang for the end of recess. The trio kept conversing about YouTube as they returned to their classrooms for the next session. That conversation will continue when they meet up for the lunch break and their fascination over the internet increased._

_  
  
By the time school ended and Swifty and PB got back into the car back to the mansion, they decide to check out the website. With their grandpa’s permission, they used his computer and searched on YouTube. They spent the rest of the evening watching countless amounts of funny videos and could not contain their laughter. It was a brilliant idea to come up with a platform to share these videos._

_And so, they hatched a plan to do a video similar to these funny videos. They just need the resources for that…_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**March 2007, 10 Years Ago**

**Grandpa Walter’s Mansion**

**11am**

_Springtime has arrived which heralded in 16 to 24 degrees Celsius weather and flowers of all kinds blooming. The one-week March school holidays had arrived at the best moment, two months after Swifty and PB came up with a novel video idea._

_When they shared their idea to their Grandpa Walter, they were expecting for him to object, especially since they wanted to use Grandpa’s cameras he used for his movies. They were only half-right._

_“Well, you boys are too young to play with the big boys yet,” he got up from his bedroom sofa, which had aged a bit from holding on to the fox’s weight for 12 years. He opened a box that had cases full of cameras inside, but rather than going for a professional one, he brought out a small black camera that fit into one paw. “But you can have this.”_

_Swifty and PB inspect the camera their Grandpa passed to them. “It’s a camcorder,” Grandpa Walter introduced the device. “It’s a video camera, but it’s usually for recording videos on the go. Perhaps I can teach you how to use it.”_

_With an hour of a lesson on basic videography, Swifty and PB carried a small table from the ground floor storeroom and a large packet of empty balloons. They had charged the camcorder the night before, so by the time Swifty retrieved it from their room, fully charged._

_They just need to wait for a few others to join in, so Swifty and PB lounged by the pool chairs, waiting for someone to show up. The sun was thankfully not so hot, and a cool breeze entered the mansion compound. They waited and waited._

_“Why are we doing this stupid thing just because of a suggestion?” PB took one hard look at Swifty, chilling by the pool. Swifty did not reply._

_PB sighed. “Is this one of your so called ‘stupid ideas’ you always concoct?”_

_Swifty drank his glass of water that was next to him. “It’s never stupid if that’s possible. Besides, we need some extra guys for the shooting.”_

_“Who?”_

_They heard a bird flapping from the distance, but this was not just any bird. It was one that came up north. Swifty and PB looked up to find a surprise. From above._

_“Yoo-hoo!” Lemmy flapped down to the ground, wearing goggles to protect his eyes from the harsh winds of spring. “Was I on time?”_

_“What on earth are you doing here, Lemmy?” PB felt alarmed. “Was flying form Beidongshan to here tough?”_

_Lemmy catches his breath after an hour and a half of non-stop flying. He gave a wry smile before nodding. “Toughest flight of my life!”_

_“Great! Then we can get started on prepping on the video!”_

_“Video?” Lemmy might have forgotten what they were going to do. Swifty told PB and Lemmy to fill up the balloons on the table with the pool water. “I’ll explain later!” Swifty heard the doorbell and ran inside the mansion. He knew who would ring the doorbell._

_Swifty opened the front door to find Duke just in time. “Just got there from the apartment,” Duke entered the mansion. He was on his dri-fit shirt and sports shorts after he ran from the Wilsons’ Mengcheng apartment to the mansion. “And yes, I ran from the apartment.”_

_Swifty had the group assembled. As Swifty explained what was going to happen, they spot Grandpa Walter joining in, curious over making a video with his grandsons._

_“And you must be Duke, son of Aaron?” Grandpa Walter recognised Duke._

_“Nice to meet you, Uncle,” Duke bowed to the owner of the mansion. Grandpa felt warm to the husky. “And I hope you got used to staying in the capital, eh? By the way, congratulations on your father’s appointment into a civil servant job.”_

_Duke’s father, Aaron Wilson, just got a government job in Mengcheng, which was why Duke and his parents temporarily moved to Mengcheng from Beidongshan. It was rare for huskies to get such a prestigious position._

_Swifty, Duke and Grandpa Walter head to the pool area where PB and Lemmy wrapped up a table full of water balloons. PB brought out water balloons and placed them on the table like it was nothing, but Lemmy already got soaked for bursting too many of them. “Don’t worry. I got a spare set,” the albatross got it figured out._

_“So, Swifty, what video are you recording?” Duke asked his friend._

_Swifty smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted to record. He whispered to his grandpa’s ear and after hearing the idea, Grandpa Walter felt jubilant at the idea. “I think we can make a great video out of this!”_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[Waterline](https://youtu.be/e1cuimKLNpU)” by Jedward)**

_Swifty, PB, Lemmy, Duke and Grandpa Walter got to work with the water balloons. This was the opportunity to experiment._

_They had prepared 30 water balloons of varying colours, the balloons soaked and filled with the chlorinated water from the swimming pool. Swifty found the ‘alow-motion’ mode on the camcorder and got PB to drop a big fat balloon into the ground._

_A purple balloon, dropping from a height of about two metres, its fall accelerated by the water that was pulling the whole balloon. Through a naked eye, the balloon hit the ground fast and split completely, causing the water inside to scatter on all sides. However, through the camcorder, it was different._

_Swifty checked the recording and got everyone huddled up to see the footage. From the camera’s lens, the balloon fell like a feather and on impact, the balloon split slowly and splashes of water scatter slowly in all angles._

_“Damn,” the entire group felt amazed by the discovery._

_I am close to the waterline_

_I thought that I’d been over my head_

_For the last time_

_I’m so close to the waterline_

_And the way I’m loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one._

_The groundskeeper tending to the mansion garden will notice more of those ‘bombs’ as he will recall in the years to call as the group continued experimenting with their water balloons. The team flung the balloons upwards, thrown to the ground with brute force and even from the second floor where Swifty dropped two balloons from his and PB’s bedroom._

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so_

_Deeply before_

_I am close to the waterline_

_I thought that I’d been over my head_

_For the last time_

_I’m so close to the waterline_

_And the way I’m loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one._

_Flood gates, can’t wait_

_Here she comes, shut’em fast_

_Better shut’em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush_

_Splash after splash after splash, they made new balloons and even had a fun water balloon fight at the swimming pool. With Grandpa Walter recording the water balloon fight, Swifty, PB, Lemmy and Duke stripped down to their shorts and just had a go with in the heated pool, throwing balloons at each other with Swifty shouting, “This is a spring pool party, not summer!”_

_Grandpa Walter howled with laughter. He never had that much fun in quite a while and for the first time in a while, he gave out an enormous grin, a rare moment in his life._

_I am close to the waterline_

_And the way I’m loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the one_

_I am close to the waterline_

_I thought that I’d been over my head_

_For the last time_

_I’m so close to the waterline_

_And the way I’m loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**A Week Later**

**Anglo Chinese School (Mengcheng)**

**10am**

_By the time school resumed for the second term, Swifty and PB had uploaded the video, called “Water Balloons” on YouTube, the Friday before (where the start of the weekend occurred). Grandpa Walter was kind to edit the video using a video editing software he purchased two years ago. He promised to teach Swifty how to edit videos when the long June school holidays comes._

_Swifty, PB and Duke joined at the same table they always used every recess, enjoying the Monday special of the rice stall’s famous Kampong-style fried rice. Fragrant and spicy, and it paired well with their bottles of sugar-free green tea. Three months had passed since they stepped foot into one of Mengguo’s top schools and a lot had changed. Swifty and Duke were part of the school’s C-division football team and were preparing for the C-division football season next month. PB, on the other hand, went for an alternate route and joined the library club._

_Just as they were about to finish, a horde of lower secondary schools joined in at the same table. About six students squeezed into the table, all staring at Swifty, PB and Duke. Just as the trio expected the worst, they were asking about the video itself!_

_“Was that you on the water balloons video?”_

_“Yeah, how did you do that?”_

_“Your video rocks!”_

_Soon, the questions mounted and mount before Swifty asked, “How did you know it was us? You saw the video?”_

_The group nodded in excitement. Swifty took a moment to breathe before he told them what they did. That intrigued the group more. “Can you make more stuff like this?”_

_Swifty, PB and Duke eventually spent the rest of the recess answering a horde of questions from their newest fans. It would not be until Swifty and PB returned home that they found their Grandpa in high spirits who told them that the video went viral._

_“How viral?” PB asked this time.  
  
“240,000 views within the first day!”_

_Swifty and PB turned to each other. “What?!”_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_Soon, the video kicked off. It was just the beginning._

**(Song: “[Popular](https://youtu.be/-04pUETT7oI)” by Eric Saade)**

_Stop, don’t say that it’s impossible_

_’Cause I know it’s possible_

_Though I know you never look my way_

_I can say you will one day_

_I can say you will one day_

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_I’m gonna get there, popular_

_My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl_

_I’ll get you when I’m popular_

_I’ll put my hands up in the light_

_You’ll see me dancing for my life_

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_I’m gonna get there, popular_

_Life at ACS (M) for Swifty, PB and Duke went high from there.  
  
Swifty and Duke made themselves known as the deadliest striking duo in the history of Mengcheng school football, scoring goal after goal after goal. “The Beidongshan Snowstorm” was the nickname Swifty, Duke and PB used, although Swifty and Duke used that term more due to their football success. PB also succeeded in the academics, coming first in every single school level of secondary school. Eventually, the trio graduated with top marks and had been one of the most popular trios in the school’s history.  
  
To the shock of everyone, rather than going to a top junior college, they decide to join Mengcheng Polytechnic, the top polytechnic in the country. During the first week of the orientation program, they were surprised to find Lemmy being a student there. He got promoted to the express stream during upper secondary and got excellent results at Ice Peaks Secondary School in Beidongshan. Soon, the “Beidongshan Snowstorm” turned into the “BF4” or “Beidongshan’s Fantastic Four”._

_Spread the news, I’m gonna take the fight_

_For the spotlight, day and night_

_I can take this to the number one_

_Be someone before you’re gone_

_Be someone before you’re gone_

_From there, the BF4 went separate ways during their three years in the polytechnic. Duke got into sport science and thanks to his father’s funding, he excelled in both school and in football, once again teaming up with Swifty at football matches. Duke will later get a girlfriend in school and they dated for the rest of his time there. Eventually, they had to break up after graduation as she moved back to her home in London, but not before Duke brought her out for a last date by driving to his Beidongshan hometown where they enjoyed their last moments there. Rumour has it that when Duke sent her off at the airport, he sobbed streams of tears, but moved on from there. They had continued to come in touch online.  
  
Lemmy decided to buck up his studies and followed his passion to become a musician. He chose music studies and while he may still be a dumb albatross, what was more important was his skills as a composer and a DJ. He got an internship in a nightclub where everyone raved to Lemmy’s music whenever he performed. Soon, he got started with Swifty as he would compose songs for the arctic fox whenever Swifty needed him onboard._

_PB, feeling that he needed to protect his brother, studied human resource management where he also changed his attitude to be a bit more serious. Even though he was a polar bear and that polar bears rarely show emotions, PB proved it wrong due to his understanding of emotions and opening up to his schoolmates. He joined the polytechnic’s newly formed Esports club where he played in various games and even won a few tournaments thanks to his shotcalling. His teammates would also comment on his ability to support them when they needed a little push._

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_I’m gonna get there, popular_

_My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl_

_I’ll get you when I’m popular_

_I’ll put my hands up in the light_

_You’ll see me dancing for my life_

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_I’m gonna get there, popular_

_  
As for Swifty, he continued to pursue his filmmaking dreams, eventually making more YouTube videos about his student life. Once he got introduced to sketches, that was where he would make a series on sketches on various stereotypes. That had resulted in 23,000 subscribers in his first school year. He also branched out and had a successful indie music career, releasing some music videos and songs on his channel. That also translated into his film studies where Swifty not only excelled in various genres of filmmaking, but he was an amazing all-rounder, transitioning between filming, playing football and singing, all at the same time._

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_I’m gonna get there_

_My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl_

_I’ll get you when I’m popular_

_The BF4 graduated with honours in their course and soon, they all received acceptance letters to the Mengcheng University of Science and Technology. Returning to Beidongshan a day after the graduation ceremony, they, along with Swifty and PB’s mother, Lemmy’s family and Duke’s family at the Beidongshan Istana where Duke’s father held a private party to welcome the BF4 back home. For the four, they knew where their future is heading and their hard work at the polytechnic had paid off. Now, they are going to be university students!_

_They enjoyed the view of Beidongshan form the Istana’s rooftop garden, drinking a night away. While they did not say a word, a shooting star slashed the sky horizontally as the Bluetooth speaker concluded a song Swifty had just released, which had gone to half a million views on YouTube._

_I’ll put my hands up in the light_

_You’ll see me dancing for my life_

_I will be popular, I will be popular_

_Popular_

_Oh pop… oh pop… oh popular_

_Oh, oh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... another flashback chapter that I enjoyed writing! I had better memories as a secondary school student. While I didn't go to a top school, I thrived in the chaos of tougher subjects, better student support and fish and chips every Wednesday recess! Ah, those memories.
> 
> Speaking of Wednesday, look out for tomorrow's chapter "Mot Mig I Gamla Stan"! K thanks bye!


	16. Mot Mig I Gamla Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and Jade paid Jade's ex Dusty for a visit and to inspect the sleds Dusty and his small company built, before heading off for the end-of-exams party at the MUST Dorm Complex, organised by Duke.

**SwiftyTV YouTube Video**

**“Our Plans”**

**(The Start of the Video shows the SwiftyTV crew on the sofa of their apartment together.)**

**SwiftyTV Crew:** Hey all!

**Swifty:** Thanks for tuning in to this video. We got some exciting news for this channel, so buckle up!

**Jade:** If you have been checking our social media, you saw our posts that we got some exciting plans for this year.

**Leopold:** That’s because we are going to do something very. Very. Epic.

**SwiftyTV Crew:** WE’RE GOING TO MAKE A MOVIE!

**PB** : And not just any movie. Our movie!

**Bertha:** Our university is going to have a film festival for next year and we are excited to announce we are part of the few teams that will compete to be part of the main lineup!

**Lemmy:** And to get to the point…

**Swifty:** We’ll be focusing more on the film project! So this means…

**(The SwiftyTV crew looked disappointed for a moment)**

**Jade:** We’ll unfortunately be making fewer videos from now till January next year.

**Swifty:** But don’t worry, we’ll be posting vlogs on the filming, given that our professor required the team to post reflection videos on the project.

**Leopold:** Which means you’ll still be getting videos for this channel, just not in the usual way.

**Bertha:** So if you have not done so, do like this video and subscribe to this channel, and ring the bell to get notified when these videos are coming out!

**Swifty:** And that’s gonna be all for now. We’re excited to film our very own movie and we hope to release this movie once we are ready to do so. And until next time…

**SwiftyTV Crew: Bye ya’ll!**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Second Week of November 2017**

**Friday, 12th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Mengcheng University of Science and Technology**

**3pm**

“Time’s up, pens down, stop writing!”

Those six words were the best words Swifty, Leopold and Bertha heard all day. Finally, it was the end of their final exam and once the invigilator allowed the students to leave the exam room, the first thing they do is to find Jade and PB who just completed theirs too.

They met up in the university’s business school carpark and got inside their SUV. By then, Lemmy had gone to the university dormitories complex to set up for the “End-of-Exams Party” as the main DJ.

Swifty told them the plan as he drove off. “I’ll be dropping you guys off outside the apartment. Then Jade and I be meeting Dusty at his place. His team just completed the sleds we need. You guys just head to the party first. Ok?”

Five minutes later, PB, Leopold and Bertha dropped up at the front entrance to their apartment, leaving Swifty and Jade inside. The trip to Dusty’s workshop in Mengcheng South will take twenty minutes. “Shall we?” Jade asked.

“Perhaps we should pick a song first,” Swifty toggled between the songs on the infotainment system. He selected a song and a summer song is playing. They set off for Dusty’s workshop.

**(Song: “[Feel Da Rush](https://youtu.be/da6KOjYQ3K0)” by Freddy Kalas)**

The SUV took the high road once again and headed south. They got onto the expressway that connects all parts of the capital and headed south. Mengcheng South is a suburb area where Dusty also lived and worked part-time with some schoolmates. “Fong and Co” Jade told Swifty the name of the shop.

The car sped on south. Twenty minutes was quite a short distance with a car, anyway.

_I feel the rush in my body, see me moving_

_Feeling happy, baby, watch me when I’m grooving_

_‘Cause every day, every night, I’m on fire_

_I got this feeling, I wanna take it higher_

_I feel the rush in my body, see me moving_

_Feeling happy, baby, watch me when I’m grooving_

_’Cause every day, every night, I’m on fire_

_I got this feeling, I wanna take it higher_

They went straight to an exit and went down to the streets of Mengcheng South where most of the Chinese families lived. Anyone can also travel to Mengcheng South via the city’s vast subway system, but a ride from the heart of Mengcheng to Mengcheng South takes twice as long as by the expressway.

Swifty and Jade had never been to the area before, and the first thing they noticed was the river that surrounded the town. Some families live along the river and there are street carts loaded with Chinese food and ice-cream. This was a peaceful town, after all.

They soon arrived at the industrial part of Mengcheng South where it lives rows and rows of car showrooms and repair shops. Eventually, they stopped at “Fong and Co” and to call it a repair shop was an understatement. It was a larger complex that was more high tech than the shophouses that house ordinary shops.

Swifty parked the car at the carpark next door and he and his girlfriend entered Fong and Co. They found a group of MUST students working with whatever project they had and let them do their tweaking. Heading upstairs to the office, they found the door to Dusty’s office.

**Damien Fong**

**CEO**

“CEO?” Jade felt confused. “I thought this was an ordinary shop!”

“Well, let’s just knock on your ex’s door. I hope he’s inside.”

They knock on the door and immediately came out Dusty, in his MUST school jacket, an orange T-shirt which read “Wake Up. Go to school. Sleep” and a pair of torn jeans. The slightly plump husky looked jovial. “Welcome to my team’s workshop! And please ignore that title I had.”

Dusty led Swifty and Jade to the back area of the shop where Dusty and his schoolmates kept their school projects. “We called it a ‘warehouse’. Being from a family of Hong Kong carpenters was helpful. I managed to build what you need.”

“Really? In such a short time!”

“Had to sacrifice some sleep to get through it, but anyway…”

Dusty pointed at an object covered by a large sheet. Grabbing the sheet by the paws, he unveiled the product. “Ta-Da!” He introduced what was underneath. “Your sled!”

There were six sleds as what Swifty requested. Polished and hand-crafted sleds that weight sixteen kilograms by themselves, the sleds had metal skis to glide onto the snow, holstered by wheel attachments in each sled. “How about that, guys?”

Dusty explained the sleds in detail, from the maximum load the sleds can handle to a pulley system where each mammal attached their bodies to their sleds. The sleds were lightweight, so it was easy to pull the sleds using their body strength. They were also waterproof and easy to clean and made of recycled materials to make them environmentally friendly.

Dusty also recounted that Duke had seen the sleds a few days ago and had to undergo a trial run to pull the sled by himself. Dusty had recorded Duke’s comments and showed it to Swifty. “This sled is exactly how my Dad described when he worked at the post office! It was damn easy!”

“So, Swifty, want to try?” Dusty gave Swifty a lift. He got Swifty to wear a belt and attach Swifty’s body to the sled via a cord. The straight-line distance is about 60 metres from the back entrance to the end of the room.

Swifty bend to his starting posture and made a dash out of it. At 16 kilograms, Swifty made use of his quads and hamstrings to run across the room. By the time he made it to the other side, Swifty slowed and catch a breath. He was feeling it. “It’s good! Your team did an outstanding job with this!”

Dusty felt relieved. “Glad you like it! By the way, in the script you will have difficulty pulling the sled, right?”

Swifty unattached himself and gave a thumbs-up. “Could you get some weights in so that it’s possible?”

“I will! And by the way, you have a party to catch!”

Dusty was right. Swifty and Jade had to return to their apartment and head to the party. The main attraction was ready to go and in a week, the sleds will be on a truck heading to Beidongshan, where Dusty and his Fong & Co team will store them at the filming location. Dusty will also build two more sleds for an added measure.

As Swifty and Jade were about to leave, Dusty gave Jade a present. A box of Hong-Kong egg-tarts from a nearby bakery. “The best tarts in Hong Kong,” Dusty presented the gift. “I hope that’s good enough.”

Jade thanked her ex for the gift and told them to keep in touch on the sleds. By the time Dusty waved goodbye to Swifty and Jade, an hour had passed. They had two hours before the party began.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

“He gave you half a dozen egg tarts?” Swifty felt curious over the gift Dusty (Jade’s previous boyfriend) gifted to Jade. He and Jade returned to their apartment and changed to a new set of clothes for the party.

“He mentioned it’s one for each of the crew,” Jade was still deciding over what to wear for the end-of-exams party. She had regretted buying way too much clothing for herself, given that her clothes occupied 60% of their master bedroom’s walk-in wardrobe.

Duke texted them the dress code the day before: smart casual. Swifty’s best mate was not kidding when he said that the party will be low key.

Eventually, after much debating, they went for something a little upscale. White collared short-sleeve, brown trousers, a sports jacket and a pair of brown toeless straps for him. White V-neck blouse, blue jeans and a black cardigan for her. Swifty booked for a cab using his phone and ten minutes later, Swifty and his girlfriend set off for SwiftyTV’s former place of residence at the MUST Dorm Complex.

Getting off at the main entrance, the duo presented their student cards to the security guards, who granted them access back to where they used to live. They walked past two rows of two-storey houses flanking them, each accommodating from five to eight people. They remembered the whole crew staying in such limited space for their first two years, creatively using the house to film their various sketches before moving to a much bigger apartment at Thunder Heights, courtesy of Grandpa Walter who agreed to rent out that place for the crew.

The complex also housed a central complex, and that was where they found the Big Hall, which was basically that: a free-to-use multi-purpose hall that is home to the End-of-Exams Party. Just as they were about to enter, Duke came out at the best possible time, a plastic cup of craft beer in his paw.

“Hey!” Duke hugged Swifty and French-kissed Jade. The husky wagged his tail vigorously over seeing his childhood mate and his girlfriend arriving on time. “The party’s just begun. Come inside!”

**(Song: “[Sandstorm](https://youtu.be/y6120QOlsfU)” by Darude)**

The moment Swifty, Jade and Duke entered the hall, it was bustling with energy. As expected, Lemmy performed as the DJ for the party and Duke ordered a huge buffet for about 200 plus partygoers. “Enjoy it, guys!” Duke excused himself to talk to the others.

Swifty and Jade found the rest of the crew in a lively conversation at one of the round tables. “What took you so long, Swifty?” PB looked up. Not surprisingly, he opted for fruit punch instead of beer.

“We just need to test out the sleds Dusty built for us, guys.”

“Ah,” Leopold took some photographs of the party. “Not so surprisingly you two worked damn hard.”

Jade agreed. “We just need to get the final touches before filming.” She leaned to Bertha, enjoying her food spread in silence.

The group conversed for a while on the final preparations. The renovations and rebuilding of old Beidongshan was nearing completion, and the temporary filming sites had been built too. “Accommodation, catering, all of that stuff. Finished!” PB smiled in satisfaction.

“So, shall we?” Swifty got up. He was ready to party the night away.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[The Nights](https://youtu.be/UtF6Jej8yb4)” by Avicii)**

With the whole SwiftyTV crew partying in the hall, they got ditzy in their habits. The crew knew where their limits are, but statistics had shown that among various mammals in Mengguo, Beidongshan locals tend to be the heaviest drinkers.

PB was the only member of the team that decided not to drink, only to give in two hours into the party where Swifty persuaded him for the 10th time. That cup of lager was the only cup he took, and he reserved himself to socialising with his business school classmates to discuss ‘private matters’. He never loved to drink alcohol, anyway.

Leopold and Bertha enjoyed drinking, so they managed five cups each before dancing on the floor. They managed to stay upright as Lemmy was pumping out banger after banger, the albatross resisting the temptation to drink for once. He drank two cups during the first intermission and three at the second. The albatross performed as if he had not drunk at all due to his very high tolerance for beer.

_He said, “One day you’ll leave this world behind_

_So, live a life you will remember”_

_My father told me when I was just a child_

_“These are the nights that never die”_

_My father told me_

Swifty and Duke challenged themselves on how many cups of cheap beer they can last before they fall out. They now were at nine cups and had just downed their tenth. Swifty felt wide-eyed, but he still can walk around the hall with ease. Eventually, they agreed to go for a truce and took a break with a couple drinks of iced water. They spotted Jade grooving with Leopold and Bertha grooving with the Franklin otters.

“Jade, my sweet… precious… peach…,” Swifty struggle to get his words out of his mouth. He was going to lose it. Duke had to force the arctic fox to drink up. “It’ll go away,” Duke talked about the number one remedy to a hangover.

They enjoyed Lemmy’s music and not long after, it was time for an open mic. “Would anyone want to sing?”

“Swifty, you’re a singer, maybe you can?” Duke was urging Swifty to go up. Swifty had taken off his sports jacket by then, but decided to give others a chance.

Suddenly, the open mic idea was such a bad idea. The first few performers performed cringe “singing”, if you can call one. A lot of the songs are washed up, lazy and repetitive chart-topping songs that had gone on repeat on radio stations non-stop. After twenty minutes of the open mic going absolutely nowhere, Lemmy was about to give up and end the open mic prematurely, where Swifty decided he had enough. He needed to do something.

He ran past the dance floor and onto the stage like a 100-metre sprinter and grabbed a mic. Suddenly, the crowd immediately recognise who that was.

“Swifty!” everyone cheered for him. “Swifty! Swifty! Swifty!” A lot of them had enjoyed his team’s sketches and his music and had even downloaded some of his singles illegally.

“Swifty, what the heck are you doing here? You’re freaking drunk!” Lemmy cried out. This was going from bad to worse for the albatross who had to endure crappy singing.

“Don’t worry,” Swifty struggle to hold on, but he did. “I can save the open mic, ok? Let give me a schlager song for Jade.”

“Jade? What gives? Your performance’s dedicated to her.”

Swifty nodded. “Exactly, bird brain! Did you have the track ‘Mot Mig I Gamla Stan’?”

Lemmy found this track familiar. He checked his laptop where he stored his songs and found out one of Swifty’s music tracks that he had not released to the public yet. Perhaps now could be the time to perform that track.

The albatross turned to Swifty and sighed. “Alright, Swifty. But I won’t save your ass this time. Got it?”

Swifty did not care. He pressed for time and the longer the intermission, the longer the wait and the higher the chance the partygoers leave. Lemmy played the track and remix it to make it more club-like.

**(Song: “[Mot Mig I Gamla Stan](https://youtu.be/sj6-4mbt_hI) (Meet Me in Gamla Stan)” by Magnus Carlsson. Song translated to English from Swedish)**

The beat starts and Swifty made his impromptu performance of his unreleased track. The hall looked onto the nearly drunk arctic fox as he started singing. To everyone’s shock, his voice was as crisp as the morning breeze as Swifty danced to the beat of his song.

_The taste of kisses that linger, linger_

_The air vibrates of you and I, you and I here_

_We were here_

_Everything was a game but then it got serious, it got serious_

_Started to hesitate, but then fell hard, fell down hard_

_Wanting more_

_Like a reflection, you were there close to me_

_There is no other that have seen me like that_

_Like a shadow of who I thought I was,_

_Now I begin to understand, I need you_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

_I’m waiting in Gamla Stan. Need you with me tonight_

_Hail a taxi, hijack a train or_

_Run as fast as you can, just get here_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

The hall began lively again as everyone joined in to dance along with the song. Most of the partygoers chant for Swifty’s name as Lemmy felt relieved that he finally had a virtuoso performance. It had been so long as Swifty sang like that in the public.

_Wanted and dared for your sake, for your sake_

_Glasses stand empty but I am full, I am full of_

_Everything you gave me_

_The fear I carried is long dead, long dead_

_The lights have gone out but I am glowing, I am glowing red_

_For I know_

_Like a reflection, you were there close to me_

_There is no other that have seen me like that_

_Like a shadow of who I thought I was,_

_Now I begin to understand, I need you_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

_I’m waiting in Gamla Stan. Need you with me tonight_

_Hail a taxi, hijack a train or_

_Run as fast as you can, just get here_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

Jade was enjoying the highest moment of her life, seeing her boyfriend reminiscing about the Stockholm exchange program and that one night on the island of Gamla Stan, the heart of the Swedish capital. It was the day of the second semi-final of Eurovision 2016 and they, like many locals, were drinking the night away at a bar watching the concert live.

Swifty almost tripped, but he landed on two feet and continuing performing like a crazy arctic fox he once was.

_Like a shadow of who I thought I was,_

_Now I begin to understand, I need you_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

_I’m waiting in Gamla Stan. Need you with me tonight_

_Hail a taxi, hijack a train or_

_Run as fast as you can, just get here_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan now tonight, now tonight_

_Meet me in Gamla Stan_

The party went wild as Swifty ended his performance. Swifty looked around and saw Jade, the red fox, clapping for him. Lemmy felt relieved that the performance occurred without a hitch.

Swifty passed the mic back to Lemmy as the albatross asked anyone if they want to hear more of his songs. The crowd screamed for more and the albatross returned to perform his hits. Swifty got off the stage and approached Jade.

“Swifty, you need to wake up,” Jade noticed Swifty losing control.

“I need to get out of here. I think I had too much drinks tonight,” Swifty start to lose his consciousness.

Duke arrived just in time. The husky had been panicking about Swifty’s health. He carried Swifty out of the hall, and the last thing he saw was the flashing lights of the stage and Jade’s concerned face.

He fell asleep onto Duke’s shoulder, not hearing any of the rest of the night anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had seen the movie, you'll know those sleds will make an appearance, and it's courtesy of another side character and Jade's ex-boyfriend, Dusty. Man, past relationships are complicated.
> 
> Well, tune in tomorrow for the final chapter of episode 2 "I Lived". Until then, k thanks bye!


	17. I Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty and Jade reminisced about the early days of SwiftyTV, before the SwiftyTV team and the production team head to Beidongshan to start filming "Arctic Dogs".

**The Second Week of November 2017**

**Saturday, 12th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Mengcheng University of Science and Technology’s Dormitory Complex**

**9.30am**

The first thing Swifty knew that he passed out was when he opened his eyes. Immediately, he recognised the house he was in: it was Duke’s house inside the complex. The second thing he noticed was the fragrance coming from the kitchenette as someone was cooking breakfast. Third and finally...

He was sleeping on a couch, his jacket used as a makeshift blanket.

The arctic fox got up from the couch and he witnessed Duke cooking breakfast. Jade was already awake, perhaps also sleeping inside the house to make sure he was alright. The smell of coffee lured Swifty to the table.

“Rise and shine, you sleepy cloud,” Jade kissed Swifty in the forehead. A morning kiss, how new.

“Did I pass out from the alcohol?” Swifty knew the answer already. Rather than agreeing directly, Jade replied, “Maybe it must be the crap beer Duke bought for us.”

They both laughed. The beer they drank was nearly undrinkable, but they still drank that yellow crap, anyway.

Duke served Swifty and Jade a stack of four pancakes each. “My hangover cure,” Duke poured copious amounts of maple syrup onto each of their stacks. Swifty and Jade gobbled down the fluffy cakes with ease and washed down the sweetness with their cup of black coffee. Soon, Swifty started to feel better from last night’s hangover.

“Thanks for organising the party, Duke,” Swifty felt grateful for his mate. The husky accepted the compliments and told him the rest of his crew had left. “They got back to the apartment via taxi. PB notified me when they got home,” Duke washed up the plates before taking off his apron.

Duke planned to drive Swifty and Jade back to the apartment, but Jade suggested they had a walk within the complex first. A morning stroll should aid in their digestion.

Five minutes later, they got out of Duke’s dorm and took a walk around the complex. Winter was about to come, and the weather was feeling chilly. Most of the leaves had turned orange and fell onto the ground as the groundskeeper swept the leaves away from the cobblestone pathways. It had been two years since they left the place where Swifty and his team created SwiftyTV as a change in the new direction of Swifty’s old channel. That was back when they spend their money on cheap, frozen meals, textbooks and dreams. Now, times had changed for the better and they can afford fresher food and technology needed to get their channel going.

They soon arrived outside of what used to be the SwiftyTV’s house. Duke excused himself as he headed to the carpark to start up his sedan’s engine. Swifty and Duke settled in on a wooden bench that faced their old house.

**(Song: “[Good Enough](https://youtu.be/pa8Jp0HFDy0)” by Annica Milan and Kimmo Blom)**

They watched the dorm-mates inside their old house enjoying their morning coffee together. “Don’t you remember those times together?” Jade started talking.  
  
“Yeah, the good old times. Why do we have to bring this up again?”

“Swifty, those are splendid memories.”

“Like the first time during the floods,” Swifty inspected of the house. It had not aged that much. Jade looked to her boyfriend and sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what you were thinking, but think about the first time you propose to make a YouTube channel? Like, you know, to kill time and distract ourselves from our schoolwork,” Jade reminded Swifty of why he wanted to make the channel.

Swifty give out a warm smile to Jade. He remembered the memories. “We just need a getaway from the stress of university. I remember saying that.”

They conversed regarding the struggles of making videos for their channel. Leopold and Bertha squeezing into one room and editing the whole video overnight, Lemmy composing music so loudly it garnered complaints from the neighbours and the moving of the furniture to shoot the sketches due to lack of space. Now, with the popularity of the channel rising, they earned a new apartment and a much larger space. Goodbye restrictions!

“So Jade, ready to film our movie?” Swifty changed the subject.

Jade was feeling excited, the sugar rush from the pancakes coursing through her body. “I’m so damn excited!”

“Me too,” Swifty felt energetic over the movie project. The group had been conversing and working on the project for weeks and two weeks from now, the team will start filming at old Beidongshan for the next three weeks. Deadline day was by the middle of February, but they would worry about the deadline a little later.

For now, Swifty and Jade enjoyed the morning on the bench, appreciating the time together before setting off for the carpark where Duke was waiting.

_We all believe we’re stronger_

_If we hold it in a little longer_

_Trying to hide behind a smile_

_Keeping everything locked inside_

_When only silence haunts you_

_And no one really understands you_

_Pick yourself right back up_

_You’re better than just good enough_

_Whoa..._

_(Better than just good enough)_

_When only silence haunts you_

_And no one really understands you_

_Pick yourself right back up_

_You’re better than just good enough_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**One Week Later**

**SwiftyTV Apartment at Thunder Heights**

**1pm**

Swifty, Jade, PB, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha took one last look at the apartment and the baggage they packed up. Their clothes, their cameras, their laptops, whatever they needed to survive an entire month in Beidongshan. Filming will begin at the first week of December and they were ready to rumble.

“We just need to wait for a few more people to show up,” Swifty told everyone to be patient. There was so much equipment from the apartment they had to bring in.

Just as they needed, the doorbell rang and Swifty opened the door to find Duke, Dusty and Magda. “Right, let’s go!” Swifty got everyone to bring down the equipment.

**(Song: “[I Lived](https://youtu.be/pKt3o7WPYdo)” by OneRepublic)**

_Hope when you take that jump, you don’t fear the fall_

_Hope when the water rises, you built a wall_

_Hope when the crowd screams out, it’s screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

Everyone brought down the stuff in two different stints. The first stint was the specialised equipment the team needed to film the movie properly. They carried the stuff from the apartment down to the carpark where they stored and secured the stuff inside Dusty’s van inside the carpark. Dusty and his handy team wrapped the equipment in film for added protection and will travel to Beidongshan together. Dusty had already brought the sleds to Beidongshan via a separate truck from his Mengcheng South workshop.

Dusty will be the first one to leave the carpark, followed by the SwiftyTV SUV and Duke’s sedan. The three vehicles will travel in a single file to Beidongshan.

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don’t suffer but take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes, you’ll say..._

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

Next came the crew’s personal baggage. They had selected the clothing for filming and dragged their large baggage down to the carpark and packed those in either the SUV or the sedan. By then, they had spent an hour bringing most of the luggage down.

_Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up_

_And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup_

_Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain_

_But until my moment comes, I’ll say..._

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

Finally, the SwiftyTV crew carried their day bags and head downstairs. Swifty locked up the apartment and reminded the next-door neighbours to watch over their apartment for potential robbery. Soon, it was time to head out of the apartment as the elevator doors close, the glass elevator speeding down to the basement carpark.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

_With every broken bone, I swear I..._

Jade, PB, Leopold and Bertha got into the SUV with Jade driving. Dusty got into his truck along with Magda and Swifty joined Duke at the sedan. To his surprise, Grandpa Walter was at the back of the sedan.

_I, I did it all_

_I, I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

“Grandpa?” Swifty looked alarmed at his grandfather. He was smiling at Swifty.

“I’ll be there if you need help. Besides, I’m the expert here!” the old fox had a laugh.

“Well, that’s gonna be very useful if Granddad’s around, innit?” Swifty commented, buckling up for the ride back to his birthplace.

Duke got the message that everyone was ready to take off. “Ready to go home, Swifty?” Duke got his car’s engine revving.

“I’m ready to go home and start filming!” Swifty felt ecstatic over filming. He and his team had been waiting for the past few months for this.

The trio of vehicles set off and left the carpark of the Thunder Heights place. Swifty sat back and looked around him. For a moment, he had never thought a water balloon fight would lead to this, and it was then that he chuckled over the thought. He thought about his childhood, his first encounter with Jade, his time with his grandpa and the SwiftyTV channel, and muttered the words of a song.

“With every broken bone, I swear I lived,” Swifty took one last moment to look back at the Mengcheng before looking forward, the sedan speeding behind the SUV. It was time to seize the day and grab the moment.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I swear I lived_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**(To be continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the eve of Chinese New Year, so I want to say a few words. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around with the story and to celebrate the Spring Festival with me. And with that said, see you next week for the start of filming with Episode 3 "Action Part 1" and for the next chapter "Genius". There one thing I want to say:
> 
> 恭喜发财!


	18. On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SwiftyTV team commenced the filming of "Arctic Dogs" at old Beidongshan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3 – Action Part 1 (行动，上)
> 
> "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love, and true love's first kiss. [laughs] Like THAT's ever gonna happen! What a load of..."  
> \- Mike Myers as Shrek, Shrek (2001)

**Monday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 1) of Filming**

**Swifty’s “House” on Feishan Hill, Old Beidongshan**

**7.55am**

Inside a wooden lodge just above what used to be old Beidongshan was where Swifty slept on a wooden-framed bed. The lodge was compact and practical. A small boxed television, a single-seat couch, a two-door refrigerator and loads of photographs and posters dedicated to “Top Dog” Duke. It was as if Swifty was worshipping what in real life was his childhood mate. It was review day at the Arctic Blast Delivery Service, where Swifty worked at the sorting department for so long.

Swifty was talking in his sleep, unusual for what he would do in real life. He may be boastful in real life, but not that self-centred and delusional. “Oh, what is this? Employee of the year? And a lingonberry pie in my honour… You shouldn’t have,” Swifty continued to sleep soundly, dreaming one day to become a “Top Dog” and deliver mail to the folks of Taigasville.

Then came 8am, just in time for the radio to sound the alarm with the 8am broadcast. “FM The Blast!”

Immediately, Swifty woke up, posing just like the poster next to his bed. All on schedule. As Swifty got up from the bed, Leopold tagged Swifty as he filmed the footage from the steady cam. Behind him was Grandpa Walter, sitting on a director’s chair that belonged to Swifty. A boom mic operator and two operators were also in attendance to see Swifty activating a mechanical Duke bobblehead. Swifty howled in excitement as he prepared for breakfast. That was where Leopold knew Swifty had gone off-script as the arctic fox, in his green pyjamas, brought out random ingredients from the cupboard.

The otter turned to Grandpa Walter in bewilderment, but Grandpa gestured Leopold to keep filming. The spotlight is now on Swifty as he chucked random ingredients inside a blender. Swifty was supposed to make a quick toast, but he went the opposite way: he was going to make a disgusting one.

Leopold suppressed his anger and continued filming. He wanted to capture what Swifty required. Eventually, after twenty minutes, Swifty turned off the blender and rather than pouring to a mug and drinking from there, he chose the first step and down everything from the blender!

Leopold cringed from the camera and so does Swifty, who moments later made absolutely weird faces as his body struggle to register what the fox had consumed. As soon as he stopped cringing, that was the end of the scene.

“Cut!” Leopold gave the cue at just the right moment. It seemed that was a good take for now. As Leopold inspect the recording, Swifty called for five minutes and immediately got to the sink. He had a bottle of water somewhere and once he found it, he did not hesitate to drink a full gulp. “That’s f**king disgusting!” Swifty cried out. “Why did I think of that???”

Grandpa Walter came to his grandson and laughed. Grandpa brought his windbreaker to warm himself up. He also had two layers of cotton shirts, a pair of vintage jeans, and to Swifty’s amusement: a pair of brown loafers. Shoes in Mengguo? That was very unheard of! Mammals and birds of Mengguo had not been wearing shoes since forever!

Swifty took a few moments to breathe and compose himself. “Why are you wearing shoes, Grandpa? You don’t have to wear those!”

Grandpa Walter did not feel amused. “Well, I suppose you didn’t realise this is an arctic-based town! And I know that the westerners still wear shoes!”

Swifty had to clarify that they were doing a 90-plus minute film, not a sketch video that last about 10 minutes. He still had one more scene to film inside the lodge before they can proceed. He took off the top part of his pyjamas to reveal a growing six-pack. The production crew will cover up that digitally in the later stages. Grandpa Walter returned to the chair as Leopold signalled that he had set up for the second scene.

Swifty was ready for the second scene. “Right, are we ready for the second scene?”

Swifty wrapped a towel around his waist before taking off his pyjama’s pants. His body felt cold, but his confidence and determination made it warm again.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Twenty minutes and three takes later, they got the scene locked in. Leopold and most of the crew members took their leave to prepare the outdoor scenes, leaving Swifty and Grandpa Walter alone. Swifty slumped to his couch after he put on his purple cotton shirt and brown trousers. Grandpa passed on a Thermo-flask of dog-friendly hot chocolate to Swifty, a much-needed reprieve from the morning filming. “We had ten minutes before we had to get out,” Grandpa sat down on the director’s chair. He just returned from a morning smoke.

The drink was Swifty’s perfect nourishment. Grandpa had also prepared an olive-coloured parka his size and a pair of high-quality rugged boots. Now, he felt like his Grandpa back when he filmed reptiles at the Amazon.

Swifty got up, raring to go out. “Grandpa, let’s go!”

“Right, there’s the spirit, James!” Grandpa Walter grabbed his walking stick and helped his grandson get ready.

**(Song: “[On Fire](https://youtu.be/YFzcmH1kDj8)” by The Roop)**

_I'm a human, not a stone_

_I can make a change and go_

_Wherever I want to_

_They told me maybe I'm too old_

_But there's fire in my soul_

_The heat is getting higher_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

_The world is my desire_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

_Ooh_

It was Swifty’s first time (and maybe the last) that he wore shoes. He found the boots (after wearing and lacing his pair) to be fairly comfortable. Well-insulated and it did not restrict movement on his toes. “You’ll get used to it,” Grandpa assured Swifty.

Swifty walked around the lodge and thought on the fact that every acting crew will wear shoes, anyway. For once, he felt minor discomfort walking around with those. He wore the parka and zipped it up. Now, he was ready for prime time. “Let’s go!” Swifty was raring to head out.

Swifty and Grandpa Walter switched off the lights and electricity inside the lodge before opening the doors to old Beidongshan, the filming site.

_There's no doubt I'm strong enough_

_To reach the state I've dreamed of_

_It's gonna happen_

_And I will do what I can_

_Just to be a better man_

_The heat is getting higher_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

_The world is my desire_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

The two arctic foxes stepped into the snowy landscape of old Beidongshan, which had transformed into the fictional town of Taigasville. Swifty can spot the town centre (and the empty centre had a frozen fountain to represent the centre point of the town) and some temporary buildings used for the filming. He spotted the tented canteen where the crew had their meals, a recreational site housing features such as shower rooms and changing facilities, and an open-air carpark. To the east was the old Beidongshan post office that the SwiftyTV crew and some contractors had converted into the Arctic Blast Delivery Service centre. “Come up, Swifty!” Grandpa called his grandson to get up to the next filming site.

The hill had a smoother gradient, so it was an easy climb to PB’s “house”, the roof covered in artificial snow. Leopold had set up his camera on a tripod stand, ready to film the morning scene. “Swifty! We don’t have all day!”

Swifty gave Leopold a high-five for job well done earlier. “Just be patient, Leopold. I was just ready to go! Now, where’s the script?”

Grandpa Walter had his script and passed on to Swifty. “Right here where you need it.”

“Great! Let’s start in five minutes, guys!”

_Can't believe it took so long_

_To take an action and move on_

_No one can stop me_

_Through the clouds, there comes the sun_

_And I'm ready for some fun_

_Uh_

_La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

Swifty returned the script to his grandpa. PB had also arrived in time on blue overalls, a Fargo hat and boots. He was drinking his coffee from the flask he was holding on to.

“Swifty!”

“PB!”

“My boys!” Grandpa Walter high-five his two sons. “You know the drill for this scene, so no pressure then. Let’s go!”

_The heat is getting higher_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

_The world is my desire_

_I feel that I'm on fire_

_(On fire)_

_(Ooh)_

_(On fire)_

PB entered his “house” as Leopold reminded Swifty that they had to wrap up the scene in forty minutes, manageable. “Let’s hope we don’t take too long,” Swifty encouraged the otter to film properly.

Swifty instructed everyone to get to their positions to start filming for the first. Leopold called out, “Arctic Dogs, ‘Cold Brew scene’, take 1.”

Swifty approached the outside of the “house”. His team had prepared for everyone and now, they hoped for everything to go as planned, no matter how hard the next three weeks will be.

“And… action!”

_The heat is getting higher_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Team Arctic Justice**

**Week 1, Day 1 Reflection – James “Swifty” Swift**

**Video title: “Day 1 is Over”**

**7.30pm**

**(Swifty recorded the first of the many reflection videos as required for the final portfolio. Inside the Arctic Blast Delivery Service centre, which was the former Beidongshan Post Office, he was in his film wear minus the boots)**

**Swifty:** I hope this is working. The audio’s on, right?

**(Swifty found out that the camera’s recording the audio. He heaved a sigh of relief)**

**Swifty** : Hi, everyone! This is hopefully the first of many reflection videos from me. You guys will hear from the other members of my crew, such as Jade, PB, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha in the coming weeks. The uni required at least six videos per filming week, so 18 for the next three weeks. Trust us, we do vlog videos regularly, so this is no big issue for us.

But yeah, day 1 of filming. As you can see, I’m wearing the clothes my character wears, minus the boots, because we rarely wear shoes. We shot some brilliant scenes for the morning and afternoon session. PB and I had to ride down via a wooden sled which I was afraid might break mid-ride, but thankfully, physics says no.

Being our first day, we had some struggles. Leopold, our main camera guy, had been complaining on the lack of pace from me today, but that’s because I want to get everyone to get used to the bearings of this place. Our filming site is an abandoned place. Also, we had to film the opening scenes on Wednesday as the kids will only come in tomorrow to prepare. We’ll definitely be behind schedule for some shots, but there’s always this week to catch up.

The team’s in high spirits today, seeing this is our first day of filming. We had to work non-stop throughout today to make sure everything ran smoothly. The town we set up is exactly what we envisioned from the storyboards, courtesy of Jade. We also had enough resources such as food, coffee and cameras for filming, but one big problem we faced is the food quality. Most of us were complaining about the food today. It doesn’t feel fresh, so we’ll get PB to get in touch with the caterers on the food situation tomorrow.

I’m proud of this team. We had been making YouTube videos for the past four years and it had been a rollercoaster. We learnt from each other when we lived, go to school and make our sketches together. The best’s yet to come.

**(Swifty paused for a brief moment. He meant every word.)**

**Swifty:** I’ll be ending this video. Let’s do even better for day 2. Team Arctic Justice, fighting!

**(Swifty stopped recording his video. After transferring the footage to his mobile phone, he packed up the camera and tripod stand, before leaving the former post office for the night.)**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Swifty was one of the last few members of the main SwiftyTV team to take a shower at the temporary shower blocks inside the tent. Hot water and a 2-in-1 liquid soap were what he desperately needed.

Strangely, he was also listening to music from a Bluetooth speaker he brought along. It was a water-resistant one, and it was playing a hip-hop beat.

**(Song: “[Down Like That](https://youtu.be/8F47-nKaTGE)” by KSI feat. Lil Baby, Rick Ross and S-X)**

_Why you gotta go, go and let me down like that, ay, down like that_

_Oh, why? Why you go and let me down like that? Ay, Down like_

_I was nothing but loyal to you right from the start_

_You changed up on me as soon as things were getting hard_

_I’ve always seen the light, despite us being in the dark_

_And you let me down like that, yeah, down like that (oh why)_

Once he wiped the soap off his hair and body, he grabbed his towel and dried his fur off the water. He changed to a white round-neck shirt and a comfortable pair of skinny jeans. As he unlocked the cubicle, he found PB who also changed to a new set of clothes. He hated the overalls anyway.

“Are you listening to KSI by any chance?” His stepbrother knew the song.

Swifty nodded. PB pressed on. “Was that the song you suggested about our ride down to the town?”

Swifty nodded again. PB sighed heavily. “For one, that’s very unsafe? Why is it such a good idea to slide down on a non-proper sled? You could get us injured!”

Swifty did not see a problem in that. PB had planned the sled route to ensure maximum safety beforehand. “You’re done showering?”

“Oh yes, I’m done!” PB packed his clothes inside his bag. Swifty followed suit. “And please, stop the track.”

Swifty pocketed his wallet and phone, but not before turning off the speaker. “So, supper?”

PB nodded. “I was thinking the same thing too. The lunch today was pre-packaged slop! We need something good, and fast. There’s a good ramen place I recommend. Spicy seafood Tonkotsu ramen, large and with _ken-dama_.”

A seafood-based broth loads of fresh seafood, thick noodles with an extra order of noodles to soak up the soup. Swifty heard his stomach grumbling. “Sounds great to me! I’ll drive and you give me the directions.”

“Deal! Let’s get the others,” PB was ready to go.

The Swift brothers left the showering room and contact the others to get to the SUV. They will head off to the ramen shop in fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the main part of the whole story: the filming of the cold brew movie! Ok, no more cold brew jokes, ok?
> 
> Episodes 3 and 4 are where I enjoyed the writing the most as I get to twist around the movie's narrative and refined it to pretty acceptable levels. Don't worry, I reduced the cringe level to acceptable levels.
> 
> See you for the next epiosde "Story of My Life"! K thanks bye!


	19. Story of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepared for the big opening scene, with the help of some small friends.

**Monday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 1) of Filming**

**Ramen Satoshi, Beidongshan Coast**

**9pm**

PB chose Ramen Satoshi as it was the Swifts’ go-to ramen restaurant and that it always opens until late at 1am, convenient since the Swifts lived just a few blocks away from home. They always went for the spicy seafood Tonkotsu, the Satoshi signature.

The crew got their bowls of wheat noodles, an assortment of fresh seafood, and a fiery red broth. Making sure not to set Lemmy’s taste buds on fire, Lemmy had a regular flavour while everyone else chose the spicy broth. As always, Swifty and PB also ordered an extra order of noodles since they did the most work for the day.

The group round up the day’s events. Leopold had filmed the scenes they can execute today, which meant progress had been running smoothly. PB will work with the caterers tomorrow to find out what went wrong with the food today. Jade got a confirmation from her ex Dusty regarding the building of Professor Otto’s lair. It is ready for its performance and they can start filming the lair this Wednesday onwards, well ahead of schedule. “We still need to install most of the interior stuff, so we’ll only be starting the lair scenes from maybe this Thursday,” Jade read the message from the Beidongshan builders.

“So that means the sleeping gas guns?”

“The procurement’s coming in tomorrow.”

“Sweet! We got a full day tomorrow, especially meeting with the younger versions of themselves,” Swifty added his additional noodles into his bowl and slurped them up. The day had been a fulfilling one.

“I’ll order the matcha puddings,” PB recommend the shop’s signature dessert. _My brother knows best,_ Swifty observed his stepbrother ordering the good stuff.

After dinner, Swifty dropped the group at a two-storey cottage near the Beidongshan Istana that the Wilson family rented it out to them before he and PB returned home at the Beidongshan Coast to rest.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

It was nearly 11pm when Swifty and PB changed to their night clothes and spend one last moment together before tucking to bed. It felt weird they were sleeping at the same room they slept as kids. Nothing much inside the house has changed, and neither was their loving mother. The female arctic fox was there to say “Good night” to the brothers before she returned to her bedroom to sleep. Swifty told PB he needed to use the rooftop office and headed upstairs. “Don’t stay up too late! We got a lot to do tomorrow,” PB reminded his brother.

Getting upstairs to the home office, he brought out a notebook he always uses to write his songs. The notebook was reaching the end of empty pages, but he did not care. There was something he wanted to write about as he brought out his phone and a pair of wireless noise-cancelling headphones. Behind the scenes, he wrote chords that could form part of the movie soundtrack. While that is an optional requirement of the film project, he wanted to explore music genres he had not encountered.

Lemmy had sent demos of certain tunes he composed back at the team’s Mengcheng apartment prior to filming, so Swifty had listened to some tracks multiple times. However, the night was different; he had suddenly thought of lyrics.

Swifty spent half an hour thinking and writing a few verses of the track he listened to. He wanted to compose five songs, at least, and this will be one of the first potential tracks.

Swifty consolidated the lyrics before singing to the track to see if they added up.

**(Song: “[Mikja Ime Fëmijëri](https://youtu.be/qM8niDyBIas) (My Friend, Childhood)” by Isea Çili. Song translated to English from Albanian)**

_Oh, my friend, Childhood_

_Please stay by my side_

_I can feel it in my soul_

_You don’t come again_

_You don’t come, I know_

_You lit in the heart_

_Through the years you bring the spring_

_And in the soul, you shine like the sky_

_Colourful like a rainbow_

_Childhood, I want you_

_Precious friend for me_

_No, I won’t forget_

_With a song I sing about you_

_With dreams and fairy tales_

_Many rare stories_

_My heart is full_

_I am full today_

_You lit in the heart_

_Through the years you bring the spring_

_And in the soul, you shine like the sky_

_Colourful like a rainbow_

_Childhood, I want you_

_Precious friend for me_

_No, I won’t forget_

_With a song I sing about you_

_With dreams and fairy tales_

_Many rare stories_

_My heart is full_

_I am full today_

_You will still be my love_

_This childhood_

_You lit my heart_

_You give my life hope_

_My good friend_

_You always understand me like every kid_

_You stay near me_

_Childhood, I want you_

_Precious friend for me_

_No, I won’t forget_

_With a song I sing about you_

_With dreams and fairy tales_

_Many rare stories_

_My heart is full_

_I am full today_

_Childhood, I want you_

_Precious friend for me_

_No, I won’t forget_

_With a song I sing about you_

_With dreams and fairy tales_

_Many rare stories_

_My heart is full_

_I am full today_

Swifty felt satisfied over the result. _That will be all today_.

Closing the notebook, he remembered to bring everything down and switched off the lights to the home office. There’s more work to be done tomorrow.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Tuesday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 2) of Filming**

**Old Beidongshan Post Office, Old Beidongshan**

**9.30am**

“Adequate?”

“Extremely,” Magda stared down to Swifty from her “office”.

Of course, Leopold had been focusing on his camera as he looked to the tense moment between Swifty and his real-life counsellor. For once, the arctic fox had done his homework and discovered Magda’s past jobs, including an internship to an international school in Moscow.

Swifty had requested to re-shoot the scene as he found the takes earlier to be in his words ‘not up to par’. The old post office is a large two-storey post office where there are three sections: the main lobby that housed the packing section, the large sorting room at the back area and to the side, a small but wide staff’s lounge.

The crew had converted one of the four office rooms on the second floor into Magda’s personal office, which had a large window out to the sorting centre. Perfect, if you ask the team.

As Swifty, Magda and Leopold stayed in one room, downstairs at the sorting centre, Jade and PB were on standby. There will be two moments: an artificial “earthquake” followed by operating a hydraulic lift carrying a beaver worker up. This was the sixth take and Jade waited in silence, getting the signal to carry the beaver up to the window.

Meanwhile, back inside the office, Magda threw a small fit. She grew impatient over Swifty’s pleas. “Is it fair that I have to run business with antique equipment and employees who are only extremely adequate? Is it fair that an ex-husband run off with a wild elk ten years younger? No!”

Swifty was meek to reply, “I’m sure I had nothing to do with that.”

Just then, PB pushed a button which will activate a machine that vibrated the office. Some contents inside Magda’s office shook and out comes the drawer of the filing cabinet. PB received the signal to halt the shaking.

“This might need to tune down a bit,” Jade whispered to PB’s ear. She had gotten a volunteer to be on the lift. They watched up as Magda continued to deny Swifty from delivering the mail.

“I know you have big dream of being Top Dog, but you’re not dog. You’re just fox,” Magda hammed her fake Russian accent. That triggered Swifty for a moment. “Did you have to say, ‘just a fox’?”

That was a Jade moment. She deliberately added the line at the last minute when she and Swifty wrote the script for the first time. He knew that would trigger her boyfriend. She got on to operate the hydraulic lift and ever so slightly, the beaver felt a force pushing up a bit. The lift got closer and closer to the top.

It was time to close up the scene. Jade powered up the lift as Magda stood her ground. “Nyet! I run serious business here.”

Just then, Jade had a great idea. As Magda and Swifty looked out to the beaver, she pulled the lever down suddenly and down comes the beaver who did not have the time to react. She whistled to PB who dashed to grab the beaver, right on time.

“Jade!” PB felt bewildered by the red fox’s sudden action.

“Sorry, PB. Just a spark suddenly,” Jade gave a cheeky smile. Once a fox, always a fox.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Swifty found Magda’s Russian accent was decent, even if that felt over-exaggerated. Leopold had left the office once again as Magda returned to her laughing manner. “Couldn’t believe that went well!” she was chuckling. “And that my student’s the director of the movie.”

“Oh, Magda, you wouldn’t want to know how we made our videos,” Swifty had taken his bottle of water. “And are you really a caribou? Are do you get confused with being called a moose?”

“Not so common, fortunately,” Magda packed her stuff. That was her only scene for the day. “I’m very sure my Mum will look back at my part and had a laugh too!”

Magda’s Mum was Swifty’s counsellor back in primary school. They both had the same laughter and firm attitude as Swifty observed. Still, with that scene out of the way, Swifty received a call from Grandpa Walter. Immediately, Swifty sprinted down. He knew who was coming.

Swifty got out of the post office just in time to see his Grandpa on a snowmobile and stopping just outside of the office. “Hey, James! We got company!”

The rest of the SwiftyTV crew (minus Lemmy, who flew in a few minutes later) joined in. Grandpa Walter took out his helmet and brought down two foxes, one white and one red.

Swifty and Jade stared at each other. It was a younger version of themselves! They helped took off their doppelganger’s helmets to find the kids look almost the same as them. “I asked them whether they had ridden on a snowmobile before, and they clearly had not. The parents will be coming up very shortly,” Grandpa Walter looked to the back to wait for the kids’ parents to join them.

Swifty proposed for the crew to have an early lunch to understand the kids more, and they agreed. As soon as the parents arrived, they head out to the canteen just behind the old post office.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

At the canteen tent where the entire crew of the movie had their lunch together, the SwiftyTV crew invited the two kids and their families to the crew’s own table in the centre of the tent. After Swifty and Jade served the two kids their meals, they went back to collect theirs at the line before they joined the rest of the table. The crew took turns to introduce themselves and their roles for the production. The two kids knew who SwiftyTV was and did not hesitate to introduce themselves.

The young male arctic fox’s name is Michael Tay, a name that rang Swifty’s bells. Michael was the snowboarding champion of his age group and the fastest sprinter of the same age group. In the winter, Michael frequent the nearby Dongshanding Ski Resort where he mastered the intermediate and expert courses so proficiently the folks there were calling him the next Shaun White. He spent the other three seasons running and running was another passion of his. His family also enjoyed sports and advocate a healthy lifestyle, which explained his strong body posture and healthy teeth. Like Swifty, PB and Lemmy, he was an Ice Peaks Primary School student.

The young red fox’s name is Alexis Wong. Alexis also studied in Ice Peaks Primary School and had a love for music, especially traditional Chinese music. Even though she was only eight years young, Alexis enjoyed playing the guzheng and practiced with it every single day, even though her parents did not force her to do so. Alexis’s family was originally from China, but due to disagreeing with recent Chinese politics and their abandoning of the communism system, the entire family migrated to Mengguo in search of a better life and eventually settled in Beidongshan. Alexis also had to change her surname to Wong from Huang.

“We enjoyed your funny sketches,” Michael drank his warm glass of milk as he used a tissue to wipe his mouth. “My friends and I often played your videos after school. We even smuggled a smartphone in for that purpose!”

Alexis nodded. “I heard you guys are legends since Swifty, PB and Lemmy were from our school and sometimes, I played guzheng covers of Swifty’s songs and recorded them from home. It felt mesmerising!”

The crew accepted the compliments. Swifty still admit the food was terrible, but Michael and Alexis and their families did not mind. PB negotiated with the caterers, but they did not receive a comment on why the food was terrible. Soon, it was time for Michael and Alexis to say goodbye to their parents as they went off their separate ways.

Returning to the post office that the crew transformed to the Arctic Blast Delivery Service centre, Leopold and Bertha rushed in to set up the afternoon scenes as Swifty led Michael and Alexis to the former staff lounge where the kids left their bags next to the main crew’s. “We’ll collect those later,” Swifty assured them as he locked the doors to the crew’s private lounge.

Swifty grabbed his boots and joined his crew together to explain the afternoon schedule. “We’ll start with the scene where I returned from delivering a package to Otto, then once we got that under control, we can hopefully wrap up filming by mid-afternoon. Where’s Duke and the others.”

“Right here!” He heard his old mate from the distance. Duke, his sister Dakota and Jade’s ex Dusty returned from their lunch. Compared to Duke who was 1.84 metres, Swifty’s 1.70 metres felt small in comparison. The “Top Dogs” were in their movie clothes, minus their boots. Duke knelt to Michael and Alexis, whom the kids recognise as Beidongshan’s top footballer. The kids hugged the husky and Duke had a good time laughing at the sudden action. Michael accidentally tackled Duke to the ground.

“Hey! This is not rugby!” Duke took that fall to chuckle at his joke.

He soon got up and felt excited to film his scenes again. “Ready to rumble, Swifty?” Duke put his boots on. Dakota tried to cling on to her brother, but Duke scram her off. “But I want another one!”

Duke sighed. “You already did. In the morning.”

Everyone headed to their positions as Michael and Alexis joined Jade on the sidelines. For these two, it will be their first time witnessing how a movie was made. Maybe they will get some tips from Swifty on making their short videos.

Swifty ran out of the office, but not before giving Jade an invisible smooch to her. Jade let out a small chuckle as Swifty exited, stage left.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Around an hour later, filming for the afternoon concluded, which meant that the SwiftyTV crew can get started on day 3. While Leopold and Bertha prepared the cameras for a single night scene later, Swifty and Jade led Michael and Alexis to the meeting room on the second floor of the office.

The office felt like a central boardroom with an oval table and a projector at the centre of the table. “This is where we meet up to update on the progress of the filming. You two will play a very important part tomorrow.”

Jade turned on her laptop and connected it to the projector wirelessly. She presented to the kids on the events tomorrow as Swifty watched back. Jade explained they will film the opening scene tomorrow morning and that will include the following:

  1. Michael and Alexis will play the child versions of Swifty and Jade, respectively.
  2. Michael will ride down a smooth slope where the Top Dogs will return to the town in a bipedal position. His job was to snowboard next to them, using a wooden slab as a makeshift snowboard.
  3. Michael will bump into Alexis at the frozen mountain. He will fix something up for Alexis the team had not confirmed the details yet. During that time, the Top Dogs will go around and deliver the rest of the packages.
  4. Michael and Alexis will then join the other kids and ran to the ABDS centre where the Top Dogs give out the rest of the packages to everyone. Alexis will then ask Duke for a signature for Michael playing young Swifty.
  5. Duke will have a poster of himself and a sharpie, ready to give Michael an autograph before joining Dakota and Dusty at the entrance of the centre. He will proclaim a line he suggested the day before and shout “Arctic strong!” to the camera.



“While it may sound simple,” Swifty got up from his chair to add on, “This required a lot of coordination since Leopold and Bertha will be filming this in one take. That means that we can’t make any mistakes or else we’ll have to do it all over again.”

“That’s why we had to brief both of you and prepare for tomorrow,” Jade shut down the projector and her laptop. “And that’s where we both come in.”

Michael and Alexis looked at each other. While they seem nervous over messing up, what they intended to do was to have fun with their idols. Anyway, that was why they wanted to be part of the movie in the first place.

“Actually, I wanted to confess on something,” Michael raised his paw.

“Alright, say something. Take your time,” Swifty sat down with the kids.

Michael and Alexis joined paws together. “We’re both in love secretly.”

Swifty and Jade had their eyes widen. They saw the sheepish look in their doppelgangers’ faces. “What?!” They shrieked. Two 8-year-olds were in love? That was unheard of!

Swifty had to compose himself before asking for more information. Alexis shared a story of what happened during the summer…

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday, the Second Week of August**

**Ice Peaks Primary School**

**6pm**

_Michael had just concluded track and field practice in the school field and had packed up his stuff. He was in his track clothes and called his parents at a designated area where students are allowed to use mobile phones, mainly to contact their parents. He got a text message from his mother that their car in a traffic jam and they will only arrive in school in twenty minutes. Michael took this opportunity to head to the garden._

_The primary school’s garden felt serene as he arrived. He was planning to read a comic book that he sneaked from home and enjoyed koi fish dancing around the pond where he stopped in his tracks. He was not alone._

_He listened to the twang of the guzheng as he found a red fox in a cheongsam, her fingers strumming to a melodic tune as she started singing. Michael knew at once that it was his classmate Alexis. She was practicing a solo piece for the annual Beidongshan Inter-School Music Competition for the solo category. Michael recognised the song she was playing and hummed out the lyrics._

_你的泪光_ _柔弱中带伤_

_惨白的月弯弯勾住过往_

_夜太漫长_ _凝结成了霜_

_是谁在阁楼上冰冷的绝望_

_Alexis stopped playing suddenly. “Who’s there?” she asked._

_Michael stood up. “Oh, it’s Michael. What are you doing here?”_

_“Just listening to your music,” Michael started to feel embarrassed. “I’ll leave you there.”_

_“Wait!” Alexis stopped Michael. She had gotten up and approached Michael, feeling curious. “You know the song I was playing, right?”_

_Michael let his guard down. He nodded._

_Alexis folded her arms. “Well, if you insist, perhaps you can accompany me as I performed that piece. If you have the time, that is.”_

_That act of warmness surprised Michael, but he was happy to accept. Alexis gestured Michael to stand next to her as she restarted her rehearsal, playing the same tone Michael had sung. He felt the awkwardness of meeting with a girl disappearing as soon as the song started. Michael and Alexis sang the song in a duet at their school’s garden._

**(Song: “[Chrysanthemum Terrace](https://youtu.be/PdjbRvvJAzg)” by Jay Chou (From the “Curse of the Golden Flower” soundtrack). Song translated to English from Mandarin)**

_Your tears glisten with pain in their fragility_

_The pale crescent hooks the past_

_The endless night has crystallised into frost_

_Who is it in the loft, destitute with cold hopelessness?_

_The rain slowly patters on the vermilion window_

_My life is a tattered page battered by the winds_

_Far-off dreams fading into mist,_

_Your image has been dissipated by the wind_

_Wilted chrysanthemums are spread across the floor; even your smile has turned faintly yellow_

_The falling flowers induce sadness, and my thoughts languish_

_In the passing of the north wind and the dusk, your shadow lingers on_

_And standing by the lake, I only have my own reflection for company_

They looked at each other continuously as they started to feel a connection. Alexis kept on playing her tune as Michael sang the next verse with Alexis together.

_Responding to the dusk, the flowers shed their brilliant shine_

_They wilter on life’s path, meeting a tragic fate_

_Don’t cross the river in melancholy_

_You may spend a lifetime drifting, never reaching the shore_

_Whose empire is it now? The sound of horses hoof thunders in the distance._

_My resplendent armour decays with the hounds of time_

_Your soft sigh heralds the first ray of dawn_

_The conclusion to another restless night_

_Wilted chrysanthemums are spread across the floor; even your smile has turned faintly yellow_

_The falling flowers induce sadness, and my thoughts languish_

_In the passing of the north wind and the dusk, your shadow lingers on_

_And standing by the lake, I only have my own reflection for company_

_Wilted chrysanthemums are spread across the floor; even your smile has turned faintly yellow_

_The falling flowers induce sadness, and my thoughts languish_

_In the passing of the north wind and the dusk, your shadow lingers on_

_And standing by the lake, I only have my own reflection for company_

_The lake. Two foxes, one white and one red. A guzheng. A serenade in the evening at Ice Peaks Primary School._

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

After they went on the separate ways, Swifty and Michael stayed at the old post office while Jade and Alexis walked to another building where it would be the home of Jade’s workshop, her character’s place of residence. Jade thought it will be great to connect to the child version of herself. To her surprise, Dusty also arrived just in time and asked if he could join in. Of course, being her ex, she was happy to allow a third wheel.

After Jade introduce Dusty to Alexis, Dusty brought out a box of matchsticks and a Ziplock bag full of small wooden squares. “I also got some glue, if you need it.”

Jade felt grateful to get some required resources. “Shall we try some art and craft to connect to each other?”

Back at the post office, PB wheeled in a row of clothes that were Michael’s size. He wanted to select the outfit for Michael’s character. “I think we should be ready to go, Michael. Ready to try out?”

Michael had a similar attitude to Swifty. “Aye, aye, Swifty!” Michael wagged his small tail.

**(Song: “[Story of My Life](https://youtu.be/coFfFZvPmRY)” by Naviband. Song translated to English from Russian)**

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Swifty got Michael to dress up in a variety of outfits for tomorrow’s filming. He took photos of the outfits and sent them to Jade, who was making wooden flowers with Alexis and Dusty. Swifty looked to the many combinations and pondered over what clothes to choose for the younger version of himself.

_How many days, how many dates?_

_New figures and towns_

_The chain of events falls behind us_

_Keeping in a heart and moving on_

_Story of my life_

_Will shine brighter_

_The sun will sparkle in our blood_

_The entire beauty of your eyes_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

By the time thirty minutes had passed, the trio of Jade, Alexis and Dusty created about twenty wooden flowers. Alexis had taught the broken-up pair how to make those flowers based on a recent art and craft lesson. They had left the flowers on the table so that the glue dried up.

_I will seek you out wherever you may be_

_To discover vivid impressions rapidly_

_Present day will become a birth_

_Of new wills and better thoughts_

_Story of my life_

_Will shine brighter_

_The sun will sparkle in our blood_

_The entire beauty of your eyes_

Michael observed the white coat, the white shirt, the white pants and the white winter boots and had a great idea. He grabbed the white clothes and wore them for Swifty to see. It gave Swifty a great idea. “Let’s head outside.”

They left the office and realised something uncanny. When Michael was on the snow, the clothes and Michael blended into the snow. Swifty blinked to find himself alone. Michael had camouflaged with the snow very well.

Swifty took a photo and sent it to Jade. Michael got up from the snow and asked whether Swifty could see him. Swifty shook his head in confusion. He never thought that because of being white, he can blend into the snow.

Swifty got Michael up his shoulders and asked where Michael got the idea from. Michael told Swifty that he got inspired by a science book on arctic foxes. “They loved snow because they can blend themselves in to hunt their prey!”

_What a smart fellow,_ Swifty admitted. Well, he now had Michael’s set of clothes for tomorrow. As Michael took off the set of clothes, Jade asked him to come to her workshop as soon as they packed up the set of clothes Swifty and Michael chose.

Once Swifty kept the clothes in a sealed bag, he and Michael dashed to the workshop to find Jade and Alexis with a set of wooden flowers. Dusty had taken his leave early to prepare for filming later. “They look exceptional!” Swifty enjoyed the work on display.

“Thank Alexis. She taught us,” Jade gave Alexis her credit.

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey-yay-a-hey-yay-hey!_

_Hey-yay-a-hay-yo!_

_Hey-yay-a-hey-hey-ho!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hay-yay-yay-a-ho!_

Swifty and Jade felt tired as the sky darkened, but they, along with the younger version of themselves, gave each other high-fives for a job well done. Tomorrow morning, Michael and Alexis had to deliver on camera, but for today, their work was done.

They locked up the workshop and returned to the ABDS centre, ready to de-brief with PB and Lemmy to end off day 2. Swifty knew Leopold and Bertha were filming a brief scene now, but he had confidence in them getting the job done.

Tomorrow was going to be another big day and this time, it will involve the entire acting team. Taigasville is going to have a captive audience tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a regular filming, when you want to bring in child versions of main stars, chances are you need some kids who are eager to be part of the filming, thus the inspiration behind Michael and Alexis, the child versions of Swifty and Jade respectively.
> 
> This is the longest chapter of the whole book, so are least I can get that long section out of the way.
> 
> Let's see whether the work paid off in the next chapter "Kiss You"! Until then, k thanks bye!


	20. Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arctic Justice (SwiftyTV plus the movie crew) faced their toughest day of filming yet: a one-take shooting of the movie's opening scene.

**Team Arctic Justice**

**Week 1, Day 2 Reflection – Jade Xia (MUST Business School)**

**Video title: “Looking Back, Looking Forward”**

**8pm**

**(Jade recorded her video from the frozen fountain at the old Beidongshan town centre. Bertha was kind to set up the lights and tone them to reduce the overexposure. The night snowed, but lightly. Jade had changed to her regular set of clothes after an early shower. Bertha helped with filming of the video and Jade was halfway into her video)**

**Jade:** The team met up with younger versions of me and Swifty. I had Alexis with me, and we made some wooden flowers like the one that’s in my paw. Let me show you!

**(Jade proudly showed a pretty wooden flower to the camera.)**

**Jade:** Making these flowers reminded me of my first encounter with Swifty for the first time. Beidongshan suffered from heavy flooding and my country’s Red Cross team deployed my family into the disaster zone. We were in charge of a temporary shelter at a school where Swifty studied at that time. Who would have thought that I met my current boyfriend there?

So, to see Swifty connecting his younger self, Michael felt emotional to him. He had suffered enough as a kid growing up with a single mother at a small home along the coast of Beidongshan felt lonely. Fortunately, he made good friend there. His adopted brother PB and his friends Lemmy and Duke guided him out of the darkness within him. It had me reconnect to the time I lost my mother to cancer recently.

**(Jade started to shed tears. Bertha was ready to pass her two pieces of tissue paper, which she used to wipe off those tears)**

**Bertha (from the camera):** You sure you want to continue?

 **Jade:** Yes, please. I’m ok.

We got our younger selves prepared for tomorrow morning. We’re going to have a mega one-take video scene that if we’re successful, it would make a positive impact on the entire movie. Leopold and Bertha will have such a huge responsibility running around with the cameras, and all of us will be part of the act.

Also, we got some bad news: the caterers suddenly defaulted on us! They just got recently banned from the authorities for unsanitary food, so we need to find a caterer. PB spent the rest of his afternoon trying to negotiate with the other local caterers. But it seems we have to make such emergencies for our food.

I also heard from PB that he contacted Swifty’s Mum. She told him her friends owned a popular family restaurant down the street and they were willing to help us for tomorrow’s catering. Let’s hope everything come to plan tomorrow…

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Wednesday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 3) of Filming**

**The Outskirts of Old Beidongshan**

**9am**

Leopold had to keep his eyes onto young Michael waiting from his position. The male otter had to keep an eye because Michael wore in an all-white costume as an arctic fox. Sitting from the back of a snowmobile with his helmet on, Leopold waited patiently for the go-ahead from his walkie-talkie. That could take any moment now.

“Leopold, is your team on site?” The otter heard Swifty talking from the post office. Leopold communicated back, “Affirmative. Michael’s also there. He’s waiting for his turn.”

“Great, Bertha’s ready too. I think we’re all ready. If we can do this on our first take, then we should be in the clear.”

Leopold thanked Swifty for the heads-up. He told his snowmobile rider to get ready to move off. The rider turned on the engines, just in time for both to witness from the distance, the Top Dogs of Duke, Dakota and Dusty, running in a bipedal position, pulling the sleds using their body strength.

Leopold signalled Michael to get ready to snow down, using the wooden slab next to Michael. They took their position.

**(Song: “[Kiss You](https://youtu.be/T4cdfRohhcg)” by One Direction) **

The Top Dogs ran close to them. “Go, go, go!” Leopold shouted at Michael. The young fox sprinted into action and jumped onto the slab. Michael made use of his snowboarding skills to slide down as the Leopold tail the rest of the group on the snowmobile.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you’d like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby, I’ll take you there, take you there_

_Baby, I’ll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby, just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby, just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let’s make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

The snowmobile flanked to the right so that the Top Dogs are running free at the left side of the track and Michael, with his makeshift snowboard, at the centre. As Duke was running, he turned his head to the right to see only the slab and not Michael. That was exactly what Swifty was trying to achieve when he chose the clothes for the younger Michael the day before. The camera from Leopold’s perspective also showed that illusion.

The Dogs head to the left while Leopold and his snowmobile followed Michael behind to the right. Michael dismount from his snowboard and landed feet first to an incomplete snowman. A rabbit kid sticks a carrot into Michael’s mouth.

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don’t wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Leopold’s first part was complete. He let the small fox ran towards the town. He signalled the snowmobile to get out of position as he stopped the recording on his camera.

Meanwhile, Lemmy was filming the next scene from above the town, his head tilting downwards towards the town as Michael entered the town centre. Flying from above felt exhausting, but he would have to fly to the centre later. It was time for Alexis to come in.

_Oh, baby, baby, don’t you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from your head to your feet,_

_Come on, come over here, over here_

_Come on come over here, yeah_

Everyone got into motion as the town became crowded. Right on cue, Bertha filmed Michael coming in and bumping into Alexis, knocking over a wooden flower Alexis made earlier. Bertha had a spare flower in her pants pocket, just in case.

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

Bertha approached Michael and Alexis as the white fox fixed up the flower. The female otter got into action and fling the flower to Michael while holding onto the camera on her shoulder. Michael grabbed Bertha’s flower and gave it to Alexis.

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let’s make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

From the post office, Swifty, Jade and PB witnessed the action from Lemmy’s feed. The GoPro that Bertha mounted onto Lemmy’s helmet earlier on show the Top Dogs arriving right on time. Three separate cameramen followed each of the Top Dogs as they delivered mail to the homes of Tagisvillans.

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don’t wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Michael and Alexis joined a bunch of kids as they dashed to the centre. Swifty commanded Lemmy to follow them and the albatross flew northeast, making sure the kids were in his sights. Leopold and Bertha teamed up and tailed the group from behind. Swifty prayed that the shot ended perfectly, or close to.

_And let me kiss you_

_And let me kiss you_

_And let me kiss you_

_And let me kiss you_

_C’mon_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

The Top Dogs were close to the centre and prepare to pose. They used the friction generating from their shoes to slow them down as they changed into an Anthro position. Duke howled, “Hey there, citizens, Arctic Strong!”

“Alright, we got it,” Swifty felt relieved. On their first try, they got the opening scene close to completion!

After giving out more presents to the kids of Taigasville, Alexis came to Duke, finding out there were no presents left on the sleds. “Oh, hey there, little girl,” Duke bends down to Alexis. “What can I do for you?”

Alexis asked whether there were presents left for Michael, pointing to the white fox. Duke remembered the makeshift snowboard, but not its rider. Duke checked his sled on whether there were any more packages, but he could not find anything. “Nope,” Duke shook his head. “Afraid not.”

However, the husky knew Swifty had prepared a poster of himself and a black sharpie hidden beneath the sled. Taking those two things out of the sled, he gestured Michael to come forward and asked for his name.

“Swifty,” Michael remembered that he played as the child version of Swifty.

“Swippy?” Duke pretended to be confused. That gave out a chuckle from the real Swifty inside the second-floor boardroom.

“Swifty,” Michael clarified. Duke autographed the poster and passed on to Michael. “There you go, Shifty,” Duke smiled to the white fox, giving Michael the poster.

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don’t wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

That gave Swifty and Jade the signal to head downstairs as PB stayed behind. “Now, remember kids, when put to the test, deliver your best,” they overheard Duke giving advice to the kids. It was time to call cut to the scene.

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don’t wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

“Arctic strong!” the Top Dogs shouted from just outside the ABDS centre.

“Arctic Strong!” the kids called back. Five seconds later, Swifty called for a “Cut! We got it!”

_And let me kiss you!_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

With the crew done with the take, the main team, the Top Dogs, Michael and Swifty convened inside the office. After a pep talk, Swifty grabbed his megaphone from the boardroom and headed outside of the centre to meet up with the rest of the acting and camera crew.

“I just want to say a few words today,” Swifty announced his presence from outside of the centre. “Today, we filmed one of the biggest scenes of the entire film so far! And you guys did outstanding!”

Everyone gave an enormous round of applause for a job well done. Some went on to hug each other. Swifty gestured to quiet down for a second.

“Now, I want you to give up for the two kids that helped carry the scene. Let me introduce you to my younger self, Michael Tay, and Jade’s younger self, Alexis Wong!”

Michael, Jade and Alexis revealed themselves as they received a round of applause. Michael got onto Swifty’s shoulders while Alexis did the same to Jade. “You were fantastic out there,” Swifty whispered to Michael.

“Now, I know you guys are wondering what was going to happen for the rest of the week. As most of you must have found out, you guys got an afternoon off and will be enjoying one hell of a snowball fight together! And most importantly, we got some good news: we got a new caterer for lunch and they are cooking up a storm at the canteen.

We’ll start in thirty minutes, so please be back for lunch by then. That’s all from us for now. See you for lunch!”

Swifty found some crew members giving their private congratulations and thanks to him and his crew. While Grandpa Walter was not with them for the filming, he knew his Grandpa will be very proud.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Michael and Alexis took one hard look and say goodbye to Swifty and his crew. Swifty felt emotional and the entire crew came to say farewell for now. “Come back here some other day. You’re always welcome in our SwiftyTV family!”

Michael and Alexis hugged the white fox tightly before their parents come to take them home. The two cars travelled uphill and entered the main road above, away from the filming site. It will not be the last time the crew saw of them.

Swifty turned back to his crew. “Lunch?” he suggested.

Soon, they marched to the canteen tent, anticipating what PB had brought in as the new caterer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter calls for more description of the filming!
> 
> Initially this is a longer chapter, but the chapter began too long so I had to split it into two small chapters to make it more digestable for my readers. What about the second part, you ask?
> 
> Well, you have to wait for this Saturday for "Without Me"! Until then, k thanks bye!


	21. Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the long one-take opening scene out of the way, Swifty and Duke drove to the evil lair to met up with Professor Otto, Grandpa Walter and some puffin friends.

**Chapter 20 - Without Me**

**Wednesday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 3) of Filming**

**Temporary Canteen, old Beidongshan**

**11am**

“Trust me, I got a great catering team that came in this morning. You had no idea who they were!” PB felt excited to share the caterers as they were about to reach the tent.

“Right, who will that be?” everyone felt famished over this anticipation.

“Oh, you’ll see,” PB let the rest of the crew into the tent. “Ladies first.”

As the crew entered the tent with Jade and Bertha first, a smack of aroma hit them. It was a completely different vibe from the two previous lunches, and they knew the reason when they looked to the caterers. Immediately, Swifty and PB recognised some ladies as their mum’s friends. They owned a homely Korean restaurant they always frequent. Seven lunch ladies worked tirelessly to cook their home-style dishes to the acting and production crew who were in love with that homeliness.

Among one of the lunch ladies was an energetic arctic fox who coordinated the lunch service. “Mum!” Swifty cried out. “What on earth was she doing here? I thought she had work at that audit firm!”

Swifty and PB’s Mum, Penny, waved from the distance. It felt like a complete surprise, but Swifty enjoyed his Mum’s cooking the best. Penny told the crew she will converse with the boys later as she served a generous portion of spicy soup, rice and kimchi to everyone. Once the crew sat down, it was hard not to wolf down the food. The soup hit the spot; the rice was perfectly cooked, and the cabbage kimchi was optimally fermented.

“Man, I really need to sleep,” PB felt tired suddenly. The food coma started to hit. “But I told you, it’s really delicious!”

“Yeah,” the rest of the crew groaned with satisfaction. They felt stuffed over the food. At that moment, Penny approached the table with a plate of Korean sweet rice cakes. “On the house, guys. You deserved it.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Swifty grabbed the plate and the toothpicks to collect their slices of cake. “But, why are you here?”

“The audit firm approved my annual leave,” Penny sat down with her biological son. “So I thought, ‘why not I bring in the _ahjummas_ to serve you lunch?’ Anyway, how’s the food?”

Penny looked around and saw the entire crew satisfied over the meal. Her two sons felt satisfied, Jade thanked Penny politely, Lemmy slept like a baby on his chair while Leopold and Bertha were giving Penny endless thumbs-ups. “I assume everyone enjoyed the cooking today?”

“Mum, thank you,” was what she heard from Swifty. “Anyway, Perry?”

PB sat upright. “Oh, yes, as what’s stated –”

“You don’t need to tell us. We’ll happily accept whatever terms you gave us. After all, you deserved a good meal.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

After lunch, Swifty told everyone about the snowball fight at the office. They knew he will not be coming for the event because of a recent development: the villain’s lair.

“I’ll be heading there with Duke to inspect. Professor Otto, Grandpa, and an army of puffins will be there,” Swifty checked his bag inside the lounge. He found everything inside.

“Swifty,” Jade was quick to react, “Will you give us photos of the inside?”

“Oh yes, the photos. Duke and I will send you some.” Swifty checked his watch. It was time. Swifty bade goodbye to his crew as he carried his bag out of the old post office. He climbed upwards to a temporary carpark where Duke was waiting. He had taken off his boots and stored them at the boot of his father’s SUV. Grey and monstrous.

“So,” Duke welcomed Swifty inside his car. “Shall we set off?”

“Did you fit those tyres with snow-grip tyres?” Swifty asked, noticing the spikes beneath the tyres.

“Oh, clever fox!” Duke replied. “You know I got this at hand! Now, you choose the song for us.”

Duke revved up the car’s engines while Swifty selected a rap song form the infotainment system. “Let’s go!” Duke cried out as they set off towards the evil lair.

**(Song: “[Without Me](https://youtu.be/YVkUvmDQ3HY)” by Eminem. This song contains lyrics in an explicit language)**

_Obie Trice_

_Real name, no gimmicks_

_Two trailer-park girls go ‘round the outside, ‘round the outside, ‘round the outside_

_Two trailer-park girls go ‘round the outside, ‘round the outside, ‘round the outside_

_Guess who’s back, back again_

_Shady’s back, tell a friend_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

_Guess who’s back_

As soon as the instrumental portion ended, the car was on the snow. Swifty and Duke starting rapping inside the car.

_I’ve created a monster_

_‘Cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more_

_They want Shady I’m chopped liver_

_Well, if you want Shady, this is what I’ll give ya_

_A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor_

_Some vodka that’ll jump-start my heart_

_Quicker than a shock_

_When I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor_

_When I’m not cooperating_

_When I’m rocking the table while he’s operating (hey!)_

_You waited this long now stop debating_

_‘Cause I’m back I’m on the rag and ovulating_

_I know that you got a job, Ms. Cheney_

_But your husband’s heart problem’s complicating_

_So, the FCC won’t let me be_

_Or let me be me, so let me see_

_They try to shut me down on MTV_

_But it feels so empty without me_

_So come on dip, bum on your lips, f**k that_

_Cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready ‘cause this shit’s about to get heavy_

_I just settled all my lawsuits_

_F**k you, Debbie!_

_Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

Swifty texted to Grandpa they were on their way. He was enjoying time alone with his best mate, rapping.

_Little hellions kids feeling rebellious_

_Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis_

_They start feeling like prisoners, helpless_

_‘Til someone comes along on a mission and yells “bitch”!_

_A visionary, vision is scary_

_Could start a revolution_

_Polluting the air waves a rebel_

_So just let me revel and bask_

_In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass,_

_And it’s a disaster_

_Such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass_

_You ask for me?_

_Well, I’m back_

_Fix your bent antennae_

_Tune it in and then I’m gonna enter in_

_And up under your skin like a splinter_

_The centre of attention back for the winter_

_I’m interesting, the best thing since wrestling_

_Infesting in your kid’s ears and nesting_

_Testing attention, please_

_Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me_

_Here’s my 10 cents my 2 cents is free_

_A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?_

_Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

Swifty felt the last three days of stress coming away from his body. He needed some time off filming. They managed to see the lair from the distance. They were getting close.

_A tisk-it a task-it_

_I’ll go tit for tat with anybody who’s talking this shit, that shit_

_Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked_

_Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards_

_And Moby_

_You can get stomped by Obie_

_You 36-year-old bald-headed fag blow me_

_You don’t know me_

_You’re too old_

_Let go_

_It’s over, nobody listens to techno_

_Now let’s go, just give me the signal_

_I’ll be there with a whole list full of new insults_

_I’ve been dope, suspenseful with a pencil_

_Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol_

_But sometimes the shit just seems_

_Everybody only wants to discuss me_

_So, this must mean I’m disgusting_

_But it’s just me I’m just obscene_

_No, I’m not the first king of controversy_

_I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley_

_To do black music so selfishly_

_And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)_

_There’s a concept that works_

_20 million other white rappers emerge_

_But no matter how many fish in the sea,_

_It’d be so empty without me_

_Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me_

_‘Cause we need a little controversy_

_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

Duke slowed down the car gradually as the car grind to a halt near to the entrance to the lair. “Number 5, outskirts of Taigasville,” Swifty looked out to the red post box. They had arrived and found the entrance unlocked.

_Kids_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Wednesday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 3) of Filming**

**Otto van Walrus’ Den, Outskirts of Old Beidongshan**

**2pm**

After locking up the car, Swifty and Duke looked around the area. Apart from the evil lair and themselves, they could not see anyone. Grandpa specifically requested Swifty ‘and one muscular guy’, so Duke volunteered as the strongest mammal among the main and supporting cast.

Swifty and Duke looked up to find the entrance at the back of the lair near the post box. There was a secondary hatch meant for tiny birds. Perhaps there will be small birds involved in this act. Swifty and Duke entered, carrying their bags along.

Grandpa Walter was waiting for them. “Welcome to Professor Otto’s Walrus Den!” the old fox introduced the place in grandeur.

“No shit,” Duke admitted, taking the dark red surroundings of the place. “It looks dangerous, sir.”

Grandpa Walter gave out an evil laughter. He was enjoying the moment. “Trust me, once we bring in the fittings, it will be. Now…”

Grandpa took out a gun shaped like a puffin. That caused Duke to stumble backwards. “Sleeping gas!” the husky exclaimed. “They put those on me!”

Swifty remembered PB ordering a batch of purple sleeping gas a few weeks ago. The polar bear assured Swifty it is ‘safe to use’ as the effects can wear off within a few minutes.

Grandpa Walter gave the boys a tour of the lair. He told them Otto is waiting for them at the basement which was where they were.

The lair had four levels and shaped like a walrus. The centre of the lair was a group of contractors will install a mega drill later tonight. While touring, Swifty and Duke noticed a few birds walking around. “Puffins?” Swifty recognised the birds.

“You’ll see them later. For now, let’s find Mr Van Walrus,” Grandpa Walter looked back.

The sound of metal clanging as the walking stick Grandpa held on to felt realistic. It was so cool for Swifty to realise the lair the team had thought on for weeks, spending some a short time frame to get local builders to build such a large lair in a few weeks.

They finally made their way to the main antagonist and the first moment Swifty found his professor, in a lovely spider-like mobility vehicle. There his professor was, in his own vest, with a puffin on one of his shoulders. He turned around using the device and find the trio together. “Al, there you are! Welcome to my lair, boys! How’s the tour?”

Otto looked menacing, and so does the puffin on his shoulder. He then started laughing. Duke had been taking photos of the exterior and interior of the lair since he and Swifty got off the car.

“Anyway, now that we’re all here,” Otto’s spirits liven, “Why don’t I introduce you some of my friends?”

Professor Otto clapped his flippers and the puffin on Otto’s shoulder flew up. “PUFFINS! ASSEMBLE!!!” He shouted in what seem like a male and slightly high-pitched voice.

At once, a flock of puffins flew in one synchronised position. They landed and lined up in a group file behind Swifty and Duke, standing tall at attention.

“AT EASE!!!” the puffin shouted once again. The puffins sat down.

Otto cleared his throat. “Folk, I bring you… Dave the Puffin!”

The flying puffin had a commander’s hat and a sachet across his small body, definitely not someone you would associate with a loud mouth. “OI!!! I HAVE A SURNAME, YOU BOZO! IT’S DAVE SKINNER, DUMBASS!”

Swifty and Duke sighed. Now, they had to deal with a foul-mouthing puffin. Dave turned to Swifty. “And you must be the director of this shitshow, right?”

Swifty introduced himself and Duke. The white fox had never met a puffin so bad-mannered before. “AND YOU BETTER DO A GOOD JOB AT IT, F**FACE!!!”

“Alright, that’s enough. This is a PG-13 show,” Otto calmed Dave down. The puffin looked absolutely crossed. “Anyway, they’ll be working as my workers, or should I say, my minions, for this movie. They’ll be chirping throughout the movie, so at least Dave won’t be swearing throughout the movie.”

Swifty heaved a sigh of relief as Dave flew up to give some commands.

“Puffin Army, attention!”

The puffins stood up. “We’ll be working with this white fox and his team for the next three weeks. Is that clear?”

“YES, SIR!” the puffins shouted back.

“And we’ll be reporting to that walrus who will be our master. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

“And one more thing, we’ll be chirping throughout most of the movie to give off the illusion that we don’t speak. Is that clear?”

Instead of standing to their command, the puffins chirped. “Alright, dismiss!”

The puffins set off again, returning to whatever they were doing just now. Otto decided to show everyone one more attraction. “Oh, this is a doozy, I can promise you,” Otto operated his device and moved forward.

They head even further forward to a large room where a short ladder separate the exit to the empty room. Dave flew to a control room at the side of the room and pressed a button. The floor opened up and revealed a large pool of water beneath. From there, Dave used one of his wings to bring the lever from the bottom to the middle, causing water to heat up and boil ever so slightly.

“That vat of water was the main attraction?” Duke asked.

Otto shook his head. “Look up, my boy.”

Everyone looked up, and it all made sense. There above was a network of metal chains which held three metal cages. Swifty realised that room will play host to one of the final scenes. “Welcome to the Vat, gentlemen! In this scene, most of the heroes will be trapped in these cages and I’ll get my puffins to bring the cages down. You could say they will be ‘in hot water’, hmm?”

The team will film the scene at the final week of filming. “And it also acts as a hot spring, because the water is made of natural spring water that came from Mount Beidongshan. Don’t worry, boys. I thought everything up!”

Otto brought out two towels from the device. “Now then, anyone up for a swim? Don’t worry, I’ll make the water just the right temperature.”

Swifty and Duke looked at each other. No wonder Grandpa advised them to bring along their set of swimwear.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Even though they were missing out on competitive snowball fights back at old Beidongshan, Swifty and Duke had to admit that two hours at a fake hot spring is not a terrible trade.

They both stripped down to their swimming pants and dropped into the pool, the water bubbling away. Professor Otto also made it special to blare out classical music. “Mozart,” he insisted.

**(Song: “[Symphony No 40 in G Minor, K 550 - 1. Molto Allegro](https://youtu.be/-hJf4ZffkoI)” by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)**

Dave stayed at the control centre to ensure the temperature of the water was just right. Mozart, a makeshift onsen, an arctic fox and a Siberian husky relaxing inside the pool. After spending the entire morning in the snow, it felt refreshing to go from cold to hot.

Grandpa Walter left the lair to have another smoke. “When will he kick the habit?” Swifty lamented, but he could not shrug off the relaxing warmth of the water. “Eventually, that lung cancer will get to him.”

“Don’t bother,” Duke had closed his eyes and enjoyed the water. “At least we get to enjoy some time in boiling water.”

“We could have gone for the snowball fight right now, but Jade and PB insisted on us getting some intel of this place.”

“Same,” Duke felt disappointed he would be missing out on the action. “I wonder how everyone’s doing up there…”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Back at old Beidongshan, Lemmy was struggling to fly off the ground. The snowball fight around the town left him dodging snowballs left and right. He was recording the chaos that unfolded, but the albatross wanted to stop. Too bad, because that will stop in only ten minutes.

He spotted Jade and the others joining a few members to fire their snowballs at Lemmy. The albatross had enough and flew away. However, Jade caught up, making use of her agility to climb to the rooftop. She had a snowball gun and aim at Lemmy.

She fired a snowball from the gun and hit Lemmy. In the balls. The albatross crashed to the ground, groaning in pain. “Argh, shatter-resistant camera,” Lemmy cried out over the GoPro’s tough resistance. He wanted to flip the bird at Jade, but the pain was so great, his wings could not form that rude gesture.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Back inside Otto’s Lair, Grandpa Walter returned to the water room and find Swifty and Duke enjoying their time alone. He asked them whether they need to go off.

“We’ll take our time. There’s no need to rush,” The boys thanked Grandpa Walter for his generosity. The Mozart track felt too relaxing to get out of the pool. Two weeks later, that will be where Swifty and his friends will be lowered in by Professor Otto.

For now, Swifty and Duke enjoyed the rest of the day inside the comfortable fake hot spring, knowing that the SwiftyTV gang had filmed almost all the scenes they wanted to film for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought of who should voice Dave the Puffin, I thought an annoying voice actor should do the trick. How about RPDR's Silky Nutmeg Ganache from Season 11? She fits the bill! (And yes, I do hate her too)
> 
> Anyway, who would have thought a vat of hot water can become a decent hotspring/bathhouse? Talk about ingenuity!
> 
> We're halfway through this story! I'll see you next Monday for "Circle of Light"! K thanks bye!


	22. Circle of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team filmed Swifty's long sled run across a harsh winter storm.

**Wednesday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 3) of Filming**

**Beidongshan Coast**

**8pm**

After two hours inside the vat of hot water that is also a man-made hot spring, Swifty and Duke went for a jog along the Beidongshan Coast, DMX in their eardrums. After they packed up and left with the rest of the main crew, Swifty showed them pictures of Professor Otto’s lair, alongside himself and the puffin army.

“I shot Lemmy in the balls,” Jade raised her paw, citing what happened during the afternoon snowball fight Swifty and Duke missed out. Lemmy was still groaning over the snowball hitting him in that area. “He’ll be alright tomorrow.”

The albatross laid by his side, his face feeling queasy.

Swifty, PB and Duke got into Duke’s car back to Beidongshan Coast while the rest of SwiftyTV drove on the team’s SUV back to their cottage. After that, dinner comes and Swifty and Duke head out for a winter jog while PB stayed at home to wash the dishes with Mum.

**(Song: “[Where the Hood At](https://youtu.be/6CqXgs-7ico)” by DMX. This song contains lyrics in an explicit language)**

_Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at?_

_Have that n***a in the cut, where the wood at?_

_Oh, them n***s actin’ up?! Where the wolves at?_

_You better bust that if you gon’ pull that_

_Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at?_

_Have that n***a in the cut, where the wood at?_

_Oh, them n***s actin’ up?! Where the wolves at?_

_You better bust that if you gon’ pull that_

They ran in their dri-fit shirts, sweatpants and toeless sports straps around one big loop that circulated the houses of the Coast, each round distancing about 3.2 kilometres. After eight rounds, they stopped by next to the Swifts’ house. Hot spring and a winter jog at night? Yes, please!

Swifty and Duke went inside the house to find PB and Swifty’s Mum enjoying tea and biscuits by the dining table. “Hey, Swifty! Duke! We need to talk!” PB convinced the two to join them.

“Just for a few minutes. We’ll be doing a mini-Saitama workout after that,” Swifty sat down as he drank his tea with a biscuit. “Two sets, each set of 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups and since we already ran over 5 kilometres, so we completed the run.”

“Wait, wait. You’re doing all of this... in the middle of the bloody winter?” the polar bear widened his eyes. “You’re going to get hyperthermia!”

“No, no, no,” Duke had to intervene. “We’re winter animals. Nothing’s gonna fear us!”

“But, you still had to take care of your health, guys.”

“We got a big run tomorrow! Remember the schedule?”

Day 4 of the filming will see Swifty delivering a package to Otto’s lair. They had measured out that the trip from old Beidongshan to the lair takes about slightly over five kilometres and even worse, Swifty had to pull a sled to the place. “And that’s why we’re running!” Swifty finished his tea and so does Duke. “We won’t be long!”

Swifty and Duke got off and got out of the house. PB assumed they would use a nearby park where he and Swifty frequent as kids with their mother.

“They’ll be alright,” Mrs Swift comfort PB.

“They better,” PB sighed, worried over his stepbrother’s health and safety.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Thursday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 4) of Filming**

**The Outskirts of Old Beidongshan**

**2pm**

The first few minutes of pulling the sled out of the town felt exhausting for Swifty. On the surface, the sled had one package only and the fitness training he had yesterday should have physically strengthened his core. However, there were two things holding him back. Firstly, Duke added an additional twenty kilograms of weight hidden at the bottom of the sled, thus making the arctic fox push forward a weight of thirty kilograms (nine kilograms for the weight of the sled plus one kilogram from the package in additional to the twenty kilograms in free weights). If Swifty used the sleds Dusty built, that would have been a simple task since Swifty can run a hundred metres with a power sled that weights 30 kilos, but the second thing was why Swifty find the pulling so hard.

He was using a different sled.

Duke brought along his father’s old (and slightly battered) sled back when the Mayor of Beidongshan was a part-time mail dog. It did not have a cord system where the mammal will pull the sled using their body strength; instead, the sled had a front wooden handle to push the sled forward, meaning Swifty was using only his arm strength to push the sled.

A snowmobile and a car followed him as Swifty pull the sled out of old Beidongshan. Duke rode the snowmobile as Leopold (wearing a motorcycle helmet on top of a balaclava and an extra layer of clothes) recorded the footage. Inside the car, Jade was driving, her first-aid box handled by PB who insisted on joining in just so that he can watch over his brother.

Swifty felt tired and pulled to a stop. He was sweating profusely in the winter. Duke slowed his snowmobile, and Jade did the same to Duke’s SUV. The arctic fox wore his film clothes and boots as the script required and had realised he had made a distance of only about a kilometre since leaving the town.

Jade passed his boyfriend his bottle of water and he drank up. “You’re ok, Swifty?” Jade asked as she received the bottle back.

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

“If there’s anything, we’ll be on hand.”

Swifty got back to his sled as Jade returned to the car. She had to tell PB he’s feeling great. “He better,” PB started to feel worried.

Swifty gestured to Leopold to continue filming as he pulled the sled forward, inching closer and closer.

A few minutes later, he mustered his strength to get through the next two kilometres. The weather forecast for that day was afternoon snowstorm, the biggest reason PB wanted to tag along. He was hoping the arctic fox did not get hurt.

As the entourage pulled ahead in the middle of nowhere, the visibility decreased dramatically. Jade had to turn up the car windows and activate the seat heater. “We’ll have to be vigilant,” Jade turned back to PB. “We need to look out for Duke and Leopold too.”

From the back of the car, PB laid his eyes at the sled and the snowmobile. The snowstorm had come at probably the worst possible time as a strong snowstorm began. Duke had put on his goggles and slow down the snowmobile to just the right speed so that it remained parallel to Swifty and the sled. Leopold continued filming the sled. The otter and his sister Bertha had been through much worse than this snowstorm.

Swifty knew the snowstorm was not dangerous. He and his team had been through challenges much more dangerous than running through a snowstorm. He put up his willpower to pull the sled through the snowstorm, whatever it takes.

**(Song: “[Circle of Light](https://youtu.be/DtEhfJ7onG8)” by Emma)**

_We are shadows and dust_

_But let us pretend we will never die_

_The wolves are coming for us_

_But let us pretend we will be all right (Rakas)_

_Now hush, I don’t wanna cry_

_I wanna pretend, rakas, we are fine_

_I know it’s already time, but let us pretend_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_Let me draw you a circle of light_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

Swifty, with the might of his howl, gained speed. The wind had brushed his fur and threatened to blow him away like a rag-doll, but the arctic fox resisted. His arms started to sore, but he did not care. He was pulling through the storm, no matter what.

Leopold noticed the rage within Swifty as he gain up speed. Duke sped up a bit to catch up with the fox. Back inside the car, PB noticed the sled moving as a faster pace. The polar bear did not believe what he had witnessed: Swifty used his might to pull the sled forward. There was about 1.5 kilometres to go.

1.2 kilometres. 1 kilometre. And then, 800 metres. Swifty had pushed the sled for about 700 metres in just six minutes. The storm was about to near its climax.

_We are sorrow and pain_

_But let us pretend we will never die_

_I know we’re fading away, but let us pretend_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_Let me draw you a circle of light_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

Swifty suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. For a brief moment, everyone’s hearts sank. Then, Swifty struggled to get up, but in his heart, he promised to complete the filming not just for himself, but for his team. He pulled his body up with his paws and keep on pushing. The arctic fox was getting closer to Otto’s lair.

_We are standing in circles of light_

_That nothing may cross_

_We are standing in circles of light_

_That nothing may cross_

_We are standing in circles of light_

_That nothing may cross_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

There was 400 metres to go. Swifty felt his entire body getting sorer, but he did not think about his body. Right now, he was feeling motivated to push the sled to the finish line. “We’re almost there,” Jade told PB from inside the car. Close to an hour had passed since Swifty pushed the heavy sled out of the town, but he did not want to give up now, not when he was very close.

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_We are safe in the circle of light_

_Nothing bad will ever cross the line_

_Let me draw you a circle of light_

The snowstorm dissipated as Swifty felt the urge to push a bit further. From the car, Jade heard the words from the navigation system she desperately needed. “You had arrived at your destination.”

From the snowmobile, Duke tapped Leopold’s shoulder. “We’re here,” Duke shouted to the otter, who relayed the message to Swifty, just as the snowstorm disappeared. 

“Cut!” Leopold shouted from the distance. Swifty had arrived, the lair within his sights.

An exhausted Swifty fell to the ground as Jade and PB got out of the car. PB was quick to carry Swifty to the back of the car as he helped to take off Swifty’s boots. Jade tended to Swifty inside the car. There were only slight frostbites at the ears and the feet, but Swifty was going to be ok.

“We did it,” Swifty struggled to get words out of his mouth. BY the time Duke and Leopold dismounted from the snowmobile, he sat upright as he felt the effects of muscle spray across both of his legs and his arms. Leopold knew the footage, while blur, is salvageable to turn it into a proper movie scene.

What mattered was that PB felt relieved Swifty was alright. He was also the first to hug Swifty the moment Swifty got up and hobbled out of the car. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Swifty.”

“Yeah, me too,” Swifty felt his stepbrother hugging. The team still had to record him delivering the package to Professor Otto later, but for now, Swifty can finally get to rest over the fact that he travelled far and into the snowstorm, unscathed.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Team Arctic Justice**

**Week 1, Day 4 Reflection – Perry Baxter Swift (MUST Business School)**

**Video title: “My Brother’s Keeper”**

**5pm**

**(PB recorded his reflection video from outside the car while Leopold filmed the scenes involving Swifty and Professor Otto. The polar bear filmed his reflection video from his phone attached to a gimbal)**

**PB:** When I was adopted by Swifty’s mother, it felt like a new challenge. A challenge that should be easy enough, but it wasn’t; to beat my brother at something. Sure, it was in academics I was superior, but once I started to look elsewhere, Swifty’s two steps ahead of me.

Today, Swifty had filmed a scene where he pulled a sled to deliver a package to the villain of this movie right where I’m recording this video. It’s at that lair right there.

**(PB pointed to the entrance to the lair.)**

**PB** : You know, I had doubts about going to today’s filming, because there was a heavy snowstorm just now and Swifty pull through the storm. For once, my heart stopped. I was so worried that he won’t be able to cross the storm, but there was one element of him I underestimated: he never knew where the line was.

As a content creator and co-founder of his channel SwiftyTV, he and the team find ways to differentiate themselves from the rest of the field and no matter how challenging our videos were sometimes, there was always a fire that lit up his ass at times we needed the most, excuse the random cussing. He always attempted to bring in something fresh to the scene, and we always had trust in him. Even though I am his brother, Swifty’s ability to be confident, to be resilient and to risk his life and challenge himself was something I felt jealous of. I truly wish I had the same ability my brother has.

However, if there is a reason why I stayed with my brother and his YouTube team all these years, is that sometimes, Swifty needed to be in check constantly, because at the end of the day, my brother is a loose cannon. I do not want to lose him. Never...

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Thursday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 4) of Filming**

**The Staff Lounge, Old Beidongshan Post Office**

**8.30pm**

Swifty slept in a foetal position, his body aching from the snowstorm earlier on. He had showered and changed back to his civilian clothes, but he did not feel like getting up. His brother PB, who had showered earlier, brought in a flask of high-quality coffee he brewed inside the canteen tent. “Drink up,” PB insisted.

The strong coffee fragrance got Swifty to sit upright and took a sip. “Exactly what you requested, Swifty.”

“Thanks, PB,” Swifty felt tired over filming that day.

The Swifty brothers were alone inside the lounge, which the crew equip with comfortable sofas and bean bags, a long office desk with power points and a water dispenser with hot, warm and cold water options.

**(Song: “[Silent Storm](https://youtu.be/BTMli8U17MM)” by Carl Espen)**

PB played a soft ballad from his phone. He apologised to Swifty for doubting him for a second. “I owed you, Swifty. For not believing in you one second.”

Swifty sighed, the cold air turning the sigh into a white breeze. “Apology accepted, PB.”

PB felt dumbfounded over the response. “That’s it? That’s your response?”

“Actually, PB, I’m actually so glad Mum adopted you after the flood.”

“Why?” PB drank his coffee from his own flask. He always brought his own flask to order coffee from coffee shops. Environmentally friendly reasons. “Oh, because you needed a loyal friend, is that what you’re saying?”

“No,” Swifty replied. “It’s more than that. I needed someone to push me harder. Someone to make sure I’m on top of things. My Watson to the Sherlock I am.”

PB started to give out a warm smile. That response comforted him a bit. “Thanks, Swifty. You’re still alright?”

Swifty nodded. “Nothing wrong whatsoever!”

“Good, cos you only had one filming scene tomorrow.”

Swifty laughed for a moment. He was enjoying the coffee his brother brewed. “Yeah, Viva la Resistance, I guess.”

“Good. You know the lines to that scene.” PB got up and told Swifty he will drive Swifty home today. “Rest well and don’t hold up for too long!”

PB grabbed his bag and took his leave from the lounge. The ballad PB played stopped, but Swifty read the chorus with his heart. Somehow, he knew the chorus to the song felt important. PB left behind a message to Swifty. Grabbing a pen, he wrote the chorus on a piece of rough paper.

_And there’s a silent storm inside me_

_Looking for a home_

_I hope that someone’s gonna find me_

_And say that I belong_

_I’ll wait forever and a lifetime_

_To find I’m not alone_

_There’s a silent storm inside me_

_Someday I’ll be calm_

For some reason, Swifty felt it will be very important in the future. For now, he looked out to the window and pondered over PB. The thought of his brother warmed Swifty’s heart a tad. At least he had a brother to ensure he will survive the storm with his friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of PB's weaknesses, besides his lack of emotion, was being over-protective with Swifty, his foster brother. I wanted to exploit that as Swifty braved through the winter storm by himself. Also, I thought "Circle of Light" felt approrpiate for this scene.
> 
> And now probably a chapter that's hard to write and read through. See you on Wednesday for "Help is on the Way"! K thanks bye!


	23. Help is on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arctic Justice conducted their first meeting at the end of the week when an intruder seeks revenge over Swifty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Friday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 5) of Filming**

**At a small trailer in Old Beidongshan**

**8.15am**

Swifty had a new set of film clothes on and was the exact set. He had washed the old film clothes back home and his mother helped to hang the set of clothes. For now, he was raring to head back and film a minor scene compared to the day earlier.

He found himself outside of a small trailer within old Beidongshan. When he and Jade visited the place for the first time, this trailer did not exist. Swifty wondered who had put the trailer inside. The warning signs leading to the entrance of the trailer were not welcoming, but he moved forward anyway. He had ordered a pair of otters to park the trailer at the spot, anyway.

Swifty knocked on the door. “Leopold? Bertha? It’s me! I just arrived at your doorstep.”

The doors opened and out came the two otters, dressed in their set of film clothes. The otters hugged Swifty. “Agent Swifty!” they were delighted to meet the arctic fox again.

“I assume you two are in character now,” Swifty felt relieved he arrived before filming.

The interior of the trailer did not feel shabby as Leopold explained that he and Bertha thought of the design of the trailer carefully, making sure whatever a pair of conspiracy theorist otters needed was there. As he continued explaining, Swifty noticed that Jade was inside the trailer. She volunteered to be the cameraman for the day.

“Yoo-hoo!” Jade waved to Swifty. She was having her own breakfast at the dining table and had been wearing her film clothes, minus her pair of boots. As Leopold and Bertha set up, she was busy reading the slides for the afternoon’s meeting. “I’m all set for the meeting!”

“Then we better get started on the filming,” Swifty smiled to his girlfriend as she got hold of Leopold’s film-grade camera. Jade helped mounted the camera on a tripod stand as Swifty discussed what was going to happen.

“You two will lock me up inside the dark room we’re standing at. Leopold and Bertha will start interrogating me with this!” Swifty grabbed a puffin feather from his pocket. “To be fair, Dave was very unwilling to give me one, and when I plucked one of his feathers from him, he pecked at my arm furiously.”

Swifty removed his right arm from the parka, revealing some red peck marks he suffered. “‘YOU F**KING F**KFACE!!!’,” Swifty imitated Dave’s voice. “He never minced his words for a small puffin.”

Once Swifty passed the feather to Leopold, he told everything there was one last thing. “I thought the otters needed something, so I devise a great idea to that. They needed a secret handshake!”

As Swifty sat on the chair, he made one strange request to Leopold. “Leopold, I want you to punch me in the nose,” the fox smiled.

The room stayed silent for a few beats.

“Swifty, I really don’t want to punch you in the nose. That’s not a good secret handshake!” Leopold protested. He really did not want to punch Swifty in the nose. Swifty suddenly thought of a great idea.

“Or maybe I can go on and talk about Canadians, maybe the French, for instance.”

Swifty noticed Leopold balling his fists. He pressed the issue further. “Maybe the fact that Vermont maple syrup is superior compared to Canadian maple syrup.”

Leopold fanned his flames and punched Swifty in the face. The fox felt the impact of the punch and realised the right cheek looked reddish.

**(Song: “[Canadian Idiot](https://youtu.be/ZK3I7c0upHE)” by Weird Al Yankovic)**

Swifty found the eureka moment. He knew Leopold gets angry over being insulted because of his French-Canadian roots. “You better say sorry after this!” Swifty taunted at Leopold, earning him another punch, this time in the other cheek.

_Don’t wanna be a Canadian idiot_

_Don’t wanna be some beer swilling hockey nut_

_And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head?_

_I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed_

Swifty threw out a barrage of Canadian insults, to which Leopold had enough and punched him again and again. “How dare you insult my heritage, Agent Swifty!” The male otter shouted.

His otter sister and Jade struggled to restrain Leopold as Leopold knocked Swifty out of the chair. Leopold had an evil laugh and felt so tempted to punch Swifty again and again.

_They all live on donuts and moose meat_

_And they leave the house without packing heat_

_Never even bring their guns to the mall_

_And you know what else is too funny?_

_Their stupid Monopoly money_

_Can’t take ‘em seriously at all_

“Stop!” Bertha finally got hold of Leopold and held on to his arms. “I’m gonna kill you!” Leopold vented his anger.

Swifty got up and found his face with some black and blue spots. He touched his nose to find that it bled out slightly. “That’s the spot,” Swifty gave a thumbs up.

Sometimes, Swifty enjoyed pushing his limits just to see whether the video idea works. As Jade brought out her first-aid box and attend to Swifty, he found Leopold calming himself down. “You’re ok, Swifty?”

“Talk to the face,” Swifty made another cheeky remark. At least he did not suffer from major injuries. “You could have suffered a heavy blow,” Jade had to warn her boyfriend over angering someone.

That was the last of the injuries from Swifty, as filming begun in ten minutes. It went on as planned, even if Leopold rolled his eyes over beating up Swifty.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

When Swifty and the gang returned to the old Beidongshan Post Office after filming all the scenes for today, the rest of the main SwiftyTV cast were waiting for them at the ground floor. On Lemmy remarking about Swifty’s slightly swollen face, the arctic fox pointed his finger at Leopold. “He insulted Canada and my roots,” Leopold was still furious over being hoarded by Canada insults.

Note to self: never make a Canadian otter with a slightly deep French-like accent angry over Canadian stereotypes, again.

A quick change into his smart casual set of collared salmon shirt, brown trousers and the parka from his film clothes set later, the main crew reconvened and headed upstairs to the second-floor boardroom. They were about to start their end-of-week meeting, another requirement for the film project.

As they got up, Duke, Magda, Professor Otto and Dave the Puffin arrived at the ground floor. They were going to join in too, but because of space constraints, they will instead guard the old post office in case intruders came in. Duke passed on two sheets of paper filled with feedback from the rest of the supporting cast, and the acting and production crews. Swifty thanked his old mate for the paper and locked access to the boardroom.

Swifty and PB sat at both ends of the table. Jade and Bertha at one length side. Lemmy and Leopold on the other. They expected the meeting to go on for about 45 minutes and after that, they will conclude the first week of filming. They will have the rest of Friday and the weekends off.

“Shall we start?” Swifty grabbed his pen and notebook to write the meeting minutes.

Leopold got up and started recording the meeting on a camera at the corner of the boardroom.

**Friday, 8 December 2017, 11.20am**

**Staff Boardroom, Old Beidongshan Post Office**

**Meeting 1 of 3**

**Swifty:** Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the end of the first week of the filming of “Arctic Dogs”. I really hope this week had been a fruitful one.

**(The rest of the group murmured and nodded over the statement)**

**Swifty:** So, let’s conclude this week’s events and move on to the next two weeks. For a start, is everyone that was supposed to be part of the meeting here?

**(Swifty turned to PB who will record the minutes of the meeting)**

**PB:** Everyone’s inside the meeting as planned. I think we should get started.

 **Swifty:** Sweet! Let’s begin. We’ll start with the filming this week. Leopold?

**(Jade showed raw footage of some scenes through her laptop. Everyone watched the footage from their chairs and some enjoyed chuckling at the funny moments.)**

**Leopold:** We got Act 1 settled! Also, we got started filming the first scenes of act 2 this morning, although that meant punching Swifty in the nose.

 **Swifty (mock anger):** Hey! You missed your mark! (Changing the subject). Sorry, went out of hand.

 **Leopold:** Anyway, Bertha and I will check out our filming sites for the next scenes. We’ll probably liaise with the camera crew later, after this meeting.

 **PB:** We’ll get the transportation for you two after this.

 **Leopold:** Merci, PB! Ok, the lair scene, we’ll meet with Otto and Dave downstairs to discuss over what areas to film. Right, that’s all from the two of us for the filming. PB?

**(PB read the agenda for today’s meeting and move to the next point.)**

**PB:** Moving on, I’ll explain the feedback from the crew. As most of you know, the catering for the first two days were absolutely awful, but I contacted a great Korean restaurant who provided catering to us. Food from there was awesome! Also, because Mum got involved, I had to disclose the potential conflict of interest.

 **Swifty:** And you did! Great job on that part!

 **PB:** Always there, Swifty. Also, the crew enjoyed the recreational facilities and the snowball fight a few days ago. We got snowball guns we’ll be using for the filming! How cool was that?

 **Jade:** Well, I will say the guns you bought were top-notch. Don’t you guys agree?

**(Leopold and Bertha simply nodded. Lemmy was snoring, which annoyed the rest of the crew)**

**Jade:** Great. Lemmy’s asleep. He must have been bored to death!

 **Swifty (sighing):** Leopold, you know what to do.

**(Leopold hastily plucked one feather out of Lemmy, who suddenly woke up and scream)**

**Lemmy:** Jesus, guys! I was having a wonderful dream!!!

 **Swifty:** We’re trying to conduct a meeting, so please, don’t sleep during a meeting. Besides, we’ll be talking about the music score towards the end.

 **Lemmy:** Right.

 **Swifty:** Anyway, where were we?

 **PB:** Oh yeah, those guns? Your welcome, Jade. As for staff morale, we managed to make use of their feedback to make everyone in the team feel comfortable. The camera crew reported a high rate of satisfaction thanks to these two otters over there. The acting crew enjoyed their time here, even though they knew they won’t be paid and the climate here is harsh at times. Right, that’s all about the staff welfare. Lemmy?

 **Lemmy:** Ah, my turn. Swifty and I spent some evenings working on potential songs for the soundtrack. Of course, my work will not start until we return home for the second semester where I’ll work with the university band to record the score.

 **Swifty:** And that meant you act as an aerial cameraman, because you’re the only animal of the entire crew that can fly.

 **Lemmy:** But my character was supposed to be afraid of flying! I had to walk around with those feet. It’s super tiring!

 **Swifty:** Don’t worry. You’ll get there. Alright, that’s gonna round up for this week. Give yourselves a round of applause.

**(Everyone in the boardroom cheered and clapped for themselves)**

**Jade:** The filming footage, the reflection videos, and some BTS footage are all in the cloud. We’ll get Leopold to start editing those videos.

 **Leopold:** Leopold and Bertha, film editors, at your service!

 **Bertha:** Ja!

 **PB:** So, we can conclude this meeting already?

 **Lemmy:** Finally! Sleep!

 **Swifty:** I think we can conclude. We got act 2 to finish next week and the final act by the final week! Let’s do this, guys!

**(The team got up and stretch out their paws (or in Lemmy’s case, wings))**

**Everyone:** Team Arctic Justice!

**(As Leopold stop the recording and as everyone packed up, they heard a knock on the door. Swifty looked out and opened the door to find Dave the Puffin, looking worried.)**

**Dave (looking flushed):** Guys! We got a problem!

 **Swifty:** I didn’t expect you not to shout at me –

 **Dave:** That because you have a bloody meeting! Look, we got an intruder just outside. For some reason, he was shouting “James! James!” I don’t know who James was. Anyway, my puffin army pecked him to the ground and one of your friends had pinned him. Too bad he made a wreck of the place before we stopped him. Who’s James?

**(Swifty suddenly knew who the intruder could be)**

**Swifty:** F**k! I know who that was now!

**(Swifty and Dave rushed downstairs. He told Jade and the others to pack up and get down quickly, the arctic fox feeling anxious)**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 5) of Filming**

**Outside Old Beidongshan Post Office**

**12 noon**

**(Song: “[Help is on the Way](https://youtu.be/JHiqGqoIGII)” by Rise Against)**

Together with Dave and some of his puffins, the SwiftyTV crew ran out of the old post office and into the frozen fountain where Duke and Professor Otto (using the metal claw from the mobility device) pinned down a large male fox who covered his face with a face mask. Swifty looked around to find certain places of the old town wrecked. Glass and wood debris on the floor, sploshes of red paint over some houses and one angry fox swearing repeatedly.

_I have my mother’s dreams_

_I have my father’s eyes_

_You can’t take that from me_

_Just go ahead and try_

_The crescent city sleeps_

_While giants in the sky_

_Preparing to unleash_

_Let loose a mighty cry_

Swifty immediately pulled the mask out of the pinned fox to find the worst mammal he ever lived with: his ex-father. “Dad!” he looked shocked at his ex-father’s appearance.

“Dad?” everyone echoed in confusion. Swifty had denied the existence of his father and now that father suddenly reappeared as he never talked about him. Ever.

“Get off me!” Swifty’s father shouted back. Dave returned the favour by pecking his forehead twice. “If you try to resist further, I’ll peck your eye out!” the head puffin threatened. “Now, what the hell are you doing here?”

Swifty’s father gave in. “I had to see my son. James, I missed you!”

Swifty slapped the pinned fox. “I never had a father! You left me when I was nine! You never were loving to me and my mother. The scars she suffered, was all because of you!”

“And that’s because I don’t want to be a star. I want you to grow up and take over the business, remember? I had a large company to take care of,” Swifty’s father begged to let go. “Please, let me go!”

_Can nobody save us?_

_Will anyone try?_

_The bayou is burning,_

_The cypress is dying_

_And all along they’re saying_

_Help is on the way_

_(They said, they said)_

_Help is on the way_

_(They said, they said)_

_One by land, two by sea_

_Right there in front of me_

_Help is on the way_

Swifty’s tears flowed as he became unstable. “Dad, why are you doing this to the set? Now, I had to repair this town and I might have to delay the project! You may have ruined the project!”

“I don’t care about the bloody project! I just want you to stop doing all of this! This is just what kids do if they want to become famous for doing stupid stuff?”

That triggered everyone within a one-mile radius.

_Five thousand feet below_

_As black smoke engulfs the sky_

_The ocean floor explodes_

_Eleven mothers cry_

_My bones all resonate,_

_A burning lullaby_

_You can’t take that from me_

_Just go ahead and try_

“Excuse me, sir,” Jade rolled her sleeves, hearing enough of the nonsense. “Who says about ‘stupid things’? Sir, we might have done funny sketches on YouTube, but that doesn’t make our content stupid!”

PB nodded joining in. “We put our heart and soul into everything. It’s clear you don’t much about us!”

“Yeah, us too!” Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha echoed the same words.

“And how dare you traumatise ABDS’s future Top Dog!” Magda used her fake Russian accent and ham it up a notch. “Fox may not be Top Dog, but fox is still employee of ABDS!”

“And Mr Swift,” Otto increased the pressure of the squeeze into some of them are my students. You had no right to abuse them, especially when I’m around!”

As everyone started to pile in, Swifty’s father saw a window of opportunity to break free and, with his free right arm, he brought out a knife and stabbed Duke’s right paw which had pinned his left arm!

_She stands at the shoreline,_

_With hands in the air,_

_Her words pierce the dark night,_

_“Does anyone care? “_

_And all along they’re saying_

“F**k!” Duke wailed and let out of Swifty’s father. However, Swifty was quick to react with a kick to his father’s privates.

The red fox collapsed to the ground, wringing in pain. Jade had her first-aid box in case anything happened and immediately assessed Duke’s stab wound. Some of Duke’s blood turned the snow red.

_Help is on the way_

_(They said, they said)_

_Help is on the way_

_(They said, they said)_

_One by land, two by sea_

_Right there in front of me_

_Help is on the way_

“Rule number three, asshole,” Swifty gave his father a one-liner. Swifty’s father got up, his right paw covering the impact of the kick, and retreated backwards. “I’ll be back, James Swift! I’LL BE BACK!!!”

“Hasta la Vista, hopefully,” Swifty muttered as he watched his ex-father getting out of old Beidongshan as he was being chased down by Dave and some of the puffins.

Swifty and the rest of SwiftyTV ran to Jade, who was covering up the wound Duke had suffered. “I’ll get the car started. We had to get out of here!”

“Great! I’ll send him to the hospital,” Jade volunteered.

Swifty, Jade and Duke made their way up to Duke’s car as fast as they could as Swifty told everyone to clean up the mess Swifty’s father committed. This was going to be an endless day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Swifty's nightmare: his father. Unfortunately, he could not control his emotions enough to resent his father. Also, Trollhunters fans, this "Rule number 3" reference is for you guys.
> 
> Right, time for an emotional chapter tomorrow. See you in the next chapter "Fire on Fire"! K thanks bye!


	24. Fire on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the intruder incident, Jade went to find and console Swifty over his father's reappearance.

**Friday, the First Week of December**

**Week 1 (Day 5) of Filming**

**Ramen Satoshi**

**8pm**

While arctic foxes are not usually big eaters, given Swifty’s muscle mass, he was an exception.

He was in his third bowl of his spicy ramen, alone inside his favourite ramen shop. Swifty had wolfed down two bowls of ramen, knowing that PB and his mother were at home, probably drinking tea and conversing about the chaos that unfolded that afternoon.

After arriving at the nearest hospital, Swifty and Jade had to wait for thirty minutes before receiving an update about Duke’s stab wound. Fortunately, the doctors had stopped the bleeding in the wound and the husky will require stitches to the wound. It could have been much worse had they arrived a few minutes late.

Duke felt much fine when the doctors stitched the wound. Holding up his bandaged paw, the husky felt jovial despite the stab injury. “I’ll be alright, guys,” Duke felt optimistic. At least he would not have as much scenes next week as this week.

Swifty took a taxi home at 6pm while Jade stayed behind a little longer, but rather than heading home, he told the driver to take him to Ramen Satoshi. From there, he ordered an extra-large bowl of spicy seafood Tonkotsu ramen (at the spiciest level) and the moment the server brought the bowl to the table, Swifty grabbed his chopstick and started slurping down his bowl. After finishing his first bowl with ease, he asked for another bowl.

As Swifty slurped his noodles, he felt tears streaming down. Research had shown that spicy food tend to warm the heart and soul when feeling sadness, and he felt every drop of the spicy soup inside the bowl. The arctic fox asked for one more bowl and as he wolfed down, the thoughts of his father’s reappearance clouded him, but PB taught him an important breathing exercise. Stopping halfway into his third bowl, he closed his eyes and breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth for two minutes. The thought of his father creep away from his mind.

Swifty opened his eyes, wiped off his tears and continued eating. Jade arrived moments later, carrying a brown bag the arctic fox recognised. “Jade?” Swifty looked up to his girlfriend and felt much more comfortable seeing her, even though his stomach was about to burst.

Jade sat down, taking out one Japanese curry bun, and passed it to Swifty. “The hospital food was terrible, so I thought I grabbed some curry buns on my way to see you,” Jade smiled. She knew his favourite childhood snack.

Swifty sniffed at the fragrance of the bun. He was sure she ordered the freshest batch because he could smell the fragrance of the panko layer after the vendors had deep-fried it. Biting into the bun, the nostalgia of the spiced curry and the chicken and vegetables inside. Swifty felt the worry of his father going away.

Swifty hurried to finish his third bowl before asking for the receipt. “Thanks,” Swifty gave the server the money for his three bowls before excusing himself to wash up at the restroom inside the shop.

Once Swifty got back, Jade suggested walking back home, just what Swifty needed.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

As Swifty and Jade walked along the railings of the coast, Jade updated Swifty on what had happened just now.

The rest of the SwiftyTV gang had cleaned up the entire town and had cleared the blood from the snow. They had also called a group of handymen to fix up the houses. As there is only minor damage, they expect the fixing to complete by the timing the entire team returned for week 2 of filming.

As planned, PB returned home and had dinner with Swifty’s mother together while Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha drove back to the cottage. They also dropped Magda at her hotel while Professor Otto called for his own mode of transportation. Dave and his puffin army slept inside the town as they do not have a usual place of residence.

“And my father?” Swifty asked.

“Nowhere to be seen,” Jade shook her head.

“Thank goodness for that,” Swifty felt tempted to swear, but did not.

They both stopped walking and look out to the sea. While it may not look visible, they can hear the waves crashing through and the harsh winter breeze numbing parts of their faces. They had walked all the way until they arrived near to the house.

“Swifty,” Jade looked at her boyfriend. “For a while, I was told time and time again, not to mention about your father. Was that why—”

“Yeah,” Swifty interrupted. “Mum broke up with him. I never told everyone about my traumatic past about him.”

“Do you mind telling me about it?” Jade wanted to know the truth about Swifty’s father.

Swifty hesitated about it at first, but he reluctantly agreed to spill the beans to Jade. At least she needed to know about his past.

**(Song: “[Fire on Fire](https://youtu.be/vk_xq1P7vIU)” by Sam Smith (From the Netflix adaptation of “Watership Down”))**

_My mother said I’m too romantic_

_She said, “You’re dancing in the movies.”_

_I almost started to believe her_

_Then I saw you and I knew_

_Maybe it’s ‘cause I got a little bit older_

_Maybe it’s all that I’ve been through_

_I’d like to think it’s how you lean on my shoulder_

_And how I see myself with you_

_I don’t say a word_

_But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_

_There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

Swifty told Jade everything she needed to know, from the physical abuse his father carried out on him and his mother, to his verbal insults, to Swifty’s performance during that prize giving ceremony and the divorce. So far, only PB and Magda knew about the complete story since he can rely on them not to tell anyone else.

Jade listened to every word Swifty told her with compassion. Having lost her mother to cancer recently, she had similar feelings about living with a single parent for a while. “I know, Swifty. I know,” Jade comforted the arctic fox.

_Fire on fire, would normally kill us_

_With this much desire, together, we’re winners_

_They say that we’re out of control and some say we’re sinners_

_But don’t let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

_‘Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_And look in my eye_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It’s fire on fire, mmm_

_It’s fire on fire_

Swifty held one gigantic sigh. “It’s not fair, Jade. My father wanted to shatter my dream so badly. Why won’t he understand?”

“It’s not so uncommon, Swifty. Sometimes, our parents force us to take up a certain profession, even though we don’t want to,” Jade understood Swifty’s situation. She intended to keep Swifty grounded on equal footing.

_When we fight, we fight like lions_

_But then we love and feel the truth_

_We lose our minds in a city of roses_

_We won’t abide by any rules_

_I don’t say a word_

_But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_

_There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

The place started to snow. White specks of solid rain fell like pockets of air that had turned solid. The snow touched the pair’s faces and melted immediately, disappearing from their faces as if they were moments of the past.

_Fire on fire, would normally kill us_

_With this much desire, together, we’re winners_

_They say that we’re out of control and some say we’re sinners_

_But don’t let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

_‘Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_And look in my eye_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It’s fire on fire, oh_

_It’s fire on fire_

“I must stand up to my father, Jade. I had to,” Swifty felt determined to banish his father. He had suffered enough. “But I don’t know what to do. Every time I think of him, I can’t control myself, as if my body’s shutting down from processing memories about him.”

Swifty cried. He could not control himself. “It’s okay, Jade. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Jade held on to Swifty’s paw. Swifty turned to Jade, who looked as worried as he was. The snow started to become heavier and heavier as more snow fell.

“Swifty, you don’t have to face this alone. You have the SwiftyTV guys, remember?”

_Fire on fire, would normally kill us_

_With this much desire, together, we’re winners_

_They say that we’re out of control and some say we’re sinners_

_But don’t let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

Swifty realised Jade was right. He had the SwiftyTV guys. Jade, PB, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha. He had Duke, Professor Otto, Magda, the acting and production crew who joined in on making the movie and most importantly, his Mum. Swifty felt better, his heart becoming lighter.

“Yeah,” Swifty made a slight nod. “I had you guys to weather the storm together.”

_Fire on fire, would normally kill us_

_With this much desire, together, we’re winners_

_They say that we’re out of control and some say we’re sinners_

_But don’t let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

_‘Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

_And look in my eye_

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It’s fire on fire_

Swifty and Jade hug each other as more snow covered them. They did not care about the snow. They had their bodies to warm each other. Just then, Jade took the initiative and kissed Swifty in the lips. It was the first time ever that they did so. Swifty felt the warmth beneath his girlfriend’s lips and continued kissing her.

_You are perfection, my only direction_

_It’s fire on fire_

The snow may have blanketed Swifty and Jade, but they kept on kissing for a few more moments. After all, Jade was right: If Swifty had to face his problems, he did not need to face them alone. He has his friends. He has his mother. And he had himself, getting up again and again.

The arctic fox was unwilling to waiver. He and his team had the movie to prove his father wrong, and they were going to finish the filming, whatever it takes.

**(To be continued)**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Third, Fourth and Fifth Episode Closing Song: “** **[Bulletproof](https://youtu.be/faIF5Ej_VHI)” by Dotter)**

_Wake me up_

_When I am old enough to care_

_About my rusty heart, I swear_

_I will learn_

_You gotta be gentle, say you mean_

_Whatever you do, it’s all for me_

_I’m talking ’bout the wondering,_

_I’m talking ’bout the little things,_

_I’m talking ’bout the hunger,_

_Give me love, my love, my love, my love, you know_

_I’m talking ’bout the love and pain,_

_It’s messing with my brain_

_Oh, you lift me up a thousand times,_

_But when you hit, it hurts like guns_

_I’m not bulletproof, I’m not bulletproof_

_Bulletproof, when you’re gathering up your army_

_Just shoot me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be_

_The choir sings forever, “Rest in peace.”_

_Care for me,_

_Though it’s too much for you to heal,_

_Show me your love and hold me near_

_Don’t back down,_

_You lift me up a thousand times,_

_But when you hit, it hurts like guns_

_I’m not bulletproof, I’m not bulletproof_

_Bulletproof, when you’re gathering up your army_

_Just shoot me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be_

_The choir sings forever, “Rest in peace.”_

_I’m not bulletproof, I’m not bulletproof_

_Bulletproof, when you’re gathering up your army_

_Just shoot me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be_

_The choir sings forever, “Rest in peace.”_

_I’m talking ’bout the wondering,_

_I’m talking ’bout the little things,_

_I’m talking ’bout the hunger,_

_Give me love, my love, my love, my love, you know_

_I’m talking ’bout the love and pain,_

_It’s messing with my brain_

_Oh, you lift me up a thousand times,_

_But when you hit, it hurts like guns_

_I’m not bulletproof, I’m not bulletproof_

_Bulletproof, when you’re gathering up your army_

_Just shoot me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be_

_The choir sings forever, “Rest in peace.”_

_I’m not bulletproof, I’m not bulletproof_

_Bulletproof, when you’re gathering up your army_

_Just shoot me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be_

_The choir sings forever, “Rest in peace.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! This story has two different episode closing songs. "Bulletproof" is a darker closing song that fits Swifty's emotional struggle.
> 
> This is a chapter that I found it easy to write, but harder to read. I still had tears reading this chapter.
> 
> That's the end of Action Part 1, but tune in this Saturday for the episode of Action Part 2 with "All Star". Until then, k thanks bye!


	25. All Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second week of filming began with Swifty delivering mail as the new member of the Arctic Blast Delivery Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4 – Action Part 2 (行动，下)
> 
> "Turns out, real life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be."  
> \- Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, Zootopia (2016)

**Monday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 1) of Filming**

**Old Beidongshan Post Office**

**9.30am**

Sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, Swifty took constant deep breaths to calm his nerves. The pep talk he received from his girlfriend Jade woke up his numb senses. He had his filming to complete.

He had made some minor changes to his clothing. He swapped his purple V-neck for a maroon round-collared and his pants slightly more brown. His boots, which the arctic fox had wrapped in a large plastic bag and had been sitting next to his bag, had not changed.

The door to the staff lounge opened and in came his brother. PB checked in to see whether Swifty had completed his meditation. “Just a few minutes more,” he told the polar bear, his eyes still shut.

“Alright. We’ll be waiting outside,” PB took his leave.

Five minutes later, he opened his eyes and got up. Swifty found a jacket he had to wear for filming. It was a greenish blue jacket with the Arctic Blast Delivery Service logo at the front. It had two pockets for his paws and small items, handy to store in a blue ballpoint pen he took out from his bag.

Swifty took his time fitting the jacket in. Just as expected, Bertha had ordered the correct size and made the needed adjustments. Compared to the parka he wore last week, he noticed the additional layer of padding. He was ready.

“It’s showtime,” Swifty was ready for week 2 of filming the movie.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**(Song: “[I Do Me](https://youtu.be/WV0iobMTNj4)” by Malou Prytz)**

_You do you_

_And I do I do me_

Swifty walked across the ground floor of the Arctic Blast Delivery Service centre, pen and a clipboard at paw. With the Top Dogs kidnapped by the evil Otto Van Walrus, Magda had no choice but to entrust him with the day’s deliveries, on the condition that if he screwed up, Magda will kick him out of the ABDS. Permanently.

With Leopold and Bertha filming the scene, he got started. “Alright, everybody,” Swifty got everyone into attention. “Top Dog here, ready for action.”

His real-life brother PB looked at Swifty in shock. “What? Really?”

“Yeah, really, PB. Really,” Swifty emphasized the word a second time as if he meant it. “Now, what’d I tell you guys?”

_One two three in a second, I leave_

_I don’t wanna be mean but_

_(Bye, bye, bye)_

_Four five six so sick of your tricks_

_Burned all of your pics cause_

_(You lie, lie)_

_I had enough_

_Don’t call me up_

_So give it up_

_One two three in a second, I leave_

_I don’t wanna be mean but_

Within a few moments, he got his workers to open the gates to the centre. “Hook me up, PB,” he instructed his brother to attach the rope to him before the polar bear hooked the other side to the sled. This time, Swifty finally got to pull the sled Dusty had built. He wanted to thank Jade’s ex-boyfriend for building the sleds, but as he did not have scenes for the day, Dusty was not around.

PB pretend to look concerned over Swifty. “If you feel faint or a cramp coming on, don’t hesitate to just leave the sled –”

“I stretched,” Swifty interrupted. He did not want to waste any more time. “Don’t worry about it. Would Duke do that? No, I think not.”

_We’re never gonna work it out_

_You’re too dumb to see_

_So I’m just gonna shout it out_

_We’re not meant to be_

_Here we go again with bad excuses_

_Are you kidding me?_

_No waiting for better times_

_I do it all for me_

“’Cos you’re about to see the magic show in three and a two and a one and shoot...”

Swifty pulled the sled. It was not working out for him. Not just because of Swifty’s small statute, nor because the sled broke down, but because Duke (who was there behind the scenes) added enough sleds to make it too heavy for Swifty to pull. Being his football teammate, Duke knew Swifty’s maximum lift weight.

_You do you_

_And I do I do me_

_You do you_

_And I do I do me_

Swifty fell to the ground as he could not pull the weight. “Abracadabra,” he groaned. The arctic fox did not feel any muscle tear at all. He trained hard so that he would not get injured by it. He looked up to find Jade appearing before his eyes.

“Swifty?” Jade felt confused over Swifty trying to pull the weight. Immediately, Swifty got to his push up position. “98, 99, 100, ah! Yeah, okay, that’s the third set,” he pretended to do push-ups.

Meanwhile, outside of the frame, as Leopold came closer to Swifty and Jade, Grandpa Walter sat comfortably in his director’s chair. _That’s not part of the original script, but good work, James_ was what Swifty’s grandpa thought of.

“Did Magda change her mind about the suspension?” Jade asked as Swifty brushed off the dust from his jacket.

“Let’s just say she picked the right canine for the job,” Swifty bragged about his temporary status. “I gotta tell you, sure feels nice being recognised more than just a fox.”

Jade’s eyes widened. “‘I’m just a fox’?” she echoed the insult.

_This is going all so well,_ Grandpa Walter chuckled over Swifty. Living together throughout his secondary school and polytechnic years improved their synergy.

“Is this for real? You’re not pretending?” Jade wanted to be sure Swifty was not kidding.

“That’s so... No, not pretending. Not at all. Hundred percent, super-duper Top Dog here,” Swifty shook and gestured with his paws as if he was telling the truth. “I know it must be hard to stay calm in my presence. Don’t worry, I’m getting used to it.”

Jade made an audible sigh before passing Swifty her package. “Here you go. This one is even more important than the last one,” she instructed her real-life boyfriend. Swifty got PB to place the package inside the sled along with the other packages and free weights placed at the bottom of the sled.

“Can I ask you something?” Swifty asked as Jade was about to leave. Jade nodded.

Swifty teased Jade with “Would you like to... get a four percent discount on your next delivery?”

From behind the camera, Leopold’s jaw dropped on the floor. The male otter could not process the deviation Swifty made. However, he trusted the white fox’s improvisation ability and continued filming.

Swifty made another attempt to pull the sled with his body. “Just gotta get going here. Then it’s smooth sailing. I think I’m going uphill. Are we uphill?”

That’s was PB’s call to push the sled forward and Swifty was off with the sled. And then, they heard Swifty screaming as the fox could not slow down and control the sled.

“I hope he makes it back okay,” PB remarked on the delivery.

Jade agreed. “I hope he doesn’t hurt himself pulling that sled.”

“I hope someone figures out why all the beavers have Italian accents,” Lemmy pointed at the Italian beaver workers inside the centre. PB was so sure he had hired Italian beavers while the whole SwiftyTV team planned the movie.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

The whole team were in high spirits when they gathered for lunch inside the tent. Auntie Penny and her ahjumma friends cooked up a storm to serve everyone a set of seasonally two freshly grilled mackerel fillets, a medium-sized bowl of Korean tofu soup, a bowl of kimchi and a large bowl of jajangmyeon each.

As everyone inside the tent started raving about the food, the SwiftyTV gang discussed over the plans for the week. “So, act 2 by this week?” Swifty asked PB who had the timetable with him.

“Act 2 by this week as scheduled,” PB confirmed the plan for this week. “I think it’s pretty manageable. We can start filming the lair scenes once they got the drill installed.”

“Sweet!” Swifty felt excited over directing the lair scenes. He enjoyed his time inside the lair the week before, but did not tell everyone about the vat of hot water that doubled as a hot spring.

Just as they were conversing, Swifty’s mother, Penny, came around to the table. She was holding onto a saucepan of tofu soup. “Anyone wants seconds?”

Swifty and PB put up their paws immediately. They loved their mother’s cooking at all. Auntie Penny gave both a few extra ladles to their bowls. “Eat up, my loving sons!”

Swifty and PB felt excited for their extra serving of soup. “You two are really blessed with a loving mother, eh?” Jade felt jealous.

The Swift brothers did not care. They just drank down their soups and finished up their set. They really loved their mother’s cooking after all.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

“And there! That’s the last weight out of here, Swifty!” Duke helped removed the free weights out of the sled. “Now, let’s get the packages in.”

Back just outside of the old post office where Swifty parked the sled, Swifty and Duke brought in the packages and store them inside the sled. They made sure Jade’s package was at the centre of the sled.

After lunch, Swifty and Duke prepared the sled for the next scene where the arctic fox will deliver package across Taigasville, aka old Beidongshan. Of course, Leopold and his small camera crew will be joining in to film the delivery, but they needed more time to set up their cameras.

“Right, this should be manageable,” Duke smiled back at Swifty “Now, you try!”

Without wearing his boots, Swifty attached himself to the sled and started pulling. This time, with about thirty kilograms to pull the sled and the packages, the arctic fox pulled the sled with much ease. Duke the husky gave out a small round of applause. “I think my work’s done for now,” Duke felt satisfied.

“You so do!” Swifty stopped and detached himself from the sled. “I mean, you do for now.”

“By the way, Leopold told me to pass this to you,” Duke passed Swifty a folded sheet of paper. Swifty opened up the paper to find a drawn-up map of the area and arrows forming the route Swifty needed to take for the delivery.

“Thanks, Duke! Did PB passed it to you?”

Duke nodded. He recalled receiving that paper from PB after lunch outside of the canteen tent.

“PB told me he was going to Otto’s lair with your grandpa. I think he left right now,” Duke remembered what the polar bear told him and everyone else in the SwiftyTV gang. “You want to get some water and your boots?”

“Yes please, that would be so nice of you,” Swifty pushed the sled back to its initial position as Duke ran inside the old post office to grab Swifty’s water bottle and boots. Swifty spent the next few minutes studying the map of the place, leaning against the sled to make sure it did not roll forward.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

After a few rounds of walking along the delivery route without the sled, Swifty put on his boots and attached his body to the sled via the cord, just as Leopold and his team were ready to film.

“Ready to film, Swifty?” the otter checked in on Swifty.

“Ready to film!” Swifty was enthusiastic over the delivery. “And this time, I’ll call for ‘action!’.”

Swifty got to his starting position before he shouted, “Action!” and started pulling the sled. Leopold and his team started recording and followed the arctic fox as he started his delivery of the packages.

**(Song: “[All Star](https://youtu.be/L_jWHffIx5E)” by Smash Mouth (From the “Shrek” soundtrack))**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an “L” on her forehead_

Swifty had installed unit numbers across the whole town before the start of filming the previous week so that he can recognise the houses when he filmed the delivery scene. That would be useful, as he expected. He had memorised the route and ran according to where he had to go.

At his first location, as he knocked at the door. Just as immediately, he felt the door slamming to him, and he hit the wall. A mammal opened the door, his eyes covered in cucumber slices. “Who’s there?” the animal called out.

Just then, he saw his package in the air and he grabbed it. “My package! Thanks!” the animal closed the door just as he opened it.

“Jesus,” Swifty slipped to the ground. He did not expect that.

_Well, the years start coming, and they don’t stop coming_

_Fed to the rules, and I hit the ground running_

_Didn’t make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what’s wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You’ll never know if you don’t go_

_You’ll never shine if you don’t glow_

Swifty carried a heavy box to the next location: Dr Grizzly’s Clinic. In reality, the actor playing the character was a grizzly bear who was a MUST student, but he was very camera shy. Swifty placed down the heavy box, weighting about twenty kilograms, and knocked on the door. He sped off just as “Dr Grizzly” brought the packages in, only revealing his storm arm to the camera.

_Hey, now, you’re an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey, now, you’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

A few deliveries later, he grabbed the smallest box and walked to Tommy, the small mouse from Beidongshan. Tommy was also a MUST student and was one of the smallest students there, studying as a second-year literature student.

“I got your package, little one!” Swifty waved to Tommy, holding on to the small package with his fingers.

“Swifty! Thanks, you’re the best!” Tommy was another SwiftyTV fan, and he was just as excited about seeing his idol. The arctic fox thought Tommy’s cutesy voice got him almost every time.

“I just need to... ah, ah, ah, CHOO!”

Swifty broke the package by accident. He squeezed the package too hard and flatten it upon sneezing. Embarrassed by his mistake, Swifty saw Tommy’s heart break.

“Sorry about that, Tommy,” Swifty passed the package to Tommy. “I’ll compensate with my next album when it comes out.”

Tommy is a huge fan of Swifty’s music so even though he looked disappointed, inside his pea-sized brain, the receptors clapped in celebration. “And bring me a new set of tiny headphones! Mine just broke!” the mouse shouted back.

“I will, Tommy. And I won’t crush your package again!”

_Go for the moon_

_Go for the moon_

_Go for the moon_

_Go for the moon_

_Hey, now, you’re an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey, now, you’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars_

Another set of deliveries had passed, and he had just a few packages remaining. That was when Lemmy, his music-specialist albatross, swooped in to take over Leopold for that leg.

And that was because he had to deliver the package by crossing a narrow ledge to a family of mountain goats. They’re also Beidongshan residents.

“Swifty! You can do it!” Lemmy shouted from the distance.

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep, what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

With the package secured in his right arm and Lemmy recording the daring footage, Swifty crossed the ledge, one step at the time. Lemmy watched on as the arctic fox crossed slowly, having confidence in Swifty getting across safely. After five minutes, he finally made it across. “Special delivery, Mr and Mrs Lam!” Swifty passed the Lam family the package.

“Oh, how lovely you came by!” Grandma Lam, on her armchair, greeted Swifty as Grandpa Lam grabbed the package. The Lam grandchildren (grandsons Joseph and Jake) had been to Ice Peaks Primary School at the same time as Swifty, PB, Lemmy and Duke (aka the BF4).

“How’s Joseph and Jake?” Swifty asked.

“They’re doing great in Melbourne,” Grandma Lam replied. “Top students of RMIT!”

_Well, the years start coming, and they don’t stop coming_

_Fed to the rules, and I hit the ground running_

_Didn’t make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what’s wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You’ll never know if you don’t go_

_You’ll never shine if you don’t glow_

As Swifty crossed back to the other side safely, Leopold helped attach Swifty back to the sled.

“So, how many to go?” the male otter was eager to ask.

“Just a few more and we’re done!” Swifty was ready to set off. He gave a thumbs-up to Lemmy, signalling to the albatross his job was done. Lemmy started flying back to the post office.

Leopold cheered Swifty up. “Then, let’s go! Sunset’s coming soon!”

_Hey, now, you’re an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey, now, you’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

With the sun setting, Swifty managed to get all the deliveries except for Jade’s completed and with the sled becoming lighter, Swifty mustered the rest of his strength to start running past the sign saying “Now leaving Taigasville”.

The sun starts to descend, but Swifty did not stop running. As Leopold and the rest of the camera crew gave chase, the arctic fox felt free for the first time this week, forgetting about the incident where his previous father stabbed Duke’s paw after invading the filming set.

“And cut!” Swifty pulled to a stop. “We’re done!”

Swifty, Leopold and the rest of the camera team stopped as they witnessed the sun waving goodbye as it started to descend until the sun was no more for the rest of the day.

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally hate the Arctic Dogs soundtrack, so I decided to add NONE of them. However, there is going to be one Jeremy Renner song because it was a song I resonate with. You'll know when the time comes.
> 
> Also, "All Star" is imo one of the most overused movie songs, but it's a song that fits the chapter so much.
> 
> See you next week for the next chapter "Heartache"! K thanks bye!


	26. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty went through three events throughout two days of filming: conversing with PB, the second evil lair scene and relaxing at a nearby bar after a day of filming

**Monday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 1) of Filming**

**SwiftyTV’s Beidongshan Cottage**

**7pm**

The SwiftyTV gang concluded filming after the delivery scene and made their way into the cottage where the team rented out for the duration of the filming. It was a decent winter cottage with enough rooms and space for Jade, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha.

They spent the next hour completing the schedule for this and next week’s filming. Next week will be the most important as they will shoot the ending scenes the following week and that required a lot of coordination from everyone. Jade and PB presented the plan for the next few days, suggesting they complete filming for the second act and the first few scenes of the third and final act by the end of the week to ease the pressure to get everyone done by the following week. The crew all agreed to the schedule.

With Leopold and Bertha transferring the footage for the day into their laptops and then the cloud, Lemmy played samples of the musical score through his laptop to the rest of the gang. While he was going to get involved the last since he was completing the score during the post-filming process, the albatross intended to get a small head start for his part. The crew listened to the demos with anticipation and ended up getting some good impression. Lemmy remarked that this was not his finest work just yet.

After one and a half hours, it was time to head off. Swifty and PB bade farewell to the rest of the crew and head out to a car Swifty rented out for filming. PB volunteered to drive Swifty home, and as they drove off, PB played some Rossini.

**(Song: “[La Gazza Ladra](https://youtu.be/3MRvDGd02mA) (The Thieving Magpie)” by Gioacchino Rossini)**

The drive from the cottage to their home will take about ten minutes, just like the track. Swifty had called ‘shotgun’ and sat at the front next to his polar bear brother.

“Feeling ok, bud?” PB started as his eyes were on the road. “I heard you could not control yourself last Friday.”

“Yeah,” Swifty sighed. “I never wanted my Dad anywhere near me.”

“Yeah, I do,” PB admitted that the arctic fox was right. “I never met your Dad too, so I didn’t know how to react at first.”

They stopped at a traffic light and PB turned to Swifty. He looked worried.

“Swifty,” PB dug further, “where was that confidence in you? It was all going so well until last Friday. Something about your father?”

Swifty did not reply, but he nodded his head. The traffic light turned green, and they set off from there.

“You can talk to Grandpa,” PB set his eyes on the road. “He just moved in today from his hotel room. I’m sure he had some sage advice.”

“Grandpa’s asleep right now,” Swifty remembered Grandpa Walter’s daily schedule.

“Right,” PB forgot about that. “But you can talk to me.”

Swifty articulate his thoughts to PB. Listening to Swifty as PB continued driving, PB made use of his lesson points from university to full effect.

“I understand what you’d been through, although I must say this felt hurtful. I never had parents before your Mum adopted me at 12 years and I never knew my biological parents either. The caretakers at the orphanage mentioned to me I was dumped outside the entrance. The car stopped, and my parents left me outside before they got going, so yeah, I never knew my parents and I did not pursue the truth.

“Recently, as we were filming the week before, I chanced upon an article that Jade found. It was the local tabloid, the Beidongshan Daily. She took a picture and sent me this.”

Just as the car stopped at a traffic light, PB took out his phone and shared it to Swifty’s. The arctic fox had a closer look at the headline.

**POLAR BEAR COUPLE DROWNED IN APPARENT SUICIDE, BABY SON LEFT BEHIND AT ORPHANAGE**

“That article took place when you were one,” Swifty noticed the date.

“Apparently from what I heard, they were a young couple who had given birth to me without their parents knowing. I heard their parents hated each other and seeing that they were in their early twenties, I couldn’t blame them. It seem they couldn’t handle the pressure of living with a baby when their parents didn’t consent them to do so.”

“Did you pursue further?” Swifty asked.

PB nodded, his eyebrows facing downwards. “Apart from my name ‘Perry Baxter’, everyone did not remember their identities. Apparently, they burned their identification cards and passports a day before judging by the ashes left inside the car. Did I mention they drove their car into the middle of the South China Sea?”

Swifty wanted to feel sorry, but PB followed up with “Don’t be sorry. I understood their intentions, and I forgave them.”

The car arrived at the Beidongshan Coast, the music track reaching its allegro. “Do you know what I did after I heard about it last week? I slept. And the next day, I had forgotten that pain already.”

The car pulled to a stop at an open-air carpark. Due to a lack of space, the occupants of the coastal houses shared the same public carpark, although some spaces are reserved for residents of these houses. “Yeah, sleep should help me out,” Swifty got the gist of his brother’s words.

“Indeed, Swifty. Get some sleep. Tomorrow, your worries will go away,” PB turned off the car’s engine just as the music track ended. The Swift brothers got off and locked the car with a small remote control.

Swifty and PB walked back to their home, the brothers the only pedestrians along the quiet coastal road. The thoughts of his father shifted towards the back of Swifty’s head, but he will forget them when he woke up to another day of filming.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Tuesday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 2) of Filming**

**Otto van Walrus’ Lair**

**4pm**

As the camera recorded the scene in the middle of nowhere, Swifty pressed the doorbell to Professor Otto’s lair. The doors opened and out came Professor Otto and Dave the Puffin, looking as menacing as ever.

“Ah! There’s my favourite delivery pup!” Professor Otto was eager to see his real-life model student delivering another package to him.

“Yes, sir. Got another package for you!” Swifty passed on the package and brought out his clipboard with a delivery completion form.

“Your timing couldn’t be better.”

“Whatever you say. Just sign here and you’re good to go,” Swifty passed Otto the clipboard. The thoughts of Swifty’s father had gone away as the arctic fox felt better than ever.

The Franklin otter twins of Leopold and Bertha stationed themselves in two different places. Bertha filmed the outdoor scenes where she watched Swifty and Otto conversing as according to the script. Leopold, on the other hand, had gotten inside the lair where he was on standby to film the indoor scenes.

Just as soon as Otto opened the doors to his lair once again, Leopold hid out of sight as the walrus threw the pen aside. The walrus locked the door, but just as soon as he did so, Otto heard a bang onto the front door.

“It looks like you got another package out here on the sled,” Professor Otto heard the muffles from Swifty. Leopold had started his recording, watching two puffins from Dave’s puffin army being summoned. “Go retrieve the package now!” Otto ordered the two puffins.

As soon as the puffins head out through the small hatch, Leopold grasped his camera and stood by attention. He waited for Swifty to get into the hatch by himself.

Moments later, he noticed Swifty’s upper body getting through the hatch before getting his body through. Leopold started getting close to the arctic fox, who nodded to signal he had already started filming. The puffins had shot a snowball into an unsuspecting puffin, resulting in loud chatters of chirping from the mischievous puffins.

**(Song: “[Faradenza](https://youtu.be/1t_sMynan_k)” by Little Big)**

_Yama_

Swifty got up to find himself inside the big, big lair. He found many puffin minions going about their own business as Swifty discovered a large cabinet of puffin-shared gas guns. “Whoa. That’s a little aggressive for a cabaret show,” Swifty commented. He and Leopold moved on.

_Denza Faradenza_

_La boca de la coca_

_Grande lawa and ribaua villa vida loca_

_Gusto rico dante_

_Pereto presto power_

_Karma denza purra kawa konnichiwa-ua_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Denza Faradenza_

Swifty and Leopold found Jade’s packages, most still unopened. It seems Otto had been tricking Jade all along. Just then, they found Magda’s pen on the ground and just as he was about to grab it, right on cue, someone had sounded the alarm.

“Meeting time, puffins!” Otto made the announcement from the speakers. “Let’s go. Gallop and carry your wits. Hurry up!”

_Denza, denza_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Denza, denza_

_Denza Faradenza (yama!)_

_Denza (denza), denza (denza)_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Denza (denza), denza (denza)_

_Denza Faradenza_

As Otto appeared before the puffin army, Swifty tracked the pen as the puffins knocked the pen all over the place. Swifty found the dog tags that belonged to the Top Dogs. Now, he realised the truth: Duke, Dakota and Dusty had been kidnapped by Professor Otto. He did not know the exact reason, but that was not important; after all, he knew the truth.

Swifty pocketed the dog tags as he found Otto bringing down the map with various crossed marked across the map.

Otto felt his evil side when he revealed the final phase of his plan. “Once we finish the preliminary core sampling and pre-boring on the outskirts of town... we shall sweep in from the north, a united cold front. A high-pressured systematic attack will rain down on those unsuspecting fools as our thunderous machine twists into the heart of town.”

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta_

_Denza Faradenza_

Swifty had nothing to lose. He quickly grabbed the pen on the floor, but as he did so, he knocked over a series of cabinets deliberately. Swifty and Leopold made their way close to the exit of the lair as Otto and the puffin minions got distracted by the cabinets, falling over like dominos.

Swifty dived beneath the hatch and got out. The sun had set as Bertha was waiting for the arctic fox. “Got the pen?” Bertha asked Swifty.

Swifty showed the pen to the female otter. “Great! Let’s get out of here!”

_Ra-ta-ta-ta (denza, denza)_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta (denza, Faradenza)_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta (denza, denza)_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta (denza, denza)_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta (denza, Faradenza)_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta (denza, denza)_

_Denza Faradenza_

_Yama!_

Bertha got onto the sled as Swifty attached himself to the sled. As they started heading back, they looked up to find the sun beginning to set and a puffin suddenly flung out of the lair. The puffin gained consciousnesses and flapped its wings to get flying again. The puffin eventually flew to the ground and sat there, waiting outside of the lair.

“I never thought puffins were agile,” Bertha commented on the flying puffin.

“They are,” Swifty responded as they made their way back to old Beidongshan, having completed another lair scene.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Tuesday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 2) of Filming**

**The Drinking Hole**

**10pm**

**(Song: “[Lucy](https://youtu.be/xeT38TZU6dQ)” by Lake Malawi)**

_Step into it while you can_

_I swear it’s like I blinked, and I’ve_

_Just missed the time for action (for action)_

_One foot in the door_

_Boy, you blew your chance_

_Were you serious thinking you’re the one?_

A local band was performing a cover as Swifty and some crew members joined in at The Drinking Hole, one of Beidongshan’s most popular bars. They served high-quality drinks and often hosted live music performances every day. After filming the party scene at the filming site, Swifty thought it would be great to have his own party for once.

Entering the bar alone, Swifty walked to the bar counter and opted for an old-fashioned. Swifty watched on as some crew members from the film enjoyed the rest of the night inside the bar. Besides, it’s a few footsteps away from the hotel Swifty’s team booked out for the entire crew a few weeks in advance.

As Swifty drank his old-fashioned, he found Tommy on the bar counter. The mouse had his petite-sized mug of beer and had been drinking away, sitting on the counter itself. That was the perfect time for Swifty to give Tommy a new pair of wireless headphones, as promised earlier on.

“Apology accepted, Swifty. Thank you!” Tommy accepted the new gift. “And Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Tommy,” Swifty greeted back even though Christmas was two weeks away.

Swifty finished his cocktail and joined in at the seats where the band was performing the cover.

_You always make everyone_

_Fall in love with you like this_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Am I just another guy to you?_

_Have you considered becoming an actress?_

_Lucy_

_Don’t you wanna think about it?_

_Are you gonna come around?_

_Now that you are in a song_

_Lucy_

_Never really got around to_

_Saying what’s on my mind_

_Lovin’ you is all I want_

_Lucy_

_Fall in love with me like this, like this_

_Fall in love with me like this (Lucy)_

_Until you fall for me like this, I still_

_See you wearing your white dress (Lucy)_

As he enjoyed the performance, Swifty noticed Jade’s ex-boyfriend Dusty joining in on a seat next to him. Dusty had brought along his glass of whisky on the rocks as he took one small sip. Dusty, wearing a cap, tipped his for Swifty.

With the song at the background, they conversed about the filming, particularly Jade, Dusty’s ex and Swifty’s current girlfriend.

“Jade’s been my girlfriend since secondary school,” Dusty drank his whiskey as Swifty ordered another glass of old-fashioned. “We’ve been together for quite some time until you came. After that, when it’s our freshmen year, Jade broke up.”

“How did she do?” Swifty asked. He wanted to know a bit about Dusty. Just then, the song ended and Dusty requested the band to play a song called “Heartache”, a breakup song that felt appropriate for the conversation.

The band returned to the stage and to their positions. Soon, they started performing.

**(Song: “[Heartache](https://youtu.be/x9v8aNl6Aps)” by One Ok Rock. Song translated to English from Japanese)**

_So, they say that time, takes away the pain_

_But I’m still the same_

_And they say that I, will find another you_

_That can’t be true_

_Why didn’t I realise?_

_Why did I tell lies?_

_Yeah, I wish that I could do it again_

_Turning back the time, back when you were mine (all mine)_

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_All the regrets I gathered_

_Turned into my tears, oh baby_

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_Your smile on that day_

_Turned into a memory to me_

_I miss you_

“A few weeks into our first semester as freshmen, she told me at a nearby café that she was planning to break up. We were enjoying the usual order of frappes and a slice of salted caramel cake each,” Dusty recalled the day of the breakup. “By that time, we had been together for seven years. I even joined her to this university when she got accepted there.”

“And how do you react?” Swifty drank a bit of his cocktail.

Dusty took a pause before replying, “I’m not surprised. Ever since she and you met on top of the Marina Bay Sands, I knew it was over. She had more attachment to you than me. I was just preparing for the inevitable.”

Dusty took his drink, the hard whisky entering his mouth. The golden black liquid felt refreshing to a husky like Dusty. “Anyway, I accepted it with grace and asked her whether we could be friends. Of course, she said ‘yes’ to that. So yeah, we’re still in touch.”

“I’m glad you got through this. I was expecting much sadness from you.”

“That’s alright. I had a new girlfriend in the same course. A female timber wolf, she’s cute.”

_You were the only thing who fulfilled my heart, but you left it_

_You are the only one who touched my heart with your deeds_

_Oh baby, you are not here anymore, and I have nothing left now_

_Yeah, I wish that I could do it again_

_Turning back the time, back when you were mine (all mine)_

“Anyway,” Dusty got up, ready to leave. “I just to say something: for the past few days, I noticed you and Jade getting pretty close to each other. What do you think of her?”

“Strong, feisty yet endearing,” Swifty was selective in his choice of words.

Dusty nodded. “Yeah, you got that right. You and your team had been pulling out all the stops to make this filming a successful one, so I just want to say: thanks, Swifty. Or should I call you by your actual name, James?”

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_All the regrets I gathered_

_Turned into my tears, oh baby_

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_Your smile on that day_

_Turned into a memory to me_

_I miss you_

_It’s so hard to forget_

_That firmly tied knot_

_The stronger I pulled on it_

_You and all the regret_

_The less I could solve them, and they became impossible to separate_

_The moment is tough, it hurts_

_I immediately want to forget you_

“Just call me Swifty,” Swifty smiled back. “Everyone called me that.”

“Right, Swifty,” Dusty got to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, even though I don’t have any scenes for now.”

“Good night, Dusty.”

“Good night, Swifty. Take care of my dear Jade, will you?”

Dusty left The Watering Hole. Swifty took one last swig at his old-fashioned before stopping to tip the band as they performed the final chorus.

“Alright, guys, I’ll be going off. Good night and see you tomorrow, guys!” Swifty bade farewell to the crew members inside the bar before taking his leave.

Swifty ordered a cab through his phone and waited outside. It was chilling at about close to freezing temperature, but the arctic fox could withstand the chill. After all, the thought of Jade warmed him up a bit as he looked out into the moon. It was halfway to a full moon.

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_All the regrets I gathered_

_Turned into my tears, oh baby_

_So, this is heartache?_

_So, this is heartache?_

_Your smile on that day_

_Turned into a memory to me_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I... miss you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to have a chapter featuring Swifty and Jade's ex to understand how to deal with a breakup (i.e. Jade and Dusty) inside a bar. It's an idea I thought of while writing this story and I thought that could make a good branching idea.
> 
> Right, see you on Wednesday for "The Right Time". K thanks bye!


	27. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After concluding week 2 of filming, Swifty, PB and their mother, along with their mother's extended family, gathered at a Chinese restaurant for a weekend feast, where Swifty gave them an unexpected surprise.

**Wednesday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 3) of Filming**

**On a Snow-Capped hill near Otto van Walrus’ Lair**

**7pm**

By the time night falls on the Wednesday, the SwiftyTV crew had completed almost all the second act scenes and can worry about act three. Swifty, Leopold and Bertha hid on a small hill near the drilling site where the rest of the team (Jade, PB and Lemmy), Professor Otto, Dave the Puffin and Dave’s puffin army stayed on ground. Grandpa Walter wanted to join, but he had a last-minute lung complication, so the old fox heads to the hospital instead.

“Swifty, are you in position?” Jade communicated to Swifty via a walkie talkie.

“I’m in position!” Swifty communicated back. He had one of his old cameras along with him, ready to take photos of the drilling site for the scene. Leopold and Bertha had night vision goggles to better see the action from above.

Lemmy flew up, camera on the helmet he was wearing. In addition, he also wearing night vision goggles, although judging by his constant struggle to fly straight, that might inhibit his flying ability.

“Is it ready?” Jade turned to PB who had some time talking to Otto and Dave.

“They’re ready! But we need to make sure the drill was at the right spot!” PB called back. The device the team will use had already been buried to where the small drill was positioned on ground.

Jade and PB stood back. This time, Jade got the honour of saying the magic words. Grabbing the megaphone, she told everyone to get ready.

“And... action!” Jade sat back at the director’s chair.

Leopold whispered to Swifty as the fox looked out from his binoculars. “There it is. The truth lying naked... before your eyes.”

“Gotcha,” Swifty started taking photos of the drilling site. Dave’s entire army had crowded around the area as Professor Otto and Dave watched on from the metallic mobility device.

The walrus began his excitement. “Alright, Bjorn, start the drill,” he told the puffin in charge of drilling to get going. The puffin obliged and started drilling.

PB tracked the drill as he tracked the footage from a camera attached to the drill. “Easy does it, easy does it,” the polar bear muttered to himself.

The drill started to dig further and further until the polar bear spotted the device. “Now!” Jade turned to PB and the polar bear immediately pressed a red button.

The ground shook as red-coloured gas started to emit out of the box buried a metre deep. PB had activated two devices: the earthquake device they had used before and a box that emit out smoke. In that case, the ground shook violently as a plough of red smoke blasted out of the hole.

Jade and PB looked up. They had blown out a cloud of red-coloured gas and into the sky. The black sky had turned red for a few moments.

“The gas!” Lemmy could hear from Swifty as the arctic fox reacted to the appearance of the red gas. “Ah! Oh, that smell. It’s like the planet made a poopy!”

The albatross suppressed his laughter as he noticed a pebble dropping. There was a vast pile of snow that formed at the middle of the hole. That was Lemmy’s cue to fly up as the snow pile turned into a mini avalanche that rushed to the ground like a collapsed iceberg.

The puffins looked around and shone the spotlight on the trio that was spying on them. “Attack them!” Dave led his puffins up as they gave chase.

“Run!” Swifty shouted as he and the Franklin otters ran away from the puffins. Lemmy followed suit, recording the chaos unfolding.

**(Song: “[False Alarm](https://youtu.be/CW5oGRx9CLM)” by The Weeknd)**

_Bathroom stalls for the powder nose (she loves)_

_High heel shoes with the open toes (she loves)_

_She’s got a good time wrapped in gold (she loves)_

_For you, for you_

_All red dress with the devil eyes (she loves)_

_So obsessed with the camera lights (she loves)_

_You love her, but you can’t deny (she loves)_

_The truth, the truth_

Dave and his puffins started pecking down the trio as Lemmy tried to get up. He admits that the puffins flew faster than him, but the albatross did not flinch and flapped faster.

_She loves everybody_

_Can’t you tell by the signs?_

_She loves everybody_

_She gets off all the time_

_It’s a dark philosophy_

_And it haunts her constantly_

_It’s a false alarm to me_

_She’s a false alarm_

Suddenly, Leopold and Bertha got on the ground and started sliding down using their bodies. Swifty knew it was now or never as he got onto both of them and sued the otters as a pair of skis. As Swifty slides down, Lemmy heard a question from Jade through her hearing device. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Lemmy shrugged. “Swifty might have turned Leopold and Bertha into a pair of skis.”

“What?” A tinge of confusion came out of Jade’s mouth.

“I’ll continue filming them,” Lemmy ended the conversation. He needed to get a closer look.

The next moment saw Swifty dismounting as he had gained enough speed to run away from the puffins. There was a large dislodged tree trunk right ahead. As Leopold and Bertha slide into the hole that was not covered by the trunk, Swifty dived feet first into it.

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_False alarm (hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

“Halt!” Dave commanded, and the puffins stopped. The first wave of puffins had their beaks stuck inside the log. Lemmy arrived just in time to see Swifty re-appearing from the hole and took a cheeky selfie before sliding back in.

“I think that’s a cut, guys,” Lemmy communicated back to Jade and PB. Dave suddenly flew to Lemmy and gave him a small peck to the albatross’ face.

“It bloody is, dumbass!” Dave screamed at Lemmy. The albatross struggled to fly straight thanks to those goggles.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday, Second Week of December**

**Week 2 (Day 5) of Filming**

**Hua Yi Eng Restaurant, Beidongshan**

**7.30pm**

With the week’s filming over and the final scenes of the movie left to film for next week, Swifty and PB joined their mother and their Grandpa for dinner at Hua Yi Eng, a traditional Singapore-style seafood restaurant near the world-famous Beidongshan Seafood Market. To their delight, Auntie Mary, sister to the Swift brothers’ mother and Grandma, also joined in. They had flown from Singapore to Mengcheng as they wanted to join in to celebrate Christmas together. Unfortunately, Jack, the youngest son of the 2nd generation Tan (their mother’s surname) family tree, was attending an overseas Model United Nations conference in London, so he could not attend.

The Swift brothers and the Tans had ordered chili crab, black pepper crab, drunken prawns, fish maw soup and a whole roasted chicken. They also ordered a towel of Tiger beer, the Singaporean beer.

“To James and Perry for their success in their YouTube channel and their future success in their movie,” Grandpa Walter proposed a toast to celebrate the reunion.

“ _Gan bei!_ ” everyone gave a toast as they drank up. Even PB drank alcohol for that occasion, which was fine since they can walk back to the Beidongshan house.

“I gotta be honest, guys,” Swifty made his statement. “You really shouldn’t have treated us that early.”

“We did, anyway. It’s your first movie!” Swifty’s mother argued back. “We want you and Perry to enjoy a well-deserved dinner together.”

“But we haven’t finished filming!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Grandpa Walter grabbed a chicken drumstick and took one big bite. “You two already deserve it.”

Swifty sighed, but brushed that aside. He was starving. The bill would go up to a hundred plus dollars, but Swifty and PB took the initiative to enjoy the night together.

“About that Jade girl,” Auntie Mary felt curious over Swifty’s girlfriend. “Is she cute?”

“She’s more than just cute, Auntie,” Swifty replied. “She’s better.”

“Ooh, you two getting married, ah?”

“Not so soon, Auntie. Love needs to take time,” Swifty had to remind everyone that he had not decided to marry Jade too soon. It was simply not the best time.

As the Swift brothers and their extended family enjoyed their dinner together, finishing the large feast an hour and so later, everyone was surprised when a server brought in a bowl of small balls of honeydew and sago in cold coconut milk. The server was someone Swifty and PB recognised immediately.

“The restaurant wanted to thank you for coming here,” the grizzly bear introduced himself. “So, they wanted to serve you this. On the house. And yes, it’s Dr Grizzly, aka Marcus, in case you’re wondering.”

“Oh, thanks for the compliments, dear sir!” Ah Ma glowed at her favourite refreshing dessert.

“Your welcome, madam,” Marcus took a slight bow. “Swifty, may I ask you for a moment?”

“Sure,” Swifty got up and talked to the server. “What’s up?”

“The restaurant’s singer was on a toilet break and it seems his bowels were having a big issue. We need to have a backup plan while the singer cleared his bowels,” Marcus pointed at the piano in the middle of the restaurant, gated by rows of flowers and surrounded by a mini pond. “I know you’re a talented musician, so do you mind filling in?”

Swifty looked to everyone in anticipation. “Ok,” the arctic fox nodded. “Just one song?”

“Just one song. Anything you want,” Marcus led Swifty to the piano. “The mic’s attached to this stand, by the way, so you can start anytime.”

Marcus took his leave and served the other diners as Swifty stretched his paws and then his fingers. He had been proficient in the piano, the guitar and the drums. The question was regarding the choice of song.

Marcus served Swifty a glass of warm water, which the arctic fox drank down immediately. Swifty thought back at the many songs he had released and had not and came to probably the most appropriate song for this occasion.

Swifty prepared his fingers as he took a deep breath, sitting on a stool with a guitar he lend from the band. With his extended family and the rest of the diners looking on, the arctic fox started his impromptu performance.

**(Song: “[The Right Time](https://youtu.be/gORotxnPczg)” by JJ Lin. Song translated to English from Mandarin)**

Swifty strummed a soft melodic tune as the arctic fox began playing and singing the lyrics to a song he had never performed before.

_Life carved the face and naivety faded away_

_People blame time for the burden_

_Yet mature can make us compromise, fruit should have its sweet_

_Just for the time to encourage the season to change_

_The manifesto of the oath will be lighter year by year_

_People blame time for their shortcomings_

_But growing up, tears are recovering_

_Only time dilute the roots of sadness_

_If love is a remote vortex,_

_Even though we’re going to go in circles, we have to move forward_

_Not too far from your heart,_

_I’m going to face the bluest, sunny day_

_Not off track, there’s you around_

_If life is a lonely vortex,_

_No matter a thousand turns, the direction will be always right_

_Take a look before you leave, every face I’ve ever loved_

_Every staggered and incorrect selection in the subconscious_

_The right time_

At that moment, the singer had come out of the toilet just in time to witness an arctic fox singing a captivating ballad. She decided not to interrupt the performance as Swifty continued with the second verse.

_The association of the past and the future, it’s obvious when the memory is clearly open_

_You and I appear at the best of times_

_Otherwise meet to connect why it’s like a preview_

_Just time to string two of us together_

_If love is a remote vortex,_

_Even though we’re going to go in circles, we have to move forward_

_Not too far from your heart,_

_I’m going to face the bluest, sunny day_

_Not off track, there’s you around_

_If life is a lonely vortex,_

_No matter a thousand turns, the direction will be always right_

_Take a look before you leave, every face I’ve ever loved_

_Every staggered and incorrect selection in the subconscious_

_The right time_

_The right time_

_The right time_

Swifty felt every word as he looked back into the past four years with Jade. The times they dated consistently. The times they and the rest of SwiftyTV team made their videos together. The times they enjoyed the most intimate moments together. The endless cups of coffee. The endless glasses of champagne. The countless numbers of movies they watched together.

Just as Swifty stopped his performance, the only sounds he heard were the cheering and a round of applause from his family and the restaurant. The singer had also given out a standing ovation, along with Marcus and the rest of the wait staff.

Swifty put down the guitar and took a bow as the cheers and claps became louder. For a long time, he had never felt the exhilaration of performing in a public space, and on a sudden notice. For the arctic fox, all he could think of were three things: Jade, his SwiftyTV team, and the film itself.

Next week, Swifty was willing to give it his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often referenced Jewel Changi Airport so many times on my Twitter and Instagram, but that's because it's probably my most favourite place in Singapore. It's not only free, but the indoor waterfall (HSBC Rain Vortex) is one of the best places for me to meditate. JJ Lin's music video inspired me to include it in this chapter.
> 
> See you tomorrow for "Still Breathing" which is gonna take place during the filming of the 'dreaded' final scene. Until then, k thanks bye!


	28. Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arctic Justice began filming part 1 of the movie's grand finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my Mum, whose birthday is today (4 March). 生日快乐，妈咪。

**Team Arctic Justice**

**Week 3, Day 1 Reflection – James “Swifty” Swift**

**Video title: “This Is It”**

**5.30pm**

**(The last day of filming and Swifty, in his film clothes, filmed his reflection video inside Professor Otto’s lair. Within a few minutes, the entire team will film the final scenes for the movie.)**

**Swifty:** Guys, this is it. We had come to the final day of filming. Honestly, it felt bittersweet we’re going to end the filming today, but frankly, the past few days had been a great learning experience into appreciating filmmaking.

**(Swifty looked to the right and gestured Grandpa Walter to come in)**

**Swifty:** I want to invite onto this camera my grandpa and one of the biggest inspirations behind this movie. Walter Tan, everybody!

**(Grandpa Walter appeared on camera)**

**Grandpa:** Hello!

 **Swifty:** So just to let everyone know, introduce yourself.

 **Grandpa:** My name’s Walter Tan, James’s grandfather. I still call my grandsons Swifty and PB by their real names even after those years. They still find it annoying. Anyway, I had been a nature documentary filmmaker for about forty years. I told my grandsons about my global adventures, my filmmaking style, and how filmmaking was different back then. And look at them, they’re part of a YouTube channel!

 **Swifty:** You’re making me look bad in front of the camera, right?

 **Grandpa (sarcastic):** No, James, I just to make you look good! Filmmaking and creating YouTube videos are two separate things, you know?

 **Swifty:** You do realise they both involve similar things, like scripting and filming?

 **Grandpa:** Yeah, I know...

 **Swifty:** Anyway, we’ll about to get started on filming. Let’s get going!

 **Grandpa:** Good luck out there, Swifty! You can do it!

**(Swifty and Grandpa hugged each other on camera)**

**Grandpa:** And one more thing: make it happen, my boy!

 **Swifty:** Will do, Grandpa!

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Wednesday, Third Week of December**

**Week 3 (Day 1) of Filming**

**Inside Otto van Walrus’ Lair**

**5.45pm**

“Alright, gather around, everyone!” Swifty got his team to gather around Swifty. This time, he was in charge of the final set. Swifty told everyone that their roles were paramount into making the ending scenes a success. He had already briefed the team the morning of the shooting. The entire team had prepped throughout the entire day, and they felt confident to begin.

The team inside the lair split up. Jade, Professor Otto, and Dave and some puffins head up to the ground floor. Grandpa Walter led the rest of the team, comprising the SwiftyTV crew, Magda and the Top Dogs (Duke, Dakota and Dusty) upstairs.

Duke had his right paw healed completely after he got stabbed in that part by Swifty’s ex-Dad, evidenced by the removal of the bandage, revealing a faint scar at the stab wound. The Top Dogs got into one of the two cages on the second floor while the rest got locked up into the second one. “Safe travels!” Grandpa Walter waved goodbye as the puffin in the control station brought the two cages to the centre of the vat of hot water.

The trap door that hid the vat of hot water was there, but Swifty and Duke had their first-hand experience immersing themselves into the pool. Otto had set the water temperature at 43 degrees Celsius at that time. Now, Otto decided to set the water at a hotter 50 degrees.

Grandpa Walter and his team set their watches to calibrate at the same time. The clock reached 6pm, about time.

Swifty gave the command. “And action!” He shouted from the cage. It was time to begin filming the final act. Grandpa Walter stayed from the second floor to extract the first cage as everyone got the signal.

Time for the final countdown.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Two puffins filmed the scene from the two cages where they had cameras attached to the helmets they wore. They now witness the sound of the harmonica from the trapped Top Dogs.

“Duke! Dakota! Dusty!” Swifty called out to the demoralised Top Dogs.

Dusty looked up to the other cage. “They got you too, huh?” the tired Dusty waved at them.

Swifty felt relieved the Top Dogs were safe in the other cage. “This is great! I mean, well, it’s not great that we’re all stuck in here, but we’re all together. Right? You can help us all escape now.”

“Escape?” Duke looked confused. “Look, little fella, you can’t defeat these guys.”

“There’s no way,” Dakota agreed. The usually jovial and annoying sister to Duke agreed. She, too, looked sullen.

“What are you guys talking about?” Swifty looked to his idols, who in real life are just real-life friends. “You’re Top Dogs. Taigasville needs you. You’re heroes.”

The Top Dogs told Swifty the whole truth: the citizens of the town believed they were larger-than-life heroes but in reality, they were just ordinary workers at the Arctic Blast Delivery Service. All they wanted was to get away from the frozen place for a while and travelled to somewhere warmer. They wanted to retire after working there for so long.

Swifty’s world shattered. “What happened to ‘when put to the test, deliver your best’?”

Duke got up and walked to the iron cages of the shelter. “You kids,” Duke sighed. “You grow up idolising us thinking we’re larger than life. But the truth is... we just deliver the mail. Look, the show’s over, kid. We’re done.”

Duke sat down inside the cage as Swifty kneeled. He could not believe what his idols had said. They had given up.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

At the ground floor of Otto’s lair was a room the size of a typical one-bedroom apartment in Mengcheng. Jade had completed the remote control to the lair’s mega drill. “It’s finished,” Jade saw Otto, Dave and two more puffins coming into her hail cell.

Otto picked the remote with the metal claw from his mobility device and inspected the control. He looked pleased. “I’ve done what you asked for,” Jade got up. “Now, let me go.”

However, Otto had other plans. He replied, “Yes, well, I have some other ideas about that. First, as promised, I’d like to fill you in on what all your work has actually been used to build.”

The two puffins opened up a blueprint that Jade had drawn weeks before filming had begun. The mega drill inside the lair. Three cameramen recorded the scene from the professional film cameras as Otto explained his evil plan to her: he wanted to drill the town of Taigasville to extract the gas and melt the polar caps surrounding the arctic town.

“Ever since I was a pup,” Otto reasoned, “I’ve tried to make the world a better place by way of my limitless genius. But the world’s rejected that gift again and again. Well, now it’s my turn to take back.” He moved closer to Jade. “The Arctic will fall and the world along with it! Then we’ll see who comes running to my doorstep for help. We’ll see who’s rejected then!”

Silence.

“If you’re such a genius,” Jade felt furious over the plan. “Why do you need me to make a control panel for you?” She grabbed a puffin and threw at Otto, causing a small scar in his face. That was on purpose.

Otto straightened his shirt collar, feeling dejected. He then turned mad and grabbed Jade with the metal claw. “I had such high hopes for you, my dear,” the walrus looked disappointed at the red fox. “You were going to have the honour... of being my apprentice, but it turns out you’re just like all the rest of them, aren’t you? Ah, well, you’ve chosen your fate then. What button was it again?”

Dave chirped as he pointed the correct button for Otto. “Ah, yes, here we are. Ta-ta!”

Jade got sucked into a tube and wound up to a third cage, right next to the cage where Swifty and his friends were at. Otto gestured Dave and his camera crew to follow him downstairs.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Jade found herself trapped in a cage the same size as the other two. The puffin at the control room inside the vat moved the first cage to a platform at the second floor. Grandpa Walter was waiting for them.

“You three stayed here,” Grandpa unlocked the cage doors as he looked on to the other two. “Once it starts, you go down to the front exit and wait at a designated zone. Got it?”

“Right,” Duke nodded. He will lead the trio later on. For now, they watched on across the room to the two remaining cages.

At that moment, Swifty’s team had questioned Jade’s allegiance. Was she really Otto’s accomplice? Swifty’s team, particularly Leopold and Bertha, believed they were, but Swifty knew it was the other way round: she was just manipulated by Otto for his evil plans.

**(Song: “[Save Myself (Stripped)](https://youtu.be/wBhvBfaj0C0)” by The Sam Willows)**

_Mama always told me I should be the light out at sea_

_Shining in the dark when someone’s tired and in need_

_So I’m always the shoulder where anyone can lean_

_Oh, where do I turn now that I’m sinking into the deep_

“It’s okay, I get it,” Swifty understood. “That’s what I wanted after all, the same thing. And once I got that in my head, I couldn’t see anything else. It’s like I had blinders on.”

Swifty wanted to turn back on Jade, but for some reason, he could not. Deep in his heart, he believed in Jade.

“That we’re trapped in prison and there’s no way out,” Swifty replied to Jade’s question.

Jade smiled back. “I see someone who never gave up. Someone who could always turn a situation around and make it better. Someone who has always been optimistic and positive and hopeful and... and sweet, but for some reason, never felt like he was good enough. You may not see how great you are, but I do. I always have.”

Swifty turned back to Jade. “I came back for you, Swifty. For you.”

_Somebody save me, save me from myself_

_I can’t break free from the cards I’ve been dealt_

_So good at helping when it’s somebody else_

_Just save me, cause I can’t save myself_

Swifty felt touched. He stretched his paw for Jade, and the distance was close enough for Jade to stretch to him. They held their paws together.

_Save_

_Save_

_Save (Ooh)_

_Save_

_Save_

_Save_

At that moment, the puffin jolted one of the joysticks to the left, and Jade’s cage followed suit. It was at that moment when Otto and Dave revealed themselves. “Oh! I do love a captive audience.” He revealed himself. He looked up to Magda, his former employee. “My goodness, is that Magda? I almost didn’t recognise you. You’ve aged terribly.”

“Magda should have mailed Walrus to prison years ago!” Magda shouted back at Otto. The walrus laughed once more at the caribou.

“Otto van Walrus, Swifty interrupted. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but I do, my dear boy. Now, in case you didn’t already think you were in hot water, allow me to be painfully literal,” Otto revealed the vat of hot water, now set at a fiery 60 degrees Celsius. “Goodbye, you fabulous group of simpletons. Ta-ta!”

Back on the second floor, that was the cue. “Now!” Grandpa Walter instructed, and the Top Dogs hurried downstairs. Now, it was Grandpa’s turn to run.

**(Song: “[Still Breathing](https://youtu.be/ELr6U2fOrnE)” by Samanta Tina)**

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_Strong enough to take it_

_I am gonna make it_

_Destiny is in my hands_

The sounds of their running clattered along the metallic floors as Duke led the way to the ground floor. They were told to run a specific route to prevent impeding the filming. The lair will move out and began moving to near the Old Beidongshan Port.

“Hurry!” Duke shouted back at them. The Top Dogs and Grandpa Walter continued running.

_Thought I’d never get up_

_Thought I’m gonna give up_

_Lost in my way_

_Many times between_

_But I’m still breathing_

_I’m still breathing_

_Nothing to regret_

_Never looking back_

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_Strong I am to take it_

_I am gonna make it_

_Destiny is in my hands_

They made their way into the front entrance of the lair as they had to push past the puffin army that were stationed there. “Out of the way!” Duke told the puffins to give way.

They found themselves at the green snowblower. Grandpa got them to get inside since the machine can fit in three occupants. “I’ll get the others,” Grandpa Walter ran back to get the others.

_Life, lives go on (Let the life go on)_

_I grow strong (So can I get strong)_

_Life, lives go on (Let the life go on)_

_But I grow strong_

At that moment, everyone got up to the second cage as the first cage sank into the vat. Now, it was Lemmy’s turn to fly. The albatross might know how to fly, but he was a somewhat bad flyer when compared to other flying birds.

“We need you, Lemmy,” Swifty turned to Lemmy “We need you to fly!”

PB thought of an excellent idea and grabbed Lemmy “This will help,” PB got the otters to create an improvised slingshot.

_Every day I wake up_

_Trying to get higher_

_Be a better woman_

_Working even harder_

_I’m still breathing_

_I’m still breathing_

_Listening to my heart_

_Ready for the start_

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_Strong enough to take it_

_I am gonna make it_

_Destiny is in my hands_

Grandpa Walter arrived at the vat room, just in time to see Lemmy being slingshot out of the cage. The old fox expected the worst when Lemmy suddenly lost control and fell. Just then, Lemmy took control of gravity and flapped his wings to stop the fall. The albatross stopped just above the water and quickly flew up. Grandpa Walter heaved a tremendous sigh of relief.

_Life, lives go on (Let the life go on)_

_I grow strong (So can I get strong)_

_Life, lives go on (Let the life go on)_

_But I grow strong_

Grandpa Walter heard the engines rumbling. They were about to move out and travel across the ice and towards old Beidongshan. He braced for impact as Lemmy flew to the control station of the vat room. However, being a dumb albatross, Lemmy pulled the wrong lever and the first cage suddenly jolted downwards. Lemmy held on and the cage stopped just above the waterline.

_Reaching for the stars_

_I’m knowing getting closer_

_Life is music_

_I am a composer_

_My dreams become so real that_

_All the love I’m feeling_

_I’m still breathing_

_I’m still breathing_

Grandpa Walter got out of the way as the doors to the room began to close. He then heard screaming as he could not see Lemmy moving the cage around the room, causing enough G-force for everyone to scream out.

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_Life, life_

Grandpa’s camera crew stood by and told Grandpa Walter to hang on. Otto van Walrus’s lair had begun moving out. The sailing will take about ten minutes, tops. “Get the Taigasville team to get ready,” Grandpa Walter told one of the camera guys. “We just move out of point A.”

They heard a loud bang. Lemmy knocked on the closed doors using the cage and it also resulted in him breaking the cage locks. Everyone was free!

_I will keep on going_

_I will keep on running_

_Running till I reach the end_

_Strong enough to take it_

_I am gonna make it_

_Destiny is in my hands_

There was no time to lose. Time to make the rest of the sailing count as Grandpa Walter and his team filmed the aftermath of the escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is part 1 of the 'very' long finale scene, so I want to tweak some parts of the finale, such as the high-stakes one-take finale shooting. Definitely one of the toughest chapters for me to write.
> 
> Once again, this chapter is dedicated to my loving Mum. Happy birthday, Mummy.
> 
> See you in part 2 of that finale with "You Know My Name"! K thanks bye!


	29. You Know My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arctic Justice continued filming with part 2 of the finale scene.

**Wednesday, Third Week of December**

**Week 3 (Day 1) of Filming**

**Inside Otto van Walrus’ Lair**

**6.50pm**

With the cameras not rolling, the crew had about ten minutes to take a breath as the lair sailed to old Beidongshan. “You guys ok?” Grandpa Walter asked everyone.

Everyone nodded. No one got injured amidst the chaos. The camera crew gave out bottled water for everyone to drink up and hydrate themselves. “This is going to be a tough night,” Grandpa Walter motivated the team. “But if my two grandsons can stand up and with his team film the best student film ever made, they will!”

“Yeah!” Everyone’s morale went up.

“Now, Swifty, anything to say to them?” Grandpa Walter got to Swifty. The young white fox shook his head. “I’ll let the acting do the talking, Grandpa.”

The team stood behind the entire puffin army as they prepared to take over Taigasville. Grandpa Walter received a message on Swifty’s phone and told everyone, “We’re almost here.”

The camera crew got up and started recording the footage inside the lair. It was time to head off. Grandpa Walter felt tired, but he was not ready to throw in the towel yet.

The front entrance to the lair dropped forward and the puffin army marched out as upstairs, in the observation deck of the lair, Otto made his appearance and spoke out through an old-school microphone. “Citizens of Taigasville, if I might have your attention,” Otto introduced himself. “Drum roll, please!”

Otto heard one of the puffins drumming his stomach. Otto had to stop him from doing it again. “It’s just an expression.”

Meanwhile, inside the lair, as the SwiftyTV gang, Magda, Grandpa Walter and their camera team prepared to get going, they heard the mega drill turning on. “Get ready,” Swifty shouted to everyone. It was now or never.

“Action!”

The team head out into the town and ran out of the lair. Rather than following them, Grandpa Walter stayed behind so that he can get the Top Dogs to get to position. Duke reversed the snowblower and moved forward to just before the exit to the lair. At that moment, the rest of the main team hid behind a snow mount as the puffins started attacking the team with their snowball guns.

“We need to find a clear path to the drill,” Swifty told the others that followed him. Around the town, chaos dominated the atmosphere as the puffins attacked the citizens of Taigasville. “

Lemmy looked up and peered out, only for a barrage of snowballs to smash him in the face. “If we move at all, they will see us,” Magda warned everyone.

“Let me double check,” Lemmy peeked up again. Another row of snowballs hit him in the face. “They saw me.,” he spit out the snow.

“They won’t see me.”

The team looked at Swifty. He had just stripped himself nearly naked. Only a pair of white briefs separated him from being completely naked. Fifteen minutes had already passed since landing onto old Beidongshan, known in the film as the arctic town of Taigasville.

Swifty showed why he went almost naked. He manoeuvred around them and their eyes blinked. They could not see Swifty clearly when the arctic fox blended into the snow. It was the perfect environment for Swifty! Camoflauge!

Jade was looking concerned over the prospect of Swifty destroying the drilling machine by himself. “Swifty, this is crazy. I can’t let you do this. You could be killed.”

“I have to, Jade.”

“You don’t.”

Swifty shook Jade. “Look, there’s no other way, and you know it. I’m the only one who has a chance. Look, I’m still gonna need some help getting to that drill.”

Jade knew the plans about the mega drill, so of course, she could fill Swifty in.

Back inside the lair, Grandpa Walter received a message from one of the camera crew that the snowblower needs to get ready. He told the Top Dogs to prepare to drive out of the lair soon.

Jade reminded him that once Swifty pulled the red capacitator, he had to get out as soon as possible because they would explode the lair, putting out its power and sinking to the South China Sea. However, Grandpa Walter knew that hidden beneath where the lair was floating was a platform deep enough to submerge the lair completely. The team will recover the lair next week.

“Swifty!” Jade grabbed Swifty once again.

“What?!”

Swifty realised what was going on. He had to kiss Jade. The kiss two weeks ago was a setup by Jade so that he can kiss Jade with confidence.

The two foxes kiss as the chaos in Taigasville continued. Soon, it was time to head out. Magda grabbed her specialised snowball gun from one of the cameramen and started loading up. She loved snowball fights, and she had selected a top-of-the-range model. Magda had watched over the puffins shooting at them, and at the next moment, the puffins had to reload.

“Charge!” Magda got up and shoot the puffins. Everyone got out of the mount and started their pursuit towards the drilling machine.

**(Song: “[Superhero](https://youtu.be/okG6yNKaS1g)” by Viki Gabor. Song translated to English from Polish)**

_Do you know what we’re fighting for?_

_The clock is ticking, and the time has come_

_Spread the love now, fight for love now_

_Don’t judge_

_Do you know what we’re fighting for?_

Everyone started taking out the puffins to give Swifty a clear path to the drilling machine. Again, Swifty memorised a set path to the mega drill, but the chaos had been making it difficult for the arctic fox to focus.

“Go, go, go!” Grandpa Walter gave the g-ahead form the Top Dogs, and they set off in the snowblower. Grandpa Walter took the golden opportunity to smoke a cigarette. “Yippe kay yay, mother**ker,” the old arctic fox muttered.

_Say yes and share this happiness_

_The whole world is our home_

_I know well, I found my place_

_So many beautiful moments are still waiting for us_

_We are the superheroes, we can save the world_

_So, come together ’cause together we are one_

_Let’s build a home_

_A place that we call home, a place that we know_

_We are the superheroes, we can save the world_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Swifty finally got up to the rooftops of the houses thanks to Lemmy and hid himself beneath his surroundings. He silently sneaked past some puffins and had agitated the walrus. “Get him!” he heard the walrus screaming in frustration.

As another wave of puffins stormed towards him, Swifty found some puffins knocked down by snowballs. Just in time were the Top Dogs on the snowblower as they shoot the puffins and even suck some of them and rebounded to the other puffins. “Arctic Strong!” they cheered back at Swifty.

_I will give you my word – we can today_

_Re-create the world for better days_

_As long as hope burns in us_

_I’ll give you my word that it’s worth living for_

_Say yes and share this happiness_

_The whole world is our home_

_I know well, I found my place_

_Freedom is our call, it’s in my blood_

Swifty had closed in on the drilling machine. He climbed to the top of the metal extension that connected the lair to the machine. There was only one puffin in sight, but Duke landed a great shot, hitting the puffin operating the big gun with the one shot to the driver’s seat. With the confusion that created, Swifty sprinted along the extension as the fox used what strength he had left.

Swifty took a gigantic leap of faith, aiming for the puffin. He used his legs and the puffin to jump straight to Mr Van Walrus with ease. This time, it was his turn to fight.

_I will take you with me to the tops of the mountains_

_We will find us again somewhere in the valley of storms_

_Now I can be free like the wind, dance in the waves_

_Above us, a sky full of shooting stars_

_I will take you with me to the tops of the mountains_

_We will find us again somewhere in the valley of storms_

_Now I can be free like the wind, dance in the waves_

_Above us, a sky full of shooting stars_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_We are the superheroes, we can save the world_

“Special delivery!” Swifty punched Otto in the face. The right hook nearly sent Otto flying, but he managed to hold his balance.

**(Song: “[You Know My Name](https://youtu.be/YnzgdBAKyJo)” by Chris Cornell (From the “Casino Royale” soundtrack))**

Grandpa Walter got out of the lair as he watched over his grandson on stage with Otto. He had taken another cigarette. “This should be fun,” he observed the chaos as he strolled out of the lair before it sank within a few minutes.

_If you take a life, do you know what you’ll give_

_Odds are, you won’t like what it is_

_When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me_

_By the merciless eyes I’ve deceived_

_I’ve seen angels fall from blinding heights_

_But you yourself are nothing so divine_

_Just next in line_

At that point, a nearly naked Swifty had opened the control panel and found the capacitator. Otto grabbed his gun and started shooting at Swifty. The rest of the acting and camera staff watched on.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_

_The odds will betray you_

_And I will replace you_

_You can’t deny the prize; it may never fulfil you_

_It longs to kill you_

_Are you willing to die_

_The coldest blood runs through my veins_

_You know my name_

Otto had dealt a low blow to Swifty, followed by a wedgie. The British walrus enjoyed being cheeky at times. As Otto laughed on like a typical school bully, Swifty found a rock and threw it at Otto’s mobility device, causing it to malfunction.

“No!” Otto screamed as his device exploded and the walrus was sent flying for a few moments before landing onto Swifty. Grandpa Walter, who had joined the acting crew, had his cigarette dropped.

_If you come inside, things will not be the same_

_When you return to the night_

_If you think you’ve won_

_You never saw me change_

_The game that we have been playing_

_I’ve seen this diamond cut through harder men_

_Than you yourself_

_But if you must pretend_

_You may meet your end_

Swifty got up and poked Otto in one of the eyes and ducked out. Otto clutched his poked eye but recovered and grabbed his gun. He could not see where Swifty was. The arctic fox had hidden himself out of the walrus’ reach, and the walrus kept frustrated over being unable to see the arctic fox.

Swifty pounced forward and removed the capacitator, two seconds before time. The machine started to shut down just in time.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_

_The odds will betray you_

_And I will replace you_

_You can’t deny the prize; it may never fulfil you_

_It longs to kill you_

_Are you ready to die?_

The machine started to rumble. True to Jade’s biggest fears, the machine and the lair were about to implode. Swifty had to get out of here.

As Swifty was about to get off, Otto, lying on the ground, begged Swifty to get him up. Swifty did not doubt the walrus for a moment and stretched out his paw.

“Thank you,” Otto gave out an evil grin. “For being an idiot!”

Otto, without his puffins, shoved Swifty to the side and smashed the fox with a pipe. “Let out that steam, Swifty!”

Swifty struggled to get up. It did not help that the ground was slippery. As Swifty tried to get the pipe out of him, Otto realised his puffins were nowhere near him. The drilling machine could not handle any longer.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins_

_You know my name_

_(You know my name)_

_You know my name_

_(You know my name)_

_You know my name!_

_You know my name!_

_You know my name!_

The machine and lair exploded in a spectacular display of flames. Swifty and Otto were blown out of the machine and landed in two separate places. Swifty’s friends ran to his side, while an angry mob of citizens rushed to the other. Grandpa Walter stood still and smoke another stick of cigarette and muttered these few words.

“My work here is done.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Otto got up to find Dave and the rest of the puffin army surrounding him, looking so dejected on his defeat.

“Oh, there you are, puffins,” the walrus felt relieved for a second. “Listen, puffins, I know it doesn’t look good, but it’s not over. We can still win this. True, everything’s been destroyed, but that doesn’t mean we can’t keep on fighting on and on and start over and...”

Otto realised the puffins were not listening. Some were demoralised over their defeat, while some were angry over him.

Finally, Dave had enough. “Alright, f**k this shit. We’re out of here,” he told the puffins. All the puffins flew off.

“You can talk???” Otto shouted back at the puffins, but the puffins did not care. They had done their work, and they failed. What use does a slow walrus provide for them anymore.

Otto felt anguish within him. He felted defeated and alone. The walrus prepared to face his comeuppance as an angry mob of citizens marched towards him.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

“Swifty! Where are you?” everyone shouted all over the place for the arctic fox. They were desperate to find out whether Swifty had survived.

Jade found the arctic fox, covered in snow. “Swifty!” Jade dug up to find him lying on the ground. He was groaning after the blast, but thankfully, he had not suffered from any visible injuries yet. “Thank goodness you’re alive,” Jade kissed Swifty at the cheek.

The white fox came to his senses. “But I’m blind,” Jade noticed the snow that covered his eyes. “I’m blind!”

Jade cleared the snow that covered his eyes. “You can see now,” Jade smiled back.

Swifty started to open his eyes. “I’m not blind!” he looked around. “I can see! Look at. Look. I can see –”

Swifty felt a muscle tear and yelped. He had broken one of his legs as he heard a twisting sound of broken bones. “Ow,” he laughed. “We did it, right?”

Swifty’s gang gave way for some citizens who came by to give him a huge round of applause over his valiant efforts. Swifty struggled to sit up, ignoring the leg fracture he had suffered.

“Hey, Swifty,” a beaver kid came by and hugged him. “You’re the best Top Dog ever!”

The arctic fox laughed for a second and declared, “You know what? I’m not Top Dog. I’m just a fox.”

“It’s streaking time, dudes!” Lemmy started taking off his clothes. He only got to his shirt before Jade stopped the albatross. “Not now!” everyone shouted back at him.

A few seconds later, Swifty told everyone the magical line. “Cut, that’s a wrap, everyone!”

Everyone cheered and celebrate. They just finished filming the entire movie!

PB brought Swifty on his shoulder as they celebrated for the rest of the night. Grandpa Walter had also arrived, smiling as his breath smelt of smoke. “We absolutely smash it, boys!”

The parade continued as he looked down to see Jade. His girlfriend was jubilant over seeing the whole team succeed as a team. For the first time in December, the whole SwiftyTV squad can sleep well.

Swifty did not fear the winter making his body shiver. He and his team had filmed their first movie together, and the arctic fox waved at everyone. He was laughing and enjoying the rest of the night together with his team and everyone inside Old Beidongshan. After all, they deserved a good night’s sleep for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a James Bond song! I was waiting for this moment! I know No Time to Die is only out on April 2021, but even so, I am hyped for Craig's swansong as 007!
> 
> Well, time for next week with the final chapter of the 4th episode "Spirit in the Sky" as well as the start of episode 5! Until then, k thanks bye!


	30. Spirit in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the end of filming, Team Arctic Justice had a party at the Beidongshan Istana

**SwiftyTV YouTube Video**

**“Filming’s Over! The Day After Filming ‘Arctic Dogs’”**

**(Swifty recorded himself on a single-bed ward in the Beidongshan Hospital through his mobile phone.)**

**Swifty:** Hi everyone! It’s only me, Swifty, this time. You have to deal with this. If you had seen our post, you’ll know that we just completed filming the “Arctic Dogs” movie two days ago. Team effort, I guess. This time, I did not lead the project on my own: we led in our specialities and I had to say, we’re very proud of everyone who joined in to work on the project together.

Also, you’re wondering why I am in a hospital. Let me show you…

**(Swifty changed the lens of the camera from the front camera to the rear camera. He had a cast on his left leg.)**

**Swifty:** I broke my leg at the last day of filming. Ow… I can still walk, but with a leg brace the doctors will install on it before I get discharged. And as for the rest of the gang, PB had gone out to get coffee for me. The rest were at the (Beidongshan) Istana. We’ll be having a party with most of the filming team later tonight.

**(Swifty switched the lens back to the front camera)**

**Swifty:** And if you’re wondering where you guys get to see the movie, we’re working on the final parts of the film portfolio, like the post-editing, the soundtrack which Lemmy and I will get started soon, the trailer and so on. Do keep an eye out for the trailer, which will come out very soon…

**(A group of doctors approached Swifty’s bed. They told him it was time to get his leg brace fitted onto his broken leg)**

**Swifty:** Ok, time to go. Gotta get the leg brace! See ya!

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday, Third Week of December**

**Two Days After End of Filming**

**Beidongshan Istana**

**8pm**

Inside the home to the Mayor of Beidongshan, a lively party for the crew of Arctic Dogs was taking place and for once, everyone can enjoy taking time off for being part of the movie together. Everyone inside were either eating the spread Swifty and PB’s mother had cooked, drinking from a makeshift bar or dancing to Lemmy playing music tracks on his DJ station.

**(Song: “[Dans Met Jou](https://youtu.be/G8-LOGjDlsc) (Dance with You)” by Matheu Hinzen. Song translated to English from Dutch and English)**

_Tonight, I’m going to the city again_

_Hoping you will be there too_

_I’ve laughed so much with you_

_But that evening passed by way too soon_

_I’ve waited a week for this_

_You are still on my mind_

_I think about your smile over and over again_

_I’ve called my boys long ago already_

_And told them everything about you_

_Tonight, we’re going out again_

_Cause I only wanna dance with you_

_There’s nothing else that I won’t do_

_I only wanna dance with you_

_Let’s dance this song together_

_It’s only getting better_

Bertha had brought out more food from the Istana’s kitchen for everyone to enjoy more of Auntie Penny Tan’s cooking. Leopold continued mixing and serving cocktails to everyone from the bar station and Duke and Dakota got their father, the Mayor of Beidongshan, and their mother to join in for a dance together.

Meanwhile, PB was at a corner of the party floor, busy reading a business-related book. He had been wearing his headphones and was having a quiet time alone as he did not appreciate such loud and crowded events. It was only when his club teammate Dusty had to intervene and convinced him to join in that PB got up and joined in.

_Tonight, I can see your smile again_

_And your smile enchants me_

_For days already I can’t wait_

_If only I could travel time_

_I’ve waited a week for this_

_You are still on my mind_

_I think about your smile over and over again_

_I’ve called my boys long ago already_

_And told them everything about you_

_Tonight, we’re going out again_

_Cause I only wanna dance with you_

_There’s nothing else that I won’t do_

_I only wanna dance with you_

_Let’s dance this song together_

_It’s only getting better_

_I’m sure I will dance with you then_

_Everyday, you spin me round and round_

_I’m sure I will dance with you then_

_Let’s dance this song together, it’s only getting better_

Meanwhile, Duke live-streamed his time at the party together, allowing Dakota to hijack his streaming for once just to say ‘hi’ to his Instagram followers. “And by the way, it’s very loud out there! We’re dancing to DJ Lemmy out there, and it’s lit!”

_I’ve waited a week for this_

_You are still on my mind_

_I think about your smile over and over again_

_I’ve called my boys long ago already_

_And told them everything about you_

_Tonight, we’re going out again_

_Cause I only wanna dance with you_

_I only wanna dance with you_

_Let’s dance this song together_

_It’s only getting better_

_I’m sure I will dance with you then_

_Everyday, you spin me round and round_

_I’m sure I will dance with you then_

_Let’s dance this song together, it’s only getting better_

_I’m sure I will dance with you then_

“Ready for the next one?” Lemmy shouted to everyone. Everyone in side the Istana cheered loudly.

“Let’s go!” the albatross played the next track.

**(Song: “[I’m Feeling You](https://youtu.be/hqEZMa54_x0)” by Rak-Su)**

The mood lights changed as the albatross swung in a new track, a hip-hop track.

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do, yeah?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

Grandpa Walter danced like it was the 80s, wearing his disco outfit and dancing with Ah Ma, his wife enjoying her time in Beidongshan and to their daughter’s place. While she was still preparing the last batches of food for everyone, they knew she deserved a break for catering the whole team along with her friends who joined in.

_Who’s that girl from the shisha spot?_

_Body like, “Woah”, made my heart want stop_

_Is what they say ‘cause you look so hot_

_And I picked you, girl, ‘cause of what you got_

_Like every time you apply lip gloss_

_Have to come near and take it all off_

_Two glass of wine and off comes the watch_

_When I get you home it’s a whine and cotch_

_Dress cool, cool, but your hot like coals_

_I’m tryna bubble and vibe real low_

_Yeah, you’re a baddy and the whole place knows_

_Let me lock you down ‘for I leave touch road_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do, yeah?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

PB had never drank so much alcohol in his life. On advice from Leopold at the bar, the polar bear joined the rest of the dance floor in making cringe dance moves. He did not care: Pb wanted to dance his stress away.

_Met her at the shisha spot_

_Golden locks and laker top_

_Pretty face, eyes, and smile to match_

_Didn’t wanna rush or go too fast_

_So, I sat back and just kicked it_

_Steady flow conversation for a couple minutes_

_I smiled, she laughed_

_Minutes turn to hours as they rolled past_

_Now, I’m sat here with just her name_

_Never to know if she feels the same_

_But guess what_

_Got a message Mrs. M saying we should meet again_

_And I’m like_

Everyone started chanting at the song’s chorus together.

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do, yeah?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

The rap verse began, and by then, everyone had joined in to dance together as the rap verse transitioned to the final chorus.

_Let me tell you somethin’, baby girl, you frontin’_

_A girl who talks about it, but you never really done it_

_You’re lost in the moment from the moment that you spun it_

_A spider’s web for the men to just come and get stuck in_

_We are just friends and friends just stay friendly_

_A flirtatious mind but, girl, don’t tempt me_

_Uh, ‘cause I’m a man at the end of the day_

_So, let’s just keep it cool ‘cause rules I like to break_

_I ain’t breaking any if you keeping it calm_

_Last chance for you to dance and get up in my arms_

_Our arms are linked but not tied at the heart_

_It’s hard ‘cause your heart just wants to be charmed_

_Oh my!_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do, yeah?_

_I’m feeling you_

_So, what we gonna do tonight?_

_I’m feeling_

_I’m feeling_

_I’m feeling (Rak-Su, Rak-Su)_

_I’m feeling_

_I’m feeling_

_I’m feeling (Rak-Su, Rak-Su)_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

As everyone was celebrating at the ground floor of the Istana, inside one of the many guest bedrooms of the Istana, Swifty and Jade were having their own time alone. Rather than joining in the chaos at the party, the pair stuck to watching a re-run of Singapore Dreaming, another movie Jade recommended on Singapore movies. It felt like another one of the movie dates they always enjoy.

Swifty stretched his left leg out, taking time to get comfortable with the new leg brace. “You deserved a break, Swifty,” Jade whispered to Swifty. “We all deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Swifty whispered back. “We did this movie together.”

**(Song: “[The Way You Make Me Feel](https://youtu.be/EF1s5XSOFDQ) (feat. Elin Oskal)” by Jon Henrik Fjallgren **

_Like the waves upon the ocean_

_Rolling toward the shore_

_I know where we are going_

_Our destiny is sure_

_All the words I wanna tell you_

_Will find you in the wind_

_To whisper and to guide you_

_Into my arms again_

_With a touch as soft as rain_

_On your lips and on your face_

_I will love you ‘til you’re feeling_

_The way you make me feel_

_Just the way you make me feel_

_Just the way you make me feel_

“You know,” Swifty watched on as the movie was closing in on the climax. “It doesn’t feel that cold being with you, Jade.”

“And it’ll never will,” Jade agreed. She was thankful Swifty only got away with a broken leg after that explosion. Swifty mentioned that the fracture should heal up in about two months, according to the reliable doctors at the hospital.

“Two months isn’t that long,” Jade did not feel concerned.

“Well, anything could happen to us within those two months,” Swifty made a cheeky reply.

“Oh, so you’re really worried about us, or yourself?”

Swifty laughed and Jade slammed a pillow onto him. “Hey!” Swifty sat up. “What was that for?”

“Trying to get to your senses, hmm?” Jade giggled. She was enjoying her moment with her boyfriend.

_If I could fly with eagles_

_I’d watch you from above_

_And see that you’re protected_

_Defender by my love_

_Mountains holding up the sky_

_Are as strong as my desire_

_I will love you ‘til you’re feeling_

_The way you make me feel_

_Just the way you make me feel_

_Just the way you make me feel_

As the movie rolled to the ending credits, Swifty and Jade took another long kiss together. It was the fourth kiss within the private movie screening, and it felt warm to the touch too.

Jade got up and eject the DVD out of the player. She stored it into the DVD box and put it inside her bag. Swifty tried to get out of the bed, but the brace made it difficult. “Careful,” Jade turned back and helped Swifty stood up. “That brace looks heavy.”

_Just the way you make me feel_

_Just the way you make me feel_

“There,” Jade got Swifty to his feet. “How does it feel?”

Swifty moved around the room, feeling the strain from his leg brace. It had not been long since he got off the hospital with the brace, but already, he felt sharper pain than when he got up from the snow, nearly naked and with the broken leg.

“I’ll get used to it,” Swifty remarked on his stunted walking. He also rented a wheelchair from the hospital, just in case. “I had to, anyway.”

“Thank goodness football season was over,” Jade remembered that MUST had been crowned inter-university football champions before the start of the winter break and she was at the stadium when Duke, Swifty and the whole team lifted the trophy.

“Swifty,” Jade looked out of the window. “Do you usually have Aurora Borealis at this time?”

Swifty shook his head. “No. We don’t have such things in Beidongshan at all. Why, Jade?”

“Look out of the window.”

Swifty hobbled to the nearest window, and he found streaks of green light flooding the night sky of Beidongshan. He realised what was going on when he saw the party crowd inside the Istana gathering to watch the fake ‘Northern Lights’.

“Leopold and Bertha,” Swifty muttered. He remembered that the otter twins had bought some projectors that can glow colours into the sky.

**(Song: “[Spirit in the Sky](https://youtu.be/Ovt7YGHAj8I)” by Keiino)**

Swifty and Jade decided to head out. “I’ll help you,” Jade assisted Swifty in walking out of the Istana.

_Can’t you stay, stay with me into the night?_

_Stay, I need you close_

_You can go back when the sun rise again_

_Just stay tonight, just stay_

_Have you seen my spirit lost in the night?_

_The violent nightshade, they took away my light_

_They call us nothing, my name is nothing_

_Come see me, please see me_

_‘Cause I’ve been running with the demons now_

_They all see my fear_

_They say there’s nothing, nothing here_

_I see your spirit in the sky_

_When northern lights are dancing_

_He lå e loi la_

_I hear you calling me at night_

_Whenever wind is blowing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_I can see your spirit in the sky_

_When northern lights are dancing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_Čajet dan čuovgga_

They both to the steps and took one step at a time down. Swifty’s Mum was waiting for the pair. “Come, you two, we got some light out there!”

“Coming, Ma,” Swifty struggled to head downstairs with an elevator inside the Istana. “This brace is killing me!”

Eventually, Swifty and Jade landed onto the first floor. The trio strolled their way out of the Istana, the first floor being a complete mess after the party had ended.

_I’ll follow you until the daylight_

_Shy us away_

_I need a hero, I need my light_

_Her shining light-waves will break away the night_

_I call it freedom, our name is freedom_

_Come find me, please find me_

_‘Cause I am dancing with the fairies now_

_They all sing our name_

_I got my light here, shining here_

Swifty, Jade and Swifty’s Mum got out of the Istana and found the party crowd near the gated entrance to the Istana. They had started taking photos and videos on the projected lights in the sky. Leopold and Bertha wanted to re-create the Aurora Borealis experience that would occur in some Nordic countries during around March to May. It seemed the otters had the right idea, judging by the turnout.

_I hear you calling me at night_

_Whenever wind is blowing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_I can see your spirit in the sky_

_When northern lights are dancing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_Čajet dan čuovgga_

They joined in and found PB and Lemmy together. “Swifty! Jade! Where had you been?” Swifty’s brother asked.

“Just having a private time with a movie. Nothing special.”

“Great,” PB pointed at Leopold and Bertha controlling the projectors. “Because these otters are putting on a light display there!”

PB pointed up to show the lights changing colour and moving. These lights guide ground travellers home. “It felt like the perfect way to end our filming together.”

Swifty and Jade agreed. Lemmy wobbled from his constant drinking during the party. It was a miracle he could perform on stage inside the Istana.

_I hear you calling me at night_

_Whenever wind is blowing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_I can see your spirit in the sky_

_When northern lights are dancing_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_Čajet dan čuovgga_

Swifty and Jade held their paws once again. They had taken photos of the Northern Lights and had posted onto their social media platforms. Now, they can spend the rest of the night with their whole filming team, watching the crew’s own Northern Lights dancing in the sky. For once, the SwiftyTV crew could not wait for Christmas any longer.

_I see your spirit in the sky_

_When northern lights are dancing (Lights are dancing)_

_He-lo e loi-la_

_Čajet dan čuovgga_

**(To be continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it can't be a Mengcheng Dreaming story without a Jon Henrik Fjallgren song! So far, every main book has at least one song performed by Mayday, One Ok Rock, KSI and Jon Henrik.
> 
> Finally, the movie filming is over, so I can throw away that terrible Arctic Dogs movie script for good, so hurray!
> 
> Right, see you on Wednesday for Episode 5 and the new chapter "Hold On"! K thanks bye!


	31. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the SwiftyTv team moving on to the post-production stage, Swifty and Lemmy now focused on the movie's soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5 – Climax (高潮)
> 
> "Sadness... Mom and Dad... the team. They came to help... because of Sadness."
> 
> \- Amy Pohler as Joy, Inside Out (2015)

**The First Week of January 2018**

**Monday, 13th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**Mengcheng University of Science and Technology (MUST) Media Studies School**

**9am**

“Right, settle down, settle down!” Professor Otto silenced the rabbling of the students flocking into the lecture theatre on the first day back to school. The start of the last semester for the seniors of MUST was about to begin and who else, but Professor Otto van Walrus to start the show.

“Now,” Otto thanked everyone for coming into his lecture on time, “I hope you had the whole month to film up your scenes for the projects and if you are, congratulations! You’re nearly 80% there. Don’t worry for those who hadn’t finished filming: your projects are due by the end of February, so you had plenty of time!”

The students had already filmed most of their scenes, if not all of them, so they feel very confident of their chances of getting into the annual film festival. Anyway, they were more than looking forward to graduating from this course and get stated on their future careers.

“Anyway,” Otto noticed everyone inside the theatre, “Let’s get started, but before we do, I would like to introduce you to a new friend. Dave!”

Murmurs dominated the theatre as Dave the Puffin made a reappearance.

“During filmmaking for one of the projects, he and his puffin army joined in as minions to me, the main villain. I finally get to be in a bloody movie! How cool was that?”

Otto suddenly felt animated over being part of the movie, much to everyone’s groaning over the puffin flying around the theatre before landing onto the back rows of the theatre to find…

Swifty, in his wheelchair, with a leg brace at his left leg and waiting attentively for the lecture to begin. He already brought out his laptop and was charging his mobile phone, set to silent mode of course. Suddenly, the arctic fox met face to face with the puffin that despises him the first time they met inside the fake lair.

“SWIFTY, YOU SON OF THE BITCH!!!” Dave screeched, which scared the arctic fox out. Swifty had to admit, first day back to school was off to a terrible start.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

After Swifty completed all his classes for the day, Leopold and Bertha joined him and wheeled the fox out of the school. Because of his discomfort with the leg brace, the arctic fox found it to be painful to work around with the brace, so he resigned himself to the wheelchair he rented out from the Beidongshan hospital.

“I never seen a puffin shouting you expletives repeatedly,” Leopold wheeled Swifty along the campus. “Just look at how sullen he was!”

Bertha simply nodded. “Maybe something to cheer you up at the café?”

“No thanks,” Swifty read his notes as the trio entered an elevator. “Not hungry.”

The trio took the lift to the basement walkway, where small cafes and shops flanked the walkway. They skipped past those and walked towards the entrance to the MUST Mengcheng Metro station. It was only one stop to their home, but there was a winter storm occurring outside.

Swifty popped on his nose-cancelling headphones and enjoyed the ride with his two otter friends.

**(Song: “[Streets of Philadelphia](https://youtu.be/4z2DtNW79sQ)” by Bruce Springsteen (From the “Philadelphia” soundtrack))**

The trio entered a lift that led to the ticket concourse floor. Swifty prepared his Mengguo Smart Card (MSC) which the team can use in all public transport inside the many cities of Mengguo. He had Bruce Springsteen for company as he, Leopold and Bertha tapped their cards on the ticket gates. The gates opened electronically, and they went past the gates.

_I was bruised and battered, I couldn’t tell what I felt_

_I was unrecognisable to myself_

_I saw my reflection in a window, I didn’t know my own face_

_Oh, brother, are you gonna leave me wasting away_

_On the Streets of Philadelphia_

They took another lift down to the island platform and made their way to one of the platform doors with a handicapped sign. Swifty wheeled himself to the door as he listened to the song. Leopold and Bertha followed behind as the train to their destination had arrived.

_I walked the avenue, ‘til my legs felt like stone_

_I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone_

_At night I could hear the blood in my veins_

_Just as black and whispering as the rain_

_On the Streets of Philadelphia_

Once the passengers inside the train got off, Leopold wheeled Swifty into the train and to the wheelchair zone where Leopold parked the wheelchair. He and Bertha watched over Swifty as the train doors closed and the train itself started moving forward.

As Swifty was still on his notes, he looked up to find whisperings from the passengers, mainly the younger passengers who had been fans of his channel. They knew Swifty had suffered from a leg fracture, but he felt his fans feeling sorry for him. Swifty did not want sympathy; he wanted resurgence. The train pulled to a stop at Thunder Road station and he and his friends alighted.

_Ain’t no angel gonna greet me_

_It’s just you and I, my friend_

_And my clothes don’t fit me no more_

_I walked a thousand miles_

_Just to slip this skin_

After exiting the station, Swifty, Leopold and Bertha ended up inside the shopping complex next to the SwiftyTV apartment. They chanced upon a bakery that was selling Swifty’s favourite snacks: Japanese curry puffs. Feeling peckish, they bought half a dozen of vegetable curry puffs and head back to the apartment. They would the only ones inside the apartment as Jade and PB had not completed their lessons and Lemmy was at the campus composing and recording the musical score for the group’s Arctic Dogs movie.

They soon arrived at their penthouse apartment. Swifty dismounted himself from the wheelchair and entered the apartment, together with the otters. While he still felt the heaviness of the brace, at least he got used to it.

Leopold and Bertha grabbed a curry bun each and head inside their bedroom. Swifty placed his on a plate, then folded his wheelchair and set it aside near the front door. He will have to use it very soon.

Swifty climbed up to the third floor via the stairs, instead of taking the apartment’s private wheelchair lift, and tossed his bag aside at his and Jade’s bedroom. He only took out his notebook of songs and a pen, and with his plate of one curry bun, he hobbled down to the recording studio of the SwiftyTV office.

_The night has fallen, I’m lying awake_

_I can feel myself fading away_

_So receive me brother with your faithless kiss_

_Or will we leave each other alone like this_

_On the Streets of Philadelphia_

The arctic fox locked himself inside the studio and munched on his bun. Opening his notebook, he flipped to an empty page and starting writing lyrics to a song. He still had the movie soundtrack to content with.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Week of January 2018**

**Monday, 13th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**SwiftyTV’s Apartment**

**8pm**

With Leopold and Bertha clicking away with the post-filming edits and Jade and PB compiling the required documents for the portfolio submission, Swifty and Lemmy stayed inside the studio to discuss on the score and soundtrack.

“Just managed to get back with some musical tracks,” the albatross took out a USB stick and plugged it into the computer to have a listen. The tracks seem alright at first, but thanks to Lemmy’s expertise in music editing, he manipulated the tracks to sound grander. “It might be a bit too exaggerated,” Swifty commented after they finished listening to the tracks. “But I can see where you can go from there.”

“No worries, Swifty. I’ll do the necessary edits. Now, about the songs you wanted to include,” Lemmy took out the thumb drive. “Where’s your notebook?”

The albatross took a moment to read out the lyrics to some songs Swifty wrote during the filming weeks. By the time they both finished discussing, an hour had passed. Everyone had left the office to prepare for sleep except for Swifty and Lemmy.

“Any others?” Lemmy asked.

“That’s all so far,” Swifty replied. He had started to pack up.

“The songs are fine,” Lemmy commented, “but we need to add some oomph to the songs. They’re just beige.”

“I know. That’s why I’m still modifying them, so to speak. The songs had not spoken their true words yet.”

They both were at the crossroads. Perhaps they needed a break. “I’ll head off to bed,” Lemmy stood up, the albatross walking out of the studio with his bird feet. “Good night, Swifty.”

Swifty did not leave the studio, however. He stayed behind to write and change the songs to the soundtrack. The arctic fox looked back to the three weeks of filming and the time he and his team had together. James “Swifty” Swift started his childhood with singing, then he filmed funny YouTube videos and now his team’s movie.

Suddenly, he remembered his leg injury on the final day of filming and realised he could make an inspirational song circling about getting up again. Maybe that injury could be a blessing in disguise.

_The diary,_ a thought bolted Swifty’s brain. Recently, after much persuasion, Jade allowed Swifty to peek into her diary and there it was, the diary entries Jade wrote. He remembered flipping the pages back to the time they met at the temporary shelter after the Great Beidongshan Floods. It all made sense now.

Swifty stretched his fingers and wrote a song inside his head. Already, he had a few songs in mind for the movie’s soundtrack.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Week of January 2018**

**Wednesday, 13th Week of SwiftyTV’s Senior Year**

**MUST Music School**

**2pm**

Swifty wheeled himself to the university’s music school, where Lemmy met up with the arctic fox. It was time to record the first song for the movie soundtrack. Lemmy had flown his way to the music school and even though he was a student from the Digital Media and Info-Communications School, Lemmy had additional modules studying music inside the Music School this semester.

“The university’s orchestra agreed to compose the songs for all the project teams throughout the year,” the albatross explained to the fox as they made their way into the school’s dedicated concert hall.

“Speaking of,” Lemmy stopped walking. “I read the lyrics to the first song, the one we’re supposed to record today.”

“Anything wrong?” Swifty asked. He was afraid he had to do another re-write of the song. The albatross smiled back, “No, nothing wrong. That’s exactly what I wanted!”

Swifty felt more comfortable with the leg brace now, but it felt so heavy that moving around the school without a wheelchair still felt uncomfortable. They arrived at the concert hall where they will record the first of the five songs the duo had planned. “Let’s head in,” Lemmy opened the doors for Swifty.

For today, Lemmy invited a 42-piece orchestra to record the first song, and out came the conductor. “How you’re doing, Mr Rashford?”

The dog conductor greeted the albatross. “Why hello, Lemmy! And you must be Swifty, as in James “Swifty” Swift? I’ve heard about you.”

“Glad you know me, sir,” Swifty bowed from his wheelchair.

“And I feel sorry for you, Swifty. You got injured?”

“Just a broken left leg,” Swifty nodded. “Not gonna stop this recording!”

“I hope not,” Mr Rashford smiled. “I’m Ian Rashford, CEO of Jungle Law Studios. You might have heard of us before.”

Swifty’s eyes widened. That studio rang a bell! “Wait, you’re Rock Dog’s manager?”

“Rock Dog?” Lemmy asked. “As in, THE Rock Dog? The band, Rock Dog?”

“Why yes, you two. I’m actually their agent.”

“No way!” Swifty felt excited. He had downloaded Rock Dog’s newest single, which came out a week ago. “I loved the ‘C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h.’ single!”

“Glad we have another fan of this band,” Mr Rashford nodded. “Shall we start?”

Lemmy had given Mr Rashford the composition of the song as he got onto the conductor’s stand and got the orchestra to get ready to perform. Swifty put on a set of wired headphones and placed his lyric sheet next to him. Lemmy adjusted the microphone to ensure Swifty can perform his song from his wheelchair position.

“James ‘Swifty’ Swift,” Mr Rashford turned to the arctic fox. “Are you ready?”

Swifty nodded. He was never not ready for a recording.

Mr Rashford began commanding the orchestra to play the tune.

**(Song: “[Hold On](https://youtu.be/O0EPci_8I8E)” by Nano Omar)**

Swifty closed his eyes and let his voice out to the beat of the song.

_I close my eyes and pray for a break_

_I can see everything going my way_

_I take a deep breath as I hear my kids play_

_And I know I gotta be brave_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re crying on the inside_

_But you fake it till you make it, gotta hold on_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re tired of surviving_

_But you gotta keep on trying, gotta hold on_

Swifty brought out his loudest.

_Hold on_

_(Hold on)_

_(Hold on)_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re tired of surviving_

_But you gotta keep on trying, gotta hold on_

_Gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

Lemmy found himself entranced by the unique drum and bass beat. This was a first for Swifty: A drum and bass song for the movie soundtrack that felt meaningful for once.

_I danced with the darkness till I found the light_

_In the shape of a woman, she the love of my life_

_Keeps my head up high, she gives me all that I need_

_She picks me right up when I’m down on my knees_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re tired of surviving_

_But you gotta keep on trying, gotta hold on_

_Hold on_

_(Hold on)_

_Hold on_

_(Hold on)_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re tired of surviving_

_But you gotta keep on trying, gotta hold on_

Swifty started clapping at the bridge section as a row of backing singers followed his moves. They were enjoying the song too.

_I’ve got the feeling I’m going_

_I’ve got the feeling I’m going_

_I’ve got the feeling I’m going places_

_I’ve got the feeling we’re going_

_I’ve got the feeling we’re going_

_I’ve got the feeling we’re going places_

_Hold on_

Even Mr Rashford was grooving to the beat as he conducted the performance. The dog could not stand still.

_(Hold on)_

_Hold on, hold on_

_(Hold on)_

_You gotta have the patience_

_And believe you’re gonna make it, gotta hold on_

_I know you’re tired of surviving_

_But you gotta keep on trying, gotta hold on_

Once the recorded had stopped, all Swifty heard was a slow clap from Lemmy and Mr Rashford, followed by an enormous round of applause from the 42 members of the school’s orchestra. Swifty had not felt this level of exhilaration since the end of filming, and for the first time in a while, he was smiling. Swifty had taken his doubts about his ex-father away through his performance.

Mr Rashford got everyone to quieten down. “I’ve seen teams from the other film projects this year, performing their songs for the past few weeks and after hearing something from this,” the dog gave a huge thumbs-up, “You’re the first team that had impressed me, both with song and with vocals. Well done, Swifty, and to you Lemmy. I hope the rest of the four songs are as good as this.”

Swifty struggled to get up, but when he did, the leg brace felt light. He no longer had discomfort in his left leg as the arctic fox took a long bow. Swifty gestured Lemmy to come forward, and they took a bow together. Perhaps having a dumb albatross is a great idea, as long as he made up for his small brain with his fantastic music expertise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now at the post-production phase where the SwiftyTV team worked to edit the movie and submit the project on time. Let's see whether they can accomplish it!
> 
> As for Swifty and Lemmy, it's all about those banger songs! Hoping for these songs to be better than the original Arctic Dogs soundtrack, although now it's such a low bar to clear, they probably will.
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next chapter "Phoenix" and until then, k thanks bye!


End file.
